


keep your enemies close

by flxwershxp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, Death, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fire, First Dates, Fishnets, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, How Do I Tag, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Injury, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Plot Twists, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Reunions, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rumors, Running Away, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Swearing, Tattoos, Teasing, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, True Love, Truth or Dare, Violence, Virus, Weapons, Wedding Planning, Weddings, changing that from eventual lol, confusing tbh, if i miss any tags please let me know, kind of, only said once on accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 112,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxwershxp/pseuds/flxwershxp
Summary: when a zombie apocalypse hits their hometown, enemies soonyoung and jihoon must fight to survive.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 172
Kudos: 258





	1. Virus

" _...make sure to keep safe, follow regulations and help those around you. together we can stop this virus. this has been the daily news update, we'll be back at the same time tomorrow for more updates. goodnight."_

jihoon let the voice on the television become a simple background noise as he went back to making his late night sandwich. ham and cheese. the best snack. but of course the news had to come on as he was making his snack.

yes, there was a virus. yes, it was bad.

jihoon had decided to hibernate in the safety of his home. one, because he simply didn't want to interact with anyone and two, he wanted to be safe and home was safe... and he wasn't allowed out, so he was kind of stuck at home.

the virus had started out of no where, there's many versions of events that spread around, and being a university student rumours spread like wildfire there.

not only rumours about the virus itself and how it happened and what will happen in the future, but also rumours about him. him and a certain kwon soonyoung.

now there was a lot of things jihoon didn't like about kwon soonyoung, he could write a book about it. he was sure it would get great publicity and he'd get very rich. all thanks to his enemy. key word, _enemy_. so why were people spreading rumours that they were dating or " _fucking on the low, i bet?"_ jihoon had heard that come out of the mouth of one of his peers and to say he wanted to knock some sense into them was an understatement.

he could confidently say that he and soonyoung were not dating and as far as touching soonyoung, he wouldn't go within one hundred metres of said man. or at least in his eyes he didn't go near him, to everyone else they were too close.

if they ever met in the hallways of university it would end in them pushing each other around and making snarky remarks to the other to try and rile them up, to see who would snap first. how they haven't gotten kicked out of university is beyond anyone, but honestly it amused everyone else around them.

but jihoon hadn't seen soonyoung in months or spoken to him in months, and he hated to admit that part of him missed the other. not because he likes him or anything, but because he absolutely hated him and making soonyoung angry was funny to him and how could he do that if they weren't in the same place?

but he'd always think of some moments between them at university. how they'd bicker all the time. _damn he's so annoying,_ jihoon thought.

—   
" _watch where you're going, lee."_ soonyoung would huff as they bumped into each in the hallway. some of the students walked slowly by them just to know what was going on. why did they have to be the talk of the university. why couldn't it be seungkwan and hansol. who were actually in a relationship.

 _"walk around me, dumbass."_ jihoon bit back as he walked up to the taller and pushed his shoulder. " _it's really not that hard."_

 _"why couldn't you? is it really that hard?"_ soonyoung smirked, pushing jihoon back until he was against the wall. they just loved annoying each other, pushing each other's buttons until one of them went too far. it had been like that for years. _"you just want to walk with me. admit it, baby."_

soonyoung also couldn't give any mind to all their peers looking at them and whispering. with the rumours going around about the two, being this close wasn't something that helped.

and maybe, just maybe, there was some unresolved sexual tension between the both of them. the pet names didn't help. not when jihoon secretly loved pet names, and definitely not when he secretly loved being called baby. but by anyone but kwon soonyoung.

" _i'm not your baby."_ jihoon ran his hands up soonyoung's arms to rest on his shoulders as soonyoung's hands rested on the wall behind him. "and you can _walk by yourself, right?"_

jihoon loved playing with soonyoung, loved annoying him so much. soonyoung loved annoying him back. but they both didn't seem to notice that they were obviously flirting. and it was very much in plain sight.

" _you can go alone... right big boy?"_ jihoon whispered in soonyoung's ear, giggling airily afterwards and when soonyoung's hands went from the wall to his waist and pressed him up against it more, he had ultimately decided kwon soonyoung was way too close for comfort. " _i need to go to my lecture so unless you want me to beat you up in front of all your friends, i'd let go."_

 _"you know, jihoon."_ soonyoung let his voice go low so only jihoon could hear since people were surely listening. " _you're a good actor. i already know you can't get enough of me. you know how close we can get, how close we did get. you wouldn't beat me up, right? not when you need me so much. they say to keep your enemies close you know."_

 _"i don't need you."_ jihoon pushed him away and walked off towards his lecture leaving kwon soonyoung to lean up against the wall, smirking at him as he left. some students gave him amused stares as jihoon left. oh, if only they knew what had happened behind closed doors when he and jihoon met to work on their music project.

 _'stupid kwon, he's so annoying'_ jihoon thought as he stormed off down the hallway to go to his lecture. _at least i'm getting away from kwon_. and please, whatever you do, don't remind him of how close him and soonyoung had gotten, not when it was a stupid mistake. _and it will never happen again._

—

" _we've been put together for this stupid performance project so we'll do it. and since i'm not allowed to change partners, i guess we have to deal with it."_ jihoon sighed when he met soonyoung in one of the empty lecture rooms after hours. _"i'm not happy with it though and this isn't our way to become friends. i hate you, full stop."_

 _"back at you, idiot."_ soonyoung scowled, crossing his arms and sitting down at the desk to pull out all the papers he needed for this project. " _i think we both actually want to get a high grade so can we actually work?"_

 _"kwon soonyoung getting high grades— since when?"_ jihoon chuckled.

little did both of them know, they wouldn't get any grade and they wouldn't even have a chance to perform it because a couple of weeks after universities were forced to close for safety. jihoon didn't complain though, thank the heavens he didn't have to work with soonyoung.

 _"let's just get on with this so we can go home."_ jihoon sighed, making sure the door was shut so no other students would disturb them and make them stay any longer than they had to. thankfully no one really stayed behind after hours so they were pretty much alone. _"i have plans for tonight."_

 _"meeting anyone special?"_ soonyoung joked but got glared at by jihoon.

" _no, not that's it's any of your business."_ jihoon had literally planned to have a movie night with his best friends wonwoo and seungkwan, and seungkwan's boyfriend apparently. jihoon didn't hate hansol, the guy was pretty chill. he just didn't expect him to be there.

" _well, i was only trying to be nice."_

 _"is nice even in your vocabulary."_ jihoon scoffed and soonyoung just sighed and glared at jihoon. 

" _listen, jihoon. i couldn't give a fuck what you're doing after hours okay. i just want to do this and go home. you're not the only one that has plans."_

jihoon stopped. what plans did soonyoung have? who did he have plans with? why was jihoon so interested when he couldn't give a shit who soonyoung was with? _is he going on a date? oh he's going on a date isn't he._

" _wow, are you going on a date?"_ soonyoung couldn't put his finger on it but jihoon sounded somewhat disappointed. _"who would want to date you?"_

 _"first of all, it's not a date. i'm literally hanging out with my friends."_ soonyoung found this quite amusing. " _why would you care anyway? do you have a crush on me, jihoon? i'm flattered."_

 _"no way."_ jihoon almost physically threw himself across the room at that question. _"you're gross."_

 _"oh, thanks a lot."_ soonyoung scoffed but laughed none the less. _"anyway, the project. can we actually try and get on with it?"_

 _"yeah."_ jihoon stared deadpanned at soonyoung before they both finally started working on it.

now, soonyoung should've known that jihoon was stubborn. but he didn't realise he was this stubborn and bratty, he was at his wits end with him.

 _"no, we're doing it my way."_ he crossed his arms. _"i'm the producer so i get the say."_

 _"well, i'm the choreographer so i get the say."_ this lasted for all but five minutes until soonyoung gave up. _"just show me the fucking files so we can choose a track."_

 _"have some fucking patience."_ jihoon angrily tapped on the keys of his laptop until files of different music tracks came up. " _here, now let's pick one and call it a day."_

 _"fine... it's about time."_ jihoon side-eyed soonyoung but silently showed each track until one made soonyoung nod. _"i like this one, it has potential."_

the start of the track sounded exactly like marching with gunshots at the end. it sounded cool and soonyoung thought they could easily pass with a beat that had a lot of potential. the could have fun with it as well, maybe this project wouldn't be so bad.

now soonyoung might hate jihoon a lot, and could write a book about it. but he had a good sense of music. he was also extremely talented, there was a reason lee jihoon was the top student in the music department.

soonyoung was talented too. he was the top student in the dance department. he was breathtakingly perfect at what he did. he knew how to move, hit every beat and everything flowed so flawlessly.

soonyoung was also very popular among their peers. mostly for being so _'handsome'_ and ' _kind'._ well he wasn't kind to jihoon, so that was a lie.

jihoon remembered one day when he was walking to an early morning lecture and he'd caught two girls, one of which was in his class, were arguing. now jihoon doesn't like to eavesdrop but when it came to kwon soonyoung, he was at least slightly more interested than he should be.

the girls were arguing about how soonyoung had helped one of them take some boxes back to a lecture room, and then the other girl started talking to soonyoung a few hours later.

apparently soonyoung talking to more than one person is a new crime. jihoon just kept walking after he had decided he'd had enough of the argument.

lesson: kwon soonyoung is the most popular person on campus. but, back to the project which they were actually working on.

 _"i don't know what type of vibe we'd go for though."_ jihoon murmured, listening to the track again.

 _"a dark one, i guess."_ soonyoung shrugged. it wasn't really an upbeat track, but it had potential to be super cool and dark. " _we could make a cool storyline. gang members... apocalypse..."_

_"listen, mr 'we need a storyline', let's actually decide which track we're doing and go home before all that. i really cannot be bothered tonight."_

soonyoung and jihoon ultimately decided on that track and had started to write out some concepts and lyric ideas before jihoon decided they'd spent enough time together, and they couldn't really see in the room anymore as it was dark.

don't try and tell them to turn on the lights though, any excuse to get away from each other they'd go with.

 _"okay, i have better things to do than be here and i'm already late."_ jihoon started packing away his laptop and it was now dark outside and it was raining heavily, good thing he brought his umbrella and raincoat.

 _"when are we going to meet up to work on it more?"_ soonyoung packed away his papers away not putting his bag on just yet and neither did jihoon.

" _not too much."_ jihoon laughed. " _i can't stand you so what makes you think i'd actually try and meet up with you more?"_

_"i don't know, maybe because we both want to pass our course. i want to be a dancer, jihoon. if i want that we need to pass this. now i might resent you for obvious reasons, but i won't let you ruin this for me. so please?"_

_"listen, we'll meet during breaks, lunches, after hours and that's it. i won't meet you outside of here because i honestly can't stand you. secondly, your reasons aren't that obvious if i don't know them."_

_"fine by me. i don't want to spend my weekends with you either. i have better things i could be doing."_ soonyoung loved the scowl that appeared on jihoon's face.

 _"see if i care."_ jihoon huffed. " _stupid, annoying, dumb man."_

 _"you're literally acting like a five year old, jihoon."_ soonyoung watched as jihoon's face contorted into anger. " _are you sure you're old enough for university?"_

 _"fuck you."_ jihoon's breath hitched when soonyoung placed his hands on the desk, trapping jihoon in place. " _fuck. you."_

soonyoung was so close, so unbelievably close. he was that close that jihoon could feel the soft puffs of breath that soonyoung was letting out. mint and coffee.

both of them radiated annoyance and maybe jihoon shouldn't have tilted his head, cause as he did their lips brushed ever so slightly. soonyoung decided to test the waters, knowing this could either go two ways. 1. jihoon would beat him up and never talk to him (like usual), 2. they'd have the best make out session ever.

bonus path: they'd have the best make out session ever and jihoon would never talk to him unless it was to insult him.

soonyoung decided to dive head first into the water though, locking his lips with jihoon's. it was more of a peck but a little longer and he pulled away when he felt jihoon freeze. he was about to apologise and tell jihoon to forget anything happened but jihoon had other plans.

anyone who came into contact with soonyoung could tell that he was attractive. jihoon couldn't argue with that although he'd never admit out loud. but what harm could it do? soonyoung had already kissed him, they may as well amp it up a little and jihoon was curious. many people at the university had bragged about how they kissed kwon soonyoung and he knew how kiss. it was time to test that.

jihoon smashed his lips against soonyoung's and immediately soonyoung kissed back placing a hand on the side of jihoon's neck to keep him in place, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

jihoon kissed soonyoung eagerly, something he'd never thought he'd do. the lesson he learnt was that kwon soonyoung was a very good kisser, maybe too good. damn, he was really good. but jihoon was damn near perfect at teasing and trying to get his way.

jihoon denied soonyoung access when he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, but it was when soonyoung bit down and harshly and pulled on his lip that he gasped and soonyoung took the opportunity to explore his mouth.

jihoon threaded his fingers through soonyoung's hair, their tongues sliding against one another and it was so messy but felt so right. _we shouldn't be doing this, but i don't ever want it to end._ jihoon thought to himself.

jihoon wanted more, he wanted so much more. soonyoung wanted more, so much more.

soonyoung grabbed onto jihoon's hips and slammed him into the nearest wall, holding his arms above his head with one hand and the other holding one of jihoon's legs around his waist.

jihoon moaned into the kiss which had become messier and hotter and jihoon felt like he couldn't breathe because it felt so good. jihoon's hands were on the back of soonyoung's neck to keep him as close as possible after soonyoung had loosened his grip on his hands and jihoon had broke free from the hold, and to make sure this kiss lasted as long as it could.

but eventually jihoon pulled away, lips shiny, swollen and red, pants falling from his lips as soonyoung attached his lips to his neck, eyes rolling at the pleasure.

jihoon was sensitive on his neck— very sensitive. the slightest touch to his neck could cause him to shiver. but in this situation it made him feel so good and when soonyoung had kissed right on his most sensitive spot he moaned loud and clear. the sound was heavenly to soonyoung, he wanted to hear it more often.

soonyoung smiled against jihoon's neck, biting down which made jihoon moan louder, rocking his hips against soonyoung's which made soonyoung groan quietly.

soonyoung sucked, licked and bit on jihoon's neck until there was an obvious hickey adorning his skin. he pulled away and smirked when he saw his work, connecting his lips to jihoon's once more.

jihoon moaned into the kiss which made soonyoung smile into it. jihoon's hands threaded into soonyoung's hair, pulling harshly and the groan that ripped from soonyoung's throat made jihoon shiver. damn, how he'd like to hear that when soonyoung had him trapped underneath him, making him feel so good.

soonyoung groaned when jihoon started slowly moving his hips against him, the grip on jihoon's leg getting tighter as he pulled him against him more. jihoon hadn't even realised he'd started grinding against his sworn enemy, all he knew was it felt amazing.

it was when soonyoung's free hand came down to squeeze jihoon's ass that he realised what they were doing.

he pulled away from the kiss and pushed soonyoung off him. panting heavily with wide eyes and soonyoung was suddenly away from him.

 _"this never happened."_ jihoon wiped his mouth and went to his bag to pull out a makeup bag, getting out a concealer and a compact mirror to get rid of the hickey on his neck. _oh if only i didn't hate your guts, kwon. i would parade this hickey around_. _"if anyone ever finds out about this, i'll ruin your life. this will never happen again."_

_"what's wrong with you, jihoon? you kiss me back and you're so willing to and now you want to act like it never happened."_

_"i wanted to test whether what people said was true."_ jihoon noticed the way soonyoung lifted an eyebrow. _"—whether you were a good kisser. news flash, you're average."_

 _"you know we could test that again."_ soonyoung pulled jihoon towards him again, leaning down until their lips were brushing. _"i think i'm better than average._

 _"hmm, how about no?"_ jihoon whispered against soonyoung's lips and with that jihoon left, leaving soonyoung to stand alone for a while thinking about what had just happened.

when jihoon had gotten home he made sure he didn't look like he had just made out with his long time sworn enemy before trying to enjoy his evening without thinking of all the things he wanted kwon soonyoung to do to him.

and they weren't innocent things. far from innocent.

—

but now they'd all basically been sentenced to house arrest to try and calm down the virus and to help the community, and it was strict.

jihoon didn't necessarily mind but when the officers that had to get their shopping got the wrong type of pocky he decided maybe it wasn't the best system.

he had wrote on the list ' _STRAWBERRY POCKY_ ' in big capital letters and a single under line, but the officer still managed to get mint instead which made him angry.

" _you got the wrong ones."_ jihoon grumbled out when he checked the snack in front of the officer. " _i wrote strawberry, i don't like the mint ones."_

 _"guess you'll have to wait until next week_ _, sorry_ _."_ the officer shrugged and left. jihoon slammed the door and chucked the snack straight in the bin before going to sulk.

all that led him to making his midnight sandwich and listening to the updates. he lived with his parents as it was closer to the university than if he got a dorm or a house of his own, and he was broke. soonyoung however, lived alone.

"jihoon, honey. you okay?" his mother smiled sweetly as she walked into the kitchen, startling jihoon slightly as he jumped. "you know you shouldn't worry yourself with all that news." she walked over and kissed the top of jihoon's head.

"i'm not worried, eomma." jihoon sighed, looking down at his sandwich that he hadn't taken a single bite out of yet. "i'm totally fine."

"jihoon, i'm your eomma and i can tell when you're lying. talk to me."

"well, it's hard not to be worried." jihoon whispered, keeping his gaze away from his mother. "not knowing what the next day will bring. i am worried, eomma. worried about my friends, my tutors, my neighbours, soo- everyone— you know."

"you have nothing to worry about, darling." jihoon's mother used one had to stroke through his hair comfortingly the other hugging him tightly. "nothing bad will happen, i promise you."

jihoon went to bed that night believing that was true. he believed everything would go back to the way it was. he believed he'd be back at university annoying that damned kwon soonyoung until they graduated.

he was wrong to believe that. and his mother broke her promise.

he woke up the next day and it was like every other day. repetitive, boring, making him go crazy every minute. he was sat on the sofa, both his parents in the garden trying to fix it up for when they could have garden parties again, the back door locked since his parents normally went around the side of the house.

" _breaking news."_ jihoon perked up at the sound of the news reporter on the screen. " _new evidence has come out to show that the virus effects the brain, we're not yet sure of how it effects it but scientists are looking for the answers. remember to stay home, and stay safe_ _. any more updates will be broadcasted as we are informed_ _."_

jihoon just shook his head going back to the colouring he was doing to try and pass the time, a netflix show playing in the background instead of the news.

he was sure everything would be fine. everything would go back to normal, he'd get on with his life and hopefully kwon soonyoung would leave him alone. or maybe hopefully not. they had a lot of catching up to do, and jihoon wasn't on about talking.

he continued his colouring and netflix marathon, when his phone buzzed beside him.

**kwon**  
_hey_

jihoon sighed. what did he want? soonyoung hadn't contacted him at all during this. what on earth does he want now?

**me**  
_what the hell do you want?_

**kwon**  
_really jihoon? i just wanted to make sure you were okay. that's actually really rude._

**me**  
_why would you care? you haven't messaged me for months, soonyoung. what suddenly changed your mind to contact me? huh? i'm really interested to know._

**kwon**  
_idk..._  
_i'm bored??_

**me**  
_oh that's great_  
_me being safe is only a thought when you're bored_  
_fuck off soonyoung_

_[read]_

"he left me on read... that idiot." jihoon scoffed. he threw his phone by the side of him and focused on the show again. fuck, kwon soonyoung. jihoon didn't need him. 

and trust kwon soonyoung to ruin his mood. suddenly he didn't miss him at all and he realised that these months without soonyoung were probably the best months of his whole life.

—

soonyoung shook his head, deciding to leave jihoon on read. he knew that would piss jihoon off and that was his main objective in life. to make lee jihoon annoyed.

it was so annoying to him though that jihoon was always so rude to him. he honestly just wanted to make sure jihoon was okay. who else would he annoy otherwise?

he was honestly too nervous to text him before now because he knew damn well that he'd get that reaction from him. and he thought that maybe jihoon had blocked him or deleted his number.

they had honestly ended university on a bad note. the kiss— make out session— almost turned into something else— would've turned into something they'd both regret if jihoon hadn't of pushed him off and had a movie night— it had just made them annoyed at each other even more and damn, couldn't they just be nice to each other for five minutes. _answer: no, never, completely and utterly impossible._

soonyoung couldn't be bothered to text him back, not when he was going to be treated like that. it was as simple as that.

soonyoung had been handling things pretty well. he'd keep in contact with his friends and to be honest he was quite content with the lack of university work he had to do.

he thought maybe he'd be happy that he and jihoon's project was stopped short, but he was surprisingly quite disappointed.

he sighed, boredom overtaking him. he had a show playing in the background but he could only watch so much television until he got sick of it. he honestly didn't think he had that many shoes or movies left in his _my list_ on Netflix. he'd spent the majority of his time watching new things.

dancing! that's what he could do to pass the time. he smiled, jumping up and grabbing his speaker and phone, switching off the television as well.

he made his way downstairs as quick as he could, placing the speaker on a flat surface so it wouldn't fall.

he cleared the space around him and picked a song, moving easily to the beat. the moves coming naturally to him. soonyoung was a talented dancer, even when he was only dancing for fun.

he was having such a good time, dancing to the beat and thinking of how he would've danced if jihoon and him could've performed their song. what type of concept they would've gone for and what choreography he would've made for it,

he was having fun until everything stopped. the speaker stopped, the music stopped, the house went quiet. it was like at that moment everything stopped, everything changed. that exact moment would change everything.

"we interrupt the regularly scheduled programming to bring some important news." soonyoung turned towards the television that was mounted on the wall in the living area. he didn't remember switching it on. "evacuations will be happening immediately. we advise you pack only essentials and make your way out as quickly and safely as possible by using the main bridge."

"what the fuck?" soonyoung froze. what the hell was this? he had to leave? he couldn't just leave, he had no where to go. that and he had just been dancing his heart out. he needed a shower before he did anything, and they wanted him to leave. what horrible timing.

"this is much bigger than we all could've suspected. it's out... they're out." what the fuck was out? there's multiple things out? soonyoung was trying to stay as calm as possible but the lack of information was driving him nuts. "whatever you do, be careful."

soonyoung kept his eyes on the screen, he could've sworn there's some sort of banging in the background. like someone was banging on a door. someone— or something.

"get out. get out while you still can." the reporter looked scared.

he probably should've looked away, but he couldn't move his eyes from the screen. when something, but it looked like multiple, all crowded the reporter. the sight of red and the sound of screaming scaring him so badly. it was horrid sight and soonyoung stood up, running straight to the bathroom and emptying the contents of his stomach. _what the fuck was that?_

he groaned, the image of whatever that was on the screen reentering his mind. he stayed for a while, trying to distract himself from anything but what he had just witnessed.

he shakily stood up, brushing his teeth and splashing his face with cold water.

what the fuck was that? that looked human but almost not. it was something you'd see in a movie, but this was far from fantasy.

he was so confused and afraid. he couldn't just leave. he had nowhere to go and it would take hours to leave when everyone was already going.

he heard screaming from outside and ran into his bedroom to look out the window. when his eyes caught sight of what was going on he knew he had to leave.

he didn't know where he'd go but he had to go. he didn't have a car, hell he didn't even know if he had enough money to get away. but he couldn't stay.

outside was chaos. whatever it was, it was going after humans. people were running, and soonyoung had to look away when one was caught. what was this?

it was after a few minutes when the staggering like human, that definitely was not human, stumbled away to probably find someone else, that the one that was caught starting moving.

"that's not possible." soonyoung watched, couldn't move an inch. he stood frozen as he watched as this body started moving again.

zombies. this was an apocalypse.

soonyoung, as fast as he could, got out a bag. he threw in any clothes he could gather. his phone charger so he could hopefully contact his friends if he found somewhere safe. he also grabbed his wallet just in case.

he ran to the bathroom and packed some essentials, literally anything he could grab in the moment. he ran downstairs, packing some bottles of water and food and grabbing the only weapon he could find. a kitchen knife.

the last thing he grabbed was a picture of him and his family. he left everything else behind. he just made a run for it. he didn't even lock the front door. he just ran.

**lee**  
_jihoon, you need to get out_  
**_[message not sent]_ **  
_whatever you do, please be safe_  
**_[message not sent]_ **  
_i'll come back for you._  
**_[message not sent]_ **  
_i promise i'll find you._  
**_[message not sent]_ **  
_but for now you need to run._  
**_[message not sent]_ **  
_just grab anything you can and run._  
**_[message not sent]_ **  
_i don't know what will happen— so—_  
**_[message not sent]_ **  
_i love you_  
**_[message not sent]  
_ ** ****

no signal. great.

—  
and jihoon— well jihoon was currently fast asleep. he had no idea what was going on. he had gotten bored of colouring and watching the same show, and he had fallen asleep peacefully.

he eventually woke up and it was eerily quiet. the television was off and jihoon guessed one of his parents turned it off when they saw he was sleeping. although it did turn off on its own if you didn't press the button when it asked if you were still watching.

he checked his phone and saw no new messages from soonyoung. just as suspected. it was getting late and jihoon suddenly felt very hungry.

his stomach growled and he went to the kitchen to make something. he heated up some instant ramen and sat back down on the sofa in the living room. weird, he had no signal.

he decided to eat his instant ramen in silence. something he wasn't too mad about, he did like the quiet.

he finished the food and sighed. his stomach feeling satisfied now it had been fed.

after he had thrown away the cup and washed the utensils he was using, he noticed just how quiet it was.

normally you'd hear the playful screams and yells of the neighbourhood children playing in the backyard, but there was none of that. it was like he was the only one there. like everyone had just disappeared.

he knew his parents were gardening that day. so maybe they were still out there. he made his way outside, expecting to see his parents gardening.

what he was met with was something completely different.

those weren't his parents. they were staggering and looked almost human but not. they looked like zombies.

he was dreaming, he was for sure dreaming. this wasn't real. he felt himself go nauseous, his vision blurry as he looked at the two stagger towards him.

he stood in place, until his mother was in front of him. this wasn't real. she'd hug him and he'd wake up from this nightmare. _this is only a nightmare, jihoon. wake up! wake up! wake up!_

but when his mother grabbed him, he knew she didn't want a cuddle. he wasn't going to wake up because he was already awake. his mother was a zombie and zombies wanted flesh.

he screamed, pulling his arm out of his mother's grip. he ran inside the house, not having enough time to shut the back door.

he had two options. run upstairs and lock himself in a room, but have no way to get out and nothing to defend himself with.

or he could go to the kitchen, only one chance to get out with an option that he'd never thought he'd have to make.

he chose the kitchen. he needed to do what he needed to do. he ran, his mother staggering closely behind him. he needed to act fast.

he grabbed the first thing he saw. a kitchen knife. his mother staggered up to him, and jihoon knew he was crying, screaming.

and as his mother went to grab onto him, he plunged the knife into the side of her head. everything he'd read about apocalypses in comics was that you should always aim for the head. stop the brain from functioning.

he cried as his mother's body fell to the ground. _what have i done?_ he thought, sobs falling from him.

"eomma." jihoon cried. he didn't want to get to close to her. it was too dangerous. "eomma, no."

he made his way to the door, sobs leaving him freely. he was in a real nightmare. he'd woken up to a sight he'd wished was just a nightmare.

he let out a scream when his father made his way through the doorway, the racket from the kitchen must've alerted him.

the knife was on the counter, but his father already had a strong grip on him. he tried pulling his arm away as he knew what would happen if he didn't. he'd get bit, and that was enough to kill you.

he used his other arm to try and reach for the knife. he was so close.

"ah, shit." he pulled his arm back, seeing the blood seeping from the cut that the knife had left. "fuck. get off of my arm." he pulled to try and break free.

he reached again and grabbed the knife, not caring which side he grabbed it, and plunged it again into the head of his father.

"i'm sorry." jihoon cried. "please forgive me." he had to do what he had to do to survive. in his mind, now his parents didn't have to suffer with this. it didn't make it hurt any less. he's sure he was the only one that had to make this option though.

he stumbled into the living area and screamed into one of the cushions. he cried for what felt like hours. what had everything become?

he got up and pushed the cabinet against the back door, and the same with the front door, also drawing all the curtains. he needed to make sure nothing got in.

he got his phone and without even checking if he had signal , he called soonyoung.

"i'm sorry but the number you have called is unavailable. please leave a message after the tone." jihoon sighed. not even soonyoung was answering.

"soonyoung." jihoon broke down even more when the beep sounded. "i don't even know if you're alive, if you're safe. i'm afraid. my parents— they're gone, soonyoung. i had to do what i had to do. i woke up to them looking like that, acting like that. those weren't my parents. those were monsters. i don't know what to do or where to go. if you by any chance hear this, i need you. i can't do this alone. i need you, soonyoung."

he left it at that. he hoped that soonyoung was safe somewhere. that he wasn't like one of those. he didn't think he could bear the sight of soonyoung like that.

he didn't sleep that night. he couldn't. how could he when he'd done such a thing? all he did was cry and take his time to pack a bag with essentials he needed.

he needed to leave. or at least try and find some other survivors because when he looked out his bedroom window as he drew the curtains, the street was starting to fill with them.

but they were all heading the same way. towards the bridge that everyone was using to evacuate. the obvious commotion drawing them in.

jihoon hoped that soonyoung wasn't there. that he had went a different route. he had to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! welcome to my new fic!! very much the opposite to my last one haha. but i'm super excited to write this and i'm hoping you will be excited for the updates. i don't know how long this will be. this may be a short fic or longer than i expect haha. either way i hope its enjoyable.
> 
> i'm really bad at titles and tagging so i apologise for that haha. 
> 
> i'll be updating every sunday!!!! so until then, have a nice week <333


	2. Apocalypse

soonyoung didn't look behind him. he kept moving and didn't stop. he had to move fast, he had no other choice. there were zombies popping up from different directions and he thought to himself, _how did everything go to shit so quickly?_

he had woken up that morning thinking it was going to be like any other. not that an apocalypse would break out and he'd be basically fighting to survive.

he held the knife tightly in his hand, if one came too close he'd plunge the knife into the side of the zombies head.

he learnt it from the comic books. stop the brain. the only thing alive is the brain and if you didn’t stop it from function they’d wake back up. he did need to try and find better weapons though. a knife wouldn't help him for long. it would probably soon break with the sheer force that soonyoung was using since he was stronger than he thought.

all he knew was that he had to leave, leave the place he had grown up in, made friends in, made enemies in. and leave the person he truly loved.

he felt horrible, felt like shit. he could've gone to jihoon, he knew where he lived so he could've gone. but if jihoon was one of them. he wouldn't be able to face that.

but he'd come back. he promised himself that once he found a safe place he'd come back. what better way to get out than to go by the bridge. maybe he could hitch a ride with someone. maybe he'd find his friends or better yet, maybe he'd find jihoon.

either way he'd survive. he'd survive for those that won't. he'd help as many survivors as he could. _i promise_. he thought to no one in particular.

he made the walk (but also run at times) to the bridge. the cars were in line, it was like a traffic jam without any traffic lights. loads of people were out of their cars and asking what was going on and soonyoung made the walk past everyone. he wondered how many of these people would actually survive this apocalypse, if it ever ended. morbid thought?maybe. but what else did he have to think of in a situation like this? nothing would keep his mind off this for long.

some people were sat in their cars just waiting for the line to move. it didn't look like it was going anywhere any time soon. some people were chatting with others like it was any other day.

soonyoung stayed quiet as he made his way down the bridge. some other people had started walking as well. they probably thought that walking would be quicker. 

but some who had small children or lots of luggage couldn't make that walk and couldn't take the risk.

"i've heard that just a bite can turn you into one." soonyoung stopped in his tracks. rumours were already flying around and it was sure to cause more panic.

rumours— panic— something that was familiar to him but in an entirely different situation.

—

" _hey, soonyoung_." soonyoung turned to his side being greeted by his best friend, mingyu.

" _hey, gyu_." he smiled. he and mingyu had been friends since they learnt how to walk, maybe even before that. sure, soonyoung was a year older than him but they had never fallen out of friendship. soonyoung honestly couldn't ask for a better best friend.

" _so how's it going?_ " he wiggled his eyebrows and soonyoung gave him a look of confusion. what is he up to? what does this giant puppy want to know?

" _how's what going?_ " he motioned for the two of them to start walking. it was currently lunch break at the university and they normally spent it at their usual bench. no one ever took it from them, knowing it belonged to them.

" _the project with lee jihoon._ " mingyu nudged his shoulder and soonyoung scowled. _even mingyu is on to me._ everyone had been asking him what working with lee jihoon was like. all he'd reply with was-

" _boring_." he nodded his head as if to make himself believe that too. " _super boring. he's so hard to work with. he never listens and wants to do things his way. he always complains. nothing really ever happens. he's honestly a brat._ "

" _that sucks, man._ " mingyu patted his shoulder, smiling in sympathy. they arrived at their bench and took their respective places. soonyoung got out his lunch, his stomach growling as he did. he always made his own and brought it with him instead of buying lunch at the university. " _my partners chill. i'd like to think that we're even friends._ "

" _i honestly forgot that you were doing the project as well._ " soonyoung took a bite from his food and sighed. " _i keep forgetting jihoon isn't in the same year as me._ "

" _you think about that often?_ " mingyu asked, raising a brow.

" _no, ew. the mere thought of lee jihoon enrages me._ "soonyoung frowned. " _you're working with jeon wonwoo, right?_ " 

" _yeah he's actually super nice._ " mingyu smiled. soonyoung noticed the blush on mingyu's cheeks. _ooo, mingyu has a crush._ " _we're doing a hip hop track. it's actually going really well._ "

" _i'm glad._ " soonyoung smiled. " _you'll have to let me listen to it when you're done._ "

" _same with you and jihoon._ " mingyu took one of soonyoung's snacks and munched on it, soonyoung glaring at him playfully but letting him help himself when he wanted. " _speaking of jihoon... wonwoo's friends with him._ "

" _why would i care about who he's friends with?_ " soonyoung shrugged. " _i'm surprised he has friends with his attitude._ "

" _apparently he's actually really nice._ " mingyu paused when soonyoung shot him a glare. " _can't you just be nice to him? you might get along if you try._ "

" _no. i can't be nice— and neither can he._ " soonyoung stated. " _we'll never get alo-_ "

" _soonyoung._ " soonyoung and mingyu smiled when seungcheol joined them at their table.

" _what's up, cheol?_ " soonyoung smiled. seungcheol was a close friend of his but he normally spent his lunch break with the sports students.

" _haven't you heard, lovebird?_ "

" _heard what?_ " soonyoung chuckled. " _and i'm not a lovebird, i don't know where you've got that from._ "

" _don't act like you don't know._ " seungcheol scoffed.

" _know what?_ " soonyoung looked confused. " _seungcheol, i seriously have no clue what you're on about._ "

" _you could've told me that you and lee jihoon were dating. you know as one of your close friends i'm actually ups-_ "

" _what!?_ " soonyoung choked on air. his face went pale and he swore he'd pass out if he wasn't careful. " _i am not dating lee jihoon. what even made you think that?_ "

" _it's not only me that thinks that. it's all over the university._ " soonyoung sighed and placed his head on the table. " _people have said that you and jihoon kissed. i wouldn't let jihoon go past some of the students. some of them are pretty jealous._ "

" _well there's nothing to be jealous about because no. we haven't kissed. like at all._ " soonyoung sighed again. " _i need to go to the bathroom. excuse me._ "

" _he's going to find him._ " seungcheol whispered towards mingyu as they watched soonyoung storm into the building. " _and they definitely kissed._ "

" _oh, yeah._ " mingyu nodded. " _they definitely did. i bet eighty thousand won that they fuck by next week._ "

" _thirty one thousand that they only fuck when the tension just spills over._ "seungcheol pointed at him. “ _which will probably be a_ while.”

" _sixty two thousand._ "

" _thirty eight thousand._ "

" _deal._ " mingyu chuckled, holding out his hand to shake with seungcheol. oh, betting on their best friends sex life was so wrong but so funny. “ _get your thirty eight thousand won ready for me._ ”

meanwhile, soonyoung pushed the door open with so much force he thought it would come off it's hinges.

he needed to find jihoon. he needed to find him now.

**kwon**

_you. me. music room. now._

**lee**

_since when were you the boss of me?_

**kwon**

_since now._

_istg jihoon if i have to come and get you_

**lee**

_fine_

_be there in five_

_bossy >:(_

soonyoung went straight to the music room, finding it empty. he drew the blinds on the windows and the one on the door. quite a handy accessory if soonyoung said so himself.

he kept checking his phone every five seconds, but felt like five minutes. he heard a knock on the door and jihoon poked his head in. _adorable._

soonyoung walked up to him, pulling him inside the room, locking the door behind him.

" _soonyoung_." jihoon yelped in surprise. " _what do you think you're-_ "

" _who did you tell?_ " he pushed jihoon up against the wall, a regular occurrence for them. he was pissed off however. " _who the fuck did you tell?_ "

" _tell anyone what?_ "

" _you know exactly what i'm on about so don't play dumb._ " soonyoung glared. " _now tell me who you told._ "

" _i didn't tell anyone._ " jihoon's eyes widened. " _soonyoung, i promise i didn't tell a single soul about what happened between us._ "

" _bullshit._ " he snarled. " _it's either you couldn't keep your pretty mouth shut— or someone saw us. jihoon, it's all over the university at this point. there's rumours. you're going to ruin my reputation._ "

" _i didn't tell anyone, soonyoung._ " jihoon sighed. " _someone must've been near the room when it happened. just deny it. they don't have any proof that it was us. and as for your reputation— i couldn't give a shit._ "

" _you piss me off so much._ " soonyoung let jihoon go and sat down on one of the chairs that was in the room. " _you always have something to say, can't you just be quiet like you normally are?_ "

" _i thought i couldn't keep my 'pretty mouth shut'._ " he said in air quotations. " _make up your mind, soonyoung. do i have to be loud or quiet?_ "

" _depends_." soonyoung shrugged. jihoon smirked, he knew exactly what to do to rile soonyoung up. _depends, huh?_

he slowly walked to soonyoung, placing himself in his lap. soonyoung looked like he was about to push him off but jihoon stopped him.

" _i can be loud._ " he whispered in soonyoung's ear, his breath hitching when soonyoung squeezed his waist. " _i can be loud for you, you know_ _. like when you did this—_ "

jihoon leaned down and kissed soonyoung neck, the older freezing before relaxing into the touch. jihoon left little kisses along the older's skin. and jihoon couldn't help but think what soonyoung would look like above him, sweat running down his neck as he put those dancers hips to work. jihoon let out an involuntary moan against the other’s neck, the vibrations causing soonyoung to hiss. damn, soonyoung made him think some things. he pulled away from soonyoung's neck and smiled at him. the smile innocent despite his wild thoughts of him and soonyoung alone in a room.

" _you did it wrong_." soonyoung smirked, making jihoon jump out of his midday fantasies.

" _did what wrong?_ "

" _i actually did it like this._ " soonyoung licked a stripe along jihoon's neck, making the other gasp, his hands tightening in soonyoung's hair. soonyoung bit jihoon's neck and soonyoung had to put a hand over the younger's mouth so they wouldn't get caught.

" _soonyoung_." jihoon gasped. " _soonyoung, mmm._ " jihoon moved his head so soonyoung had more access to his neck." _that feels so good._ "

" _you're so sensitive._ " soonyoung chuckled lowly against jihoon's neck, making a shiver go down the smaller's spine. his hands gripping tighter onto jihoon's waist to keep him on his lap and to stop squirming because his jeans were already tightening too quickly.

" _my neck always has been sensitive._ " jihoon whined, closing his eyes from the pleasurable feeling. soonyoung continued making his mark against jihoon's neck as jihoon put his hand over his mouth to try and stop himself from moaning out loud since soonyoung had moved his hand to his waist. " _soonyoung, don't leave marks._ "

" _too late._ " he smirked. jihoon sighed, he knew soonyoung would pull that stunt. he gripped the back of soonyoung's neck, the other hand coming down to rest on his shoulder. _wow, this man works out_. jihoon thought and smiled.

jihoon pulled soonyoung's head so he was looking up at him. since jihoon was sat on his lap he had more elevation, but soonyoung looked so very attractive, his lip pulled between his teeth, letting it go to hiss when jihoon moved his hips, his eyes rolling the tiniest bit and jihoon swore he was ready to risk it all for kwon soonyoung in that moment.

jihoon bit his lip to try and stop smiling— and moaning because he was relentless with the grinding. jihoon smashed his lips against soonyoung's own. he didn't even think back to when he said that this would never happen again.

soonyoung was just too good and jihoon was in way too deep. if soonyoung hadn't of kissed him a few weeks back then maybe he wouldn't be a whimpering mess in his lap right now.

jihoon deepened the kiss, the hand on soonyoung's neck coming up to the side of his face. their lips moved together perfectly, like they were meant to fit together.

that scared jihoon. he didn't want to fit perfectly with soonyoung. he didn't want them to fit together like a puzzle piece. _stupid, dumb kwon._ it didn’t help that soonyoung was definitely his type. 

" _do you have a free next?_ " soonyoung whispered. and a good job too. he was pretty sure someone would've followed them. if someone didn't they were lucky.

" _no._ " jihoon kissed him. " _and i wouldn't skip for you so keep dreaming._ " he gave soonyoung one last long kiss before standing up off his lap.

" _very bold of you to assume i think about you let alone dream._ " soonyoung scoffed.

" _soonyoung, you're asking me to skip my next lecture. probably to fuck, let me remind you that i hate your guts. you seriously believe i'd let you rearrange mine?_ "

" _awww, i had a better plan._ " soonyoung pouted.

jihoon at that moment almost— nearly said fuck it and skip his lecture to go with soonyoung, and let him do all sorts of things to him that he's sure he'd get addicted and it would become a regular thing. enemies with benefits since they certainly would never be friends. that was until the next part came spewing out of the older's mouth. now jihoon just hated him, surprise surprise.

" _we could go on a nice, little, romantic date. we fall in love and i ask you out. you say yes and we go back home to make love._ " soonyoung chuckled. jihoon did not find it very funny.

" _you're an asshole. i have a lecture to get to, and this will never happen again._ " jihoon pointed a warning finger at him. soonyoung shrugged and jihoon wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. he also realised he had a hickey to cover up. getting out his little makeup bag and using the concealer to cover _multiple hickeys!! kwon soonyoung, you absolute fool._

" _you said that last time— look where that led us. we're really not doing ourselves any favours here by making out all the time._ "

" _maybe not._ " jihoon shrugged, grabbing his backpack and making his way to the door. " _but if you tell anyone. i'll ruin you._ " 

" _oh, what will you do? write a diss track on me?_ " the way soonyoung went from one extreme to the other in mere seconds infuriated jihoon.

" _i don't have time for your bullshit. remember we're working on our project tomorrow. if you don't turn up i'll hit the roof._ " jihoon scoffed, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

soonyoung nodded his head, chuckling to himself before licking his lips and running a hand through his hair. thank god that his hard on had gone down and he didn't have to deal with that. but he was still a tease.

**kwon**

_offer still stands baby_

_;)_

**lee**

_go find someone else to fuck_

_you're like the most popular on campus_

_i'm sure someone with get on their knees for you_

_but it won't be me_

_and for your information_

_i am NOT your baby!! >:(_

_god you're so fucking infuriating_

_i hope you trip. i honestly do._

**kwon**

_thanks for the kind words, they mean a lot to me_

_and what if i don't want anyone else?_

**lee**

_use your hand._

soonyoung scoffed. just like that, in mere seconds he can wind jihoon up. it was quite amusing to him. if they didn't hate each other so much they'd probably be quite good friends. and by good friends he means fuck buddies.

but they really had to stop this whole meeting up to angrily make out with each other and then leave without finishing.

rumours really wouldn't help them in this. it would only make them panic and hate each other even more— if that was humanly possible.

—

soonyoung snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head and letting his vision go back to normal after it had gone slightly blurry.

how long had he been spaced out? it seemed like a while. he squinted slightly in the light and he realised that the two people he had been eavesdropping on earlier were now looking at him.

seems like the traffic had gone no where and wasn't moving anywhere anytime soon. just great.

"are you okay, son?" one of the ladies asked. "you've been standing there for a while doing nothing."

"uh... yeah... i'm fine... thanks." soonyoung nodded and bowed. "just thinking that's all."

"you seemed deep in thought." the other lady smiled sympathetically. "you leaving behind someone important?"

"yeah— something like that." he smiled weakly. he was so close to walking back off the bridge and to jihoon's house to make sure he was safe.

but he couldn't. he had to make sure he found a safe place and then he'd search for him. if he had no where to bring jihoon when he found him then that would be no use.

he didn't want to make sure he himself was safe. he had to make sure he found a place where any survivors could come and be safe as well. he honestly cared more about others than himself, even in such a situation like an apocalypse. 

"well all the best of luck to you." the lady smiled. "we're going to need it, i'm sure." soonyoung chuckled. at least this was a way to pass the time. maybe jihoon would end up showing up.

"what are your plans?" soonyoung asked. "you know to try and survive this. this all happened so suddenly, it still feels like it's not real."

"we're going to drive to the nearest petrol station, get as much as we can and then drive until we can't anymore. there must be some place that's safe." the lady smiled. soonyoung admired how much hope she had. she had genuine hope. soonyoung didn't know whether his was the same. "what about you?"

"oh me?" soonyoung looked down and chuckled. "i'm just going to try and find a safe place, try and settle there and make sure it's safe enough. if i feel that it is, i'll come back. i need to come back for-"

"you're special someone." the lady smiled and clapped her hands. "why didn't you bring them with you?"

"well we're not exactly the best of friends." soonyoung laughed. speaking of finding people, he was surprised none of his friends had messaged him.

_oh, no signal._ they probably had tried but couldn't get a hold of him.

he was surprised he never saw them on the bridge, maybe they had gone another way or left already. he hoped that they were okay. that he'd find them soon and they'd all help each other through this.

"you know, if you're going back for an enemy, maybe you don't hate them as much as you think." soonyoung thought some more, no he definitely hated jihoon. the _i love you_ was a mistake. an in the moment spur thing. he meant to say hate you. _haha stupid autocorrect that i didn't even correct._

he definitely did mean to say hate you. 

"no, i truly dislike him." soonyoung defended. "you haven't met him but he's so annoying."

"hmm. well i hope you find your special someone." the lady smiled. "even if you ha-"

a scream interrupted their conversation. several screams actually. soonyoung immediately perked up, turning his head to see where the commotion was coming from.

"what's going on?" he said it to himself more than anyone else but the ladies he was talking to shrugged their shoulders.

"don't know." the lady shrugged again. "you could climb up on the car and look, we can't see over the crowd. it's sturdy enough just be careful that you don't fall. you don't want to get injured."

soonyoung nodded. he as quickly and safely as he could climbed up on to the front of the car to the roof of it.

he took a look around on the bridge. he looked towards the entrance where everyone would be leaving which seemed fine, although the traffic wasn't moving. what was up with that?

it's when he turned to look towards the town that his eyes widened. a mob of zombies were making their way onto the bridge.

soonyoung froze and the screams got louder as the zombies got closer. he seemed to come back to reality after a few seconds and jumped down off the car.

he didn't know what height it was, he just jumped off and yelled out one word that caused all hell to break loose.

"run!" he yelled. he started running and people followed. every car he passed, every person he passed he told them to run. "there's a mob of them at the end of the bridge. you need to run."

"hold on!" one of the ladies called out, her hand held up to stop him. "have this." she placed the gun in soonyoung's hand. "you'll need it. that kitchen knife won't get you anywhere."

"i don't know how to use it." soonyoung looked at the gun in his hand in confusion. "uh, thanks anyway." he smiled and nodded his head. "i appreciate it."

"until you can practice, just aim and shoot." the lady chuckled. "it's better you do that and kill the things with luck instead of getting caught by them."

"yeah. i guess you're right." he chuckled. "i'll have to practice sometime." he smiled.

"be careful." the lady looked at him seriously, and soonyoung in that moment finally realised how serious this was. "if you make too much noise it'll alert them. you should try and find a silencer."

"yeah, i'll find one." he smiled again. he looked over the lady's shoulder and his eyes widened. "shit, you need to run."

the lady turned around, her eyes landing on the mob that was right in front of them. if they didn't run now they'd be caught. the lady nodded and started running as soonyoung stood in place.

he took a deep breath, the nerves causing a rush of adrenaline to go through him. he held up the gun and started shooting.

he didn't know what he was doing or how to do it but he just shot at the mob coming towards him. some of them went down and some kept moving and he quickly realised that he didn't have enough bullets or experience to take out this mob.

_run, run soonyoung, for gods sake just run_. he finally listened to himself and turned to run. he ran as fast as he could past cars and trucks and people's luggage that they had dropped as they left.

when he got to the other end of the bridge, he thought he might be safe. but there was another mob.

"fuck. fucking fuck." he yelled. this was just great. _am i going to die?_ he thought. he held the gun tightly. he may be the only one left alive on this bridge right now and if he didn't move or think of a plan he'd be dead too.

now he could've climbed up on the roof of one of the cars but he didn't do that. he didn’t want the mob to be around him so he wouldn’t be able to escape. he made sure that his backpack was on him properly so he wouldn't lose it, and the gun was tightly in his grip.

he looked to his left side, the mob was getting closer. and to his right was the same. they had their arms out ready to catch him. but he wouldn't let that happen.

and with one deep breath and a _you can do it soonyoung_ to himself, he ran, climbed the railing as quickly as possible and jumped off the bridge.

he felt his stomach go all funny as he jumped and made the fall into the water beneath him. he was so glad that the zombies on the bridge above him didn't really know how to climb over the railing. and he hoped they'd never ever find out how to climb.

he held onto the gun with an iron grip as he landed. the water was so cold and he used his arms to swim up as quickly as he could so he wouldn't cause himself to panic.

he looked around him and saw that he had to swim to shore. he found the quickest route and swam as quickly as he could.

he had to be careful. he didn't want to run out of energy and have to use too much of his water or food. he had to find some place safe before he could go and find supplies.

he decided maybe it was better to find somewhere safe in the town first. he knew the place like the back of his hand so he'd be able to find things pretty easily here. and he'd be able to search for jihoon and his friends.

he nodded to himself. _yes soonyoung that's a great idea_.

he made sure to be aware of his surroundings, he could be caught up in a messy situation really quickly and he still didn't have a lot of experience with guns.

he really should try and find a weapons and ammunition shop and get some bullets, and maybe a silencer. he should probably do that first.

he could easily find a house to stay in for the night since most people had left. was that wrong? probably. no, yes it was wrong. but was it necessary for him to survive. yes, possibly. if he couldn't find a stable place by nightfall then he'd have to stay the night somewhere and look tomorrow.

he kept walking, always looking behind him. when he had actually ran into one of the zombies, he decided it was better to use his knife until he got a silencer and knew how to shoot. and before he got more ammunition because _you really don't want to run out, soonyoung. be responsible._

he also didn't want to alert any more of them. if there was a mob nearby, a gunshot would make them head soonyoung's way. and he at least wanted to survive some more.

he looked around for either the weapons shop or some survivors but it was clear that most people had been on the bridge or already left. 

“fuck, this is so fucked up.” soonyoung said to himself. he was already getting thirsty and hungry but he had to be reasonable until he found a place to stay. he’d go on the hunt for supplies the next day.

he kept walking despite his lack of food and water. he walked until he finally found the weapons and ammunition shop.

“aha! bingo.” he smiled. the shop was completely abandoned. it did however seem like some people had tried to get some weapons before they were either caught or ran away in fear.

“this place is a mess.” soonyoung whispered. he only really had himself to talk to. he stepped over the broken glass that used to be the door. and the huge window at the front was smashed. soonyoung found rocks on the floor which he guessed was used to smash the windows.

some weapons were on the floor and ammunition was scattered around as well. soonyoung held the knife even tighter in his hand, always on the alert that a zombie could be anywhere at anytime.

thankfully the shop seemed empty. he grabbed a duffel bag that was behind the counter. the cash register had been broken into and all the money was gone, not that it would be helpful. 

“money isn’t going to help you.” he said to no one. but it was true. half the people that had been leaving were dead. he’s sure no one will need money anymore. not now that the world had ended.

he filled the bag with some weapons, not that there was many to choose from since the store had been broken into.

he just grabbed what he could. he seemed to be one of the only ones left in the town so he’s sure that someone else would’ve already been here if they’d stayed.

he placed the ammunition in the bag, picking up the bullets on the floor as well. the more bullets he had the better.

he looked around a bit more, smiling when he found a silencer. he found some employee manuals under the counter and flipped to the page that had the silencer.

he as quickly but efficiently as he could applied the silencer, smiling at his good work. he could now practice and hopefully be able to defend himself and others better.

he put the manual back under the counter and placed the knife in the duffel bag. when he lifted his head back up he was met with a zombie.

when it caught sight of him it ran towards him, hands out and growling loudly. soonyoung with no emotion or questioning, held his arm up in front of him and shot it, making it fall to the ground.

“lucky shot.” he chuckled. very lucky shot considering he had no clue what he was doing. he was just thankful that the silencer worked. he didn’t need a mob of them chasing him right now.

he made sure the duffel bag was secure around him and stepped over the zombie, making sure it was for sure dead before leaving. now it was time to try and find a place to stay.

it was getting dark so he had to try and find somewhere quickly. he kept look for a place that seemed safe when he stopped and sighed.

he would’ve gone back home but at this time he wouldn’t be able to get there in daylight. it would be late when he got there and he didn’t feel like trying to manoeuvre his way through the town with these things at night time.

when he found somewhere he decided was safe for the night he went in and pushed the first piece of furniture he found in front of the door and drew the curtains.

he made sure not to put the torch on his phone as he didn’t want any light to attract the zombies outside. it was like they doubled at night it was so scary. soonyoung hoped no one was out this late at night.

  
he found some food in one of the refrigerators that was in the house. he ate what he could and also had a glass of water.   
  


he felt bad for staying at someone’s house that he didn’t even know, but if he didn’t he’d for sure not make it through the night.   
  


  
he found a spare bedroom that looked like it hadn’t been used in years. he decided that this was probably the best place to stay for the night.   
  


he drew the curtains, keeping the lights off. he went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. he also took a quick shower, he didn’t know how long the water supply would last so he took advantage of it.   
  


he went back into the bedroom and sighed. when he was finally dry and in some sweatpants, leaving his shirt off he turned on his phone. the battery was okay, and he went into his camera roll.   
  


he saw all the pictures of him and his friends when times were simple. when they didn’t have to think about the world ending up like this.   
  


before he knew it, tears were rolling down his cheeks. he looked at a picture of him and the group at seungcheol’s house, all of them smiling.   
  


that had been when seungcheol had a party to play truth or dare. the one thing that caught his eye was jihoon.   
  


his head was rested on his lap, eyes sparkly as he smiled up at soonyoung’s camera. soonyoung can remember that they were definitely drunk when this picture was taken, because he’d never let jihoon rest on him.   
  


he yawned after a while, laying down and slowly drifting off to sleep. hopefully tomorrow he’d make some progress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i hope this chapter was okay 🥺🥺 i’m really enjoying writing it tbh. i’m liking the flashback things to all the soonhoon moments although most of them are them just making out cause they can’t just admit they like each other. i like how thats incorporated with everything that is going on. 
> 
> i hope you look forward to new chapters 🥺🥺✨ 
> 
> until next week, stay safe and have a nice week 🥺💞


	3. Truth or Dare

it was the next day, and jihoon had woken up on the sofa, his back aching and his face dry with tears. 

he had packed his bag the night before and as he got dressed in some clothes he realised that this was reality. 

  
he took one last look at the living room as he was stood at the door ready to leave, tears running down his cheeks before he opened the door and left. this was it, he was going out into the world where zombies were walking the street and there was danger all around. he really couldn’t stay though. 

he quickly wiped the tears and sighed, smiling weakly to try and make himself feel better.

did it work? no.

how could he feel okay after he had put his parents out of their misery the day before. he didn’t have a choice but it’s something he’d have to live with, and something he’d never forget. 

"you had to do it, jihoon." he told himself. "it was you or them and you don't want to die yet."

he nodded his head and started walking, his backpack securely strapped to his back, filled with only essentials.

he decided to go to the bridge, maybe his friends would be there. maybe he'd find soonyoung there. he knew that the apocalypse had started the day before and he'd probably be far gone by now if he was alive, but maybe he had come back. _just maybe you'd stay for me, soonie._

he shook his head, soonyoung was probably far away by now and couldn't give a shit if jihoon survived or not. that's because soonyoung was an asshole. a horrible, annoying, attractive, way too hot for his own good, asshole.

_god, stop thinking of that idiot jihoon. it'll do you no good._ all jihoon knew is that he had to find some weapons after he got out of the town. he surely couldn't stay.

he was pretty sure no one was here. it was too quiet to have anyone here. finding his friends and soonyoung would be difficult, near impossible actually when they literally could be anywhere.

he wished it was an exaggeration that they could be absolutely anywhere but it was unfortunately true.

when he made it to the bridge, he thankfully hadn't run into any zombies. at least not yet. when he got to bridge he noticed the cars lining up. no one was in them by the seems of things. he did notice the spray painted words on the concrete

_'cross if you dare.'_ who had time to write that when they were at the start of an apocalypse? jihoon didn’t know but they did it anyway. he put on a brave face though and started walking along the bridge. 

the word _'dare'_ was constant in his mind. he'd had enough of dares, and truths for that matter. god, that was the most embarrassing night of his whole life. 

—

 _"come on, jihoon. it'll be fun."_ seungkwan whined. _"i promise. please, please, please, please, please, ple-"_

_"i already said no a million times, kwan."_ jihoon sighed.

seungkwan was currently trying to persuade jihoon to go to a party that seungcheol was hosting. thankfully this was before the virus outbreak so it was safe, but jihoon just didn't want to go.

one, he hated gatherings of large numbers unless it was his close friends and even though the group knew each other and had hung out a few times, jihoon wouldn’t call them all close friends. and two, soonyoung... kwon bloody soonyoung. no way in hell was he spending the night with him.

it had started when mingyu, jeonghan and seungcheol had approached seungkwan, hansol and wonwoo during lunch break one time.

_"hey, you lot want to come to a party?"_ jeonghan asked, taking a seat at the bench.

_"that's random, han."_ seungkwan laughed. _"and sure. who's going?"_

_"all of us, you know me, cheol, jisoo, jun, hao, gyu, chan, seokmin, hopefully you three and that leaves soonyoung and jihoon. our special guests."_

_"our very special guests."_ seungcheol cackled and seungkwan swore it was pure evil. what were they planning?

_"this isn't an ordinary party is it?"_ seungkwan sighed. _"what are you planning?"_

_"well you know that there's rumours going around that soonyoung and jihoon are dating, but soonyoung said they weren't but i'm pretty sure there's more to them than meets the eye."_ seungcheol smirked and clapped his hands.

_"your plan?"_ seungkwan motioned with his hand for seungcheol to hurry up.

_"truth or dare."_ seungkwan let out an ahhh of realisation. _"the sexual tension between those two is astronomical. like i'm pretty sure soonyoung eye fucks jihoon whenever he sees him."_

_"what good comes out of this though?"_

_"what good wouldn't come out of it? hopefully they'll realise how much they actually love each other and go home together. that and i have a bet with mingyu."_

_"isn't this wrong on so many levels?"_ wonwoo questioned.

_"honestly, yeah probably. but since when did we care about that? come on it'll be fun."_ seungcheol smiled and the rest nodded. _"it's about time those lovebirds finally realised that they should just date already."_

_"fine, i'm in."_ seungkwan smiled, shaking seungcheol's hand.

_"it's going to be pretty easy to get soonyoung to come, all that's left is jihoon."_

_"leave jihoon to me."_ seungkwan smiled _"he'll say yes for sure."_ really seungkwan? it really didn't go as smooth sailing as he had hoped.

_"i said no."_ jihoon glared.

_"come on, you never go to parties nowadays, just have fun for one night."_ seungkwan pouted. " _wonwoo is going and so is hansol. jeonghan's going too."_

_"but jeonghan's dating choi seungcheol who knows kwon soonyoung. so no."_ jihoon flopped onto his bed and seungkwan jumped on beside him, playfully smacking his bottom in the process. _"and wonwoo is paired up with kim mingyu who knows soonyoung and they're going to invite him."_

_"why do you hate soonyoung so much anyway? apparently he's super kind and funny."_ seungkwan honestly didn't get it. _“and we’ve all hung out before, what’s different now?”_

_"lies. he's not super kind and funny. he's super mean and doesn't make me laugh so he's not funny in my books."_

_"well a girl in my drama class said that he's boyfriend material, maybe even husband material."_ seungkwan wiggled his eyebrows and jihoon groaned.

_"your point? may i ask?"_ jihoon scoffed when seungkwan gave him a knowing look.

_"oh, come on, jihoon. even i can admit that soonyoung's attractive. before i was dating hansol, i had the biggest crush on soonyoung. he's hot as fuck."_

_"i'm telling hansol."_

_"go for it, he already knows."_ seungkwan smiled. _"but let me tell you i love hansol more. soonyoung was a crush, i genuinely think i love hansol."_

_"that's cute."_ jihoon smiled. he was glad that seungkwan was so happy. hansol was a good guy and he made seungkwan genuinely happy. although being the third wheel with seungkwan and hansol was probably one of the worse things ever. he loved them both dearly but he always needed wonwoo with him.

_"seriously though, you've never thought of what it would be like if you and soonyoung were together. you too look like you could be a couple.”_

_"there's nothing to think about because one, it won't happen not in a million years, and two, he's revolting."_

_"that's a bit harsh, don't you think?"_ jihoon shook his head. _"well i heard from someone in my drama class that their friend got with him and apparently he's amazing in be-"_

_"good for them!"_ jihoon shouted, scowling afterwards. _"i don't want to be thinking about kwon soonyoung in bed thank you very much. if i'm thinking of kwon soonyoung in a bed, it's when he's asleep, cause damn that's probably the most peace anyone gets."_

jihoon did not want to know how good soonyoung was at pleasuring people, or how good he worked his hips or how big he was , how _blah blah blah. shut up!_ he didn't care. and if people started talking about that it would remind him of the time he came home after their first make out session, and after the movie night and everyone had left and his parents had gone out to visit family he had taken care of himself.

the only thing on his mind as he rode his toy on the bathroom floor in front of the full length mirror, was _soonyoung, soonyoung, soon-_

_"-young, ah. oh, fuck."_

how soonyoung would fill him up and call him baby. tell him how well he was taking his cock and that jihoon was the only one for him. how soonyoung would take it slow with him before picking up the pace and jihoon would just take what soonyoung was giving him. 

and jihoon watched himself carefully in the mirror, his eyes fixed on the way the toy disappeared into him and back out, the slick sounds of it making his head spin, and the pleasure making his stomach twist.

_"hmm, fuck. it feels so good, soonyoung."_ now he was glad no one was home because he certainly wasn't having sex with kwon soonyoung, but he was shamelessly moaning out the others name as he slammed himself up and down. _"you're so big, ahh. oh, god yes."_

and as he got closer and closer to release, his eyes naturally closed with the overwhelming pleasure. and when heslammed himself down again and it hit his prostate spot on, he screamed.

_"ahhh, fuck. you're so good. harder, soonyoung please. ahh, go harder. it's not enough, hmm."_ jihoon felt so close to his release but just felt like he couldn't get there. he felt like something was missing— or someone. _"please, ahhh._ "

its when his brain, it was for sure his brain, not him wanting soonyoung so badly, made the mental image of soonyoung fucking into him, groaning into the crook of his neck, and the sentence _'come for me, baby,'_ came out of his mouth, with a shaky voice and small groan that jihoon's eyes rolled back and the pleasure became too much.

_"hmm, i'm coming. ahhh, fuck."_ jihoon started chanting soonyoung's name and if this was some sort of ritual he probably would’ve of summoned him at this point.

jihoon sighed, riding out his high before slowing to a halt and lifting himself up and away from the toy. he gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath and that's when it hit him.

_"fuck— what the fuck did i just do."_ jihoon couldnt really comprehend the fact that he had just gotten himself off to the thought of kwon soonyoung.

_"oh god."_ jihoon made a face of, not regret because he had just had one of the best orgasms ever, but it was definitely of something like shame. _"i'm in way too deep with that idiot."_ he groaned.

great, now he was going to be thinking of this whenever he spoke to kwon. little did he know his friends were going to make it even more awkward for him.

_"jihoon."_ jihoon shook his head out of his thoughts and stared at seungkwan. _"i've been calling you for ages, you spaced out."_

_"sorry."_ jihoon smiled apologetically. _"fine, i'll go."_

_"yes!"_ seungkwan fist bumped the air and jihoon chuckled.

_"but, you have to promise that nothing funny will happen. keep kwon soonyoung away from me."_

_"i promise."_ seungkwan chuckled with crossed fingers behind his back. _"it'll be fun, hoonie."_

_"yeah, alright then."_ jihoon scoffed. it was definitely not fun. not fun in the slightest.

_"jihoon! seungkwan!"_ seungcheol pulled them both into a hug as they knocked on the door to signal their arrival. _"how're you doing?"_

_"great, cheol."_ seungkwan smiled, entering first. _"this is going to be fun."_ he chuckled and seungcheol nodded with an evil laugh. _he's up to something._ jihoon thought.

_"how about you, ji?"_ cheol asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

_"fine. just keep kwon away from me and i won't have a problem."_ jihoon scowled when his eyes caught sight of said kwon soonyoung sat on the floor with the others. they were all in a circle so it seemed like they were playing a game.

_"scared you'll make out with him?"_ seungcheol teases and jihoon hit his arm which made him whine, rubbing the spot to helps the ache.

_"you're treading on thin ice."_ jihoon warned, poking seungcheol in the chest. _"i'll turn around and leave right now. i can spend the night by myself. i'll be quite happy by myself."_

_"come on, jihoon. it's just a joke."_ seungcheol whined. _"don't be such a spoil-sport."_

_"i'll try not to be."_ jihoon gave a fake smile as he entered as well. _"no promises though."_

_"jihoon!"_ jeonghan smiled, waving him into the circle that was formed. unfortunately for him, everyone had already taken their places.

_"i'll sit by seungkwan."_ jihoon awkwardly pointed to the lack of space by seungkwan and jeonghan waved another hand at him.

_"no, don't do that. you can just take the seat by soonyoung, there's a spare space there."_ soonyoung's eyes widened and everyone else was chuckling as soonyoung stared daggers into jeonghan.

_"no thanks. i'm quite alright. i can sit by seungkwan."_ jihoon insisted and they were about to let him until seungcheol spoke up.

_"hoon, he's not going to bite you. just sit by him so we can start the game."_ jihoon rolled his eyes but bit his lip like he was contemplating it. _you're very wrong, choi seungcheol. kwon soonyoung does in fact bite._

_"fine, for fucks sake."_ jihoon threw his hands in the air and plonked down next to soonyoung, keeping as much distance as he possible could. he was practically sat in junhui's lap because he simply wanted to be nowhere near soonyoung. _"guess no one wanting to sit by you means you have no friends."_

_"fuck off, jihoon."_ soonyoung glared. _"honestly, fuck off back home none of us would care."_

_"oh now come on. you two wouldn't want to miss out on the game, right?"_ jeonghan smirked, passing bottles of alcohol around. who said they can't have a little fun.

_"what are we even playing?"_ jihoon questioned. all he knew was that seungcheol was having a party. this didn't seem like a party but maybe it was a close friends only one. he thought maybe they'd drink a little and then go their separate ways at the end of the night.

_"truth or dare."_ seungcheol wiggled his eyebrows.

_"no way."_ jihoon shook his head. _"i'm leaving. there's no way in hell i'm playing truth or dare with all of you."_

_"we're all playing, jihoon."_ wonwoo encouraged.

_"fine."_ he scowled, taking many gulps from the bottle of alcohol in front of him. _"i'm going to need more than one bottle to get me through tonight."_

_"that's a bit of an exaggeration but okay."_ jeonghan laughed. _"and you know what they say? a drunk mind speaks sober thoughts. so let's spill some tea."_

_"okay i'll start."_ seungkwan smiled. _"uhh—minghao! truth or dare?"_

_"truth"_ minghao smiled.

_"boring."_ jeonghan shouted out and the others laughed while minghao playfully rolled his eyes.

_"what's the stupidest thing you've done on your own free will?"_ pretty nice question considering jihoon guessed how intense the questions and dare could get with this group.

_"oh easy, saying yes to junhui when he asked me out."_ everyone laughed, including junhui since he knew it was a joke.

_"i'm not that bad."_ he whined. _"and that was a bad question, kwan. make it fun at least."_

_"okay, okay— damn."_ seungkwan chuckled. _tipsy,_ jihoon concluded. well, he was feeling a bit more relaxed than usual and actually laughing along. _god, i probably won't remember this by tomorrow._

they did a few more rounds of the game, jihoon and soonyoung both being asked or dared something and they were surprisingly really mild, but of course that didn't last long.that, and most of them were drunk at this point.

_"jihoon."_ seokmin cackled. _"truth or dare?"_

_"truth."_ jihoon nodded his head in confidence. even in his drunk state he didn't trust this lot when it came to dares. he also shouldn't have trusted them with truths either.

_"boring."_ jeonghan scoffed, slurring slightly from the alcohol but jihoon was sure that everyone was at least a little tipsy. _"have you ever gotten off thinking of someone in the group?"_

_"no."_ jihoon's face went red and everyone except soonyoung laughed and started teasing poor jihoon.

_"you have, you're face is so red."_ seungkwan chuckled, pointing at him. _"who was it?"_

_"no one."_ jihoon's face was still beetroot red and no one was buying his act.

_"come on, jihoon. we won't judge."_ jeonghan smiled. _god, drunk truth or dare is a bad idea, never let them invite you again, jihoon._

_"uhh."_ jihoon couldn't say who it really was, and he couldn't say anyone in the group that was dating. he knew wonwoo wasn't dating mingyu, so he was the best one to go for. _"mingyu."_

_"ooooo."_ the room erupted into fits of giggles and teasing, and jihoon wanted to curl up into himself and just disappear.

_"yeah okay."_ jihoon sighed, taking the bottle of alcohol in front of him and downing almost half of it. _"can we like continue now? who cares honestly? we all do it."_

_"touché"_ junhui chuckled from beside him. soonyoung had been quiet the whole time and jihoon didn't really know what to do. he was normally really involved with group activities but now he was suddenly quiet.

they had a few more rounds of the game, soonyoung nor jihoon being picked. they had started to loosen up though and at one point during wonwoo's dare jihoon had placed his head in soonyoung's lap.

_"my back hurts."_ he pouted, voice slurred as he poked soonyoung's chest lightly. _"let me lay on you."_

_"uh, sure."_ soonyoung slurred back. he watched as jihoon started laughing along with the others at the ridiculousness of him trying to make mingyu laugh, or they had to kiss. ultimately wonwoo lost and had to kiss mingyu.

soonyoung grabbed his phone quickly and got up the camera. it was nice to make memories with his friends, and he didn't know whether he'd ever get jihoon like this again. he needed a photo to remind him that jihoon could be affectionate sometimes. although it's definitely not him, it's the alcohol.

soonyoung tapped jihoon's shoulder. when he looked up towards him, soonyoung smiled to which jihoon smiled back just as wide. soonyoung snapped the picture and put his phone back in his pocket.

he simply stared at jihoon as the game went on. _wow, he's so beautiful._ he thought. jihoon really was just absolutely stunning. his sparkly eyes, his nose, his lips just everything about him was beautiful. _it's a shame you're not mine. why can't you just be mine?_

_"soonyoung."_ hansol chuckled. he had just done a dare and now it was his turn to pick, and hansol had an idea.

_"dare."_ soonyoung sighed. what crazy shit do they have in store?

_"i dare you to do the pepero challenge with jihoon."_ soonyoung gulped. _that's not too bad, soonyoung. you'll only be so close to his lips and you know how much you can't resist jihoon's lips._

_"let's do it."_ jihoon sat up and minghao passed the pepero box to which jihoon took one. _"you're not too scared, are you?"_

_"no."_ soonyoung scowled, letting jihoon place the pepero stick into his mouth, the other going in jihoon's own. 

_"when you're ready."_ chan motioned, nibbling on a snack of his own like it was a cinema and an interesting part of a movie had just come on.

slowly both of them started taking tiny bites of the pepero stick. they kept biting until they were inches apart.

jihoon slowly got nervous, soonyoung was looking down at his lips with hooded eyes and jihoon was so close to dropping the pepero and making out with his enemy right there and then.

_but no, you can do this, jihoon. you need to see how little you can get the pepero._

they kept going, all the others watching as the stick got smaller and smaller. it's only when their lips brushed together that jihoon freaked out and pulled away.

soonyoung was able to catch the stick before it ended up falling, munching on it as jihoon went bright red. he didn't realise that the others didn't know about the little make out sessions him and soonyoung had been having.

is it bad that jihoon wanted to take it further? _yes, jihoon it is. stop thinking those thoughts._ oh, but he wanted it so bad. he had to hold himself back from just pouncing on soonyoung right there and then.

_"well you ate the rest so we can't even figure out how you did."_ jeonghan crossed his arms and soonyoung chuckled. _"dare failed if you ask me."_

_"oh come on, han. we did it."_ soonyoung whined.

_"i think i should take your turn because you basically failed."_ soonyoung sighed and let jeonghan do as he wished. he knew he didn't fail, he did the stupid dare.

_"hmm, okay."_ jeonghan chuckled, looking around the room and if soonyoung wasn't wrong he'd think that all of them had a plan. _"jihoon. truth or dare?"_

_"fuck it. dare."_ jihoon sat waiting for his dare and when jeonghan said it he thought it was easy. _"i dare you to take a photo and send it to your enemy."_

_"that's easy, jeonghan."_ he got out his phone and snapped a selfie. he was about to send it to soonyoung when jeonghan spoke.

_"uh uh."_ he shook his head. _"not that type of photo."_ jihoon's face paled. jeonghan stood up and grabbed jihoon's hands to pull him up.

seungkwan, minghao and wonwoo followed after the two who had left the room. the rest of them were left to spark their own conversations until the game could continue.

_"get ready, soonyoung. "_ seungcheol smirked. soonyoung honestly didn't really comprehend the fact that lee jihoon was about to send him a photo. but not just any photo. a very, extremely, sexy one.

_"okay, jihoon."_ jeonghan pulled him into one of the bedrooms and went to the chest of drawers. jihoon just placed himself on the bed.

he didn't know why he was kind of excited to send soonyoung this photo. maybe it was to tease him back for all the teasing soonyoung had been doing. maybe it was because he genuinely wanted soonyoung to snap and take him home.

he knew nothing would probably happen tonight unless it was him going home and getting off— again to the thought of soonyoung— again.

he just knew that they were too drunk to do anything together tonight. he'd regret it anyway, and everyone would know about it. _don't sleep with him, jihoon. be good, behave yourself._

_"put this on."_ jeonghan chucked a piece of clothing at him, if you could call it clothing. _"and this."_ he chucked another article of clothing which was a bit better but jihoon would be almost naked anyway.

_"seriously?"_ he asked, holding up the thong and fishnet tights.

_"you'll look so good, hoon."_ jeonghan smiled. _"you have an amazing body and your ass— chefs kiss."_

_"yeah."_ wonwoo added. _“even i can admit that you have a nice ass. you’ll look great, and anyway didn’t you want to try these before when me, you and kwan were talking about kinks and stuff.”_

_"you know you're lucky i'm actually comfortable around you lot."_ he sighed, making his way to the bathroom to change, he kept the door slightly open so he could still talk to the others.

_"or you just really want to send this photo to soonyoung."_ minghao teased, which caused an angry looking jihoon to poke his head out from behind the door.

_"i do not."_ he defended himself. _"maybe i'll decide i look good and i'll go and buy some. you know, for the right person."_

_"soonyoung."_ seungkwan giggled and the rest joined in. god this was so embarrassing. _"just admit it,jihoon. you want him to fuck you."_

_"no i do not."_

_"you know they say sex with your enemy is meant to be really good."_ jihoon wanted to hit jeonghan so hard when he started speaking. _"you know you hate each other so you're pretty much relentless. and anyway, soonyoung looks like the type to know what he's doing."_

_"can we stop talking about him?"_ jihoon groaned, stepping out from the bathroom. he stood awkwardly when he noticed all his friends staring at him.

_"see, i said you'd look good."_ jeonghan smiled, letting jihoon look at himself in the mirror. damn, he really did look good. _i like this, i like this a lot._ jihoon thought. he was definitely going to buy this type of outfit. _"i think soonyoung will like it too. okay, kwan is the best with poses, so let's take this picture."_

jihoon nodded and he couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying this. he looked good and it made him have a wave of confidence and he just wanted to show it off.

after a few pose changes and jihoon checking the photos to make sure he liked them, they picked one to send to soonyoung.

**to: kwon**

_[one photo attached]_

_enjoy ;)_

_"you know you should keep those on."_ jeonghan suggested and jihoon nodded. he truly loved them. he didn't know he could love clothing so much, but he did.

_"are you sure? you like don't want them back?"_ jihoon asked, checking his phone a few times to see if soonyoung had messaged him back.

_"jihoon, they fit you perfectly. they're too small for me."_ jeonghan smiled and jihoon thanked him. he was definitely going to do his own little photoshoot when he had the time.

meanwhile, downstairs soonyoung's phone had already pinged but he was too nervous to look. when he had finally built up the courage to, his eyes widened and he choked on air.

_"you alright, soonyoung?"_ jisoo asked.

_"yeah, fine."_ he was bright red, and he knew he was probably hard as fuck in his jeans but it wasn't his fault. jihoon was so damn sexy, he didn't know what to do. _"uh, um. shit, okay."_

_"he's not alright."_ seokmin laughed. indeed, he wasn't. he could tell the others were slightly curious but he'd never show anyone this photo. this photo was for his eyes only. jihoon like this should be for him only.   
  


the photo was of jihoon with fishnets and a thong, his ass high in the air and his torso against the bed. the curve of jihoon’s back made soonyoung want to run his hands over jihoon’s skin and leave a trail of kisses there.  


and his ass— god, soonyoung had never seen one better. he just want to hold it, squeeze it, do all sorts of things to jihoon. but he had to reply to the message first. 

**to: lee**

_what the fuck, jihoon_

**from: lee**

_don't you like it?_

_i think i look pretty_

**to: lee**

_fuck, no. i probably like it too much_

_god the way i want to rip those off of you_

**from: lee**

_oh yeah?_

_you wouldn't do it though_

**[read]**

_"we're back."_ jeonghan smiled, taking his place back in the circle alongside seungkwan, wonwoo and minghao.

_"where's, jihoon?"_ soonyoung asked when jihoon hadn't joined them.

_"he's just getting ready."_ jeonghan smirked when soonyoung stood up.

"i'm going to the bathroom." he muttered, turning on his heel towards the stairs.

_"if you're going to fuck, do it at your own home."_ everyone chuckled and soonyoung just turned around, having sobered a teeny, tiny bit.

_"we've been drinking, we're not going to have sex."_ soonyoung smiled and continued walking until he got to the stairs and started climbing.

when he walked across the hallway towards the bathroom he caught sight of jihoon in one of the bedrooms. it was the guest room so soonyoung didn't have to feel too bad if he did something.

he slowly walked to the room, standing in the doorway. when jihoon turned around he jumped.

_"don't creep up on people like that."_ he glared, trying to get past soonyoung but he didn't move an inch. _"what are you even doing up here?"_

_"i wanted to find you."_ he shrugged, his gaze darkening. _"that photo you sent..."_

_"did you like it?"_ jihoon whispered, eyes looking at ground.

_"yeah."_ soonyoung breathed out. _"fuck, i loved it."_

jihoon's breath hitched when soonyoung walked up to him, lifting his chin so he was looking up at him.

_"are you still wearing them?"_ soonyoung asked, licking his lips when jihoon nodded. he had already put his jeans and socks on so any hint of fishnet was hidden. _"can i see?"_

_"don't you think you already have?"_ jihoon breathed out, both of them leaning in until they could feel each other's breathes. jihoon gave soonyoung a quick peck before pulling away. they both tasted of alcohol which was an indication that they shouldn't go too far, shouldn't even be doing what they were right now.

_"please."_ soonyoung asked and jihoon kissed him again before pulling away, turning around and slowly pulling off his socks and jeans. _"fuck."_ soonyoung hissed.

_"you like it?"_ jihoon wiggled slightly and soonyoung had to control himself so bad. _"do i look pretty?"_

_"you're so hot."_ soonyoung groaned. he turned jihoon around and pushed him onto the bed, situating himself between jihoon's legs. _"you're stunning, baby. you’re so pretty.”_

_"hmm, am i?"_ jihoon loved the praise and the affection. he just loved being told how pretty he was and that he was doing so well.

_"yeah, fuck. you're the most stunning person i've ever laid eyes on."_ soonyoung held himself up on his elbows, leaning down to capture jihoon's lips in his own.

jihoon immediately deepened the kiss, moaning into soonyoung's mouth. the kiss was messy, all tongue and teeth clashing as they pushed against each other.

soonyoung moves one of his hands to lift one of jihoon's legs to hook around his waist. the feeling of the fishnets making him almost go crazy. he wanted to rip them off jihoon so bad. 

jihoon's hands tangled into soonyoung's hair as they kissed. jihoon was whimpering into the kiss which made soonyoung groan. he wondered what other noises he could get jihoon to make.

_"you know i never got off to the thought of mingyu."_ jihoon said when he pulled away for breath. soonyoung was about to tell jihoon that he didn't care, but he was curious as to who it really was.

_"who then?"_ he asked. jihoon kissed him and wrapped his other leg around soonyoung's waist, tightening them which made them both moan at the friction.

_"you."_ jihoon moaned out. soonyoung paused, going frozen all of a sudden. what was he meant to do with this information? it fuelled something in him that he wanted jihoon all to himself.

_"what do you think of?"_ he whispered, leaning down to attach his lips to jihoon's neck, his hand occasionally squeezing one of jihoon's thighs that he was gripping onto. soonyoung loved jihoon's thighs, wanted to mark them and hold them apart as he made him feel so good. all this pent up tension was going to spill over eventually, it was a matter of when. 

_"ah, i think of you—how well you could give it to me."_ soonyoung hissed. now most people soonyoung had slept with had been a one time thing and had just served its purpose. but jihoon, god soonyoung wanted to treat him right but also just fuck him until he couldn’t remember his own name.

_"fuck, jihoon."_ their hips had naturally started moving together and it felt so right, just them lazily grinding on each other as they were tipsy and talking about how much they wanted each other. _is this something enemies do?_ soonyoung thought.

_"i want you inside me so bad, soonie."_ jihoon gasped when soonyoung's hand slipped down the back of his thigh to squeeze his ass. _"...know you can make me feel good."_

_"shit, i'm so close to fucking you right here, right now."_ soonyoung knew they couldn't though, not when they were one, under the influence and two, in someone else's home. _"you'd like that wouldn't you? you like me to fuck you here, somewhere we could get caught easily."_

_"yeah. i want it."_ jihoon threw his head back, the scent of soonyoung's cologne and the way he held him was getting to him. _"fuck me, soonyoung... until i can't walk."_

soonyoung groaned, biting onto jihoon's neck so he wasn't too loud. he had to keep himself in control. jihoon smelled like peaches which was quite fitting considering the amount of ass he walked around with.

_"we can't."_ soonyoung leaned away from jihoon and it was quite apparent how affected he was, and looking at jihoon led in front of him, lips red and swollen, neck bared for him to make a work of art and his legs covered by the fishnet material with the thong. _is this a dream? "we've been drinking, jihoon. this is the alcohol speaking."_

_"no, i want you."_ jihoon pulled soonyoung so he was hovering over him again. _"i can't take it anymore soonyoung. i need you to— ah, i need you."_

_"listen, when we're properly sober and know what we're actually doing, if you still want this... we can."_ soonyoung wanted to take care of jihoon so bad, was so close to it, but he had to be reasonable.

_"when we're sober?"_ jihoon slurred. soonyoung noticed just how gone jihoon was. soonyoung seemed almost completely sober compared to jihoon. _"hmm, i like that. want to remember it, every single second of it."_

_"i don't think you'll think that when you're sober."_ soonyoung chuckled, getting back up again. jihoon rolled over onto his stomach and why couldn't he just behave. he moved himself so his torso was against the sheets and his ass was in the air, just like the photo, but hearing soonyoung hiss was all worth it.

he slowly pushed himself back up, turning around and crawling towards soonyoung who was now stood at the end of the bed.

jihoon kneeled up so he could wrap his arms around soonyoung's neck, pulling him into a slow kiss. soonyoung couldn't help but kiss him back. lee jihoon was going to be the death of him.

_"you know i've had enough of truth or dare."_ jihoon whined, leaning his head on soonyoung shoulder. soonyoung wrapped his arms around jihoon's waist and it felt so natural, like jihoon was meant to be held by soonyoung.

_"do you want me to call you a taxi?"_ jihoon nodded, and soonyoung pulled out his phone, calling the taxi place and booking it. he decided that it was best he went home too so he asked if they could stop at two places. _"it'll be here soon. you should probably get dressed."_

_"too tired."_ jihoon pouted and soonyoung sucked in a breath. he moved away from jihoon and picked up his jeans from the floor. looking at them he knew it would be difficult to get them on him.

_"shit."_ soonyoung sighed, looking to his side he saw jihoon lying down on the bed. he looked in a couple of the drawers until he found some sweatpants that he's sure jeonghan put in there because he outgrew them. _"can i?"_

_"yeah."_ jihoon smiled tiredly at him, yawning in the process. soonyoung slowly but surely put the sweatpants on jihoon, watching as the fishnets disappeared under the fabric.

_"do you have house keys?"_ soonyoung asked. _"you're literally about to pass out."_

_"yeah. here you go."_ jihoon passed the keys to soonyoung after taking them out of the pocket of his jeans that soonyoung had placed on the bed. _"thank you, soonyoung."_

_"don't mention it."_ soonyoung smiled, watching as jihoon's eyes slowly closed.

his eyes were still closed when soonyoung had picked him up bridal style to go downstairs, his jeans folded and under his arm.

jeonghan gave him a bag to put everything in and soonyoung thanked him. the taxi turned up shortly after. soonyoung had already put his shoes on and he placed jihoon's in the bag. he nodded goodbye since his hands were full and walked towards the taxi, placing jihoon in before getting in himself.

_"i smell love in the air."_ seungkwan smiled as they waved the taxi off. everyone agreed, kwon soonyoung was definitely in love. 

soonyoung definitely was. he couldn't take his eyes off of jihoon as they went in the taxi. jihoon was sleeping peacefully and soonyoung didn't want the night to end. he just wanted to keep staring at the beauty that is lee jihoon.

when the taxi pulled up to jihoon's house, soonyoung asked if the driver could wait for a few minutes while he took jihoon inside, carrying him bridal style.

jihoon's parents were out, probably for work. he knew that this happened quite a lot since jihoon had mentioned it briefly one time.

when he got to jihoon's room, he slowly placed him down the bed. he was glad jihoon had sweatpants on because he didn't feel like it was appropriate to undress him. even though soonyoung was sure sleeping in a thong and fishnets probably wasn't the comfiest. but he wasn't going to change him, he knew jihoon wouldn't want him too and he was fast asleep that would be wrong of him.

_"goodnight, jihoon."_ soonyoung smiled, leaving a kiss on his forehead before placing the covers over him. he took one last look at jihoon before he made his way downstairs.

he kept jihoon's house key so he could lock the door behind him. it was late at night and jihoon was asleep and alone he didn't want anything bad to happen so he'd give jihoon his keys the next day.

_"sorry about that."_ soonyoung smiled as he got back in the taxi.

_"that's fine."_ the taxi driver chuckled, starting the car and driving off. _"he your boyfriend?"_

_"it's uh— complicated."_ soonyoung sighed. he wished jihoon was his boyfriend. deep down he really did want that. but he knew jihoon would never want the same.

—

jihoon was half way across the bridge when it became apparent to him that nothing had gone to plan.

it was very eerie. the abandoned cars, luggage and pieces of clothing. there was blood everywhere on the ground.

"what the fuck?" jihoon looked in horror at what he was faced with. this was really like a nightmare. he got to the part of the bridge where there were a few zombies led lifeless on the floor.

he proceeded with caution. those things could move at any moment and he needed to make sure he was ready. his eyes caught sight of bullets on the ground.

these zombies were the ones soonyoung had killed, but jihoon didn't know that. he looked towards the end of the bridge, it was quiet and empty, like jihoon was alone. it was eerie, too eerie for jihoon.

he looked back to the town and decided to go back, he was too scared to leave alone. he couldn't defend mobs of zombies by himself so he'd have to wait to find some survivors.

little did jihoon know that would be sooner than he expected.

he made his way off the bridge and stood still for a while. what was he meant to do? go back home? try and find somewhere better to stay?

he should probably find some weapons. he knew there was a weapon and ammunition shop somewhere in the town, so he set on his way to find it.

thankfully he didn't run into any zombies, he'd already seen enough of them he didn't want to see any more. he was constantly afraid though and hyperaware of his surroundings. god knows when one of them would jump out at him.

he sighed when he made it to the weapons shop safely. but he wasn't out of danger just yet. when he saw the state of the shop he knew he probably wouldn't have a chance of finding something extremely useful. 

there was a zombie in the middle of the shop, obviously having been shot. this one looked like the ones on the bridge, must've been killed the day before. whoever shot it had a lucky aim, getting it right in the middle of the forehead.

jihoon looked around, there wasn't much he could use. he kept looking until he found a baseball bat.

"hmm, not the best, but it'll have to do since there's fuck all else here." he grabbed it and swung it a few times, smiling at himself. he looked around a bit more. he found a pack of nails and found a hammer behind the counter.

_right, you have to be as quiet as you can, jihoon._ he thought to himself as he lined up the first nail and the hammer. 

he hammered as quietly but quickly as he could, keeping his eye on the door and broken window just in case. he was smart to do that because as he finished and placed the hammer down, one of them staggered in.

it must've been nearby to hear the hammering and jihoon was ready to try out his bat. it was a risk and he didn't know if it would work but hell he had to at least try.

he gripped the bat tight, raising it high above his head before smashing it against the zombies head, the nails piercing through it.

the zombie fell limp to the floor right next to the other one. jihoon liked this weapon, he liked it a lot. it did the job and he thought it looked pretty cool.

he smiled, walking out the shop and towards the nearest supermarket, he needed food because his stomach was rumbling and he needed it now.   
  


jihoon picked the best time to go there because soon enough he’d be reunited with someone special. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! i hope this chapter was okay 🥺 we have the truth or dare flashback and 👀👀👀 the tension omg. and next chapter hehe i’m liking it already. i hope you will too!!! 
> 
> also, i had my results this week and 😣😣 i was really fucked over but i think everyone is in that position right now. i did get into uni though so 🥺🥺🥺 i’m growing up 🥺 
> 
> also i booked tickets for the new bts movie. bad decision? maybe haha. but i read the cinemas safety policy and it seemed really good and i’ll for sure wear a mask and only really pull it down to eat or drink but other than that it’ll be up lol. i’ve honestly been cooped up in the house since like march, it’ll be nice to do something. and i think the movie follows the wembley day two concert so i’m going to be crying lol since i was there 😭 i was honestly shocked when they didn’t include it in the memories of 2019 dvd. maybe this will about wembley, it looks like it’s in the trailer. 
> 
> anyways!! until next week!! stay safe and have a nice week 🥺🥺💞


	4. Reunited

soonyoung had woken up pretty early, earlier than he would of liked. he really just wanted to sleep. hopefully he slept for long enough that all of this would be over. maybe this was just a dream in a dream. it really wasn't though, that was something that wouldn't happen for a long, long time. 

he woke up and rubbed at his eyes to get used to the light. oh, he was still in this nightmare— great. he yawned as he stretched his arms above his head, the satisfying click making him sigh.

he finally got up after a while, trudging to the bathroom. he always kept a close eye out, just in case there was anything lurking, although he did check the house the night before, he still had to be careful. 

he didn't have his gun or any weapons on him right now because damn, he'd just woken up and he didn't want to be fighting off zombies right this second.

thankfully the house was empty except for him. he sighed as he did his business, brushed his teeth and washed his hands and face.

he lifted his head to look into the mirror, water droplets running down his face to then fall off. he looked defeated. this had only been going on for a day and soonyoung already looked tired.

he was. he just wanted this all to end. _why can't this fucked up shit end?_

he felt is anger start spiking, his breaths heavy as he tried to calm down. he was so angry. he was angry at the world because of this, he was angry because so many people weren't going to make it out alive.

he gripped the sink until his knuckles turned white, willing himself to calm down. the water was still running and as soonyoung stared at it he got even angrier.

the world was done. it was over and now soonyoung had to fight to survive. he didn't know when supplies would run out or water would stop working. he didn't know what was going to happen in the future but it sure as hell would never go back to the way it was. and he never asked for any of it, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

he let out an angry yell as his fist connected with the wall beside him. he hissed after he realised what he had done and his arm had a shooting pain.

"shit." he hissed, holding his hand close to him and rubbing it to try and soothe the pain. in other words soonyoung would never punch a wall again.

he sighed in relief when the pain went down, turning off the tap and walking back into the guest bedroom he had stayed in the night before. 

he rubbed his eyes again and got changed into better clothes. hopefully he'd be able to get some new ones if he found a clothes shop. he really needed to go to the supermarket. he'd do that after finding a new place to stay.

he told himself that he'd find a place that morning and then go to the supermarket afterwards. maybe he'd find some survivors on the way.

he switched his phone on, happy to see the charge was full at one hundred percent. he didn't see any messages from his friends or jihoon but he was guessing they had no signal, just like him.

"where are you all?" he asked himself out loud. he truly hoped that he'd find all his friends and they'd be safe and healthy. he needed support during this as much as anyone else. if the zombies didn't kill you, loneliness would for sure.

soonyoung felt like he was already going insane and it had only been a day, probably a little less than a day. he was sure he would never end up the same person after witnessing the world in its current state. he just hoped he didn’t go crazy. 

it was sad but there was nothing soonyoung could do. unless there was a cure. he hadn't really thought of that. maybe they could go on hunt for a cure, there had to be one in the making if these zombies were being held way before anyone knew about it.

it was worth a shot anyway. he smiled when he decided that he could try it. he wanted to try and make the world at least a little safer and that would be by trying to find a cure.

firstly though, he really had to find a place to set up for staying long time. he needed to find a place that could also house other survivors but brought security and safety.

he ate some food and drank some water, sighing as his hunger and thirst were satisfied after a long night.

"shit, i'm running out fast." he looked into his bag and saw the minimal amount of food and water bottles. he definitely needed to go to the supermarket.

he packed away everything he needed, ready to leave and set out to find some new accommodation and then go for a shop, or a steal since he didn't really need to pay. that can't be stealing surely, right?

whatever it was, he needed to do it to survive so if he had to face a punishment in the end he'd do it. 

he swung his backpack over his shoulder, pulling the other side up so it was secure on his back. he also made sure the duffel bag was secure over his shoulder and grabbed his gun, keeping it out just in case he was greeted by some of them on the street.

he took one last look at the room. it did it's job for one night but he couldn't stay here any longer. this was someone else's house whom he didn't know and he's sure they wouldn't want him here.

he left shortly after, being very aware of his surroundings always checking behind him or around corners. these things could be absolutely anywhere.

if he happened to see one he'd aim and shoot. he'd been getting use to the gun and he was sure with a bit more practice he'd be a pro.

that's a scary thought. having to be a pro at using a gun because it's technically essential now. if he didn't have it he's sure he wouldn't last long.

he walked for a while, shooting a few zombies that came too close to him. thankfully the silencer helped the gun make no noise so a mob was less likely to happen.

he walked until he found a map of the town. this is great, just what i needed. although soonyoung seemed to know the town really well he still needed a tiny bit of help.

he let his hand run across the map, looking for anything that screamed safe, and somewhere he could stay for a few weeks, maybe a few months.

"motel." his hand lingered over the motel sign on the board. it was close by thankfully and seemed like it would be the perfect place for now.

he had to check it out, it could be his only option. he decided to take a picture of the map just so he wouldn’t lose his way. and it could definitely come in handy.

he kept the map open on his phone as he started the walk to the motel. it didn't seem that far so soonyoung would surely be able to check it out and go to the supermarket within the full day which was great.

he killed a couple of zombies that passed him along the way. did he feel bad? yes, each time he shot a bullet right in the middle of the forehead of a zombie he felt like pure shit.

he couldn't just let them kill him though. they wanted his flesh and soonyoung didn't want them to have it.

he also believed that he was somewhat helping them by putting them out of their misery. he then realised that he hadn't heard from his parents. granted due to no signal but he hadn't seen them on bridge or even in town.

soonyoung never saw much of his parents anyway, too focused on university, his friends and this battle between himself and jihoon. he'd call them occasionally but he hadn't spoken to his parents in ages.

he was glad he had picked up the family photo before abandoning his own home because that might be all that's left.

he hoped that maybe jihoon was somewhere safe with his. that all his family was okay and doing well. right now he'd do anything to find jihoon. he just wanted him to be safe, felt the need to protect him although he knew jihoon had it in him to defend himself.

that's what you naturally do when you lo— hate someone. it's natural when you hate someone to want to protect them. 

_yes, that's completely normal, soonyoung. keep thinking that. you're doing great._

he smiled to himself knowing that it was obviously perfectly logical for him to care so much about his sworn enemy.

he sighed when he finally saw the motel in sight. he held his gun up, walking slower as he got to the building.

there were a couple of zombies outside so he stayed hidden and shot them down. thank god for the silencer otherwise he'd be in deep shit.

once he was sure everything was taken out he went to explore the building to make sure it was safe. he went to one of the rooms and pushed the door.

locked. he was sure all the others were like this too. he should probably try one of the rooms at the top which would be less easy for the zombies to get to.

he looked around a bit until he found an office room that looked like it'd been used as a check in and where you'd get the keys. 

he did a little victory dance when he found that the door was unlocked. how he didn't notice the obvious zombie in the room was a surprise to anyone.

his smile turned into a frown when he noticed said zombie and before it could run at him he lifted the gun and shot it down.

he made sure it was dead and then went behind the desk where there was a computer, a book full of people who checked in and out, and a couple more essentials. he found the box of keys and decided to take them with him so he could open which room he deemed suitable and so he could make sure who was coming and going.

he found this place first so therefore he was now going to be in charge. if survivors showed up he'd be able to decide whether they stayed since he has the keys.

he could understand that maybe some people wouldn't be as kind as others and would only think of themselves in a situation like this.

soonyoung only wanted a group that would help each other and not betray each other. if he had the keys to all the rooms he could choose who was best for their group.

he walked up the stairs to the top rooms and decided the one in the middle would be the best. that way he could have a clear view of the motel grounds and hopefully be able to protect it well for the safety of not just himself but everyone else.

he picked the right key and placed it into the lock, twisting it and smiling when the door opened. he held his gun up but thankfully there was no zombies present in the room. seems like this one was already locked and unoccupied when the apocalypse hit.

it honestly seemed like that one person who must've been attacked in the office was the only one here since most of the doors were locked.

maybe the owner didn't let anyone stay during quarantine, that would make more sense.

the room seemed liveable though. soonyoung never realised how nice the owner had made the rooms. they must've cared a lot about the motel and it's residents.

when you walked in, there was one double bed, two nightstands, a lamp and a candle on each one, and the lights worked fine, not that soonyoung would be using them a lot.

the floor was wooden and polished with a rug in the middle. it was very stylish considering it was only a motel but soonyoung loved it.

there was a television mounted on the wall and soonyoung hoped it would work so he could pass the time whenever he had nothing to do, but he'd have to keep it down on a low volume so it wouldn't be heard easily.

there were two other rooms, one which was a kitchen. hopefully he'd be able to fill the cupboards and fridge with some food. he's sure he'd have to learn how to hunt since most of the food that were in supermarkets and shops would probably go off sooner than he thought.

the other room was the bathroom. it had a sink with a mirror and a cupboard for all essentials. there was a shower as well and soonyoung quickly checked whether the water supply was working, smiling when it was.

he had to make sure showers were quick since he didn't want the supply to run out.

he sat back on the bed, placing his duffel bag and backpack down on the floor beside it. he could leave them here when he went to the supermarket since he'd be able to lock the door and draw the curtains.

he placed the box of keys on one of the nightstands and decided maybe it would be best to get a key ring for his key so he wouldn't get them mixed up.

he laid back on the bed, placing his gun by the side of him. he was so tired, his eyes begging to be closed so he could rest. 

but he had to go and get some food and necessities so he willed himself to stay awake. he'd be able to sleep when he got back.

he stood up, getting his gun. he made sure that it was full with bullets just in case. he would be able to use bags at the supermarket and might even fill up one of the trolleys with what he needed. he didn't want to carry too much and tire himself out. 

he finally left, not before drawing the curtains in the main room and the kitchen. he locked the door and kept himself aware of everything around him. he really didn't want to end up in a sticky situation.

he made the walk to the supermarket and he couldn't help but think of his friends and jihoon.

well— mostly jihoon. no— only jihoon. his thoughts were always of jihoon. _why can't i get him out of my head?_

he knew the walk was a long way from the motel, at least forty five minutes so he tried to keep a moderate pace so he could get back before nightfall.

to pass the time he seemed to drift off into his own world, he was still on the alert but his mind was elsewhere.

when he finally arrived at the supermarket he realised just how much shit he was getting himself into. 

the car park was already full of them. there's no way he had enough bullets to take them all out and he couldn't run past them.

they'd be able to see him, even if he ran he'd be seen. these zombies had as much as a good alert system as he did. they'd knew he was there and the sheer amount of them would mean he'd be a goner.

he had to find another way in. he kept a low profile, making sure he didn't make too much noise as he kept hidden in the trees and bushes that surrounded the car park in front of the supermarket.

he made it round to the side of the building where there was no way to get in. he was hoping there was a way at the back. there must be from where all the stock arrives.

soonyoung made the walk to the back, staying quiet but gun still raised just in case he was caught by one of them.

he smiled when he saw a ladder at the back of the building that led to the roof, there must be an entrance up there.

he took a look around, there was only a couple of the zombies, he could easily run and start climbing the ladder before one of them got the chance to catch him.

he breathed out and shook his head. _you got this soonyoung. you can do it._

with that he made a run for it. he ran from the trees and straight towards the ladder. when he reached it he gripped it tight and pulled himself up, climbing the first few steps quickly until he felt something grab his leg.

"shit." he kicked his leg trying to get the flesh hungry zombie to let him go. the zombie’s mouth was wide open as it was getting ready to bite him and soonyoung knew damn well that the bite alone could kill him.

he wanted to keep as many bullets as he could so he first of all tried to kick the zombie away, but each time he did, the zombie would grab him again before he could climb a step.

he didn't want to attract more of them either, and as he started to struggle and lose his strength against this zombie he aimed his gun right between the zombies eyes and shot it down.

his breathing was erratic as he watched the zombie fall limp to the floor. he shook his leg unintentionally the feeling of it being grabbed still there, even though nothing was actually grabbing him.

he turned around and started climbing the ladder, making sure to not misplace his step and go tumbling to the ground because that certainly wouldn't be good and he didn't want to end up with any broken bones that he couldn't heal.

he got to the top and sighed, sitting down to catch his breath because one, those were a lot of steps he had to climb and two, he almost got bit he could take a breather after that surely.

_it's okay soonyoung, you're still here and alive._ he thought to himself in his head. he stood up after a few minutes.

he didn't know how he didn't notice earlier but the door that would lead him into the supermarket was already open.

well that was convenient for him at least. he smiled knowing he didn't have to do any work. he walked in and was met with a flight of stairs.

he walked down them, making sure he was quiet. damn, he was not looking forward to walking back up these with bags and trying to get back down the ladder.

he finally got to the floor where the supermarket floor was on. perfect, and everything was open. just like someone else was here. but that didn't cross soonyoung's mind.

he went in, his gun raised. he saw a couple of zombies, must've been in here and didn't realise another one was. he shot them down with ease and when he was sure the place was safe he put his gun down.

he went strolling the aisles with a basket, he'd but everything into bags when he was done. he's sure something would fall out of the basket if he tried to carry that down the ladder.

he kept walking and placing certain items in the basket when something caught his eye. another zombie? yes it must be. he raised his gun and walked slowly up the aisle.

the zombie had its back towards him and he could've easily shot it from where he was but he decided to get as close as possible so he could make sure it was dead.

he held the gun out and placed it against the back of the zombies head. did zombies jump? more importantly did zombies talk?

"don't shoot me." a voice that seemed petrified spoke out. "i'm not one of those." that voice seemed familiar.

soonyoung lowered the gun and when the person, not zombie, turned around tears welled in his eyes and he was sure one had slipped down his cheek.

"jihoon." there he stood in front of him. the one person soonyoung swore to come back for. the one person he wanted to keep safe. here he was safe looking for supplies just like him. and he almost shot him.

"soonyoung." jihoon's eyes widened just as wide as soonyoung's probably. "don't touch me." jihoon backed away when soonyoung held out a hand to touch him. soonyoung realised that he had flinched.

"i won't hurt you, jihoon, i promise. i'd never dream of laying my hand on you like that. please, let me just make sure you're actually here." jihoon would've found it simply ludicrous that soonyoung didn't believe he was real, but a part of him completely understood.

jihoon just nodded, letting soonyoung embrace him in a hug. jihoon hated to admit that he felt just right in soonyoung's arms.

jihoon let his head rest on soonyoung's shoulder as they hugged. he breathed in and for the first time since this apocalypse started he felt safe. he knew he'd be safe with soonyoung and he knew he wasn't alone anymore.

they moved away after a while, clearing their throats and making the whole atmosphere awkward. couldn't they just admit they're in love and all of this would be easier. no is the answer.

"you came in through the roof too." jihoon nodded and soonyoung did too. "good idea."

"uh yeah." jihoon smiled, starting to walk the rest of the aisle, placing things in the bag he had. "just getting the essentials and then trying to find a place."

"i have a place. come back with me." jihoon scoffed but soonyoung looked so hopeful at him. jihoon just nodded.

"fine, but if you annoy me. i'm leaving." soonyoung laughed and jihoon loved the sound. soonyoung was always so smiley, he was just so cute and jihoon wanted him to smile all the time.

they continued their shop, getting essentials and some other things like towels and toothpaste, just some necessities they needed. 

although it wasn’t a necessity, soonyoung picked up a tiger keychain to add to his keys so he could tell which one belonged to him.

"how are your parents?" soonyoung asked and jihoon froze. "you should tell them i found a safe place for us all to stay."

"i can't." jihoon whispered, voice cracking. soonyoung waited for a while and when he heard jihoon start crying he quickly held him close. "they didn't make it."

"i'm so sorry, baby." soonyoung soothingly rubbed jihoon's back, leaving a kiss on the top of his head. "i'm so sorry you had to go through that. i'm here okay?"

"i was so scared, soonyoung." jihoon sobbed, clutching onto soonyoung with all his might. "they didn't look human at all. i didn't know what else to do."

"i won't let anything hurt you, okay?" soonyoung made jihoon look at him and when he saw the fear in jihoon's eyes he knew he had to protect him. "you're safe with me. i won't let anything harm you. you're safe now."

"thank you." jihoon seemed so sincere and soonyoung couldn't help but feel so heartbroken in that moment, seeing jihoon so upset and so desperate.

"i'll keep you safe. i promise." he kissed the top of jihoon's head again and jihoon just nodded as best he could, sniffing the tears away. “what happened to your hand?”

“oh, just an accident with a knife.” jihoon held up his bandaged hand. “i found a first aid kit here and bandaged it up, it should be as good as new soon.”

“be careful with it, okay. i don’t want you to get hurt.” soonyoung smiled to which jihoon followed. "let's not stay too long. we don't want to end up in a situation we can't get out of."

jihoon nodded and helped soonyoung get the rest of the necessities, placing them in the basket before they took it to the front of the supermarket and started placing everything into a few bags, thankfully it wasn't too many and they could carry them just fine.

they could come back if needed. right now they needed to get back to the motel before it got dark. it was already starting to get late and they'd probably only make it back in time.

"oh, look what i found." jihoon smiled holding up the holster belt for soonyoung to see. "i saw you had a gun. i don't want you to lose it. i'm guessing you were the one to kill that zombie in the weapons shop."

"you went there?" soonyoung asked. he accepted the holster, thanking jihoon as he secured it around his waist, adding the gun into its place and making sure it wouldn't fall out.

"i went earlier. the bridge seemed in bad condition. did you go there too?"

"yeah. there was a mob of them. i'm pretty sure i was the only one lucky enough to make it out." soonyoung looked down, his eyes sparkling with tears. "i tried to fight them off but i had no experience with the gun, i still don't. i could only take a couple out. i had to climb the railing and jump over."

"i'm glad you're still here." jihoon left a kiss on soonyoung's cheek and blushed when soonyoung stared at him after. this was so unlike them but maybe them fearing they'd never see the other again made them realise how much they truly cared for each other. "but i mean you could've left something for me to use. there wasn't many options when i got there."

"with all due respect, i thought mostly everyone here was dead or had already fled." jihoon nodded in understanding, he had felt the exact same. "what weapon are you using?"

"this." jihoon pulled the baseball bat from behind the counter they were at and soonyoung's eyes widened.

"that’s so cool." he hadn't thought that he could've used nails and a baseball bat to create a weapon.jihoon was smart and for some reason it suited him. "looks scary though."

"isn't that the whole point?" jihoon asked. "it's done a good job so far." he added with a chuckle. "god, this is going to drive us to insanity."

"come on, we should get going." he motioned at the door for them to leave. they could climb up the roof and take ages to have to climb back down or they could brave the car park, but have bags hanging from their arms.

they decided to brave the car park. there were still cars there so if they were careful enough they would be able to get through without much attention.

"remember be quiet. these things can hear you with the slightest sound." soonyoung warned and jihoon nodded. he trusted soonyoung so he knew they'd get through this.

"we got this." jihoon smiled, getting ready to either get through this easily or to be fighting for his life. either way he knew he had to survive.

soonyoung pressed the button for the door to the supermarket to open. jihoon got ready, one bag hanging from each arm as he gripped the baseball bat.

it was worse than they expected. as soon as they had walked out the front they had started to fight zombies from every which way. jihoon swung his bat taking out zombies with the spikes as soonyoung shot some down.

jihoon was careful as to not split the bags open but it was only a matter of time till he made a wrong move. and soonyoung— well he didn't have that many bullets so if he ran out they were fucked.

it soon became apparent how outnumbered they were and if they didn't get out of this mob now it would be too dark for them to get back to the motel.

soonyoung noticed the cars in the car park and decided that was their best escape. he left jihoon behind to find a car that may be of help.

was that a dick move? maybe. but would it end up saving their lives? yes.

he found a car that had the keys in the ignition and all he had to do was turn the keys and the car came on. seemed like maybe this person got caught before they could get back to the car.

he placed the bags in the back seat and closed the door, going back to help jihoon. he shot a couple of them down as jihoon took out the rest with the bat.

"soonyoung." soonyoung turned when he heard a scream. jihoon was on the ground, struggling to push off a zombie that was on top of him.

soonyoung didn't think he'd ever been so scared in his life seeing jihoon look so petrified as this zombie drooled over him and started moving his mouth in a biting motion.

then he got angry, lifting the gun and shooting it in the back of the head. no one, and he meant no one, tried to hurt his baby. no one would ever harm jihoon if he was still walking. 

the zombie fell limp on top of jihoon as soonyoung quickly ran over to lift it off of him. the sight of jihoon's face covered in blood as the shot had sent it flying made soonyoung feel so bad.

"are you okay?" soonyoung held jihoon's face in his hands getting blood on himself, and as jihoon's hands came up to touch soonyoung's face, he felt the wet substance of blood on his own cheeks.

"yeah. i'm fine." jihoon breathed out. "thank you."

soonyoung shook his head as if to tell him that he shouldn't worry about it and quickly grabbed the bags from the floor and jihoon's baseball bat before leading him to the car.

he as quickly as he could threw everything into the back, yelling at jihoon to get in the front passenger seat, before getting in himself and driving away as fast as he could, hitting a zombie in the process.

"well that didn't go to plan." jihoon chuckled. soonyoung chuckled as well and as they lost the remainder of the mob he started to drive slower that the car wouldn't make too much noise. “do you even know how to drive?”

“does that matter right now? what are they going to do? arrest me?” soonyoung chuckled and jihoon guessed soonyoung was right. there really was no rules anymore unless they made their own. they’d already committed a few crimes, driving without a licence, stealing, breaking and entering. he’s sure they’d probably end up committing more.

but soonyoung still drove slowly. he wanted to make sure that the motel was safe and he didn't want to attract any mobs.

they stayed silent for the most of the journey back, only speaking when they pulled into the parking space of the motel.

"it's not the grandest but it's going to work." soonyoung smiled, switching the car off straight away. "and the rooms are super nice actually."

"no. it looks nice." jihoon reassured. he was just glad to be with soonyoung again. they had a lot of catching up to do... in a lot of different ways.

soonyoung smiled. he was so glad jihoon liked it after all he searched for it mainly so he could bring jihoon somewhere safe.

they both got out of the car and grabbed the bags they had and jihoon's weapon. soonyoung led him the right way to the room he had picked out and unlocked it.

"welcome home i guess." he chuckled, letting jihoon go first. he walked in after him and locked the door after him, putting the latch on as well and pushing one of the cupboards by the window in front of it. "it's to make sure we're safe in here."

"no it's okay." jihoon smiled, placing the bags on the bed and his weapon up against the wall in the corner of the room. "it's a nice room. only one bed though?"

"i can sleep on the floor if you'd like." soonyoung reassured.

"no!" jihoon blushed. "no, you should sleep in the bed too. i don't mind. and plus, i think i need to stay close to someone during the night. it's scary."

"yeah, of course." soonyoung smiled. "you'll be safe. i promise. you don’t have to be scared with me.”

"i feel safe with you." jihoon admitted and soonyoung liked to hear that. it made him feel important to jihoon. "i should really shower though, there’s blood all over me."

"oh yeah, sorry about that. do you mind if i join?" jihoon looked at soonyoung with a questioning look.

"why? we're not that close soonyoung?" he scoffed. here we go.

"because i don't know when water will run out and i'm covered in blood too, thanks to you."

"you’re an asshole, you know that? fine— but only because it'll be saving water." jihoon pointed out and soonyoung scoffed, going to unpack the bags and sort everything out before they showered.

"you can go ahead." soonyoung motioned to the bathroom. "i showered yesterday as well so i only need a short one."

"okay." jihoon nodded, grabbing a towel and making his way into the bathroom. he placed the towel on the radiator which was thankfully still working, he didn't know how long for though.

he turned on the water and waited until it warmed up before stripping himself of all his clothes and stepping into the warmth.

he sighed as the water hit his body, warming him up and making him feel so much better. he firstly washed himself of all the blood and smiled happily when it was all gone.

he was also able to wash his hair with shampoo and conditioner that he guessed soonyoung put in there earlier. 

he washed his hair and was about to wash himself with body wash when he heard soonyoung walk in.

"is it okay to join?" soonyoung asked and jihoon just nodded and hummed. soonyoung smiled, stepping in after he had stripped of his own clothing.

jihoon blushed, turning around so he was facing away from soonyoung as he started to scrub his body with the body wash.

soonyoung thankfully didn't have to wash his hair since he had done so the day before. he washed the blood away from his face and hands and chuckled when he noticed jihoon struggling to wash his back.

"do you need help?" soonyoung asked and jihoon wordlessly passed the scrub to him. soonyoung took it and started moving it along jihoon's back, up to his shoulders and jihoon sighed, leaning into the touch.

it had ended up with jihoon resting against soonyoung as the scrub had made his way around to his stomach. the touches just felt so right and being in soonyoung's arms felt so right.

he leaned his head back against soonyoung's shoulder, and soonyoung looked down at him, eyes loving as he took care of jihoon.

it was soonyoung that started slowly leaning in, nothing like their usual kisses. jihoon let his eyes flutter shut as soonyoung connected their lips, the water running down on them both as they went into their own little world.

one of jihoon's arms lifted so he could thread his fingers through soonyoung's hair, the other one gripping soonyoung's bicep. that biceps was attached to the arm of kwon soonyoung who was holding the side of jihoon's neck so that he wouldn't move away.

soonyoung ran his tongue over jihoon's bottom lip to ask for access and jihoon pulled away, turning around again and taking the scrub from soonyoung's hand and starting to wash himself.

soonyoung scoffed playfully before turning jihoon around and smashing their lips together. now this was more like their normal kisses. messy and rushed, and so very desperate.

jihoon moaned into the kiss, letting soonyoung explore his mouth with his tongue and push him up against the wall. the water kept them warm but he's sure the heat they were creating kept them warmer.

jihoon kissed back desperately, gripping onto soonyoung's shoulders like he'd lose him forever. soonyoung was such a good kisser. oh jihoon could just kiss him all night and day. the way he explored his mouth to then leave a deep kiss on his lips to move onto his neck made jihoon crazy.

as soonyoung licked and marked jihoon's neck, biting onto his sensitive spot that made him hiss, jihoon grabbed one of soonyoung's hands and moved it to grip onto his behind. soonyoung gave the flesh a tight squeeze which made a moan leave jihoon's mouth.

"fuck." jihoon's breathing was picking up and soonyoung was sure he'd be ready to take jihoon against the wall if he didn't be careful and stop. but he couldn't stop. "i missed you." 

"i missed you too." soonyoung caged jihoon against the wall, looking down at him with a loving gaze as jihoon ran his hands from soonyoung's stomach to around his neck.

"why do we keep doing this, soonyoung?" jihoon looked right into soonyoung's eyes and soonyoung had to look away. those eyes just drew him in.

"to be fair we've never showered together before." jihoon scoffed and soonyoung thought he was lightening the mood but maybe not.

"i didn't mean this, asshole." jihoon let his arms unwrap from around soonyoung's neck. "i meant all this making out."

"what about it?" soonyoung chuckled. maybe he was just trying to avoid the question that jihoon was ultimately trying to ask. what were they? they certainly weren't friends and enemies surely didn't make out all the time.

"soonyoung, every time we see each other we're making out. i don't think it's what enemies do." soonyoung sighed and jihoon went silent. great, this had just gotten awkward.

"well, let's not do it if you're uncomfortable." soonyoung suggested. "you should've just told me."

"that's the thing. i'm not uncomfortable." jihoon places his head in his hands, before placing the scrub on the side and getting ready to get out before it got too awkward. "i want more, soonyoung. i want us to work. god, i don't even know what i want. just give me space."

"i didn't do shit." soonyoung shouted after jihoon after he had left the bathroom. "god, i can't do anything right." 

_oh, soonyoung. can't you just tell jihoon wants something more._ jihoon doesn't want to be enemies because he wants soonyoung to be his, he wants to be soonyoung's.

meanwhile, jihoon had dried off, taking his bandage off that had gotten wet, cut and had decided to get into his nightwear. he normally just wore and oversized jumper, but he hadn't packed any.

he looked over to the bed where soonyoung had put out clean clothes to get dressed into after his shower.

"he wouldn't mind." jihoon whispered to himself, taking a look at the bathroom door before taking soonyoung's shirt and slipping it over his head.

he smiled when the scent of soonyoung filled his nostrils and something about it made him so relaxed. he just wanted to be this close to soonyoung all the time.

he sat on the bed, the sheets soft against his legs and the pillows were so comfy. for a motel the bed was extraordinary, he already knew he was going to have the best nights sleep.

he got out one of the books he packed to pass the time. what else was there to do during an apocalypse? _maybe think about your undying love for kwon soonyoung, jihoon._ he shook his head. no he shouldn't.

he was reading his book, all relaxed against the pillows, one of the lamps on and since the curtains were closed it would be fine for a while. he'd have to turn it off soon though.

soon enough, soonyoung walked out as he was turning the page of his book. jihoon's eyes widened slightly at the sight of soonyoung, dripping wet with a towel around his waist, his torso on show for jihoon's eyes— _jihoon's hungry eyes._

"you stole my shirt." soonyoung huffed, picking up his sweatpants.

"i forgot all my oversized shirts." jihoon shrugged. "you can have it back if you want."

"no." soonyoung shook his head. "you look good." soonyoung's gaze lowered to jihoon's bare legs against the sheets. oh, how he'd love those legs wrapping around his waist or how'd he love to be between them. he'd like to be between them whether that was his hips, hand or face. he wanted jihoon under him more than anything.

"thanks." jihoon smiled. "i do try." soonyoung just nodded letting out an involuntary chuckle, grabbing his sweatpants and heading back into the bathroom.

_he's so hot. no, jihoon— behave yourself. but he's so hot, though. no, behave! please, kwon soonyoung just make me yours. jihoon! stop this!_

jihoon shook his head. he had to stop these thoughts.kwon soonyoung didn't take him seriously and that was something that truly made him upset. didn't he realise that jihoon just wanted him?

maybe soonyoung really did see him as someone he could make out with and tease whenever he wanted to then ignore jihoon's approaches to become more serious.

maybe soonyoung did just hate him that much. _but jihoon, honey, you're so wrong._ soonyoung was just so head over heels in love with jihoon that he truly believed that jihoon wouldn't love someone like him.

_you don't really willingly make out with someone you don't like though._ soonyoung would think to himself. jihoon's too beautiful. he'd think. _someone definitely already has him._

soonyoung always thought about how jihoon was probably snuggling up to someone else at night. someone else was playing with his hair and running a hand over his bare leg that wrapped around their stomach as he slept.

he hated that. he was jealous of some untrue thoughts that were not happening. and the way jihoon spoke to him saying he wanted more with him indicated that he clearly wasn't already in a relationship.

soonyoung walked out the bathroom after changing into his sweatpants, seeing jihoon calmly reading his book.

"you hungry?" soonyoung asked, walking into the kitchen to make some food, or what he could with what they had.

"uh, yeah— kind of." jihoon shouted in from the main room? bedroom? soonyoung didn't know what to call it but he was going to call it a bedroom since there was a bed in there.

"nice." soonyoung said to himself, quickly putting together what he could but what wouldn't use up too much of their supplies.

once he had finally finished he poured him and jihoon a drink, a bottle of cola that they had picked up. soonyoung knew how much jihoon loved cola so he picked some up for him. _careful soonyoung, your boyfriend material is showing._

he took in the food and drink, jihoon placing his book down on the nightstand and taking the plate from soonyoung. 

"thanks." jihoon smiled, waiting for soonyoung to sit beside him before digging in. his stomach was satisfied with the food and he was glad that soonyoung got cola for them both.

they didn't say anything to each other during the meal. they were honestly comfortable enough with just the silence. jihoon was surprised that soonyoung could be quiet for that long.

when they had both finished, jihoon held out his hand for soonyoung to pass his plate to him.

"do you need help?" soonyoung asked, not wanting to make jihoon clean everything himself although there wasn't much to clean.

"soonyoung, i can wash dishes." jihoon scoffed, taking the plate from soonyoungs hand and making his way to the kitchen, running the water and beginning to clean.

he couldn't see the outside since the curtains were drawn and he didn't want to take the risk of moving them. for all he knew zombies knew how to climb stairs.

meanwhile, soonyoung was peeking out of the curtain. zombies had started to file into the motel car park and he was so relieved that they had no clue how to climb steps or if they tried they couldn'tpull themselves up.

"they all out there?" jihoon asked as he came back in, situating himself on the bed. soonyoung nodded and motioned for jihoon to turn the lamp off. he did so knowing that it was for their safety and it was night time so it would be easier to see. "can they get up the stairs?"

"no, doesn't seem like it." soonyoung let go of the curtain and turned around to look at jihoon. "you don't have to be scared. we're safe in here."

"how do you know that?" jihoon's eyes were watery and he was sure tears were already rolling down his cheeks. "they could figure out how to climb steps and find us. they could break the windows and even have enough strength to get in."

"we'll go to the recycling place tomorrow and see if we can find anything to start securing the place. we can make this place our own." soonyoung sat down by jihoon and pulled him into a hug. "we can make it safe, jihoon."

"you seriously see us living here for the rest of our lives?"

"yeah." soonyoung nodded. "if we can make it safe and be able to protect us and others if we find survivors then yeah, i can see this being a good place to live long term."

"i hate that i trust you so much." jihoon sniffed. "i guess this place needs some redecorating." soonyoung chuckled and kissed jihoon's cheek.

"you can decorate it anyway you'd like, baby." jihoon blushed but was so excited. "i can focus on making the area safe and you can do what ever you want with the building."

"that's seems really fun." jihoon smiled. he'd love to do something to pass the time.

soonyoung smiled, standing up and making his way to the other side of the bed, climbing in and pulling the covers over him.

jihoon led beside him, pulling the covers up too but he just couldn't sleep. soonyoung and jihoon just stared at each other for a while before jihoon sat up and leant over to place a kiss on soonyoung's lips.

soonyoung was taken aback, looking at jihoon with a confused look that made jihoon blush and turn around, lying back down.

soonyoung let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, placing a hand on jihoon's shoulder to make him turn around again.

it was silent in the room, just them staring at each other until soonyoung leaned in slowly, his eyes flicking down to jihoon's lips and back up to his eyes as if to ask for permission.

jihoon just nodded and with that soonyoung placed a soft kiss on jihoon's lips. jihoon sighed into it, smiling as well. it felt so right to be kissing soonyoung, always felt so right.

jihoon pulled on soonyoung's arm so that he manoeuvred himself so that he was between jihoon's legs. 

jihoon gasped when soonyoung licked his bottom lip, and soonyoung took the opportunity to enter his tongue into the kiss.

jihoon wrapped his legs around soonyoung's waist and his arms around his neck, playing with the little hairs at the back of his neck.

their tongues moved together perfectly, the kiss was perfect, felt so right. jihoon knew that this was the moment he wanted to take things the next step with soonyoung.

"soonyoung, touch me." jihoon took soonyoung's hand that was gripping his leg and moved it to his inner thigh, moaning when soonyoung gave his thigh a little squeeze. "make me yours, soonie. take my mind off everything."

"are you sure?" soonyoung looked jihoon straight in the eyes. the look in jihoon's eyes screamed that he was in love and he just wanted the person he loved to take care of him.

"please. i need you, soonyoung." soonyoung sighed out a shaky breath. not because he didn't want to do this but because he'd been waiting for this day for a long time.

"fuck, okay." soonyoung nodded. he wanted to take care of jihoon, show him how much he cared about him and loved him. soonyoung could still tease him though. 

soonyoung leant down and placed a loving kiss on jihoon's lips, jihoon kissing back. this kiss was slow and passionate, like they were showing each other how much they truly loved each other.

just from the kiss they could both tell that this wasn'tthem just fucking, this was them making love. 

jihoon breathily moaned into the kiss when soonyoung started squeezing one of his inner thighs. he sounded so good, soonyoung loved knowing that he was making jihoon feel that good.

jihoon hissed when soonyoung attached his lips to his neck, leaving little bites and kisses, surely leaving marks behind but he didn't care. he wanted everyone to know he was soonyoung's. _please mark me, mark me all over._

he threaded his hands in soonyoung's hair, pulling which made soonyoung hiss himself. jihoon kept his hands in soonyoung's hair as he pushed the shirt up to above his chest and started kissing down his body.

jihoon's breathing picked up, throwing his head back when soonyoung licked over one of his nipples, back arching into the touches.

"ah, soonyoung." jihoon bit his lip, embarrassed by the sounds he was making, but soonyoung chuckled.

"let me hear you." he kissed jihoon's stomach, hands roaming all over him. in the moment jihoon felt so appreciated, soonyoung was tracing every part of him like he was the most beautiful person soonyoung had seen. "hmm, you're so pretty, baby."

"mm, fuck." jihoon loved the praise, wanted more. "i like being pretty for you."

"you're always so pretty, so beautiful." soonyoung praised as he kissed all over jihoon's torso, ending back to licking over jihoon's nipples in turn, and jihoon moaning quietly at the pleasure, his fingernails raking over soonyoung's shoulders that he had moved from his hair. "does that feel good?"

"yes, fuck yes." jihoon held onto soonyoung and he bit and pulled on one of his nipples. jihoon was so sensitive but when he looked like he was in so much pleasure soonyoung kept it up. "want you lower, please baby."

"what do you want, baby?" soonyoung smirked against jihoon's skin, lowering down until he was between his thighs and jihoon was breathing like he was about to lose all his breaths. "tell me what you want."

"you." jihoon moaned, soonyoung attaching his lips to his inner thigh, making his mark and smirking at the hickey he left. "your tongue, your fingers, your cock, anything please. just make me feel good, soonie."

soonyoung hissed and ran his hands up jihoon's legs pushing them back slightly and letting his hands run up to the underwear that jihoon was wearing.

"can i?" soonyoung looked at jihoon to make sure he'd have full consent. jihoon nodded and soonyoung knew he wanted this when jihoon moved his hands to pull down the material.

soonyoung pulled them off and discarded them somewhere on the floor, not that either of them cared at all.

"you're so fucking gorgeous." soonyoung praised, pulling jihoon's shirt off too. now the love of his life was bare in front of him, giving his all to him and he just loved him so much. "i'm going to make you feel so good, baby. you won't even remember your own name."

"soonyoung, please." jihoon wanted him so bad, the words turning him on even more if that was possible. "there's stuff in my bag, just hurry up."

"it's an apocalypse and you pack lube and condoms?" soonyoung questioned when he stood up to grab what they needed from jihoon's bag.

"don't want the condom." jihoon whined, shaking his head and soonyoung thought he might pass out. "please, i want to feel you."

"you sure?" soonyoung asked. "like you're sure you're sure?"

"yes, i'm sure." jihoon sighed. "just hurry up." jihoon let his hand travel down to cup soonyoung's clothed cock, applying pressure that made soonyoung moan.

he got to work then. jihoon was so impatient and they were still going to take this slowly but soonyoung knew he had to do something.

soonyoung poured a suitable amount of the lube onto his fingers, hovering back over jihoon and connecting their lips.

slowly but surely he started to enter one of his fingers into jihoon, making the younger gasp.

"fuck, mmm." jihoon moaned as soonyoung moved his finger at an agonisingly slow pace. "faster— more— fuck i need more, soonie."

"does it feel good?" soonyoung whispered in jihoon's ear to which jihoon nodded, back arching when soonyoung added a second finger.

"yeah, it feels amazing." jihoon gripped the sheets underneath him as soonyoung, kissed along his collarbone, moving his head down to his nipple, continuing to tease him as he slowly fingered him open. "ahhh, s-soonyoung. stop t-teasing, ahh."

"but it's fun teasing you, baby." soonyoung chuckled lowly and jihoon's moan was guttural, god, soonyoung was hot— so hot. "you like this don't you? like being teased."

"yeah, i love it." jihoon gasped, high-pitched moan filling the room as soonyoung fingers hit his bundle of nerves. "ahhhh! soonyoung!"

looking at jihoon moaning and hissing underneath him turned soonyoung on more and although he loved that and he wanted to get inside jihoon right now, he just loved to tease him.

"baby, if you don't stop i'm going to come." jihoon moaned as soonyoung continued, but he really didn't want to come yet. "i don't want to. i want to come on your cock— please, ahh."

"fuck, jihoon." soonyoung hissed. "whatever you want, baby." soonyoung pulled his fingers out which made jihoon whine and cling onto him.

"get them off, soonie." jihoon's hands inched down to soonyoung's sweatpants since he was already shirtless which jihoon had to admit he loved. soonyoung was just so beautiful and jihoon felt so lucky to have him almost naked on top of him.

soonyoung got off of him and pulled down the sweatpants, and jihoon chuckled when he saw that soonyoung had decided to go commando underneath.

soonyoung just scoffed but when he saw jihoon led out on the bed just waiting for soonyoung to take him, it made his gaze soften.

god, he loved him. he loved him so much words couldn't explain. _your actions can explain how undoubtedly whipped you are though, soonyoung._

and all of a sudden, the mood got a lot softer and soonyoung decided to make the mood a lot more of that, that screamed _i love you and i want to make you mine, and i want to make you feel good and loved._

he noticed the candles on each of the nightstands and grabbed the lighter that was beside one of them and lit them both, the smell of vanilla and jasmine filling their senses and making them feel even more intoxicated with each other and the mood of what was about to happen.

jihoon sat up as soonyoung started climbing back into bed. soonyoung climbed in between jihoon's legs, wrapping one of them around his waist, connecting their lips in a slow and deep kiss as he started slowly lowering jihoon's back to the sheets.

the atmosphere had become very romantic and slow and jihoon knew he was about to be loved, and he was ready to love soonyoung as well. he was just ready to become one with soonyoung and show how much he truly loved the other.

soonyoung was the absolute same, he loved jihoon with his whole heart and he didn't think their was anyone else for him. tonight could change their relationship and soonyoung hoped that was true. he wanted jihoon to be his.

when soonyoung had finally poured a generous amount of lube on his hand to prepare himself to enter jihoon, and he wanted to make sure it wouldn't be too painful for the younger, he leant back down and left a sweet kiss on jihoon's lips.

he looked glowing under the light of the flame and soonyoung fell in love even more. jihoon looked so damn beautiful and pretty, and wow _he's all yours, soonyoung. lee jihoon is all yours._

"are you ready, baby?" soonyoung whispered, too nervous to say anything any louder. this was the love of his life, he didn't want to mess up.

"yeah, i'm ready." jihoon nodded, wrapping his arms around soonyoung's neck. "please, soonyoung. i need you so bad."

"if it hurts tell me and i'll stop." soonyoung looked at jihoon who nodded and smiled warmly at him. he's literally the best man alive, jihoon. he's taking care of you so well how did you get this lucky?

jihoon stared deep into soonyoung's eyes as the older started slowly pushing in. god, he didn't realise how different in size soonyoung was to other people he had been with.

"ahh, hurts." jihoon hissed, face contorting into that of pain.

"do you want me to stop?" soonyoung asked, eyes wide. "i'm pulling out, you're in pain."

"don't." jihoon wrapped his legs around soonyoung's waist and he groaned in pain when it made soonyoung sink deeper but he didn't want this to end, not like this. "please, don't. just let me adjust. you're bigger than i expected."

"don't fuel my ego, baby." soonyoung chuckled, and jihoon giggled back and he was happy that he could lighten the mood for jihoon since the stretch must be bad. "can i keep going?"

jihoon nodded and soonyoung decided to keep pushing in until he was all the way in. he felt bad and was so close to stopping everything when jihoon winced, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"shh, baby. it's okay." soonyoung kissed jihoon's cheek. "are you sure you don't want to stop?"

"no, i want to do this." jihoon whispered. "i want this so bad, soonie. you really didn't have to show up with a dick this big though."

soonyoung snorted, laughing loudly at jihoon's comment. he calmed down after a while, and they just led there together, in each other's arms as jihoon slowly adjusted to the size of soonyoung.

it was when jihoon clenched around him that soonyoung let out a groan and had to grip the sheets by jihoon's head stop himself from moving.

"fuck, ahh." soonyoung hissed. "you're so tight, you feel so good." jihoon chuckled, running his hands comfortingly through soonyoung's hair.

"sorry, baby." jihoon smiled. he could see the beads of sweat forming on soonyoung and he knew he must be so close to snapping. his restraint with taking it at jihoon's own pace was so heartwarming. he was really such a gentlemen. "i'm getting there."

"don't apologise." soonyoung spoke slowly, trying so hard not to moan, but it didn't help when jihoon was clenching around him. he was so warm and tight and soonyoung just felt dizzy. "shit, it feels so good."

"you can move." jihoon breathed out, gripping onto soonyoung's shoulders. "just go slow."

soonyoung nodded and lifted himself from his elbows to his arms. he tested the waters, doing an experimental thrust which made jihoon hiss.

"keep going." jihoon moaned, biting onto soonyoung's shoulder to try and stay quiet but ultimately he just felt too good to stay quiet. "f-fuck— ahhh, soonyoung."

soonyoung felt so good and couldn't help but let out his own moans into the crook of jihoon's neck, leaving little kisses there.

"does it feel good?" soonyoung asked, keeping the slow pace that was driving them both crazy. jihoon started nodding his head frantically, moans falling from him each time soonyoung thrusted in.

"it feels so good, baby." jihoon moaned, wrapping his legs tighter around soonyoung's waist as best he could. "you're so deep and you're so big."

"fuck, ji." soonyoung groaned, adjusting himself slightly and moving again. the scream that erupted from the smaller underneath him should've made soonyoung concerned but he knew what he had just done. "there, baby? does it feel nice there?"

"ahhh, yeah." jihoon threw his head back, clawing at soonyoung’s back and his thighs shaking as soonyoung hit his prostate. "right there, baby. faster, go faster please."

"fuck, ahh." soonyoung hissed. he was so close to fucking jihoon relentlessly until he was screaming his name but soonyoung had other ideas. if jihoon wanted to go faster, he could go faster.

soonyoung gripped onto jihoon tight and jihoon sighed thinking soonyoung was going to finally give him what he wanted, but instead he felt himself be moved so that he was on top and soonyoung was underneath him.

"ride me, baby."soonyoung hissed as jihoon moaned, gripping onto the younger's thighs.

"ahh, you're so deep." jihoon threw his head back, slowly grinding his hips to get used to the position. it inevitably made soonyoung sink even deeper into him and jihoon was sure that this was what heaven felt like.

jihoon placed his hands on soonyoung's chest, using it as leverage to lift his hips up and back down, slamming himself onto soonyoung's cock.

"oh, fuck." jihoon's mouth fell open, breaths erratic as he bounced up and down. "it feels so good, soonie."

"you look so hot like this." soonyoung groaned, throwing his own head back against the pillows as jihoon increased the speed. “god, you’re taking me so well.”

this resulted in pleasure spiking up both their spines, the sound of skin against skin filling the room and their moans mixing together like a song.

jihoon shook when he hit his prostate again, and he was so surprised he hadn't come yet but he also never wanted this to end.

jihoon leant forward slightly, one hand coming up to grip the headboard and the other moved up slightly to soonyoung's shoulder.

soonyoung slid his hands up to jihoon's waist to help him move, slamming him up and down and the feeling was pure bliss.

he couldn't get over the fact that jihoon looked so beautiful even when he was sweating and tired, and experiencing so much pleasure. he just looked ethereal, soonyoung didn't believe someone like this could exist. and it was all for his eyes.

"soonyoung, ahhh." jihoon moaned, hissing and raking his nails across soonyoung's shoulder as he continued to ride soonyoung into oblivion.

"are you close, baby?" soonyoung asked, licking his lips when jihoon looked down at him. jihoon also couldn't believe how attractive soonyoung was. his lip was pulled between his teeth, groans and hisses falling freely from him and god, if that wasn't a turn on.

"so close, fuck." jihoon whined, but it wasn't enough. no matter how close he was, he needed soonyoung closer and he needed more. "soonyoung, it's not enough. please help me, baby."

"you need my help?" soonyoung asked, keeping his hands tight on jihoon's waist. when jihoon nodded, a tear sliding down his cheek in pleasure he wanted nothing more to make him feel good and to make him feel loved.

soonyoung pulled jihoon's hips up so he pulled out, jihoon whined at the loss of being full but stopped when soonyoung connected their lips. soonyoung moved so he was on his knees, jihoon wrapped his arms around soonyoung's neck whimpering into the kiss.

soonyoung smiled, slowly sitting jihoon down and moving his legs so he was in between them. they had ended being at the bottom of the bed instead of the top, and when jihoon disconnected their lips and thrown his head back when soonyoung pushed back in, his head was hanging off the end of the bed.

soonyoung laced their fingers together, giving a comforting squeeze and he started moving.the other one holding himself up.

jihoon was so far gone, moaning loud and holding soonyoung's hand tight, his other one running over soonyoung's shoulder, occasionally gripping onto it.

"ahh, soonyoung, fuck." jihoon threw his head back hissing as soonyoung hit his prostate for the a thousandth time, but each time it made him feel even closer to his release. "right there, baby. don't stop, i'm so close."

"can you come untouched, baby?" soonyoung whispered, continuing to hit his spot. "you're so pretty like this. only i can make you feel this good, huh?"

"yeah, fuck." jihoon nodded frantically and as soonyoung continued to thrust into him he let out the next words. "i love you."

_say it back, soonyoung. you love him too, say it back. but he doesn't mean it, he's just high on pleasure. no, he loves you. just say it back, idiot._

"i love you too." he smiled, slowing the pace and making jihoon look directly into his eyes. they were just so in love weren't they? how they couldn't admit it before now is beyond anyone. "i love you so much, jihoon."

"ah, love you m-more." jihoon moaned high pitched and soonyoung knew he was close. soonyoung pushed in slowly and deeply, connecting his lips with jihoon's and catching every moan that fell from his perfect lips. "close, baby."

"come for me, baby." soonyoung whispered against his lips. jihoon moaned, gripping tight onto soonyoung but refusing to let go of his hand. "you can do it, come on. i love you, baby."

"fuck, soonie. i'm coming." jihoon moaned loud and drawn out, mouth falling open as he chucked his head back, painting both their stomachs white, his whole body twitching from the shocks of pleasure.

"fuck, jihoon. you're so beautiful." soonyoung groaned, letting out his own release when jihoon clenched so tightly around him he felt like he had no other choice but to explode.

they both met each other halfway for a slow and loving kiss. jihoon felt so safe and comforted as soonyoung left small kisses on his cheek and kissed him again as he pulled out, the uncomfortable sensation making jihoon hiss and then whine at the emptiness.

"was i okay?" soonyoung asked, still hovering over jihoon and holding him close as he calmed down. soonyoung's own thighs were shaking and so were his arms from keeping himself up but jihoon was— _shaking_.

"you were amazing." jihoon tiredly smiled. "thank you, soonie."

"it's okay, you were amazing too." soonyoung gently ran his free hand up and down jihoon's legs in turn, trying to relax the twitching. "you're so pretty and beautiful. you always are."

"stop." jihoon blushed, hiding his face in his hands. "you'll get me all riled up again."

"do you like being praised, baby?" soonyoung chuckled when jihoon went red, groaning in embarrassment. "you like being told how beautiful you are? you like dressing up all pretty like you did at seungcheol's party?"

"mhmm." jihoon nodded shyly. soonyoung loved him so much all he could do was smile and kiss him sweetly. soonyoung knelt up and pulled jihoon forward by his legs so his head wasn’t hanging off the bed.

jihoon gasped and held onto soonyoung's shoulders when soonyoung let him settle again. soonyoung left a quick kiss on his cheek before standing up. 

he headed to the bathroom, wetting one of the towels. he took it back into the room to see jihoon still led how soonyoung left him, eyes slowly blinking closed.

"did i tire you out, baby?" he chuckled, wiping down jihoon's stomach, thighs and everything else that was in need of cleaning.

"no, it just felt so good." jihoon chuckled back, looking to his side to see soonyoung cleaning himself off before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

soonyoung placed the towel in the washing machine, he'd wash it tomorrow. he got two glasses of water, placing one of them on jihoon's side of the bed, and taking a few gulps of his own.

"are you able to move?" soonyoung asked. "i want to change the sheets since we messed these ones up." 

"i don't think so." jihoon chuckled, he felt like jelly. he'd never had better sex in his life. it felt better because soonyoung was someone he genuinely loved so much.

soonyoung chuckled, walking over and picking jihoon up, standing him up and when his legs gave out soonyoung helped him sit on the floor, getting his discarded shirt and placing it over jihoon’s head.

"i won't take too long, baby." soonyoung smiled. he placed his own sweatpants on and started changing the sheets with spare ones that were in the room.

he did it as fast as he could knowing that his baby was tired and wanting sleep and cuddles. he fluffed up the pillows as well, wanting jihoon to be as comfy as possible.

"all done." he smiled, helping jihoon up who was sipping on his water, jihoon placed the glass down and let soonyoung help him into bed.

"thank you, baby." jihoon smiled, soonyoung left a kiss on his head before walking round the other side to get into bed himself.

soonyoung immediately let jihoon rest his head on his chest, tangling their legs together. they stayed quiet, in a comfortable silence, for a while before jihoon spoke up.

"you know i meant what i said." he whispered. he was scared to be honest with soonyoung but he didn't want to hold back anymore. "i love you."

"i love you too." soonyoung smiled. "i genuinely love you so much it scares me."

"you're making me blush." jihoon hid his face in soonyoung's chest and soonyoung just chuckled. "i love you too, though."

soonyoung smiled, hugging jihoon closer. _god, i love you so much you don't even know._

slowly they both fell asleep, tomorrow was another day and maybe this would finally change things between them for better or for worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! i hope this chapter was okay!! it was a long one 😩 soonhoon finally reunited 🥺 and they love each other!! soonyoung getting angry when anything tries to hurt jihoon 🥺 he loves him so much. i was going to do eventual smut but 🥺🥺 they too in love and they hadn’t seen each other in months and thought the other one was a zombie so they’re taking the opportunity whilst they have it to show how much they love each other 🥺🥺 
> 
> but i’m not going to make it that easy for them haha. i have stuff planned for this, and i truly don’t know how long or short this fic will be haha but i do have a few things planned regardless. 
> 
> i guess i should start coming up with ideas for a fic after this one as well since i truly love writing so much!! i’ve had a few in mind it just depends which one i want to develop. but that won’t be for a while since i’m writing this one. 
> 
> and omg!! dynamite is such a good song, it makes me so happy! i truly love bts so much. and dynamite gave me boy with luv vibes with the mv. it’s so good. and oneus has their comeback!!!! i genuinely love oneus so much and the absolute talent they have. omg!! and the tbontb mv was so cinematic and they’re really giving us like royal au vibes since cbh. i genuinely want them to get their first win soon they deserve it!! 
> 
> also, i might update saturday next week or monday (a day later), since next sunday i’m busy and will be out of the house with no wifi to be able to let me post haha. 
> 
> hopefully a chapter will be up saturday or if not i will proof read on saturday and get the chapter up really early in the morning. 
> 
> until next week!! stay safe and have a nice week!! 🥺💞


	5. Home

jihoon winced when sunlight hit him, it was way too bright. he had been peacefully sleeping until someone had opened the curtains.

jihoon slowly let his eyes open and adjust to the light, and he was awoken to a sight he couldn't complain about. he may actually leave a five star review if you woke up to something like this.

he had in fact woken up to a shirtless kwon soonyoung walking around the room and going in and out of the kitchen, occasionally stepping outside the room to the balcony. 

he had moved the cabinet that was in front of the door and opened one of the windows. jihoon could see that soonyoung was leaning on the wooden railing of the balcony, a drink in his hand.

_wow, he looks so good._ jihoon thought. _he looks way too good. now is not the time, jihoon. stop being so needy for him all the time._

soonyoung finally made his way back in, taking the empty drink into the kitchen and jihoon guessed he washed up since the water was running.

"you're awake." soonyoung smiled when he walked back into the main room. "i thought you were going to sleep all day."

"no, i'm awake." jihoon giggled when soonyoung sat down on the bed beside him and leaned down to leave a sweet kiss on his lips. _god, his giggles are so cute, please always be happy, baby._ soonyoung thought in his head although he wanted to say it out loud.

"you're so cute." he finally settled on saying that and jihoon all but blushed. "how're you feeling?" soonyoung asked, slowly placing his hand on jihoon's lower back, rubbing it in soothing circles just in case jihoon was in any pain.

"i feel okay." jihoon smiled. "thank you for last night. i enjoyed it." jihoon looked away from soonyoung who was smiling brightly at him. _why is this so embarrassing? it shouldn't be embarrassing, jihoon. you saw each other naked._

"you don't need to thank me." soonyoung playfully winked. "i enjoyed it too. believe it or not i wouldn't mind doing it again."

"you're unbelievable." jihoon chuckled, hugging soonyoung close. wow, they'd gotten very clingy with each other since their confessions and love making session last night. neither of them were complaining though. it was about time this happened. 

soonyoung just smiled before pressing his lips against jihoon's own. jihoon immediately kissed back. it was slow and loving, and the way soonyoung held jihoon so close to him and so softly, like he was going to break at any moment, was so precious.

soonyoung pulled jihoon onto his lap, pulling the younger from under the sheets and jihoon forgot that he had no underwear on. to be honest he couldn't really remember getting soonyoung's shirt back on he was that far gone yesterday from the sheer pleasure he felt.

soonyoung connected their lips again, keeping his arms wrapped around jihoon's waist as they fit their lips together like puzzle pieces.

"i love you." jihoon gasped and disconnected their lips to rest their foreheads against each other, and slowly rubbed their noses together. soonyoung smiled so brightly, lying down with jihoon on top of him, but his feet were still placed firmly on the floor. 

"i love you too." soonyoung's hands were resting on jihoon's hips and the way jihoon looked in just his shirt that was slightly oversized on him, and his hair messy from sleep, with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. if they didn't have things to do soonyoung would've wrecked jihoon right there and shown him that he could be more than a slow lover.

"impossible." soonyoung grinned and jihoon scoffed before leaning down and kissing him. they were kissing a lot but they'd been apart from each other for so long and they were in love, you could kiss the person you were in love with.

soonyoung ran his hands down to jihoon's ass and gave it a squeeze. damn, jihoon really didn't have to show up with an ass this great. jihoon gasped, disconnecting his lips from soonyoung's and leaving a quick kiss on his neck. 

"unless you want me to not be able to walk for weeks, i'd stop." jihoon warned.

"why would i complain about that?"

"i won't be able to help make the motel look pretty." jihoon smiled and soonyoung nodded knowing jihoon was excited to work on the motel design.

"speaking of that, we need to go to the supermarket and get paint." soonyoung playfully slapped jihoon's behind, gripping onto it afterwards and jihoon giggled around a moan. "so we should get ready."

"hmm, yeah we should." jihoon smirked. "but i'm having too much fun."

"we can have more fun later, we have things to do." soonyoung smiled at jihoon sweetly and jihoon nodded. he got up from soonyoung's lap and started walking- limping to the bathroom. "did i really go too rough?"

"baby, i haven't had sex in a while that's probably why." jihoon reassured. "you were perfect. i could see you were holding back a lot. next time you shouldn't."

"i don't want to hurt you." soonyoung sighed.

"you won't." jihoon smiled, walking back to soonyoung and softly grabbing his face to kiss him. "you said you'd make me feel good and that's what you did. i trust you."

"you're going to regret saying that when you can't walk for weeks." soonyoung smirked and jihoon rolled his eyes. jihoon limped back into the bathroom, doing all the essentials and even taking a quick shower. thankfully the warm water helped soothe his muscles.

he walked out with the towel wrapped around his body, greeted by soonyoung who passed him a cup of coffee that he had made specially for him.

"thank you, baby." jihoon took the cup and took a sip before placing it on one of the nightstands and going to his backpack. "i need to get more clothes, cooler ones as well."

"you need to borrow any of mine, baby?" soonyoung offered and jihoon shook his head. "you can pick some up when we go to the supermarket, i'm pretty sure there's a whole clothing section in there."

"yeah, that's a good idea." jihoon agreed and decided to pick out something that would get him to the supermarket and back and then he could change. he dried off and got changed, he really didn't care whether soonyoung was in the room. he'd already seen everything. what jihoon didn't realise is soonyoung found him sexy, very sexy and for him to so confidently parade around with nothing on him was a massive turn on, so soonyoung had to physically move his head with his hands so he wouldn't stare at him for too long.

when he was done he grabbed his baseball bat and shouted to soonyoung who was in the kitchen.

"i'm ready when you are, hot stuff." soonyoung's eyes widened and he choked on his drink.

"what did you just call me?" he asked, revealing himself from the kitchen. he was already clothed, having changed when jihoon was in the shower.

"i think you heard." jihoon smirked, kissing him quickly before making his way outside. soonyoung quickly grabbed his holster and made sure his gun was full. he picked up the keys and shut the window, drawing the curtains in both the kitchen and main room before going out himself and locking the door behind him.

soonyoung made his way down the steps seeing jihoon taking out a few of the zombies. another thing soonyoung found very attractive about jihoon was the way he could take out zombies like he'd been doing it for years. _wow, i'm fucked up for finding that attractive._ soonyoung thought, but jihoon felt the exact same with soonyoung. 

soonyoung got into the car, jihoon getting in the other side. there was a smear of blood on jihoon's cheek probably from where the spikes in the bat sent blood flying everywhere.

"have i ever mentioned how hot you are?" soonyoung asked, placing the keys in the ignition and turning them to start the engine.

"you may have told me once or twice." jihoon shrugged and soonyoung stared at him before licking his lips and turning to look back out of the window. "why? if i'm hot i think i should probably cool down. that could be dangerous."

"you're purposefully doing that." soonyoung sighed, starting to drive so he wouldn't do something that would take up too much time, not that they'd both be complaining. soonyoung so badly wanted to stop the car and pull jihoon into the back seats to do all sorts of things to him that would make him scream his name. but they had a to do list and that wasn't on it. _maybe i can add it if we get everything done. like a reward for the both of us. good thinking, soonyoung._

"soonyoung, you've been ignoring me for ages." he caught sight of the pout on jihoon's face and ultimately felt kind of bad for drifting off into his own world and forgetting about his loved one beside him.soonyoung swiftly put one hand on jihoon's upper thigh, the other hand steering the wheel. "what are you doing?"

"be good and i'll give you a reward." soonyoung whispered not that anyone else would possibly hear what was being said between them. "you can behave right?"

"yeah." jihoon nodded frantically, placing his own hand on top of soonyoung's and intertwining them. "i promise, i'll be good." soonyoung bit his lip. god, jihoon would be the death of him. "what's my reward for being good?"

"you'll have to wait and see." soonyoung shrugged. "let's just say you'll definitely like it." jihoon smiled, whatever soonyoung had planned he'd love. he'd love anything as long as it was with him.

"i'll like whatever you have planned." jihoon smiled, rubbing his thumb over soonyoung's hand lightly. "will it be romantic? i may seem like someone who doesn't like all that cliche and sappy stuff but i love being romantic."

"i always saw you as someone to reject such romantic gestures, maybe even ruin the mood." that hurt jihoon more than soonyoung realised, and when soonyoung caught sight of jihoon's sad expression he immediately knew he messed up. "i'm sorry, baby. you can like romance, i just didn't see you as someone who would particularly like it."

"i haven't loved anyone enough to want to be." jihoon admitted and soonyoung felt his heart swell. jihoon loved him enough to want to be romantic and loving. wow, he felt honoured that he could treat jihoon the way he deserved to be treated. "it's different with you."

"i'm glad you like me enough." soonyoung smiled, squeezing jihoon's hand.

"i don't like you."

"oh, i guess i've been reading all the signs wrong." soonyoung chuckled as jihoon sighed.

"you didn't let me finish." jihoon sighed again. "i don't like you because i love you." soonyoung smiled brightly, blushing and giggling. _lee jihoon, you menace. stop making me fall in love even more than i already am._ "aww, did i make you blush?”

"be quiet." soonyoung rolled his eyes. "it's just warm."

"hmm, okay." jihoon teased and soonyoung gave him a behave yourself or no reward look before jihoon decided to let soonyoung win. "okay, i'll believe you but thousands wouldn't."

"aren't you just a darling." soonyoung joked to which jihoon laughed. soonyoung was so glad he could make jokes with jihoon and it wouldn't end up with them shouting and screaming at each other. at least all the fighting had stopped, and at least jihoon had a sense of humour. he definitely wasn't as bad as he thought. "we're almost there. get ready to fight."

"hopefully most of them got scared and ran, or maybe they tried to follow the sound of the car and got lost somewhere." jihoon suggested.

"i don't care where they are as long as we're safe." jihoon nodded in agreement. "it was a close call yesterday. you could've gotten bit. you could've died. you almost died twice yesterday."

"you didn't shoot though, soonyoung." jihoon reassured him that he wasn't at all mad at soonyoung for aiming at him, he would've done the same thinking it may have been a zombie. "you didn't do it."

"but i almost did. that's close enough, ji." jihoon nodded and just comfortingly stroked soonyoung's arm. "if i hadn't of decided to walk forward and get as close as possible, i would've shot you."

"hey, it's okay." jihoon spoke softly. "it's okay, i'm okay and you didn't shoot me or hurt me. i'm safe and alive because of you. you saved me, soonyoung." soonyoung calmed and jihoon sighed in relief. "just focus on the road okay. you said we're almost there."

soonyoung did as jihoon said and kept his focus on not crashing the car they were in. soon enough, they arrived at the supermarket. soonyoung parked the car right by the entrance. he may as well have drove inside there that's how close he parked.

jihoon got out first, scanning the area and seeing a couple of zombies and hitting them over the head with his baseball bat. the blood splattered everywhere and it was horrifyingly satisfying to jihoon to see this zombie fall to the ground lifeless.

it was slowly but surely driving them both insane and god knows how they'd both end up by the end of it.

jihoon was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of the car door slam shut. he turned to see soonyoung with no expression just stood by the door.

"hey, it's okay." jihoon smiled, embracing soonyoung in a hug. he slowly pulled away and grabbed soonyoung's hand, placing it right where his heartbeat was. "do you feel it? that's my heartbeat, soonyoung. i'm alive, i'm right here."

"i love you." soonyoung smiled, hugging jihoon close. just feeling jihoon's heartbeat was enough to bring him to tears. he didn't know what he'd do if jihoon were to suddenly leave his life.

"remember you said we had a lot to do today? well, we should probably do it." soonyoung smiled as jihoon said it and nodded. they did have a few things to do that soonyoung wanted to get done.

"okay, i'm going to see if we can find anything useful to secure the place. you can look for paint and anything you want to decorate with." soonyoung leaned down and kissed jihoon before they went their separate ways.

jihoon grabbed a trolley before making his way straight to the paint section. he looked at all the colours and was deciding which colours he wanted to use.

"hmm, so many to choose from." he spoke to himself before he settled on two colours he thought looked very pleasing and cute together. "pink and blue."

he'd use the pink for he railings and the blue for the walls. he grabbed as many cans of paint as he could for both colours, also picking up the white colour for the window frames and doors.

he picked up paint brushes and a bucket so he could wash them. he went to the section that had window cleaner and decided to pick some up so he could make those shiny before taking all that back to the car and filling the boot before walking back to look some more, leaving the trolley behind since it made a bit of noise. 

he went to the clothes section next, he wanted to get some clothes. they currently didn't have anywhere to put their clothes but since jihoon was redecorating, he's sure he'd find some way to store everything.

he decided to pick out a few cooler outfits since it was sunny and some warmer outfits just in case it rained or got cold.

he also picked out some short shorts to paint in, one because he likes short shorts since he knew his ass looked stunning in shorts like those— booty shorts to be exact.

he also went to the pyjama section. he grabbed a few oversized shirts and jumpers, not caring for the bottoms that went with them since he usually slept in just the top even in the winter.

he had quite a lot of clothes here. he really loved clothes shopping and getting many outfits. it's even better now he didn't have to pay for any of them.

he found a nice, simple pair of pink silk pyjama shorts and shirt. they were cute and jihoon could definitely see himself lazing around in them.

he placed them in the pile he had in his hands before his eyes set on the next section. he came across the section that he wouldn't normally pick from, but now he may have a purpose for these. although jihoon would definitely wear these for his own enjoyment, it would be even more enjoyable to see soonyoung's reaction.

he let his eyes scan the pyjamas, letting his fingers run across the silky material before he looked at a few he liked. he firstly picked out a pink and black lace two piece. he knew he'd look good in it, and he’d always wanted to try them.

he also found a black nighty and that caught his eye. that looked nice, and jihoon knew it would look so good on him, so he picked that. soonyoung would be in for a surprise. hey, soonyoung's planning a reward for him who says jihoon can't do the same.

he lastly found a deep red two piece that was a lot more revealing than the other. it should've just been see through considering it basically was besides the colour.

it had a rose design on the sides of the bottom half and the top half was see through almost, besides the rose design near the straps. it had little loops on it that could attach two pieces.

one was a strap that wrapped around the waist with a little rose in the centre, connecting to the top by a chain of red beads. the same with the other piece except this strap wrapped around the neck and throat like a choker, that also had a little rose in the middle, and red beads.

this would surely look amazing on jihoon, and would drive soonyoung crazy. he also picked up some new fishnets since he forgot his own, along with a new pair of lacy underwear. he liked wearing them and they made him feel pretty— and soonyoung liked them.

he also decided to go one step further. he headed to the shoe section and even though his shoes were fine and he definitely didn't need any right now. he wanted something to complete his outfits. ones that would go well with whatever he was wearing.

"ah ha." he smirked, picking out his size and making sure it would fit by quickly taking of his shoe and checking. if it fit with his sock on then it definitely would when he wasn't. "perfect."

he took another look at the stilettos in his hands and smiled. oh, he was going to look so good. he was so excited. he also found a pair that were sparkly and had straps that would wrap around his legs that would probably go to his mid thigh. 

he smiled down at his clothes. he was so excited. he'd always wanted to try clothes like these ever since he'd wanted to try lacy underwear and fishnets. he always felt so beautiful when he wore exactly what he wanted to and it made him feel so confident.

he didn't want soonyoung to see these because he wanted surprise him at one point. he found a bag and placed everything inside before zipping it up and taking it to the car.

he hadn't noticed how big the boot was until now and he was glad because he still had to pick up some stuff for the redecorating.

he didn’t need any paint since the walls were already a nice light grey. he'd do the main room first and then the bathroom and kitchen, and he'd probably follow a theme.

he decided on pink and grey, a combination he'd always liked and he'd heard soonyoung tell him how much he liked that combination too before all of this broke out.

he went to the section where he'd find everything he needed. their bed and the flooring was fine and looked very nice so jihoon didn't anything like that. he did however pick out a grey rug for the floor.

he picked out new bed sheets, pillows and added a grey fleece blanket big enough for both soonyoung and himself. and a pink one that was knitted. their room was going to be so cozy and jihoon was so thrilled to make it their own. 

he picked up a couple of fake plants, a full length mirror and some picture frames with photos already in them to decorate their room a bit more. he also picked up some fairy lights so they could have something cozy but something that wouldn’t cause any distraction outside. 

when he was happy with all the decorations he headed back to the car where soonyoung was waiting, tapping his foot on the ground and his arms crossed.

"how much stuff do you need, hoon?" he acted annoyed but he loved seeing jihoon so genuinely excited to do something.

"oh, come on." jihoon went past him to place the other things in the car and he realised how much room it took up. "please don't say you have anything too big to put in here."

"i found a ton of wood, locks, tools and just stuff that could help us. so yeah, baby, i have stuff to put in here." soonyoung smirked. he already figured out a plan but he loved teasing his lover.

"well you'll have to put some of it back, i'm not putting any of this back." jihoon smiled, closing the boot of the car. "where is it all? we can pick what's necessary."

"baby, can you drive?" soonyoung asked.

"i was having lessons before everything happened, so kind of." jihoon shrugged. what was he on about?

"good, because you're driving this." he pointed at the car and then pointed at something else. "and i'm driving that."

jihoon looked at what soonyoung was pointing at, seeing a truck. something that could fit a lot of big material in it. 

"you're kidding me right?" jihoon scoffed.

"no." soonyoung smirked. "unless you want to stay here, you're driving this car."

"i hate you." jihoon complained.

"you love me." soonyoung argued and jihoon shook his head. "you told me you loved me earlier."

"i was lying." jihoon stuck his tongue out playfully and when soonyoung without even looking pulled his gun out and shot a zombie that was running towards them jihoon let his mouth hang open. "fuck, that was hot. maybe i do love you."

soonyoung just chuckled, kissing jihoon before letting him get in the car, making sure he knew what he was doing before going towards the truck and getting in.

soonyoung decided to drive first so that he could lead the way back to the motel, and jihoon would follow behind.

he had warned jihoon before hand to drive slow and to not beep at him at anytime because the last thing they needed was a mob when they weren't together— technically they weren’t. 

thankfully they both got back to the motel safely and without much hassle. soonyoung would be the one to run over any of the zombies so jihoon didn't really have to deal with that thankfully.

soonyoung got out of the truck first before walking over to the car that jihoon was in.

"that wasn't too bad, right baby?" jihoon just scowled at him as he laughed. jihoon walked around the back of the car opening the boot to get the bag with his clothes in.

"it was fine, i guess." jihoon shrugged. he wasn't going to admit that he quite liked driving. "it's just driving, soonyoung."

soonyoung chuckled following jihoon up the stairs towards their room. he unlocked the door letting jihoon enter first. he grabbed a glass a water, gulping it down before leaving again to sort out some of the materials in the truck.

jihoon decided to change into his cooler clothes, opening the bag they were in. he smiled, picking out the booty shorts, because teasing soonyoung was his occupation, and and a shirt to go with it.

he quickly changed and threw the other clothes into the washing machine. he walked into the bathroom just because he wanted to see what he looked like, and the mirror he picked up for their room was still in the car.

he walked in and stood on his tip toes to take a look at himself and wow, he looked so good. the shorts were tight and hugged the shape of his behind like a dream. jihoon, liked these a lot. he didn't even realise how much ass he had until he had these on. he would definitely be getting more. 

he walked back into the main room and sighed. he had to find a way to hide these clothes, but there was nowhere.he didn't want the room to look crowded with all their bags. he sighed, looking at the bed. he noticed the indents in it, like handles and opened it to reveal storage. 

_aha, great!_ jihoon smiled. he quickly put his bags on his side and then on the other he put soonyoung's bags. jihoon loved to be organised so when he finally found a place to store things he was happy.

he decided that he'd decorate their room first and start painting when there were more hours in the day, and by the looks of things it was going to rain. it was still very warm at the moment though.

he went back out and down to the car to start taking all the decorations up to their room to start on it. soonyoung was sorting things out on the truck so he didn't see jihoon come down until jihoon started talking to him. 

"hey, baby." jihoon called and soonyoung's head poked out of the truck. "i was thinking of making us dinner tonight, is there anything you want?"

soonyoung climbed down from the vehicle, walking around to the boot of the car where jihoon was. damn, he should not have looked down. his eyes went wide and his breath hitched. jihoon really looked this beautiful, wow. this beautiful man was all his, how did he get so damn lucky?

"cake." he blurted, eyes fixed on jihoon's ass.

"you can't eat cake for dinner, soonyoung." jihoon scoffed before turning to look at him. "oh, i see." he chuckled. "baby, my eyes are up here."

"uh, yeah." soonyoung nodded, clearing his throat. "uh, um— what was the question?" he looked down with a hand on the back of his neck and jihoon just looked with a small smile on his face.

"i asked you if you wanted anything in particular for dinner? i'm going to make us some." jihoon wrapped his arms around soonyoung's neck as soonyoung placed his hands on jihoon's hips, slowly inching them down to his butt, patting it lightly which made jihoon chuckle.

"you can make whatever you'd like." soonyoung bumped their noses together. "is this a late night date?"

"do you want it to be?" jihoon raised an eyebrow.

"i would really like that."soonyoung smiled. "i'm going to head to a few stores and the scrap place to see if i can find anything else. but i'll be back for our date."

"wow, a date during an apocalypse." jihoon scoffed. "god, we're fucked up."

"no. we're just trying to keep at least some normality." soonyoung argued. "i don't think we're doing anything wrong by wanting to go on a date."

"i guess." jihoon shrugged. "when are you leaving?" soonyoung moved away, letting jihoon get back to what he was doing.

"now. i want to make sure i can be back by nightfall but still having made some progress." jihoon nodded at him.

"well, be safe." jihoon smiled. he didn't want to admit that soonyoung leaving petrified him. what if he didn't come back? what if he got hurt? "just make sure you come back in one piece."

"hey, i'll be fine." famous last words. "and look what i found at the supermarket." soonyoung smiled, going to the truck and coming back. "so we can keep in contact."

"really, soonyoung?" jihoon looked at the objects in soonyoung's hands. "walkie talkies? what year do you think this is?"

"come on, these will be so fun to use. we can give each other names."soonyoung was literally so excited and jihoon just didn't get it. "we can use the ones we made up for our project."

"you want me to call you hoshi?" jihoon chuckled. "soonyoung, this is no time for playing games."

"you know you want to, woozi." soonyoung teased, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"hmm, it might be fun." jihoon smiled. "but you didn't hear that from me."

"hear what?" soonyoung chuckled and walked to the truck, climbing inside. "i won't be too long baby."

"come back safe, please." jihoon looked with pleading eyes and soonyoung nodded.

"i promise." he kissed jihoon quickly before waving him off as he drove away. _"hoshi to woozi."_

_"can i help you? and you're meant to say over."_ jihoon smiled, he was actually liking this. for some reason it was cute.

_"okay."_ soonyoung chuckled. _"i love you, over."_

_"thank you, over and out."_ jihoon smiled a genuine one. why did soonyoung have to make things so cute and fun? this was an apocalypse, he didn't have to be making jihoon fall even more in love.

_"hoonie, baby."_ soonyoung whined. jihoon blushed but he'd never tell soonyoung. _"say it back."_

_"you didn't say over."_

_"baby, say you love me back, over."_ there was a pause until jihoon finally stopped blushing and worked himself up to say it back.

_"i love you too."_ jihoon was smiling so wide and if he had a pillow he'd be screaming into it. soonyoung just gave him butterflies and made him feel all giddy.

_"you forgot to say over, over."_ jihoon scoffed. of course soonyoung would do that.

_"focus on driving, over and out."_ jihoon grabbed a few items from the car and took them up to the room, placing them on the floor before going back down and repeating the process.

he left the cans of paint in there since he could start that the next day. once he was finished and had locked the car, he made his way back up to start redecorating.

he started with the bedsheets and pillows, changing them and then adding the grey and pink blanket alongside the same coloured pillows.

he also added the fairy lights to the headboard that he had picked up. they were powered by batteries so they didn't need any socket power for that.he added the picture frames on the wall above the bed, making sure they were in line and perfect before he left them alone. 

he replaced the rug in the room with the grey one he picked out and also placed the plants on the nightstand and little cupboard in the room.

he realised in that moment how much space they had in the room. maybe he'd go back and get a small coffee table and chairs so they had somewhere to seat and have meals.for now the bed will do and thankfully they were both careful eaters so they didn't drop anything. 

he looked at his hard work and smiled. wow, the room looked beautiful and homely. he couldn't wait for soonyoung to see. he couldn't wait until they could maybe put a picture of them on the wall.

who knows, maybe it'll be of them smiling, on a date, at their wedding? _jihoon, really? you're already thinking of marrying kwon?_ so what if he was? he was in love.

he looked at the clock on the wall and saw that soonyoung had been gone for about an hour and a half, almost two hours.

"he must be finding a few things." jihoon told himself. soonyoung was okay. he'd be home soon.

but that got more and more concerning to jihoon when soonyoung didn't arrive home. it was dark outside and jihoon hadn't realised he'd finished the book he was reading until he had.he looked at the clock and his eyes widened at the time. where was soonyoung? 

it was raining heavily outside and thunder and lighting had started too. jihoon really didn't want soonyoung out in this weather. anything could happen to him.

he decided that maybe he was just running a bit late and started on cooking their meal after remembering he was meant to do that.

he was very concerned. he'd occasionally look out the window even though he had closed them all because it had become night time and he didn't want the light to bring any attention.

he had been cooking for a while and soonyoung still hadn't showed. it was either he was too busy to realise the time, had left jihoon alone or he was hurt.

jihoon sighed, using the only option he really had and that was the walkie talkie. he couldn't believe he was doing this but maybe soonyoung would answer.

" _soonyoung_." he spoke but all he could hear was static. _"soonyoung? are you there?"_

no answer. what was happening? he surely wouldn't just leave the walkie talkie. he got them so they could communicate.

_"soonyoung, if you're not answering just because i'm not using your fucking spy name, it's not very funny."_ jihoon sighed. _"fine. hoshi? answer me damn it."_

no answer. jihoon felt himself start to panic and he swore he started hyperventilating and his eyes were burning from holding back tears.

_"okay, soonyoung this isn't funny. you should've been home hours ago. are you hurt? where are you? i can come and find you. god, are you even alive?"_

jihoon made himself cry saying that. what if he was gone? what if he had gotten caught? what if his soonie wasn't coming home?

and as jihoon was crying and losing his mind, soonyoung was in deep shit.

he had gone to a few stores and picked up what he could, putting everything in the back of the truck before driving to the next place.

he had a few close calls with some zombies, and he made sure he had ammunition by going to the weapons store again and finding some.he really didn't want to run out. that would be so bad and he didn't need to get bit today. he was on the way to the scrap place to see if there was anything there. 

he'd do that and then go back home. he knew jihoon was redecorating their room and making dinner. he didn't want to miss that since his baby was working so hard.

he wanted to go home and let jihoon curl up against him and just cuddle together. it was starting to get colder at night so he loved it when jihoon would snuggle close to him.

he jumped slightly in his seat, although he probably shouldn't because he was driving. he was just so excited to spend the night with jihoon. he was so happy they'd finally sorted their differences.

he arrived at the scrap place and had found a few things, placing them into the truck. he was doing that for a few hours and it had started to get dark so he decided he'd have to leave soon.

he actually didn't make a move to leave until it was dark. big mistake. _very big mistake._ he was finally walking back to the truck with the last thing he found.he placed it in the truck and before he could move to get in the front seat, he heard a twig snap. 

on instinct he pulled out his gun and held it out in front of him. it was hard to see when it was dark out so this thing could be anywhere. he kept quiet, trying to listen out for anything. it was when he heard growling that he knew it was a zombie. 

he shot it down when it came into view and he was about to turn around and actually get back in the truck and go home, but when he looked there were multiple zombies walking towards him.

he held his gun up shooting them down, but they just seemed to multiply. he stepped back, trying to get away so maybe he could sneak around and quickly get in the vehicle.

"ahh, fuck." he yelled in pain and he felt his leg get cut against something, looking back to see a sharp piece of metal. he felt liquid pour down his leg knowing he was bleeding. he had to get home fast unless he would bleed to death.

he winced as he tried to put pressure on his leg so he could maybe run or walk but it hurt too much. he'd have to at least make sure most of these zombies were dead before he could even think about moving.

he shot a few down before realising he only had one bullet left.

"shit, shit, shit, shit." soonyoung looked at the gun like it would magically refill but he knew that this was now a life or death situation. he just had to make a run, walk, stagger to the truck and hope he got to it alive.

he gave out a deep breath and started moving, slower than he thought because the pain was indescribable. he must've cut his leg deep for it to hurt this badly.

he smiled when he saw that he was so close to the truck door, so close to going home to his beloved. he felt himself trip, like he was pulled to the floor. _oh god, am i going to die?_ he thought. 

since it was raining heavily the mud was slippery and it got all over him and he smacked his lip against a small rock which caused it to cut. he was in a lot of pain but he had to keep going. he couldn't give up and let these zombies win. unfortunately the zombie that had knocked him to the ground had made the gun fly out of his hand too as he was caught off guard. 

it was dark and he couldn't see where to the gun had landed. he was trying to kick the zombie off with the leg that wasn't injured after he was able to turn his body over.

he moved his arms widely around the muddy and cold floor to try and find the gun. but by no means could he find it. he kept fighting off the zombie, trying not to yell and attract more, but the fear in his eyes was evident. 

it was when a strike of lighting hit by him and the zombie, that he saw where the gun was. he smiled weakly, reaching his hand to grab it.

_just a bit more soonyoung, you've got it._ he stretched a tiny bit more and grabbed onto the gun, placing it on the side of the zombies head and shooting it.

he pushed the limp creature off of him and slowly stood up, breaths heavy as he was still in shock. he quickly clambered into the truck, he didn't even put his seatbelt on, he just started the truck and drove.

his eyes were burning from the tears, and he had to keep them in focus so his vision didn't go blurry and he wouldn't crash.

god, he couldn't believe he had almost died. what the fuck was happening? he definitely had been taking this apocalypse with a pinch of salt and now it had become clear that was out there was dangerous— life threatening. if he hadn't of found that gun and had one bullet left he wouldn't be alive right now.

he couldn't help but feel so bad for jihoon, he was probably worried sick.

that he was. he had changed into a pair of his new pyjamas the pink two piece that he loved and was so comfy. he had soonyoung's zip up jacket on as well since his arms were cold but he kept it undone so that his pyjamas were on show.

he had finished cooking a few minutes ago and soonyoung still wasn't back. and as he was placing the lid back on the pot he was cooking with so the food would stay warm, he noticed a light shine through the curtains.

he hesitatingly peeked and he gasped when he saw that it was soonyoung's truck. he headed to the door, unlocking it and going out to meet him.

jihoon was crying and soonyoung had parked the truck door right by the stairs, almost like he was purposefully trying to block it.

"soonyoung." jihoon called out and when soonyoung looked up, his lip bleeding and slowly limping up the steps made jihoon scared. "what happened?"

"go back." he urged, waving his hand for jihoon to go inside. "i don't know if they followed me or if there's some nearby. go inside, baby."

soonyoung felt so horrible seeing jihoon cry, but he couldn't risk his life out here. he knew that the room was safe and that's where they both should be at this time of night.

"do you need help?" jihoon called from the door.

"i'm okay, baby." he winced, clearly not okay. "just go back inside okay."

jihoon nodded and went fully inside the room, waiting for soonyoung to finally come in. he shut the door after him, locking it, putting the latch on and pushing the cabinet against it.

"what happened?" jihoon's face screamed concern and soonyoung couldn't help but wince in pain. jihoon lead soonyoung to the bathroom making him sit on the closed seat. "what happened to your lip? and your leg is dripping blood, and you're covered in mud."

"there was a few of them, i cut my leg on a piece of metal and a zombie knocked me down and i split my lip. a lot happened to put it shortly.” soonyoung looked down. "i was so afraid, like i was going to get bit, or it’d eat me alive."

"stop." jihoon snapped. "don't say that. not in front of me. i was so worried— worried sick that you were hurt or dead. i couldn't do anything but sit here and wait for you to come home again." jihoon was crying and soonyoung felt awful. "i can't even imagine you not being here with me. so please— don't say that."

"i'm sorry baby. i love you." jihoon said it back right away and hugged soonyoung close to him and he moved away before he could get mud on him.

"you have mud everywhere you should take a shower." soonyoung nodded and let jihoon help him up. jihoon helped him out of his clothes and normally this would be embarrassing but he'd already seen all of soonyoung and he loved him so it was less embarrassing, and god, he needed help the poor man was in pain. 

"oh my god, soonyoung." jihoon gasped, seeing the deep cut on soonyoung’s leg. "you must be in so much pain. i'll treat that once you've showered. it will help wash all the dirt away as well."

jihoon turned the water on and helped soonyoung climb in.

"you got it, baby?" jihoon asked and soonyoung hummed, hissing when the water hit his wound. he would be fine to shower as jihoon was getting the first aid kit that was in the room.   


soonyoung washed all the mud from him, making sure to avoid the cuts when washing, he didn't want to make them worse.he heard jihoon come back and forth the bathroom, probably getting clothes for soonyoung and to make sure the first aid kit is ready. 

he did hear the quiet sobs from him when he was in the kitchen. he felt so bad for making him cry, he must've been so scared. soonyoung made a mental note to apologise to him.

once he was done he wrapped the towel around himself, drying himself off and held another one against the cut on his leg as he slipped on his underwear and sweatpants, pulling the leg of the sweatpants up so that it wasn’t touching the cut.

he sat down on the seat again and jihoon came back in with a glass of water in his hand. it was then that soonyoung realised how pretty jihoon looked in his pyjamas and soonyoung's own jacket.

"you look pretty." soonyoung smiled as jihoon blushed. "you're beautiful, actually."

"you're making me blush." jihoon looked away before turning back and sitting himself down on the floor, starting to treat soonyoung's leg. "sorry." he muttered when soonyoung hissed in pain.

it was a deep cut, he didn't have any stitches but there was medical superglue in the box that he could close up the wound with.

"jihoon." soonyoung spoke up after a while and jihoon hummed. "i'm sorry."

"what are you sorry for?" jihoon laughed. he was almost finished with soonyoung's leg and would then move onto his lip.

"i heard you crying." soonyoung admitted and jihoon just sighed. "i'm sorry i scared you like that."

"it's okay, soonyoung. i promise." jihoon smiled sweetly. he couldn't be mad at him, not when he was just the best person ever. "i just wanted you to come home safely. you're here and that's all i care about."

"i didn't come back in one piece though." soonyoung chuckled and jihoon followed after him.

"at least you came home." he quickly stood up and kissed him, moving onto treat his lip. he held the side of just face and lightly stroked his cheek when he hissed. "sorry, baby."

"it just stings." soonyoung complained.

"i know. it'll be done soon, i promise." jihoon quickly treated the cut. soonyoung sat back once jihoon was done, letting him pack everything away and throw what he needed to. "you feel okay now? that cut will probably leave a scar. you’ll have a story to tell.”

"yeah, i feel better, thank you, baby. just glad to still be here. that was a close call." jihoon nodded. "i'm so sorry i ruined our night."

"it's only eleven, the night’s not over yet." jihoon smirked and soonyoung rolled his eyes.

"okay." soonyoung smiled, eyes staring at jihoon's lips and when the younger noticed, he sighed and leaned down to place a quick peck against his lips. “will you be able to wait for your reward tomorrow?” 

"soonyoung, do you really think you can give me a reward when your leg is like this?” soonyoung nodded with a grin and jihoon just looked away. _this man._ “do you need help?" jihoon asked when he turned back around.

soonyoung shook his head, he could stand up by himself and he was able to thankfully. he wanted his leg to heal fast so he could start on securing the place.

soonyoung followed jihoon into the main room, taking a seat on the bed and he finally looked around and saw the decorations.

"wow, baby." he gasped. "you made the place so pretty." jihoon walked into the kitchen, blush on his face and a smile so wide on his mouth.

"i tried. i wanted to make it cozy." jihoon came back with food for the both of them. "you know, like home."

"i'm glad to call this home." he smiled, stealing a kiss from the younger. jihoon smiled, passing soonyoung his food and touching his lips like soonyoung hadn't kissed him before. "it'll always be like home if you're here."

"oh my god, you're too much." jihoon scoffed, taking a bite of the food. soonyoung copied, humming and nodding his head at the taste. jihoon was a wonderful cook, he made such divine meals.

they ate and talked with each other about whatever they could think of. the conversations just flowed naturally with them. they were comfortable together, had so much in common and they were just so right for each other. this was the best first date if you asked soonyoung. 

when they had finished jihoon repeated what he had done the previous night, washing the dishes and bringing in a newly filled glass of water each as soonyoung had stood up and limped to the window to check outside.

"anything?" jihoon asked, placing the glasses down on the nightstands and walking up to soonyoung wrapping his arms around his neck and letting soonyoung wrap his arms around his waist.

"there's a few. we really need to start securing this place and fast. i'll start tomorrow."

"shouldn't you rest your leg?" jihoon suggested.

"i'll be fine. i'm strong." jihoon was hesitant to believe him but he knew once soonyoung set his mind to something he wouldn't be able to change that mindset easily.

"i'm sure you are." jihoon chuckled. "i mean you moved all that material all by yourself."

"i guess i did." soonyoung smirked. before jihoon could even blink soonyoung had picked him up and had him in his arms, jihoon's legs wrapped around his waist as his back hit the wall.

"soonyoung, what the fuck." jihoon gasped. "your leg."

"i don't care." he spoke lowly which made a shiver go up jihoon's spine. "not when you look like this. all pretty in these pyjamas and my jacket. you look stunning when you wear my clothes."

"stop, you'll get me all hot and bothered." he whined.

soonyoung chuckled lifted jihoon from the wall, hissing when his leg stung a tiny bit but the pain was nowhere near what he felt earlier. even pain couldn’t stop him from teasing jihoon. 

he placed jihoon on the bed, climbing in himself afterwards. jihoon shut the fairy lights off and snuggled into the older.regardless of how the night was meant to go and how it had actually turned out he was so incredibly happy to still have soonyoung with him. 

he was just so happy words couldn't explain. he didn't think he'd ever been this happy. and as they both fell asleep he didn't want to ever lose soonyoung. he wanted to be his boyfriend and kiss him and hug him, hold him and tell him how great he was.he wanted soonyoung to love him and make him feel loved and he wanted to do that back. he wanted soonyoung to touch him whether that was as comfort or during intimacy. he wanted to marry soonyoung and grow old with him. he wanted to have a family with him. he just wanted soonyoung. 

but you know what they say. good things just don't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i hope this chapter was okay 🥺 i’m not really sure how to feel about it haha. i honestly think this is just a filler haha. i wanted to have them do something normal amidst the chaos lol. and i think the end sentence gives a slight idea of what’s going to happen??? not really but i have things planned lol. also 🥺🥺 hoonie loves pretty clothes, he’s so cute!! and he loved decorating we love him!! and 😭😭 i felt so bad for him when soonyoung went m.i.a for a good minute but i had to add something to make this not boring. but they’re so cute 🥺🥺 i’m sorry in advance 😭
> 
> also it turns out that i’m not busy tomorrow since we changed the day to monday but i said i’d update saturday and here i am haha. i think updating saturdays will be better for me anyway, i like saturdays 🥺🥺
> 
> also skz dropped that teaser for in life and 😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳 okay!!? i honestly miss chan’s like blue and pink hair i absolutely loved that, but the red looks good. he pulls it off. hyunjin with pink 😩😩 yes thank you!! and jeongin has blue 🥺🥺🥺 i love him. and felix 😳 the grey mullet which is apparently fake!?!? okay. but the lil diamonds under his eyes were stunning and god they’re so beautiful literally all of them. and i can’t wait for this repackage since i’m sure we’ll get a new song!! i love them so much 
> 
> anyway!! hopefully next chapter will be better haha. until next week!! stay safe and have a good week. 🥺🥺💞


	6. Here Comes Trouble

it all started as a normal day, as normal as it could get right now. soonyoung and jihoon had been living at the motel for about a week now and everything seemed to be going smoothly.

the building was now a nice pink and blue with white doors and window frames, and windows that you could see your reflection in, they were that clean. jihoon had worked hard and that work had paid off. it was starting to feel more like home. 

the perimeter was guarded with layers of metal and scraps that soonyoung had been working relentlessly to make. he hadn't even finished yet but jihoon appreciated how much work the older was putting in to make sure they were as safe as possible. and it was very sturdy, they had a few zombies but a lot less than usual thanks to the fences.

he knew just how much soonyoung was working when he'd come back into the room at random points for a snack or a drink, and have sweat dripping from him and his breathing was ragged.

"you shouldn't overwork, sweetie." jihoon would pass him the glass of water he had prepared and placed in the fridge so it would be cold and refreshing for his lover.

"it's coming along really well." soonyoung would smile, sipping from the glass and sighing as the liquid sorted out his thirst. he didn't even realise how dry his throat was until he had taken a gulp of the drink. "i'll be done in no time hopefully."

"you work so much, i'm afraid you'll work too hard." jihoon pouted, leaning against the kitchen counter. "how's your leg?"

"it's fine, feels good. you asked me this yesterday— and the day before— and the day before— and the d-"

"okay, i won't care next time." jihoon rolled his eyes, flipping the other off before soonyoung attacked him in a hug.

"you care, don't lie." soonyoung held jihoon tight, moving them from side to side as he teased him. "you love me really."

"do i?" jihoon asked with fake offence, hand on his heart like soonyoung had just commit a crime by saying he was in love. "go back outside before you annoy me too much."

jihoon slapped soonyoung's bicep playfully but his eyes went wide as he felt the start of muscle under his shirt. _what the fuck, kwon. pick me up oh my god._ he had to stop with these thoughts. his mind had its own section for soonyoung thoughts, most of them less than innocent.

"can you stop caressing my bicep?" soonyoung smirked as jihoon cleared his throat and turned away, face red from embarrassment.

"i wasn't doing anything." he shook his head. "must've been hallucinating."

"okay, baby." he chuckled, making a move to leave until jihoon held onto him again. "yes?"

"how strong are you now?" jihoon bit his lip. "before you couldn't even pick up a chair, now you're hauling around metal and shit. what else can you pick up?"

"just say you have a strength kink and call it a day." soonyoung teased, picking jihoon up into his arms which made the younger gasp, so his legs were wrapped around soonyoung's waist. "it's easy to pick you up, baby. i could hold you all day long."

"i think it's hot." jihoon smirked, leaning down to kiss soonyoung desperately, wrapping his arms around soonyoung's neck, pulling his hair. you can't blame him for being needy all the time, not when the person making him feel good was a certain kwon soonyoung, and not when soonyoung was so good at what he did.

soonyoung, still holding the younger up, bit onto his lip and pulled, adding his tongue into the mix to give the kiss a little spice. jihoon was so responsive to soonyoung touches, gasping and hissing with the pleasure and it gave him tingles down his spine.

soonyoung sat jihoon on the counter, hands gripping his thighs like jihoon would run away. jihoon whined into the kiss, legs locking around soonyoung's waist, pulling him in closer.

"soonyoung, take me." jihoon whispered in his ear. "please, i'm so horny. i need you so bad.”

"shit, fuck. be patient, baby." soonyoung groaned, his pants already getting tight. jihoon was just so reckless and he had no filter, just said what ever he wanted whenever he wanted— shameless, that's what he was. "you sure, baby? you can take it?"

"yes, fuck." he moaned, throwing his head back, thankfully not hitting it against the overhead cupboard. "fuck me, soonyoung." soonyoung all but growled, attacking jihoon's neck with kisses and licks that had him shivering and hissing as he left hickeys against his skin. 

soonyoung mouthed at jihoon's neck, biting down and pulling which made a moan rip from jihoon's mouth. soonyoung smirked, moving back up to jihoon's lips, claiming them until they were red and swollen.

"you're so beautiful." soonyoung whispered, breathing ragged as he tried to catch his breath from the lack of air. "god, how did i get so lucky? you're like a dream. you're literally not real. you're so perfect."

"soonie, you're making me blush." jihoon held onto soonyoung tighter, blushing and hiding his face in the crook of soonyoung's neck, nipping lightly on his shoulder to try and stop the small whines.

the nipping turned into licks and then bites as jihoon left his own mark on soonyoung. sure he would be able to cover it up but jihoon knew it was there. unless soonyoung would go around shirtless, like he had been doing for the past few days since it was warm.

he wouldn't mind soonyoung going around shirtless, showing off with that beautiful, perfect body, knowing that he was jihoon's, and he'd always end up coming back to him at the end of the day.

"you're so hot." jihoon gasped into soonyoung's ear, pulling on his hair as soonyoung groaned. "you make me so needy, i want you so bad. i need you right now."

"fuck, you're so desperate, baby." soonyoung hissed, gripping jihoon's legs tighter that hadn't moved from their place around the older's waist.

"mhmm." jihoon nodded, biting his lip, leaning in again to moan in soonyoung's ear. "i want you inside me. i want you so deep i can feel you for days."

"baby, your mouth. it's going to get you in trouble." soonyoung's voice dropped a few octaves and jihoon arched his back, soonyoung was taking a toll on him.

"don't you like it?" jihoon asked innocently. "not used to someone telling you exactly what they want? never had such a demanding baby like me?"

"it's fucking sexy, jihoon." soonyoung admitted, hands trailing to jihoon's shorts, slowly pulling them off, until they were discarded on the floor. "i like saying exactly what i want too. not only do i like saying what i want for myself but i love to say what i'm going to do to you."

"what are you going to do?" jihoon bit his lip, hissing when soonyoung pulled down his underwear, discarded alongside the shorts. "tell me every little thing you're going to do to me."

"i'm going to fuck you until you're shaking and you can't help but scream my name." soonyoung smirked. "i'm going to fuck you right on this counter while you're wearing my shirt. i'm not going to hold back."

"fuck, don't you dare hold back." jihoon moaned, pulling soonyoung closer and clawing at his shirt. "i prepped in the shower earlier just get inside me. put your cock in me before i do it myself."

"fuck." soonyoung groaned. the mere thought of jihoon pleasuring himself, moaning and gasping as he felt so good made him go crazy. "okay, baby. give me one second."

he quickly let go of jihoon and went into the bedroom to get the bottle. although jihoon had prepped he didn't want him to hurt at all, this was only their second time together. he's sure it wouldn't be their last though. he made his way back, quickly taking off his pants and boxers. jihoon moaned at the sight of soonyoung's hard length standing proud in front of him, he doesn't think he's ever seen someone so perfect. never wanted anyone else.

"hurry, soonyoung." he whined, watching as soonyoung worked the liquid onto his cock, before wiping his hand on his shirt and taking it off. his shirt needed washing anyway so he didn't care too much. "hurry, baby. hurry, hurry."

soonyoung hissed, placing jihoon's legs over his shoulders which shifted him to a better angle. he pushed in, groaning at the feeling as jihoon moaned loudly. he slid in easily, but jihoon was still so tight, clenching around him and he moaned.

"you're so tight and warm. fuck, keep clenching around me, baby. ahh! it feels fucking amazing." soonyoung groaned, not giving jihoon anytime to adjust before he was pulling out until the tip and slamming back into him. "jihoon, ahh."

"fuck, soonyoung." jihoon gripped onto soonyoung's arms that were placed on the counter on each side of him, nails leaving little indents as he gripped tight. "harder, ahhh. fuck me, harder."

"you like that, baby?" soonyoung groaned, moving faster as jihoon just took what soonyoung was giving him, loud moans of pleasure piercing the room.

"it feels so fucking good, baby. want more, go faster." jihoon moaned, urging soonyoung to go faster. "fuck, make me scream. i want to— ah— want to scream your name until i lose my voice."

"shit, you're so fucking hot." soonyoung gripped the counter tighter as he impaled jihoon on his cock. "scream my name, baby. let me know who's making you feel so good."

"soonyoung." he gasped. "soonyoung, ahh!!" he screamed as soonyoung hit his prostate, eyes rolling back, mouth open as he continuously let out filthy moans that made soonyoung even harder if that was possible, feeling the length twitch inside him.

"there?" soonyoung smirked, angling himself so it was easier to hit his lover's bundle of nerves until he was shaking.

"yes! right there! ahh, it feels amazing." jihoon was losing his mind and soonyoung couldn't help but have that inflate his ego. he could be the only one to see jihoon like this, no one else would ever have their name on jihoon's lips like this. "soonyoung, soonyoung, soonyoung!"

"say my name, baby. it sounds perfect coming from your pretty lips." jihoon chanted his name like he had forgotten any other words, and maybe he had because as jihoon moaned soonyoung's name over and over he thought that was the only word he knew.

"soonyoung, coming. fuck, i'm gonna come." jihoon moaned, finally finding the words, legs shaking and hands coming to support himself on the counter as he came, mouth falling open in a silent moan. "soonyoung, in me— come in me. fill me up, please."

"jihoon, fuck. i'm coming." soonyoung moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes in pleasure as jihoon clenched so tightly around him. he thrusted one— two more times until he was filling jihoon to the brim. "fuck, that felt amazing."

"god, you need to fuck me like that more often." jihoon chuckled. soonyoung carefully pulled out and pulled jihoon's legs from his shoulders. soonyoung leaned in capturing jihoon's lips, and jihoon reciprocated until they were both needing air, both of them holding onto each other until they had calmed down.

"i love you." soonyoung whispered, pressing his forehead against jihoon's own.

"love you too." jihoon smiled, leaning away so soonyoung could wet a towel for them to clean off and to clean the counter. "i can't believe we just fucked here."

"why're you going red, baby? you weren't complaining when you were moaning my name." jihoon smacked soonyoung's arm lightly, mocking shock.

"stop, you're too much." he chuckled, looking away from soonyoung since he was blushing so much. jihoon walked into the main room, getting changed again, soonyoung following after him.

"you know, i really can't get enough of you. you drive me crazy." soonyoung pulled jihoon close to him by his waist, leaving a peck on his lips.

"hmm, well i guess that means you'll be back for more, and i really can't complain." jihoon puckered his lips and soonyoung kissed him again, and kept leaving pecks until jihoon seemed to be somewhere else.

"what's wrong, baby?" soonyoung kissed him again, and although jihoon was kissing him back, he was looking at the door. "jihoon? what's wrong?"

"shh." he warned, placing a finger to his lips to get soonyoung to stay quiet. "there's someone out there."

"probably a zombie." he chuckled. "they can't reach us here and the place is almost secure. you don't have to worry."

"soonyoung, there's someone outside." jihoon insisted and when soonyoung went fully quiet focusing on the door, he let himself hear what jihoon was.

_"do you think there's people here?"_

_"there's supplies here, they're either not home or they got caught."_

_"well, we can't just take over this place if there's others."_

_"what the fuck? finders keepers."_

_"technically we didn't find this first if there's others here."_

"stay here." soonyoung whispered, kissing jihoon quickly. he didn't know who was outside and if they were crazy. who knows what could happen? that could be soonyoung's last kiss and he wanted it to be with jihoon.

"soonyoung, what if they're dangerous?" jihoon whispered, following soonyoung as he grabbed his gun. "what if you get hurt?"

"don't worry about me. just hide." soonyoung pointed to the bathroom which had a lock. "you'll be safe i promise."

"be safe." jihoon looked at soonyoung with watery eyes. soonyoung was so brave to protect him like this. he would do the same for soonyoung in a heartbeat, but for now he listened to his lover and if he heard anything go wrong he'd grab his bat and help him.

soonyoung held his gun up and slowly opened the door, keeping low as he hid on the balcony. he slowly made his way to the steps, holding the gun up and gaining the confidence to stand his ground to the group that had their backs to him.

"this place is already taken." soonyoung called out. "we don't want a problem, right?"

the group turned around at the sound of soonyoung's voice and he lowered his gun when he saw who they were.

"oh my god." he gasped. there in front of him stood all his friends. all of them safe.

"soonyoung?" seungcheol smiled, walking halfway up the steps to embrace him in a hug. "we all thought you were dead."

"i'm fine." he sighed. "i was going to try and look for you after we had made the place secure."

"we?" mingyu questioned. "you're not alone?" soonyoung shook his head and made his way back up the stairs and into the room.

"baby, it's okay." he whispered as he knocked on the door of the bathroom. "you can come out."

jihoon slowly opened the door and embraced soonyoung in a hug. soonyoung hugged back, placing a kiss on his head before leading him out the front. 

"jihoon!" wonwoo called out. "you're here too?" jihoon's eyes widened and he ran— kind of— to his friends to give them a hug.

"this is crazy." jihoon squealed, pulling everyone in for a hug, something he wouldn't normally do and took everyone by surprise but he thought that this occasion deserved a hug.

"how did you two not end up killing each other?" chan laughed. "i can't believe that you two have been living here together."

"uh, we haven't been here too long." soonyoung admitted. "but we're hoping to make this a long term place for us."

"it's a nice place." seungcheol pointed out.

"where were you guys anyway? i didn't see you on the bridge." soonyoung questioned. he thought his friend would be miles away by now but they were here all along, just like jihoon.

"you must've arrived after we had left." seungcheol explained. "we waited for you and jihoon but you never turned up so we thought the worse. we stayed at the hospital for few days, we have medicine and other supplies that could be useful. we thought maybe we could find a lead for a cure."

"any luck?" soonyoung asked, hope filling his eyes.

"we found something, but i think we should go back to check it out some more." seungcheol smiled.

"that's a start." soonyoung smiled. "you're all welcome to stay here. i kept the keys safe so i could check who was staying."

"thanks, soon." jeonghan smiled, walking up to him and patting his back. "we owe you one."

"you don't owe me anything." soonyoung chuckled. "let's just get through this together." all the others agreed and soonyoung went back to the room to get the keys. "me and jihoon are staying in that room. so i guess partner up and that'll make it easier."

"can't i have my own room?" chan whined, throwing his hand in the air. "all of you are annoying." chan chuckled when he saw everyone complaining at his comment.

"that should be fine. we have eight rooms so that would leave one empty." soonyoung smiled.

"actually." seungcheol started, making his way to the group and pulling an extra person into view who was stood behind mingyu. "this is minjoon, he's a survivor too."

"hi." minjoon waved and soonyoung smiled towards. jihoon however, he scowled at the boy in front of him. he didn't get a good feeling from him.

"so, you're the leader." seungcheol motioned. "it's your decision whether he stays. he's helpful and kind, and i'm sure he'll be a great asset to the group."

soonyoung eyed minjoon, he could be helpful and his friends seem to know him quite well and trust him.

"of course you can." soonyoung nodded and jihoon sighed. he'd have to keep an eye on minjoon because the way he blushed and fluttered his eyelashes at soonyoung like he'd whisk him into his arms was baffling.

the pairs came forward in turn to get their keys. seungcheol and jeonghan, wonwoo and mingyu, seungkwan and hansol, junhui and minghao, jisoo and seokmin, chan and then minjoon.

they all went to their respective rooms, setting themselves up. jihoon and soonyoung made their way back as well and as they reached their room, minjoon was following them. he had the room next door by the seems of things.

as soonyoung started opening the door, minjoon pushed past jihoon, nudging his shoulder. jihoon was about to push him back when minjoon bowed.

"i'm sorry." he said. "i didn't mean to." 

"hey, it's fine." soonyoung chuckled. "right, jihoon?" he eyed jihoon and jihoon just glared at him before faking a smile.

"yeah, it's all good." he continued to smile and when soonyoung turned around it dropped, he gave minjoon the dirtiest glare and minjoon just did the same right back. "idiot." he whispered under his breath, making his way inside.

"be nice." soonyoung warned.

"i don't like him." jihoon pouted, locking the door and closing the curtains. "something doesn't seem right."

"jihoon, you hardly know him." soonyoung argued. "give him a chance."

"you don't know him either but you welcomed him with open arms." jihoon just went into the kitchen, grabbing a snack before making his way back to soonyoung.

"he doesn't seem that bad, jihoon."jihoon disagreed, and he was right to because minjoon was excruciatingly annoying.

—

he'd been there for a few days and jihoon's dislike had turned into hate. he hated minjoon with a passion, and he was sure minjoon felt the same way. 

he'd always touch soonyoung, whether that was his arms or his shoulder, or his hair, even his back. he'd lean into the side of him and whisper in his ear to which soonyoung would chuckle. and the worst part was that soonyoung couldn't even get that minjoon was shamelessly flirting with him.

jihoon would glare at minjoon whenever he went near him or soonyoung. it was pretty obvious to everyone else that jihoon and soonyoung had a thing going on.

"your jealousy is showing." seungkwan mentioned as they were sitting on the grass outside the motel chatting away about anything and everything, as some of the others worked on securing the place as that was still a work in progress.

"i'm not jealous." jihoon scoffed. "why would i be jealous?"

"because you and soonyoung are obviously a thing." minghao butted in, and the rest nodded. "you might want to cover up your hickeys next time if you don't want people to find out."

"i don't care if people find out." jihoon scowled. "oh look." he scoffed, nodding towards minjoon who had walked up to soonyoung, placing a hand on his arm and whispering to him. "can't he take a hint?"

"i'm sure if he oversteps the mark soonyoung will let him know." wonwoo tapped jihoon's shoulder comfortingly, but jihoon just stared daggers into the man.

meanwhile, as soonyoung was working, minjoon had come up to him, running a hand up his arm. soonyoung looked at the hand on his upper arm and cleared his throat.

"you're all working hard." minjoon spoke, voice sweet— too sweet. "soonyoung, can i talk to you?"

"uh, yeah." he smiled, placing down the piece of material he had and turned so minjoon could talk to him. the others that were helping were watching the interaction and minjoon glared at them.

"alone." he smiled, running his hand to soonyoung's shoulder.

"don't mind us." junhui waved a dismissive hand. "we're not listening."

"so..."soonyoung sighed, chuckling awkwardly afterwards.

"so..." minjoon chuckled afterwards, letting out a sigh as well. "i just wanted to say thank you, you know, for letting me stay."

"oh, it's not a problem." soonyoung dismissed "i couldn't just send you into the arms of the zombies."

"hmm, how to repay you?" minjoon looked at soonyoung with wide eyes and soonyoung was still so oblivious.

"you don't have to repay me." soonyoung chuckled, looking down at the ground.

"no, i really should." minjoon smiled. "maybe we can have dinner? or spend some time to get to know eachother."

"uhh, i, well you know, i..." soonyoung wanted be a nice friend but he was also thinking of jihoon. he's sure he wouldn't like it if that were to happen.

"are you single, soonyoung?" minjoon asked, and soonyoung's face contorted into confusion. "just a question, i used to see you around university, never saw you with anyone."

"um." he looked towards jihoon who was talking with the others. "no. i'm not dating anyone." technically he wasn't, he and jihoon had never said they were exclusively dating, they just kissed and cuddled, and told each other they love each other, and slept together. but they weren't dating, not until one of them asked, right?

"interesting." minjoon nodded. "well, you know where i am if you change your mind. you know, just friends hanging out, no biggie."

"yeah." soonyoung nodded and watched as minjoon walked off. "he seems nice." soonyoung smiled as he turned to the group.

"let me tell you now, jihoon is not going to like him." mingyu shook his head as he chuckled. "you want to be careful with him, soon."

soonyoung just scoffed. minjoon was just trying to make friends, he wasn't bad. he looked up to see him joining the others on the grass, he just hoped jihoon would be nice.

"what's happening here?" minjoon questioned as he sat down. jihoon rolled his eyes and seungkwan chuckled at him.

"nothing." he stated, looking at him and then looking away. "how's it going with mingyu, won?"

"really well, we're actually dating now." wonwoo blushed and the others awwed. "i think it's going to work out well. he's super sweet and kind. just everything about him is perfect."

"that's cute." jihoon smiled. "i'm happy for you." jihoon turned back to focus his eyes on soonyoung. god, he loved him. that man, that beautiful man was all his.

as if on cue, like soonyoung knew jihoon was daydreaming about him. he took a gulp of water, wiping his forehead that was warm and sweating as the day was hot. he then proceeded to pull his shirt off and throw it over his shoulder so it was hanging from him.

_this man, this man!_ jihoon thought. _the muscles, the chest, the stomach, him! he's mine._ he was sure he was drooling when soon enough the one person he wanted to shut their mouth opened up.

"he's so hot." minjoon sighed. "how is someone like him single?" jihoon scoffed and his mouth was open wide in offence, and the others watched, just waiting for someone to slap the other.

"i'm pretty sure he's taken." jihoon glared. "sorry to rain on your parade."

"really?" minjoon raised an eyebrow. "when i asked him he said he wasn't dating anyone."

jihoon scowled and glared towards soonyoung who was still looking as sexy as ever. how could he? after all the _i love yous_. he was going to stand there and say he was single.

jihoon thought with his whole heart that he and soonyoung were dating. okay, they hadn't exactly confirmed it but what else were they if they weren't boyfriends? fuck-buddies? because jihoon didn’t want that. 

jihoon all but stood up from the ground and stormed over to soonyoung. soonyoung smiled when he saw him approaching.

"hi, baby." he smiled, face falling when he saw jihoon's angry expression. "what's wr-"

jihoon wrapped his arms around soonyoung's neck and pulled him down into a kiss, smashing their lips together and immediately adding his tongue into the mix.

soonyoung kissed back, pulling jihoon closer to him by his waist the other one holding the side of his face. jihoon grabbed soonyoung's hand that was holding his waist and moved it to his ass, gasping when soonyoung gave it a squeeze.

"what was that for?" soonyoung whispered. "i didn't see you as someone to like affection in public."

"i'm full of surprises." jihoon smirked. "are you complaining?"

"no." soonyoung shook his head. "i love it." he chuckled, pecking jihoon's lips and when soonyoung looked to the side, jihoon smiled towards minjoon and flipped him off, the others watching with open mouths. where was the real lee jihoon and what had this new one done with him?

"good, because you're mine." he watched with wide eyes as jihoon ran his hands over his torso, outlining every muscle, every bit of exposed skin, jihoon was tracing. "you know." he started, leaning up to whisper in soonyoung's ear, placing his hand up so no one would lip read what he was saying. "we could show everyone you're mine. i bet you'd love to have your way with me on the bonnet of our car. have me screaming so everyone knows who i belong to."

"jihoon." soonyoung warned, voice low like a growl. "you're in big trouble if you keep this up."

"hmm, i like being naughty though." jihoon was getting brave and soonyoung found it so hot, but he had to do it at the worst times. one, they were in front of all their friends and two, he had so much work to be doing and he'd rather not do that with a raging hard on. "what will you do? spank me? tell me i'm a bad boy and teach me who's boss?"

"i swear to god, if you don't stop." soonyoung have him a warning glare and jihoon just chuckled. "you won't be able to walk for months."

"i like the sound of that, baby." jihoon whispered in his ear, letting out an airily chuckle as he let go of soonyoung and slowly walked off.

"he's too much." soonyoung said to himself, he forced himself to calm down, not wanting to deal with his arousal. 

"i never thought i'd see the day that kwon soonyoung and lee jihoon would make out in front of everyone." seokmin laughed, and soonyoung flipped him off.

"you know, he was watching you and minjoon earlier, he probably came over to prove something." soonyoung bit his lip as he thought about it. jihoon was making it his mission to tell everyone that soonyoung was his. there was something up.

"for some reason, i'm actually flattered." soonyoung chuckled.

"when are you going to ask him out?" chan asked. "you want to do it soon. looks like minjoon might have an eye on you too."

"me and minjoon are just friends." soonyoung stated. "there's nothing between us and i don't like him like that. i love jihoon, he's the only one for me."

"aww, you're whipped." seungcheol smiled. "can't wait to be front seat at your wedding."

soonyoung just chuckled. he wanted to marry jihoon so badly, wanted to grow old with him and have a family and just treat him like the prince he is. if soonyoung was king, he wanted to make jihoon his king too.

"i'm just going to go explore." minjoon mentioned to the group as jihoon returned to the group. "don't miss me too much."

"won't miss you anyway." jihoon scoffed, waving as minjoon walked off. there was a forest behind the back of the motel so he went to explore that.

"jihoon, what the fuck was that?" minghao asked.

"what was what?" he acted innocent, he didn't do anything. "i just went to speak to soonyoung."

"yeah and i'm really surprised you two didn't fuck right there." jeonghan laughed. "are you trying to make minjoon jealous."

"i'm jealous." jihoon admitted. "he's mine, no one else's. minjoon better look out."

"wow, possessive." jisoo winked. “never saw you as the type.”

"come on, hoon, spill." seungkwan encouraged. "have you slept with him? pretty obvious question to be honest.”

"i'm not discussing my sex life with you lot." jihoon shook his head.

"so you have." seungkwan squealed. "how was he?”

"stop, this is embarrassing." he blushed. "fine— he was— is very good. he's just perfect in every way."

"okay, i thought we were going to get details but that's cute none the less." jeonghan smiled, leaning back on his hands.

"come on, i know i used to tell you all about my hookups but with soonyoung it's different." jihoon glanced at said man across the motel grounds. "it's something i want to keep between us, what we do privately is just that, private. it's special to us."

"shut up and get married." wonwoo joked. "that's literally so cute."

"there is one thing i want to do, but i don't think soonyoung would be in to it." jihoon sighed.

"what is it?" seungkwan asked and jihoon whispered it in his ear. "jihoon!" seungkwan whispered it to the others in the group and they all looked in shock.

"not even i thought you'd be in to that." minghao smirked. "just do it. if he's not in to it he'll tell you, but personally i think he will."

"okay, i will." jihoon nodded, confident that he could explore and experiment more in the bedroom with soonyoung. "i just have to wait till the right time."

"i'm sure you'll find the right time." jisoo smiled. "i think he'll like it, maybe too much."

"hi." soonyoung walked up to the group and they all went quiet, jihoon blushing lightly. "we're thinking of making food so if you want to join, feel free."

"we'll be there now." wonwoo smiled, thanking soonyoung.

"where's minjoon?" soonyoung questioned, seeing the empty spot.

"why do you care?" jihoon scoffed. "he went to explore, hopefully he’ll get lost."

"jihoon, be nice." soonyoung pointed. "it's like babysitting a child."

"i'm hungry, lets just go." jihoon rolled his eyes, standing up and walking off, the other boys following him.

"what's up with him?" soonyoung asked jeonghan. jeonghan just placed a hand on soonyoung's shoulder.

"maybe sit and talk with him. jihoon hasn't liked someone for a long time. his last relationship ended pretty bad." soonyoung nodded, making a mental note to sit with jihoon later.

they all went around the food that was cooking, _thank you mingyu._ they all helped themselves and just chatted about what they all had missed, played a few games and just hung out as friends as normally as they could in a not so normal situation.

a few zombies would pop up at random points and it was easier with thirteen of them because there were eyes everywhere.

"we have to have a meeting tomorrow." soonyoung spoke up after finishing the last bite of his food, sipping from his drink. "there has to be something at the hospital that will lead us to a cure, or to see if any of us are immune and what to do if we are."

"good idea." seungcheol nodded. "we weren't able to check the whole hospital." soonyoung nodded. if they could potentially find a lead to a cure it could help them for the future, maybe they could go back to normal.

"we'll talk about all of this tomorrow. for now let's just get so-" a scream pierced through the air. "minjoon." soonyoung's eyes went wide and he grabbed his gun from the side of him, running off into the direction of the forest.

everyone else followed, the screams getting louder as they got closer to the owner of the screams. jihoon couldn't hide the hurt as soonyoung shot the zombie down that was trying to bite minjoon, and as soonyoung pulled minjoon into his arms hugging him tight, he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

jeonghan saw and hugged jihoon when everyone was looking at minjoon and soonyoung, so no one saw them.

"don't cry, honey." jeonghan rubbed his back soothingly. "he's just helping, okay." jihoon pulled away wiping his tears, but his lips still trembled from keeping them back.

"my hero." minjoon spoke out, clinging to soonyoung and pulling him closer. "you saved me."

" _my hero, you saved me._ " jihoon mocked, making jeonghan chuckle and scoff. he watched as jihoon looked at the pair, soonyoung was holding minjoon close, running a hand through his hair and telling him it was okay, even going as far as to kiss the top of his head.  
  


"jihoon." jeonghan looked at him with sympathy. jihoon took one look at jeonghan and ran in the opposite direction, tears pouring and when he got back to their room, jihoon locked the door and slid his back down so he was sitting on the floor.

he cannot believe soonyoung would do that. sure he could comfort minjoon but to act like it was his boyfriend that had just gotten attacked by a zombie was out of line.

"are you okay, min?" seokmin asked. minjoon nodded and the others let out sighs of relief. he wasn't bit or hurt just a bit shaken up.

"can you walk with jun and mingyu?" soonyoung asked, to which minjoon nodded. soonyoung stood up from the floor, wiping his pants from leaves and dirt. "where's hoon?" he asked jeonghan.

"watch what you're doing, soonyoung." jeonghan warned. "you hurt him and i swear to god, i'll wreck havoc on what you love."

"what did i do, han?" soonyoung asked with genuine curiosity.

"if you really love jihoon, be careful what you do with minjoon." soonyoung sighed, he knew what this was about. he just wanted to make sure the other was okay, he didn't realise he had gotten so close.

"i love him, i don't like minjoon like that."

"maybe you should tell him that, because he's been saying stuff." jeonghan motioned for him and soonyoung to start walking back, it was dark and they don't want to be bait for zombies.

"like what?" soonyoung asked.

"just calling you hot and stuff, and he told jihoon you said you were single. jihoon told him you were taken. what are you playing at, soonyoung? cause if it's with his feelings then knock it off."

"me and jihoon haven't said we're dating so i assumed we weren't. i never knew he thought we were. and come on, han. it's a compliment. if someone called seungcheol hot would you be mad."

"no." he answered. "but we're exclusively dating. people know he's taken. you justifying his behaviour and not caring about jihoon's is gross. jihoon has insecurities when it comes to relationships and someone leaving him for someone else is one of them. he thought you were dating and you told minjoon you weren't, that makes him feel like you don't love him."

"he's thinking nonsense." soonyoung scoffed.

"he doesn't know that though, soonyoung." jeonghan sighed. "start taking him seriously and stop messing with him."

"i love him, jeonghan. i love him so fucking much."

"then act like it." jeonghan spat, turning around and walking off, leaving soonyoung to walk back alone. he got back after a while since he took the walk slowly to think about jeonghan's words, shooting down zombies that were lurking in the dark.

he walked up to the room, since everyone else had gone inside for the night but the door was locked.

"baby, open the door." soonyoung sighed. this is the last thing he needed. "please."

"no." jihoon sniffed. "go and room with your new boyfriend."

"what? jihoon, i don't have a— ohhh." he chuckled. "minjoon's not my boyfriend. let me in and we can talk about this."

"promise you won't get mad at me." jihoon softly spoke and it broke soonyoung's heart.

"i'd never be mad at you, baby." soonyoung promised. "can i come in?"

jihoon opened the door and let soonyoung in who embraced him in a hug, jihoon pulled away pretty soon after. soonyoung had hurt his feelings and he wasn't about to let him do that.

"don't." jihoon pushed his arms off him and sat on the bed. "don't act like you care."

"baby, i do care." soonyoung sighed.

"don't call me baby. you lost that privilege." jihoon sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"what did i do wrong, jihoon?" soonyoung pleaded. "let me make it right."

"why did you tell minjoon you were single? i thought it was clear that we were dating." soonyoung sighed and took a seat next to jihoon.

"we never confirmed that we were, so i assumed you weren't ready." jihoon scoffed.

"i don't tell someone i love them if i don't. i thought i was your boyfriend. that made me so happy, soonyoung. you're acting as if minjoon is your fucking husband or something."

"how am i?"

"you ran to him like it was the last time you'd lay eyes on him. you wouldn't do that for me."

"that's bullshit. you know damn well i'd risk everything just for your safety. i'd let the zombies get me first before they even had a change to get you. minjoon is part of this group whether you like it or not and if you want to stay as part of this group you have to realise that we help each other through this and that means saving each other."

"you wouldn't give a fuck if i was in trouble because you're too busy on your honeymoon with minjoon. have fun with him and i hope i was worth your while. i knew you were an asshole but not this much of one. thank you for toying with my feelings and making me feel like i had a chance to be loved and love someone back."

"jihoon, i do love you." soonyoung went to hold his hand but jihoon moved away, crying into the quiet room. "stop acting childish. minjoon is just a friend."

"you were meant to hold me close, soonyoung. you were meant to run your finger through my hair and kiss me, and tell me everything would be fine. we'd be okay."

"he had just gotten attacked. i'd do the same with anyone else in the group." no he wouldn't, soonyoung knew that and so did jihoon.

"stop lying to me. i can't believe i let you make me believe i mattered to you. just leave me alone." jihoon led down on the bed, facing away from soonyoung.

"jihoon, why are you acting like this? i do love you. what happened to your last relationship? jeonghan told me it ended badly."

"he left me for someone else, someone better, prettier, funnier, nicer. i wasn't good enough and now it's happening all over again."

"jihoon, i promise i only like minjoon as a friend." soonyoung felt himself tear up. he was watching the love of his life slip through his fingers. "you're perfect. i love you so much I literally cannot put it into words. i want us to be in a relationship, jihoon. i promise you i do. just give me a chance. i'll take you on a date and we can talk about what we want. but i want you, jihoon. it only will ever be you."

"i'll think about it." jihoon sniffed. "just leave me alone for the night. room with someone else." soonyoung nodded and did his nightly routine before going to the door.

"i love you." he walked up to jihoon and placed a kiss on the top of his head before leaving. jihoon just cried, curling himself into a ball and letting everything out, maybe he was over exaggerating but he was hurt. 

soonyoung went to seungcheol and jeonghan's room, asking if he could room with them for the night and jeonghan let him, leaving to room with jihoon so he wasn't alone. 

jeonghan locked the door after him and switched off the fairy lights, climbing in next to jihoon and holding him close. jihoon had calmed down slightly, only whimpering because he wanted soonyoung to hold him.

"if it makes you feel any better, i don't like minjoon either." jihoon chuckled and hugged jeonghan closer, falling asleep soon after having tired himself out with the crying.

jeonghan would keep an eye on minjoon, that boy was trouble. he could sense it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello 🥺🥺 i hope this was okay 🥺 and hehehhr jihoon is getting more bold, we love it!! quick side note: i don’t know if i add too much smut to fics lmao but it’s also rated this way because of it, please let me know if it’s tiring 🥺 and the others are back!! i honestly couldn’t find another way for them to bump into each other so this is what i came up with, but at least they’re all reunited. and the newbie minjoon... he is an original character so if there happens to be an idol called minjoon then it’s not them haha. but we needed drama and this is it and i have things planned hahehehheheh. let me just say soonyoung is gonna do a full 360... but that’s all you’re getting!! no spoilers but it’s gonna be intense, hopefully if i write it well enough haha. for real, soonyoung is so oblivious it hurts but jihoon isn’t playing. 
> 
> i don’t have too much else to say??? i didn’t watch caratland so i can’t say too much about that. i have seen a few clips but i still find it slightly difficult to see stages. i’m getting better though so i’m proud. 
> 
> oh!!! bts are finally dropping the london dvd!! over a year later haha but i preordered it because i went to wembley and god, even though i was at the very back it was so good. i know some people get quite upset when they have back seats but from personal experience i love back seats more, not only can you see the boys well (a lot better than you might think), you see all the lights and 🥺🥺🥺🥺 crying!!! i think the dvd is day 2, i hope it is bc day 1 has the livestream but it doesn’t list young forever so maybe it’s not, but i’m also thinking that since young forever was a surprise maybe they wouldn’t list it?? ehh i guess i’ll have to wait but normally day 2 is put on dvd and then day 1 is in the behind the scenes bits. 
> 
> anyway!! until next week!! stay safe and have a nice week 🥺🥺🥺


	7. Tell Me You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for the pure sin you’re about to read 😔

"meeting time." soonyoung called out since everyone was doing their own thing. some were working on securing, some chatting, some making plans for what they were about to discuss in the meeting.

soonyoung went around telling everyone that they were having a meeting for those who didn’t hear him. he came across jihoon last and smiled.

"remember, we're going on a date later." soonyoung smiled and jihoon nodded.

"that's today?" he joked and soonyoung rolled his eyes.

"it'll be fun. i promise." soonyoung smirked and jihoon pushed his shoulder.

"this is no time for jokes. i'm still mad at you." jihoon glared. "you're not going to get off that easily— quite literally." 

"just meet me here later. we're going somewhere, okay." jihoon nodded and when soonyoung turned away he blushed. he couldn't deny the fact that he was looking forward to this date. "also, remember the meeting."

"coming." jihoon cleared his throat, acting as if nothing had happened, making his way past soonyoung and sitting next to the others as soonyoung stood at the front.

"okay, so this is a meeting because we need to plan our next steps. we can't sit here and let this continue to happen, so the next best thing to do is to check the hospital again and see if we can find a location for a cure, or immunity checks."

"we shouldn't all go." seungcheol suggested. "we need at least half of us here to continue working on the perimeter and to make sure this place isn't overrun by zombies or survivors."

"that's a good idea. half of us will stay here and half of us will go to the hospital." soonyoung nodded. "me, cheol, hao, gyu, wonwoo, hansol and chan will stay here. hoon, han, kwan, jisoo, seokmin, jun and minjoon will go to the hospital. ji, you're in charge."

"you got it." jihoon nodded, glaring at minjoon. did soonyoung really have to do that? he knew the situation with minjoon. ugh, this man. “are we only looking for clues?"

"if you find any medicine, first aid equipment, even a few bedsheets and blankets would be helpful. i suggest taking the truck with you. that way you can store more pieces if you come across them."

"i can drive." jeonghan raised his hand and everyone nodded.

"okay, don't be too late and if you run into any danger just leave and come straight back. be safe and make sure your weapons are full or you have them ready. you can contact us through the walkie talkie."

they all nodded in understanding and hugged each other goodbye. jihoon gave soonyoung a long hug and soonyoung placed his nose near jihoon's hair, breathing in the scent of his peach shampoo and how he smelt divine.

"come back to me." he whispered. jihoon all but nodded his head and soonyoung sighed deeply. he knew jihoon would come home safely but he couldn't help but feel concerned. he's so glad that jihoon was able to defend himself. he was just so perfect like that. "remember, i love you."

"you too." jihoon smiled, he didn't want to say i love you back because soonyoung still had to learn his lesson but he did love him, that feeling doesn't just go away.

"soonyoung." soonyoung disconnected from the hug and jihoon looked in the same direction seeing minjoon walking up to him. jihoon sighed and he was about to throw hands when minjoon pushed him out the way so he could hug soonyoung. "see you soon, if you're not busy maybe we could talk."

"uh, yeah sure. i'm busy later but we can chat before i go." jihoon rolled his eyes and walked off. soonyoung was so oblivious it was painful. "i was actually saying goodbye to jih— he's gone."

soonyoung let go of minjoon and watched as jihoon got into the front seat of the truck next to jeonghan. he keeps fucking up and he doesn't even realise it.

minjoon stared at soonyoung before walking off himself. jihoon didn't deserve someone like soonyoung in his mind. in his mind, he was the perfect one for soonyoung, and he would anything to show that to him. _anything..._

soonyoung hadn't really experienced two people fighting over him before. not that jihoon was necessarily fighting. he had just given up because soonyoung seemed more interested in the newcomer than the person he said he loved.

minjoon jumped into the truck and jihoon had suggested that jeonghan drive off before he got there but jeonghan said that if they did that then they wouldn't be able to keep an eye on said man.

"you really want to leave him alone with soonyoung?" jeonghan whispered. "you'd come back and see something you wouldn't like. if we bring him with us we can keep track of him."

"i'm not going to enjoy this." jihoon sighed. "everything was going so well between me and soonie and then he showed up. did you really have to accept him into your group in the first place?"

"he was alone." jeonghan said. "and it was cheol's idea, don't blame me. i didn't know he was going to fuck up your relationship with soonyoung. in all honestly we thought you and soonyoung were dead."

"well we aren't." jihoon stated. "you'll have to hold me back though cause i'll kill him."

"noted." jeonghan laughed, starting the engine and driving off. hopefully they found something and this mission was worthwhile, because spending the day with minjoon seemed excruciating. 

the car ride was tolerable since everyone was sparking their own conversations. jihoon just wanted to go and get this over with and then go home.

"i'm thirsty." minjoon complained and jihoon and jeonghan looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

"thirsty for people's boyfriends." jeonghan whispered and jihoon chuckled. where was the lie though? he literally couldn't take the hint that soonyoung wasn't interested.

someone passed minjoon their water, hearing a small thank you and jihoon just sat back in his seat, his baseball bat next to him.

they arrived pretty soon after, jeonghan started driving slower as they approached the building. jihoon let his eyes stare at the hospital in front of him.

"how did you guys stay here? this place is like a spawning point for zombies." jeonghan chuckled and nodded.

"you're right." he said. "we killed a load of them when we first arrived. it must've been so bad when it all started."

"yeah. it's really saddening actually." jihoon sighed. he thought back to his parents, the terror he had felt when he saw them like that. "i guess that's why i don't feel too bad about killing them. you're putting them out of their misery."

"how can you possibly feel good about it?" minjoon spoke up and jihoon sighed.

"when one kills you then come and complain to me." he gave minjoon a glare and then turned back in his seat. "you didn't seem to be complaining when soonyoung shot it yesterday."

"he saved me." minjoon sighed like he was so in love. "has he saved you?"

"yes, more than once so i guess i'm winning." jihoon smirked.

"stop it." jeonghan warned. "we have a mission to do."

"he started it." jihoon sighed and jeonghan gave him a smile of sympathy. jihoon was someone who took so much until he had an outburst, this minjoon better watch his step.

"i know, hon." jeonghan whispered. "just try and ignore him, yeah. soonyoung loves you more. it’s pretty darn obvious how head over heels he is for you.”

jihoon just nodded, hands tightening on his bat as jeonghan parked the truck near the entrance of the hospital. they all clambered out and watched their surroundings as they had a quick chat.

"okay, anything you find, just grab it." jihoon started. "we'll meet here when the place has been fully checked. check everything."

"why should we listen to you?" minjoon questioned, crossing his arms. _this bitch._ jihoon thought.

"because i'm in charge. go ahead though, if you want to stay here and get bit as we tuck in for the night, suit yourself." jihoon held onto his bat.

"soonyoung would help me." jihoon rolled his eyes, turning away to walk off. "he probably wouldn't care if you got bit. it would do us all a favour.”

"what did you say?" jihoon spun around, raising his bat and before anyone could say zombie he was swinging it at minjoon. if jisoo hadn't of pulled the other out the way then he would've been hit.

"jihoon, what's wrong with you?" seokmin yelled. "you could've killed him."

"jihoon, calm down." jeonghan whispered. "minjoon, that's out of line." he turned to the other and glared. "let's just split up and go to different areas."

"me and han." jihoon looped his arms with jeonghan's and smiled. "you, jisoo and seokmin." he pointed at minjoon. "aww, besties." he mocked, scoffing and rolling his eyes. seokmin and jisoo were meant to be his friends, but they sided with minjoon so easily. jihoon didn’t know who he could trust anymore: "lastly is kwan and jun."

"sounds good." junhui clapped his hands and they all made their way into the hospital. hopefully everything went according to plan. although jihoon wouldn’t complain if they left without a certain minjoon.

—

meanwhile, back at the motel it was more than relaxing. it was just like they were having a day off. they had been working on the securing of the perimeter but they had stopped for a while to take a break and have a snack, and a drink.

"guys look what i found in mine and jun's room last night." minghao yelled. he pulled out a case and while everyone thought it was going to be money, that would basically be worthless, it wasn't.

"tattoo equipment?" seungcheol asked. "why's that here?"

"maybe they were an artist and got caught in this mess." minghao suggests to which the rest nodded. "you know i was doing an art course at university."

"your point?" hansol asked. "no. no way."

"who wants a tattoo?" he asked, looking around the group. everyone shook their heads but there was one person who did want one.

"come on, hao." soonyoung smiled. "i've wanted a tattoo for so long. do i get a friend discount?"

"like money is gonna do shit." he laughed. "grab that chair." soonyoung did as he was told and sat by minghao who had his own seat.

"do you even know how to work that?" soonyoung looked with wide eyes.

"yeah." minghao nodded and that’s all the confirmation he needed. he trusted minghao as well and his art skills were extraordinary so he knew this tattoo would look perfect. "what do you want done and where?"

"how about a tiger?" soonyoung suggested.

"why did i ask?" minghao joked and soonyoung rolled his eyes. "where do you want it?"

"my chest?" soonyoung didn't sound sure and minghao scoffed. "or my arm i don’t really mind."

"you want it across your pec you mean?" minghao laughed when soonyoung just nodded. "and come on, the others won't be back for ages, i could do one on your arm as well, it’ll just take a little longer. how does that sound?"

"great. tiger on the chest and then maybe flowers, a clock, i'm sure you'll figure out something for my arm, hao. i trust you." 

"you want colour with these?" minghao asked holding up the coloured inks. soonyoung shook his and minghao smiled. sometimes tattoos looked nice just black and white. they could always go back and add colour if soonyoung changed his mind.

he'd learned about tattooing at university and actually had to give a tattoo before so he knew what he was doing pretty much. he prepped the areas that soonyoung would be having the tattoos and made sure he set up the tattoo pen, everything needed was in the case, pulling on a pair of gloves and getting a clean cloth to wipe away the excess ink and blood.

"you ready?" he asked.

"as ready as i'll ever be." soonyoung chuckled and minghao started on the tattoos. soonyoung winced at certain points and minghao would apologise. at one point soonyoung even fell asleep which made it slightly easier but the pain would probably hit him like a truck when he woke up.

minghao kept working until he had finished the tiger tattoo, moving onto the other design on soonyoung’s arm. he was glad he was able to work fast but still have everything look amazing, even though he had still been working for ages.

he slowly but surely started finishing the piece, he shook his hand every five minutes or so, cramping up from using it for so long. the others hadn't arrived back yet either, so hopefully they would soon.

"soonyoung." minghao spoke up, wiping away the last bits of ink and blood. "soonyoung we're done."

soonyoung slowly opened his eyes, hissing as pain hit him. he should not have slept. he let his eyes adjust to the light and saw minghao taking off the gloves and grabbing a mirror.

"you want to see?" minghao asked and soonyoung nodded, watching as minghao turned the mirror so soonyoung could look through it.

"minghao, what the fuck?" he gasped. "it's amazing." he checked out the tattoos in the mirror and his mouth was wide as he looked in awe. he had no regrets with this. he knew he was in good hands with minghao. "how long did it take?"

"hours. non stop." seungcheol scoffed. "you fell asleep as well, how could you leave us to do all the work?”

"uhh." soonyoung blanked and seungcheol just hit his good shoulder and told him he was joking. "it's been hours? the others aren't back?"

"don't worry, soon." seungcheol smiled. "han called through the walkie talkie, they're all fine. they're almost done, the hospital is just a huge place, i'm sure they found something." 

"i hope they're okay." he sighed and minghao and seungcheol smiled at him.

"they'll be fine." minghao chuckled. soonyoung would always worry too much. "what do you think hoon will think about your new tattoos?"

"i hope he likes them." soonyoung looked down, a tiny smile playing at his lips. "he likes to touch my chest and arms a lot. he does it unconsciously in his sleep, like he'll grip my arm and snuggle closer to me."

"you're so in love, aren't you?" mingyu joined the conversation and soonyoung nodded.

"i think he'll like them." soonyoung nodded, looking at them in the mirror again. he might like them too much. then he noticed something, the clock that minghao had tattooed on his arm had a time. "five, twenty six."

"the day you met jihoon." minghao smiled. "the flowers represent life, and in your lifetime you’re meant to be together. soulmates even. you and jihoon are made to be together. why not represent that in your tattoo?"

"it's beautiful." soonyoung whispered. "i can't wait to show, hoonie."

"you know what? i can't believe you two are this madly in love." chan spoke up. "you two were at each other's throats back in university, and now you're married?" 

"when the apocalypse hit, i thought i'd lost him. i promised to come back here and find him and protect him with my life." soonyoung felt his eyes water. "it made me realise how much i love him and can't even stand the thought of not having him in my life. you should use your time wisely, who knows what could happen at any time."

"he's always going to come back, soonyoung." hansol reassured. "he loves you."

"i don't know that. we had an argument and we're not on the best page right now. he could go to that hospital and not come back home, and i'll have to live with the fact that i made him so upset." soonyoung wiped away his tears. "i just love him, you know. he's all i want, he's just so stubborn sometimes."

"well, that's jihoon for you." seungcheol joked. "he's just jealous that this new guy has taken an interest in you when he's so used to it being just you and him."

"there's nothing between me and minjoon though." soonyoung thought he had probably said that one million times but if he had to keep saying it for people to believe him then he would. "he has nothing to be jealous over."

"it's normal." seungcheol said. "he'll get over it." soonyoung hoped so. a jealous jihoon doesn't sound like the type of person you'd want to fuck with.

—

he was right. jihoon was all types of done. he was done with this mission, and more specifically he was done with minjoon.

he's glad that he didn't pair up with him because he's sure only one of them would be coming back. he was just so over him trying to swoon soonyoung when it was obvious that soonyoung loved jihoon.

they had been searching the hospital for hours now and they hadn't really come across anything. jihoon and jeonghan were on their way to the basement part of the hospital. if they were keeping anything extremely confidential it'll be there.

"what if we don't find anything?" jihoon whined. "we would've wasted hours."

"at least it made the day go by." jeonghan chuckled, leading the way down the steps. "this is creepy."

jeonghan was right. the lights were flickering on and off and it was eerily quiet. it felt like something from a horror movie, something about it just didn't sit right with the both of them.

"let's just search this place and get out of here." jihoon suggested and jeonghan nodded his head, starting to work room to room, checking everything.

when they thought they wouldn't find anything and were about to give up, jihoon came across something.

"jeonghan, look." jeonghan went over to where jihoon was and looked at the files in his hand. "all of this is about a cure. look it even says here that they don't believe that anyone is immune to this."

"god, there's so much work here." jeonghan looked at it with curious eyes. "they were working hard to make one."

"it wasn't fast enough." jihoon looked with sadness. "they were even testing and it was going really well. look, it says the vaccine would've been tested on a larger scale in a few months. imagine if they had started a few months earlier."

"i can't even imagine the world as it used to be." jeonghan admitted. "but hey, we have a lead so we could potentially make it better again."

"hopefully. the world is fucked." jeonghan nodded as jihoon just stared at the papers. "soonyoung will be happy with this."

"he'd be happy if you only found a post it note." jeonghan scoffed. "that man is smitten by you."

"well he could admit it and stop acting dumb."

"you're going on that date later, who knows what he has planned." jeonghan wiggled his eyebrows.

"i'm still mad at him. he won't impress me that easily." jihoon closer the file, hooking it under his arm as he grabbed his bat again. "but it's been hours so i kind of want to go back home."

"same, my feet are aching." jeonghan whined. "you're lucky you have a man that will whisk you off your feet and carry you for days if he has to."

"i'm telling seungcheol." jihoon joked. "he'd do the same." they started walking out the room they had found the files in when they heard sounds. the sounds of zombies. "we should really leave."

"i can't even tell where it's coming from." jeonghan muttered but they walked away, the lights were still flickering and jihoon didn't have a good feeling about this. 

thankfully they both got out fine and jihoon hoped that he'd never have to do a mission here again because that lower floor was creepy.

he was just glad they at least found something that may be able to help them. for now, he wanted to get back home and get ready for this date with soonyoung.

"we've been waiting for ages." seungkwan complained when jeonghan and jihoon emerged from the building.

"sorry." jihoon sighed, rolling his eyes. "let's just go."

"did you find anything?" junhui asked, looking at the files in jihoon's hand.

"this is about a cure." jihoon smiled. "maybe it can help. i'll give it to soonyoung and see what he thinks."

jihoon glared at minjoon when he said soonyoung's name and minjoon kept quiet, as he should. jeonghan just started the truck and they made their way back.

the others had found a few medical supplies which might be helpful and a few clean sheets and blankets, all which could be essential.

when they finally got back jihoon sighed happily. he looked towards seungkwan and then jeonghan. they both nodded knowing jihoon wanted help with getting ready for this date, but not wanting to say it out loud.

jihoon was the first one out the van, making his way over to soonyoung and passing him the file.

"you came back." soonyoung smiled, hugging jihoon as soon as his eyes laid on him. jihoon couldn't help my smile and let himself hug soonyoung back.

"of course i did." jihoon whispered. "where else would i go?"

"i'm glad you're safe." soonyoung sighed. "and you found files, that's great."

"thought maybe they'd be useful." jihoon rested his hands on soonyoung's shoulders and when soonyoung hissed, he gave him a look of concern. he then noticed the cloth around soonyoung's arm and he was tapping his chest.

"what's wrong?" jihoon looked at him with wide eyes. "are you hurt?"

"no." soonyoung chuckled. he unwrapped the cloth showcasing the tattoo on his arm and lifted his shirt up to showcase the one on his chest.

"you got a tattoo!" jihoon yelled. "we weren't even gone that long, what the fuck, soonyoung."

"don't you like them?" he asked.

"like? they're amazing." jihoon smiled. "let me guess, minghao done it for you?"

"yeah, they're so cool. look he even put the day we met on the clock." jihoon looked and he swore he gasped. minghao was talented and the art that was now permanent on soonyoung's skin was mesmerising.

"you know, i never thought i needed to see you with tattoos until now." jihoon chuckled. "they suit you."

_just say it, jihoon. he's hot and the tattoos make him hotter._ god, he wanted soonyoung to be his so bad. _please, don't mess up this date._

"well, i'm going to..." he pointed to jeonghan and seungkwan who were waiting for him near the steps. "date stuff, need to get ready."

"ah, i see." soonyoung smirked. although jihoon looked stunning everyday, every hour, every minute, every second, soonyoung let him do what he wanted. "well, i'll meet you here soon. we have a date to go on."

jihoon nodded and made his way to the others, even minghao and wonwoo decided to join. they all made their way to soonyoung and jihoon's room.

"cheol, you mind taking a drive to town?" soonyoung asked dropping his shirt back down and placing the files somewhere safe, somewhere that no one would be able to sabotage their plans.

"sure." cheol smiled. "i think gyu and chan are going to tag along as well." soonyoung all but nodded until he was being tapped on the arm.

"minjoon." soonyoung smiled, hugging him quickly. "ahh, you said you wanted to talk earlier, you still have a moment?"

"actually, i wanted to talk to you about something else." soonyoung gave him a questioning look. "it's about jihoon."

"jihoon?" soonyoung asked.

"soonyoung, he's dangerous. he almost killed me earlier. he swung his bat at me and if jisoo hadn't of pulled me out the way, i'd be dead."

"he wouldn't do that unless he was provoked." soonyoung reasoned. "minjoon, he's not dangerous. i know him."

"do you?" minjoon questioned. "because i thought me and jihoon could be friends, he seemed nice but now he scares me."

"something must've happened for him to swing his bat at you, min." minjoon smiled at the nickname.

"i don't know." lies. "he just did it unprovoked." lies again. "he just seems to have a hatred for me." that part was true.

"i'll talk to him." soonyoung reassured. "he won't hurt you."

"thank you." minjoon smiled, hugging soonyoung. "we can't have someone dangerous in the group. i hope he changes his ways."

soonyoung nodded and let minjoon walk off. soonyoung should've been suspicious, he knew jihoon and he knew that he'd never harm anyone without a valid reason, but instead he made a mental note to talk with him and tell him how swinging a bat at someone unprovoked was unacceptable.

oh, if only he knew what was to come. he wouldn't be mad and he wouldn't believe someone he hardly knew.

"what did he want?" cheol asked when soonyoung got into the passenger seat of the car, mingyu and chan in the back seats, playing a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"i think i need to talk to jihoon." soonyoung huffed. "i'll mention it later but i don't want to ruin this date."

"what did he say exactly?" cheol asked again.

"listen, we can't have someone dangerous in the group." soonyoung sighed, rubbing his temples.

"are you calling jihoon dangerous? are you serious? you're going to believe someone you've only known for a day over the person you claim to love." seungcheol couldn't explain the rage filling his veins. jihoon was his friend and like hell was he dangerous.

"with all due respect i don't have jihoon's side of the story." soonyoung shook his head. "can we just go?”

"are you listening to yourself? listen to the words you're saying, soonyoung. story! it's not even confirmed to be true and you're so quick to have to speak to him." seungcheol started the car, he had to occupy himself with something before he slapped some sense into the man sat next to him. "you're not the soonyoung i remember."

"i don't care." soonyoung chuckled. "nothing about this is like we remember cheol, cheol. you think i'm gonna be the old soonyoung after a zombie apocalypse."

"i feel like we're losing you, soonyoung, not in a good way." seungcheol admitted. "just don't fuck it up with jihoon."

"i won't." he whispered. famous last words.

meanwhile...

"listen, jihoon you'll good in anything." wonwoo smiled as jihoon was holding up different shirt and jumpers just to find one that looked nice.

"i don't see why you are fussing so much, this is an apocalypse. who's going to judge you? the zombies?" jeonghan groaned.

"what if the zombie was a fashion designer?" jeonghan sighed but laughed along with the others none the less.

"he'll like you in whatever, hoon." minghao passed jihoon a shirt and jihoon settled on it. he paired it with shorts and they all just sat on the bed and chatted.

"hao, you gave soonyoung a tattoo, right?" jihoon asked and minghao nodded.

"he fell asleep halfway though as well." the group laughed and jihoon playfully rolled his eyes.

"i expected no less." jihoon chuckled. "but, when do you think they'll be back?"

"uh, i don't know why?" minghao then smirked. "you want a tattoo."

"i don't know, maybe." jihoon shrugged. "i don't like needles but soonyoung's looked so cool, i want one too."

"what do you want?" minghao asked. "i can go and get the equipment." jihoon told minghao to give him a minute to think. minghao, in the meantime, went to get the equipment. "i never thought you'd get a tattoo, ji. you decided yet?"

"a flower." jihoon nodded. "but i want just the outline. you know, simple but cute."

"i love that." minghao clapped. "that'll be easier to do as well. where do you want it?"

"my thigh." he looked down like he was embarrassed but minghao just smiled and nodded. he started working so they could finish before soonyoung and the others got back.

jeonghan was standing at the window so he could let them know when they'd arrive and jihoon was surprising very calm during the whole process. minghao truly believed he'd be yelling at him the whole time.

thankfully the type of tattoo jihoon wanted didn't take him too long and he was able to finish pretty quickly. when he had done he tapped jihoon's leg, and jihoon let wonwoo help him up so he could go to the full length mirror.

"wow, hao." he gasped, hand coming up across his mouth. "it's beautiful, i love it. thank you."

"hey, it's no problem." he smiled. "it's actually super pretty."

"they're back." jeonghan said and all hell broke loose. minghao helped jihoon cover the tattoo and told him to keep it on for about three hours, the same as he had with soonyoung.

jeonghan was still watching as soonyoung got out the car, in his hands were a bouquet of flowers, chocolates and wine. god, how is he this romantic but still so dense? jeonghan knew that jihoon would love this date.

soonyoung walked off into the forest and jeonghan already knew where he was going. he smiled, looking back at jihoon who was sorting his hair out in the mirror.

this kept on for about fifteen minutes until soonyoung re-emerged and headed up the steps, knocking on the door to the room.

"well." seungkwan motioned to the door. "go get your man."

jihoon let out an exhale and opened the door. _wow, wowie indeed._ soonyoung must've taken fifteen minutes because he was getting ready as well. because there in front of jihoon's eyes was kwon soonyoung, sporting ripped jeans and a tight shirt and oh, his hair exposing his forehead, and he was holding flowers.

"hot." jihoon blurted and blushed, looking away as everyone laughed. "shut up, it's not funny." his cheeks were red and soonyoung all but took his hand.

"are you ready, baby?" soonyoung asked. jihoon let his eyes travel from soonyoung's hand in his own, to his arm where his tattoo was on show. _wow, he looks so good._

"yes." jihoon nodded, letting soonyoung lead him out as the others started whistling at them. minjoon watched, smirk on his face. he was one step ahead of them.

soonyoung led jihoon into the forest, never breaking their hands apart. they walked until they came to an open field, filled with flowers and jihoon felt so at home. he loved flowers and he immediately knew what type of date soonyoung had prepared as they approached the blanket and basket.

"a picnic?" jihoon raised an eyebrow. "how did you know this is my ideal type of date?"

"i've been waiting for this moment. you don't think i wouldn't take notes when you'd talk about dates?" jihoon shook his head and soonyoung laughed, motioning him to sit down.

"this is nice." jihoon smiled, resting the flowers next to him. he couldn't wait to take them home and put them in a vase.

"wine, baby?" soonyoung got the wine and the glasses from the basket and passed one to jihoon.

"why, thank you, soonie." he chuckled and soonyoung swore he could melt. that sound was music to his ears and it felt so great to see jihoon smiling and laughing.

he also got one of the chocolates and motioned for jihoon to open his mouth. jihoon did what soonyoung told him to and soonyoung plopped the chocolate in his mouth.

"it tastes so good." jihoon hummed, sipping the wine. "thank you."

"i love you." soonyoung replied. "i want you to be my boyfriend, ji. will you be my boyfriend?"

"you have to want that so much, soonyoung." jihoon sighed. "you have to love me as much as i love you. you can't act lovey dovey with over people if we're dating."

"of course." soonyoung nodded, lightly holding jihoon's hand and rubbing his thumb soothingly over the skin. "i love you, lee jihoon. please be mine."

"i love you too, kwon soonyoung. and i'll think about it, it's going to be difficult for me to trust you." jihoon giggled when soonyoung pulled him in for a hug, thankful that he was supportive with his decision, laying them both down on the blanket, until soonyoung's fingers were attacking jihoon's sides in tickles. "soonyoung, it tickles."

"it's meant to, baby." soonyoung chuckled, continuing the tickles until jihoon wrapped his legs around his waist and rolled them over, holding soonyoung's hands in his own to stop the tickling.

"be careful of my flowers." he chuckled. "they're pretty." soonyoung smiled, and jihoon slowly started leaning down. their lips almost touched, they were having such an amazing time. they were so in love.

"soonyoung." jihoon and soonyoung both moved their heads away from each other and lo and behold, minjoon turned up.

"great." jihoon sighed, sitting up away from soonyoung. "what does he want?" soonyoung shrugged.

"soonyoung." minjoon waved and as he came into view, jihoon's eyes widened and his eyes opened in shock. "thanks for the flowers."

"you what?" jihoon stared daggers into soonyoung. "are you fucking serious?"

"i didn't-" soonyoung shook his head. 

"they're really pretty." minjoon chuckled. "and the note was so sweet. _baby, meet me at the field, soonyoung."_

"you asshole." jihoon scoffed. "really? we're meant to be on a date and you're secretly meeting up with him." jihoon gave minjoon a dirty look and if looks could kill there wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"jihoon, i promise you i didn-"

"save it." jihoon felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "fuck you, soonyoung. how could you do that to me behind my back? you're an asshole. i can’t believe you right now.”

"ji." jihoon shook his head, standing up and chucking his glass of wine all over soonyoung. he did grab the chocolates and the flowers before leaving, bumping into minjoon’s shoulder as he left. he liked chocolates so like hell was he leaving them there.

"so, the night’s not over yet." minjoon smiled. "do you want to spend it together?"

"minjoon, i'm really sorry but i didn't give you those flowers." minjoon knew that. "i don't know who gave them to you, but it wasn't me. i may have been giving some mixed signals but we're just friends. i love jihoon. this date was meant to go well. i can't spend the night with you when my supposed to be boyfriend is heartbroken."

"but he doesn't deserve you." minjoon whined and soonyoung was over it.

"i love him. listen, we'll find out who did this and speak to them but for right now i need to make it up to jihoon, because i never did anything behind his back. i can't lose him."

soonyoung just ran in the direction that jihoon went running which was back to the motel, leaving minjoon to scowl and rip the flowers apart.

jihoon had made it back and the others were looking with hopeful gazes to see what had happened, but jihoon looked so upset.

"hoonie?" jeonghan was walking to him as jihoon stormed past him. they had lit a small fire to keep warm outside, safe from the zombies thanks to the fences. jihoon, without thinking twice, threw the flowers onto the fire and ran to their room.

"what the fuck." seokmin looked at the fire. "that wasn't what i was expecting."

jihoon, sobbing loudly, decided to take a shower. he pulled the cloth from his tattoo after he had taken off his shorts, putting the chocolates on the bed and climbing in the shower.

outside was chaos. the group waited until soonyoung arrived, tail between his legs. he gave one look at the group and he knew what was coming.

"what happened?" seungcheol questioned, arms crossed. "minjoon's not here, i'm guessing it's something to do with him."

"did any of you give minjoon flowers and put a note saying they're from me, and for him to meet me where i was with jihoon?"

"no." everyone replied.

"why would we do that, soonyoung. we know you love jihoon. we wouldn't want to sabotage that." hansol said quite frankly offended.

"well, one of you did." he sighed. "now jihoon thinks i was planning on seeing him behind his back. so thank you, whoever did it, thanks a lot."

"you ever stop to realise that maybe minjoon is the culprit?" seungcheol asked him and soonyoung stared at him with a blank expression.

"he wouldn't."

"how do you know that? you don't know him, soonyoung. none of us do!"

"he just wouldn't okay. you think he'd do something like this when all he's done is been nice to all of you?"

"yes, yes i do!" seungcheol shouted. "i think he definitely would since he's liked you since university. he's jealous and he's trying to turn you against everyone, are you too naive to see that?"

"he's my friend!" soonyoung shouted. "he's not a bad person, so just leave him alone. if i find out any of you hurt him, you'll have me to deal with."

"who do you really love, soonyoung?" seungkwan asked, eyes pleading. "please just tell the truth."

"jihoon. it's always jihoon. i can't live without jihoon. lee jihoon. i love him. now if you'll excuse me i have to try and make it up to him because one of you decided it would funny to mess with us."

"just let him go." seungcheol sighed. "he'll regret it."

"he's being an asshole." mingyu added. "i know he's my best friend but i don't know him anymore." 

they all watched as soonyoung entered the room. god, this was so fucked.

"ji." jihoon had finished his quick shower and was now sat on the bed, lighting a candle as he tried not to cry at the sight of soonyoung. "i'm so sorry."

"forget it." jihoon scoffed. "i've let you hurt me one too many times, well i'm not going to let you do it again."

"jihoon, i swear i didn't give him those flowers." soonyoung wanted to cry himself but he knew how bad he looked right now. "jihoon..."

"just shower, soonyoung. you have wine all over you." soonyoung sighed, making his way into the bathroom. he took the time to think about everything. he loved jihoon, he loved him so much it hurt. he liked minjoon as a friend. that's how it was and minjoon was going to have to accept that and leave him alone. 

whilst he was showering jihoon was sat in his own thoughts. if he had to show soonyoung that he was the only one he should be loving then that's what he'd do.

he closed the curtains and locked the door, putting on some soft music in the background. he opened the drawer from under the bed and picked out the red rose lingerie, the one that could connect the waist piece and the choker.

he slipped them on, checking himself in the mirror and smiling. soonyoung wouldn't be able to resist him. he also pulled out the sparkly heels, putting them on and wrapping the long laces of them around his legs, reaching his upper thighs.

he sprayed some vanilla perfume on his wrists and neck, letting it soak in and even added some smoky eye makeup and gloss to his lips.

why he was making an effort for soonyoung he didn't know. but he wanted to show him what he'd be missing out on and hell, if jihoon wanted to dress beautifully then he could do what he pleased.

jihoon sat on the bed, opening the chocolate box and snacking on one as he shut off the lamps and turned on the fairy lights.

after a while, soonyoung emerged from the bathroom, sweatpants on since he got dressed in the bathroom. _god, the tattoos, him. i shouldn't be this excited about him. calm yourself, jihoon. you're in control._

when soonyoung's eyes landed on him, his eyes went wide and his face went red.

wow, he looked stunning. he looked ethereal. the red against his skin with the little rose details, the waist piece, the choker, and the beads connecting them to the top. and those matching red panties with roses on the side. and those heels, god he looked like a dream. and that tattoo! oh wow. soonyoung swore he was sleeping. _this is a sinful dream, soonyoung._

soonyoung walked forward, hands slowly reaching out as he got closer. he was stopped by jihoon lifting one of his legs to rest the heel against his stomach.

"ah ah." he shook his head. "no touching." soonyoung watched as jihoon slowly stood up, even with the heels he was shorter than him, but his baby looked so beautiful he really couldn't care. "you touch and i'll walk outside with it on. i don't think you'd like that."

"fuck." soonyoung breathed out. "what's got into you, jihoon? not that i'm complaining at all, you look fucking delicious."

"you need to be taught something." jihoon sighed. "i'm the only baby you'll ever have. i think i need to teach you how to treat someone right."

"ji." jihoon pressed a finger to soonyoung's lips.

"i thought i was your baby?" jihoon pouted. "or do you have more than one and can't remember?"

soonyoung scoffed, and when jihoon wrapped his arms around his neck, it took soonyoung his whole will power not to hold him. jihoon just pushed soonyoung to sit on the bed, the outline of his cock showing through the material and jihoon knew he was having an effect on him. _this should be fun._

"do i look pretty?" jihoon asked, turning from side to side to show off his outfit, even turning to show off his ass and soonyoung could all but groan. "i got all pretty for you."

"you're so pretty, baby." soonyoung reached out to touch him but jihoon slapped his hand away, wiggling his finger at him. "baby, please let me touch you."

"you don't deserve it." jihoon smirked. "should i make you watch? no touching at all? i don't think i could do that though, you always touch me so good."

"fuck, please ji." jihoon gave him a glare and soonyoung wanted to cry. "baby, please."

"no touching." he warned, he walked slowly towards soonyoung, heels clicking against the floorboards and soonyoung never thought he'd love the sound of heels until this very moment. "i'm still mad at you."

"you have the right to be." soonyoung looked down, and he let jihoon move his hands so he was leaning back, lap empty for jihoon to climb onto. "fuck, you're unreal."

"hmm, you like this?" jihoon laughed around a moan. "just sit there and let me do the work." soonyoung nodded frantically, watching as jihoon stood back up and parted his legs, and soonyoung thought he was about to get the suck of his life but jihoon perched himself over one of soonyoung's thighs.

"baby, fuck." soonyoung could only sit back and watch as jihoon started riding his thigh, the urge to touch him was ridiculous. he settled on gripping the sheets behind him as jihoon slowly moved his hips.

"hmm, it feels good." jihoon gasped. soonyoung better prepare because tonight jihoon was going to be sinful. everyone was going to know that soonyoung was his.

jihoon leaned over, grabbing one of the chocolates and popping it in his mouth, getting another one and giving it to soonyoung, still rutting against the older's thigh, little whimpers falling from his lips.

soonyoung was speechless, watching jihoon above him. he never thought he'd ever see jihoon like this, and it turned him on to the highest degree.

as jihoon kept an agonisingly slow pace, only letting out little whimpers which confused him since jihoon was surprisingly loud. _oh, just you wait kwon_. he put a hand up to run over jihoon's waist and down to his ass, feeling the material of the lingerie jihoon was sporting.

"what did i say?" jihoon tutted, pushing soonyoung's hand off and standing from his lap, walking towards the door. "i said if you touched that i'll walk out like this in front of everyone."

"jihoon, no." soonyoung stood up so fast and jihoon smirked, hand tightening on the door handle. "baby, don't."

"why? tell me why i shouldn't. i want to show everyone my new outfit, why are you being so mean?"

"you're mine." jihoon shook his head, pushing soonyoung to sit on the bed again, lightly grabbing his chin to look at him. "fuck."

"no, that's where you’re wrong." jihoon giggled, and god, it was evil. "you're mine. you're lee jihoon's, maybe you should get that tattooed."

"fuck, i will." soonyoung nodded. "i'm yours."

"i know you are." jihoon scoffed, he slowly ran his hand up the side of soonyoung's face, cupping his cheek before running his fingers through his hair, gripping and pulling his head back which made soonyoung hiss. "and we're going to let that bitch out there know it."

"fuck. that's so hot." soonyoung groaned, his sweatpants were about to explode he was that hard. "baby, please do something."

jihoon leaned down, lips brushing against soonyoung's, and soonyoung was hoping— wishing— telepathically begging for jihoon to kiss him.

jihoon just leant back, shaking his head and soonyoung threw his head back, whining. he deserved this but jihoon was torturing him here.

jihoon all but laughed, looking at soonyoung with big eyes. he was leaning against the wall and when soonyoung made the move to get up, jihoon pointed for him to sit back down.

"hmm, what to do." jihoon pretended to think, he knew exactly what he was going to do, but it was satisfying to see soonyoung look so hopeful. "i could leave and let you sort yourself out, maybe your new baby will help you."

"you're my baby." soonyoung answered without a thought. "you're my only baby, i promise."

"i better be. you don't realise what you'd be missing out on." jihoon chuckled, running his hands up his body, teasing soonyoung that he couldn't touch. "you'd missing all of this." he even went as far as to turn around, press himself against the wall, ass out and moan loudly, looking at soonyoung over his shoulder as he bit his lip. "you don't want to miss out, huh?"

"fuck, no." soonyoung gasped, hand slowly inching into his sweatpants to relieve himself, but jihoon wasn't dumb.

"no touching means you as well." he pulled soonyoung's hand away from his sweatpants after pushing himself away from the wall.

"baby, please." soonyoung pleaded. "it hurts, please."'

"you hurt me. don't you think that's fair?" soonyoung shook his head. "you don't? well too bad i make the rules, and the rules are you don't touch."

soonyoung moaned, laying down, and he would've cried out until jihoon gave in but jihoon didn't even give him the chance.

"look at me." jihoon demanded. "look at your baby, soonyoung." soonyoung sat back up, eyes fixed on jihoon as he swayed his hips to the music. soonyoung was so close to snapping, especially when jihoon turned so his back was facing him, and bent down so his ass was grinding against soonyoung clothed cock.

"ahh, fuck." soonyoung hissed. he never thought he'd had someone so beautiful in his life, not that he had another serious relationship to compare it to. it was when jihoon leaned back, one arm raising to pull his hair, moaning dirtily into his ear that he touched him again.

"again." jihoon shook his head, moving away. "you ever heard of the phrase three strikes and you're out?" soonyoung nodded. "well you touch one more time without permission and i'm out, in front of everyone. if you want your baby all to yourself then behave."

"ahh, yes i will." soonyoung nodded. "i promise."

"otherwise you won't be getting this." jihoon stood on his knees on the bed and leaned forward, making sure his torso was against the sheets and his ass was high in the air. "you want this don't you?"

soonyoung licked his lips, eyes watching as jihoon stood back up for the millionth time, but this time he finally did something.

"lay back." he ordered, waiting for soonyoung to lay on the bed. jihoon slowly pulled the panties off waving them in the air for soonyoung to see.

"should we send these to your boyfriend? let him know who you're really fucking?" jihoon laughed when soonyoung shook his head. jihoon just placed the panties down, he liked them too much to throw them somewhere.

he then climbed on the bed, crawling over soonyoung with legs on either side of him. jihoon smirked, running his tongue from the waistband of soonyoung sweatpants to his neck, soonyoung breathing erratically as he did it.

jihoon kissed soonyoung's jaw, before brushing his lips against soonyoung's, this time he connected their lips and the kiss was anything but soft and sweet. their tongues fought for dominance and their teeth clashed together as they desperately explored each other's mouths.

jihoon pulled away, kissing down to soonyoung's neck, sucking a mark into the skin which left soonyoung hissing.

"baby, stop teasing." soonyoung whined, the feeling of jihoon's tongue against his neck driving him insane. "let me touch you."

"i do what i want." jihoon scoffed, pulling away from soonyoung's neck. "there is something i want to do."

"anything." soonyoung gasped. "do anything you want, baby. just please stop teasing."

"who said anything about it benefiting you?" jihoon smirked as soonyoung sighed. "hmm, i want your tongue."

"fuck, let me eat you out, baby." soonyoung bit his lip. "fuck, please."

jihoon slowly started moving until he was sat on soonyoung's chest, and soonyoung realised what was happening and if his head didn't spin at that moment.

"you can touch." jihoon whispered, moving soonyoung's hands to his thighs, moaning when soonyoung gripped them and traced the tattoo that looked so pretty against him.

jihoon stood up on knees as soonyoung inched down the bed until jihoon was hovering right over his face. jihoon grabbed onto the headboard as soonyoung pulled him down onto his tongue.

"fuck." jihoon hissed, pleasure going up his spine. he gripped onto the headboard as soonyoung worked wonders with his tongue. "it feels so good, soonyoung."

soonyoung moaned, working his tongue into jihoon and encouraging him to move his hips. jihoon did, slowly grinding against soonyoung's tongue, one hand coming down in between his legs to grip soonyoung's hair. he slapped his other hand against the wall, moaning loudly, louder than usual but it turned soonyoung on more.

"your tongue’s so good, honey." jihoon hissed, and the feeling of soonyoung's hands tracing his body as his tongue was deep inside him made him feel some type of way.

jihoon slowly lifted his hips when he felt his release approaching, giggling as soonyoung whined. he let go of soonyoung's hair and the wall, making his way back down soonyoung's body so he was straddling his waist again.

he scoffed at soonyoung who was led there with spit covered lips that were red and swollen from being used and his eyes were watery. what a sight. jihoon leaned in to kiss him, sucking on his tongue and pulling away with a pop and a moan. 

"shit, baby, please just move." soonyoung groaned, feeling jihoon through his sweatpants.

"like this?" jihoon smirked, moving his hips so slowly against soonyoung's clothed cock. "that feel good?"

"fuck, yeah." soonyoung moaned, hands gripping jihoon's waist. "more, baby."

"do you think you deserve it?" jihoon raised an eyebrow as soonyoung nodded. "hmm, i think you can go for a little more."

soonyoung whined, watching as jihoon brought his own hand up to his mouth and started running his tongue of his fingers, sucking and moaning until they were coated and wet.

"fuck baby." soonyoung couldn't believe what he was witnessing. jihoon hovering over him as he fingered himself open. "baby, let me help."

"hmm, nope." jihoon moaned, high pitched and loud. jihoon was enjoying this so much, putting on a show for soonyoung. "you can't seem to treat me right so i guess i have to do it myself."

"i can." soonyoung whined. "i promise, please." jihoon all but moved his fingers faster, and each time he'd fuck himself back, he'd graze over soonyoung's cock and it felt so good.

"oh, soonyoung. it feels so good." jihoon hissed. "soonyoung, yes. fuck me harder, soonie." soonyoung felt his cheeks go red. _what the fuck!? that's so hot_. he hoped everyone was hearing this because jihoon saying such filth as he fingered himself was a sight to be seen and heard.

"baby, please. let me— ahh, let me touch you." jihoon lifted one of soonyoung hands, sucking his fingers just like he had with his own, still working the digits in and out, moaning around soonyoung's fingers shamelessly.

jihoon finally, after what felt like years, crawled a little higher so he was sat a little higher on soonyoung, leading his hand behind him and swapping his own hand for soonyoung's.

soonyoung didn't waste time, finger fucking jihoon like there was no tomorrow. jihoon moaned, soonyoung's fingers hit deeper than his own due to how relentless he was.

"look at you." soonyoung chuckled. "you act all tough but when i'm fucking you so good you have nothing to say."

"shut—ahhh, shut the f-fuck up unless you want, fuck, w-want to get off by yourself." jihoon knew that soonyoung was partially true though. whenever soonyoung was making him feel good, all he could do was moan and tell him how good it felt.

"you're being so naughty tonight." soonyoung sighed. "being so loud and teasing."

"i can moan louder." jihoon demonstrated and soonyoung groaned in response. "and like it or not, i'm in charge."

"it's sexy, baby." soonyoung chuckled. "you're so fucking sexy. can't wait to be inside you."

"if you behave maybe you will." jihoon pulled soonyoung's fingers out of him. "so tight and warm, and wet. let me tell you, this is going to be the best fuck of your life. no one will take your cock like i do."

"fuck." soonyoung gripped jihoon's ass and just as expected jihoon shook his head, making soonyoung let go. "baby, you're too much."

"don't worry, honey." jihoon giggled, biting his lip. "i'll treat you right." jihoon kissed down soonyoung's chest, licking over one of his nipples, causing a moan to escape his lips, kissing down his stomach and then gripping onto the waistband of his sweatpants.

"please, baby. do something." jihoon stood from the bed, pulling soonyoung's sweatpants off. oh, how he loved it whensoonyoung went commando underneath.

soonyoung hissed as his cock was finally let out of its restraint. jihoon immediately clambered back onto the bed and wrapped a hand around soonyoung's length.

"ahh!" soonyoung moaned, twitching in jihoon's hold as he gripped the sheets below him. jihoon laughed, moving his hand faster, wiping his thumb across the tip, feeling the precome leak from it. "fuck, keep doing that."

jihoon kept going, leaning down to swipe the tip of his tongue over the head of soonyoung's cock and the moan that erupted from soonyoung caused jihoon's ego to inflate.

he licked a stripe from the base to the tip and then slowly started taking soonyoung's cock down his throat.

"ahh, fuck baby." soonyoung groaned, rubbing his fingers through jihoon's hair and thank the heavens jihoon let him. "shit, it's feels so good."

jihoon moaned around the cock and the vibrations caused soonyoung to arch his back. soonyoung's breathing picked up and he started letting out louder moans as he felt himself close to releasing.

"baby, i'm gonna come. don't stop, ahh." soonyoung moaned, jihoon looked up at him and seeing soonyoung's head thrown back against the pillows, mouth open as he groaned with sweat starting to form on his body, and of course he pulled off and soonyoung sobbed. "i was so close, baby."

"hmm, too bad." jihoon smiled. he crawled back so he was straddling soonyoung, grinding slowly on his lap. "have you learnt your lesson?"

"yes." soonyoung nodded. "i'm yours, only yours."

"that's right, good job." jihoon kissed soonyoung as a reward, slow and deep running his tongue over his lip and into his mouth.

"i think you deserve a reward, honey." soonyoung nodded and jihoon leaned up, reaching behind him to press the tip of soonyoung's cock to his entrance, sinking down until soonyoung was all the way in. "fuck!" he moaned.

"hmm, baby." soonyoung gasped, throwing his head back. "you're so tight. if you move, i'll come, wait a minute."

jihoon did wait, cupping soonyoung's cheek, moving it to his shoulder as he finally started to move. soonyoung hissed as jihoon lifted his hips until his cock was almost out, slamming himself back down.

"fuck!" jihoon screamed, prostate already being hit. he moaned with each drop of his hips and was he over exaggerating these moans, yes, one thousand percent yes because he knew the louder and dirtier he made his moans the more him who shall not be named would be able to realise how good soonyoung was making him feel. "you're so deep, it feels fucking incredible."

soonyoung nodded, eyes closed with the pleasure, gripping jihoon's thighs as he bounced. when soonyoung finally opened his eyes, the sight was unexplainably hot.

jihoon fucking himself against soonyoung's cock, the red top with the waist piece and choker still on him, the heels still on him, and soonyoung could feel the straps of them as he moved jihoon faster, and the smeared gloss and eye makeup as he moaned so loud with no care in the world, soonyoung could come at the sight.

"you're so fucking beautiful." soonyoung hissed. "god, i can't wait to marry you and have you as mine.i'll never love someone else, fuck."

"ahh. want it." jihoon moaned, leaning back and placing his hands on soonyoung's legs to move even faster. "fuck, daddy."

"what did you just call me?" soonyoung looked at jihoon with wide eyes

"it just came out." jihoon stopped his bouncing and waited for soonyoung to tell him to get off him and that he hated it.

"fuck, you're so hot." soonyoung groaned, gripping jihoon's hips and flipping them so jihoon was underneath him. "fuck, baby. say it again."

"ahh, just fuck me." he moaned as soonyoung gripped his legs and held them apart, probably slightly heavier than normal due to the heels. "fuck me like you mean it, damn it."

"baby." soonyoung slammed back into jihoon at a pace that should be illegal and all jihoon could do was scream and shake. "look at you. a-all you— fuck, all you can do is take it. don't have much to say anymore, huh?"

jihoon moaned in response, tears streaming down his cheeks in pleasure, body pulsing harshly as soonyoung thrust into him. jihoon's hands gripped onto soonyoung's back, leaving scratch marks as he ran his nails up soonyoung's back.

soonyoung groaned at the feeling, he'd never had anyone scratch his back the way jihoon was right now. he loved how good he was making his baby feel.

jihoon screamed even louder when soonyoung hit his prostate and soonyoung swore that everyone would know what was going on by now.

"gonna come." jihoon gasped. "fuck, make me come." soonyoung nodded, fucking jihoon into oblivion. "d-do you love me? tell me you love me."

"fuck, i love you, baby. so much, i promise.” soonyoung groaned, feeling jihoon clench around him. when jihoon let out a high pitched scream, eyes rolling back, nails raking down soonyoung's back as he shook with his orgasm, soonyoung was brought to his own release. "fuck, ahh!"

soonyoung swore he had never come so hard in his life. his legs and arms shook as he collapsed onto jihoon, breathing heavy as he tried to pass his high.

jihoon just ran his fingers through soonyoung's hair, eyes glassy with tears and he didn't know he was crying until soonyoung was lifting himself off him and hugging him close.

he silently took off the rest of the lingerie, placing it beside the bed and they'd wash it the next day. he also removed the heels, all whilst jihoon was crying.

soonyoung finally went and got a towel and cleaned himself and jihoon, letting the candle continue to burn to make the room smell less of sex and more of vanilla. and just when jihoon thought soonyoung couldn't care less that he was pouring his heart out, he slipped one of his hoodies of jihoon's head. _smells like soonie_. jihoon clung onto the fabric, rubbing his nose into it.

soonyoung cooed, slipping his sweatpants on and climbing into bed, pulling jihoon into a hug.

"why're you upset, baby?" soonyoung whispered, kissing his head. "do you want to talk about it? was it too much?”

"no. it was great. it’s just... i love you." jihoon sobbed, hands covering his tear stained eyes and soonyoung could only but feel his heart shatter. "i know i shouldn't but i can't help it."

"jihoon, look at me." soonyoung smiled sweetly when jihoon looked at him. "i love you. no matter what you may think, i will always love you."

"do you?" jihoon was hiccuping and soonyoung led with him, breathing in and out to help him calm down.

"of course i do." soonyoung smiled. "you want to know a secret?" jihoon nodded. "i've loved you ever since you knocked over my sandcastle at the park."

"that was you?" jihoon's eyes widened. he remembered the day he stomped on a someone’s sandcastle when he was little, but he never thought it was soonyoung. "how did you know that was me?"

"if i remember correctly your eomma said lee jihoon, that's very mean, you apologise to this boy now." jihoon laughed because that's exactly how it went down.

"i'm sorry i knocked your sandcastle down, maybe we can rebuild it." soonyoung nodded, he'd like that.

"sorry for being such an asshole." jihoon sighed at soonyoung's words. "i want a relationship with you, maybe we could rebuild it."

"stop copying me." jihoon hit his chest lightly but snuggled into soonyoung closer. "it's going to take a lot for you to gain my trust again."

"i get that. you're entitled to that."

"you also have to tell minjoon you don't like him like that." jihoon's voice was stern and soonyoung gulped.

"i already did. he won't bother us anymore, baby." jihoon smiled, kissing soonyoung's cheek before falling asleep.

maybe if soonyoung knew what was going to happen the next day, he would've held jihoon closer, told him he loved him one more time. maybe he would've pressed the rewind button and changed everything, because maybe it wouldn't have played out like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheh hi!! i hope this chapter was okay, again i’m sorry for the pure sin but jihoon has to teach this man a lesson. he’s so annoying and contradicts himself every minute. 😔😔 and i left it like that!! don’t worry i’m going to do a lil teaser for next chapter at the end of this 😳 please i wanted to make them have a cute date that went well but the drama 🤩 i promise they will have one, or will they? 
> 
> also a lot has happened this week... i am going to address it a little bit but not too much. if you don’t want to read about the woojin situation then please feel free to skip this paragraph 💞 i want to say that i am so incredibly disgusted by what he has done and i no longer support him. to be honest, his “solo activities” never stood out to me and tbh he just never really stood out to me to begin with. i will always believe the victim. i would rather believe a liar and then admit my faults than to potentially support a criminal. i’m sure most of you are aware of situation and i have honestly never seen so much clownery in my life, idek what he was thinking but he basically ruined his own career. i really do hope the victims get the proper justice they deserve!! anyways, support skz ot8!! 
> 
> also i got into a new bg 🥺🥺 they’re called TOO. if anyone stans then 🥺🥺 hello!! they’re so very talented and i cannot wait to see what else they have planned for us 🥺
> 
> okay now time for the lil teaser hehe. 
> 
> “where is he.” jeonghan snarled, pointing the gun at the man in front of him. “did you kill him?”
> 
> “no.” the voice spoke, and jeonghan had shivers down his spine. if that wasn’t the voice of someone who knew something he didn’t know what it was. 
> 
> “bullshit. i saw you follow him earlier, you were the last person with him. where the fuck is jihoon?” 
> 
> “gone.” minjoon chuckled. “he’s far away by now.” 
> 
> “you’re sick.” jeonghan scoffed. “you doing this for soonyoung? he’ll hit the roof with you when he finds out.” 
> 
> “you’re not going to say anything.” minjoon smiled. “you think he’d believe you? sweet, kind minjoon.” 
> 
> “you tell soonyoung or i will.” jeonghan lowered the gun and pushed minjoon away. “i’ll let him kill you after we find jihoon.”
> 
> “you’ll never find him.” 
> 
> hehehe. we hate minjoon for real. but i hope you’ll look forward to it, feel free to leave your predictions 😳 
> 
> until next week, stay safe and have a nice week 💞


	8. Run and Don’t Look Back

"baby, stop running away from me." soonyoung chuckled as jihoon was running back and forth the bed to get away from soonyoung who was trying to hug him.

"it's fun." jihoon giggled, bouncing lightly on the bed as he waited for soonyoung's next move, eyes playful and he teasingly kicked his leg around. he didn't expect soonyoung to grab his ankles and pull him so he was laying on the bed. "hey! that's not fair."

"now, hug." soonyoung smiled, wrapping his arms around jihoon and holding him closely, pressing a kiss to his head. the curtains were open and so was the door so when minjoon happened to walk past, soonyoung kissed jihoon's lips, slowly moving their lips together, making it known he wasn't available. "how about we watch a movie tonight?"

"how? that tv won't work properly." jihoon would love to. _movie date with soonyoung, don't get too excited, jihoon._

"chan used to have a protector that only needed batteries and a movie to watch. he thinks they sell some at the supermarket so we're going to go there."

"are you going to get snacks?" jihoon looked down. _why's he so cute, damn it_. soonyoung thought.

"of course. i'll even get strawberry pocky, your favourite." jihoon nodded his head, smiling that soonyoung knew his favourite snack. even though he'd casually bring a snack of pocky to university he never thought soonyoung would take notes.

"let's hope this goes well." jihoon sighed.

"that's why i've decided for us to have a date just here in our room. we can lock the door and close the curtains that way no one can disturb us and ruin it." soonyoung smiled when jihoon nodded. "i really want it to go well too."

"who knows, maybe you won't just be kwon soonyoung from now on." soonyoung gave jihoon a confused face and jihoon should've guessed he would have to explain. "you might be kwon soonyoung, boyfriend of lee jihoon."

"boyfriend!" soonyoung smiled. "i want to be your boyfriend."

"we'll see what happens." jihoon hugged soonyoung tight, laying there together for a while. this was one of the moments that jihoon and soonyoung would cherish. just being able to lay together and hold each other, no talking, just relaxing into each other's embrace and careful touches.

"i love you." soonyoung whispered. "forever and always."

"i love you too." soonyoung was so happy to hear jihoon say those words back to him. i don't deserve his love. his perfect love. "promise to treat me right, soonie."

"i promise. i'm never going to treat you like that again." soonyoung pulled him tighter. "hey, sit up a minute."

jihoon did so and sat still as soonyoung stood up, grabbing something from the bedside drawer, how jihoon had never noticed it was a mystery.

"i want to give this to you." jihoon looked at the necklace in soonyoung's hand. it was a simple silver chain with a little star at the end, a little diamond in the centre of it. "my eomma always said to keep it and give it to the one i truly loved and would spend the rest of my days with. that's you."

"soonyoung." jihoon let soonyoung place the necklace around his neck and clasp it together. jihoon brought his hand up to touch the necklace, the coolness of it against his skin was vastly different to the heat in his cheeks, blushing wildly. "it's so pretty."

"just like you." soonyoung grinned, leaving a loving peck on jihoon's lips. "all i ask is you keep your ring finger empty. so when i propose to you, you'll be able to say yes."

"i would love to marry you." jihoon blushed. "you know, one day."

"kwon jihoon. that suits you, baby." soonyoung chuckled and jihoon covered his face as he blushed. "what would you love for a wedding?"

"i've always wanted to get married on the beach." jihoon sighed happily. "we could have one of those wooden arches with flowers and lanterns. and then the reception would be in the evening when it was dark, under gazebos that had string lanterns to light it up. the tables would be set up perfectly and there'd be a floor set up for our first dance as husbands. you'd hold me close and tell me how happy you are."

"let me stop you there." soonyoung lifted a finger and jihoon immediately thought he'd said something wrong. "you're speaking like it won't happen. i will hold you close when i tell you how happy i am. i'll pull you closer as we dance and i'll never getting over that fact that i have such a beautiful, amazing husband, who i love more than anyone else in the entire world. we'll go back home and i think you know what follows next." 

"alone time." jihoon smirked, giggling when soonyoung nodded. "hmm, sounds good."

"yeah, we'd make love all night long."

"soonyoung." jihoon hit his arm lightly but chuckled afterwards. he couldn't lie that the sound of soonyoung carrying him bridal style into where ever they were staying and making slow and passionate love to him was very pleasing. he'd be anticipating it that's for sure. "do you have plans for a family?"

"yeah. of course if you don't want that we don't have to. i've just always loved the thought of us having a baby."

"we can adopt." jihoon smiled. "i'm sure there'll be a baby meant for us. you'd be an amazing father."

"you will be an amazing father, jihoon. our baby will love you." jihoon's eyes watered and he felt a tear slide down his cheek. "please don't cry, my love."

"i'm just so happy." jihoon laughed around the tears. "i can't wait for our future together. let's stay together forever."

"forever, i promise." soonyoung smiled. jihoon chuckled and leaned in, meeting soonyoung halfway for a loving kiss and for the first time in a long time, jihoon felt truly loved. "we should get up. it's already late."

"can't we stay here all day?" jihoon whined, letting soonyoung lay his head on his chest.

"i wish we could, baby." soonyoung sighed, rubbing his eyes. "me and some of the others need to go on a run to get more food." soonyoung stood up, turning around so he was facing away, and jihoon let out a gasp.

"soonyoung, your back." jihoon let his hand come up to place light, feathery touches to the marks that were littered against soonyoung's skin. "i'm sorry."

"don't be sorry." soonyoung smiled, kissing jihoon sweetly. "as long as you felt good. did i tell you, you looked stunning because if i didn't then you looked— look stunning."

"you may have a few times." jihoon blushed. "it makes me feel nice and fuzzy when you compliment me."

"you're too cute." soonyoung pouted. "come on though, we have stuff to do." soonyoung held out his hands for jihoon to hold onto as he pulled him up. "you feeling okay?"

"yeah, surprisingly." jihoon chuckled, only limping slightly. it wasn't anywhere near as bad as he thought it would be. he let go of soonyoung to pick up the discarded accessories from the night before and placing them in the washing machine, taking a quick shower afterwards.

"hi, baby." soonyoung smiled when jihoon emerged from the bathroom. jihoon blushed and nodded his head in greeting.

"why are you looking at me like that?" jihoon asked but realised that soonyoung was looking at his tattoo that was peeking from the towel.

jihoon just grabbed his clothes from the bed and changed in the bathroom. fortunately for soonyoung, jihoon was wearing shorts which showed off his tattoo, although he had to pull them up a tiny bit so the top was seen. the ones he wore the day before were a little longer which covered it but now it was on full display.

"it's pretty." soonyoung pulled jihoon closer so he was stood in front of him. "so so pretty."

"it's my birth flower."

"a chrysanthemum." jihoon nodded, smiling that soonyoung knew his birth flower. "represents happiness and friendship."

"their colours have meanings too. i was contemplating getting colours. maybe i could've gotten red for love, or maybe yellow for my neglected love." soonyoung sighed, guilt hitting him. "why do you continue to hurt me, soonyoung? what did i do wrong?"

"nothing." soonyoung said without hesitation. "you're perfect, you never do anything wrong. i'm just an asshole i guess. i just want to be a good friend but i'm hurting you."

"soonyoung, did you give him those flowers? please tell me the truth. i won't be mad at you." jihoon held soonyoung's face in his hands, eyes pleading. "baby, tell me the truth."

"did you swing your bat at him unprovoked?" jihoon looked in confusion, letting go of soonyoung. _okay then, random._

"no." jihoon answered.

"well then, there's your answer." god, soonyoung was annoying. it always went back to minjoon.

"what did he tell you? he's lying." soonyoung sighed. "soonyoung, you can't be serious. you think i'd do that without a reason."

"jihoon, he seemed scared." jihoon rolled his eyes. everything is ruined like normal.

"unbelievable, goodbye." jihoon walked out the room, leaving soonyoung to sit alone. "stupid, idiot."

"who's a stupid idiot?" jeonghan smirked. "daddy?"

"shut your mouth." jihoon hissed. "was i that loud?"

"louder." jeonghan sighed. "you should've seen minjoon's face." jeonghan chuckled, nodding towards where minjoon was stood. "he definitely hates you more than ever."

"good, as long as he knows that soonyoung's mine. even if he keeps ruining everything." jeonghan just smiled. "but he's making it up to me. we're having a movie date tonight... alone."

"ooo." jeonghan winked and when jihoon lightly tapped him with a blush he stopped. "i hope it goes well. you two deserve a good date. if he fucks it up though i'll talk some sense into him. he's embarrassing himself."

"i know." jihoon sighed. "he's literally taking my heart and crushing it but i love him so much."

"he loves you too. he just needs to realise what his priorities are." jihoon agreed. he'll regret it one day. soonyoung emerged from the room afterwards, leaving a kiss on jihoon's head as he stood next to them.

"you want to come to the supermarket?" he asked them both.

"no thanks." jihoon smiled. "i have things i want to do." jeonghan shook his head that he didn't want to go either.

"that's okay." soonyoung smiled, one hand inching to jihoon's lower back. "we won't be too long."

"remember snacks." jihoon pouted and soonyoung smiled, kissing him quickly on the lips. "stop it. you're still in my bad books."

"baby." he whined. "can't even kiss you nowadays."

"well make tonight go perfect and maybe you'll earn that privilege." jihoon smirked. "now, remember snacks."

"sure." soonyoung chuckled. "you want anything, han?"

"no thanks." he nodded. they all stayed quiet for a minute before soonyoung cleared his throat.

"okay, well. i'll be back as soon as i can." soonyoung smiled. "be safe, yeah."

"you too." the other too spoke at the same time, laughing as soonyoung walked down the steps, looking back at jihoon to almost trip down them.

jihoon teasingly waved to soonyoung, scoffing when minjoon approached him.

"hi, soonyoung." minjoon smiled, soonyoung smiling back. "how are you?"

"fine." soonyoung nodded, hissing when minjoon touched his back. the scratches were still prominent and sore from yesterday's activities, someone touching them was not a comfortable feeling. if anything he'd only let jihoon touch them. one, because he created them, two, jihoon always made sure to be gentle. "listen, i have stuff to do so i have to get going."

"will you be long?" minjoon questioned. "i thought maybe we could start figuring out who sent those flowers."

"listen, minjoon. i don't mean to be rude but i have stuff planned for today. i'm having another date with jihoon. one that no one will ruin." minjoon scowled. "we can start talking about the flowers tomorrow but today's about jihoon."

"everyday is about jihoon." minjoon whined. "can't one day be about me?" soonyoung sighed.

"i promise, we'll figure out who did it. but let me make it up to jihoon first. he's already mad at me." minjoon faked a smile and nodded. soonyoung just smiled right back. "you're a star."

minjoon blushed as soonyoung ran off towards the car that some of the others were already in. soonyoung had already had a conversation with them earlier that morning before jihoon had woken up to decide what to do.

"look who it is." mingyu whistled when soonyoung approached the car. "i'm surprised you're awake since you were up all night."

"shut up." soonyoung whined, hissing and slapping mingyu back when he had slapped a hand on his back.

"next time, even though i'm pretty sure jihoon was trying to make a statement, tell him to keep quiet." seungcheol suggested. "the last thing i needed to hear was daddy, okay."

"jealous." soonyoung teased and seungcheol just rolled his eyes and smiled. "anyways let's go, i have a movie date with my baby later."

"which one?" seungcheol glared and when soonyoung's face fell he felt so bad. "sorry, soonyoung, i didn't mean it like that."

"no, you did." soonyoung nodded. "i deserve it. i'm trying to make it up to jihoon. i genuinely do love him so much. i just wanted to be a good friend to minjoon."

"keep your eye on him, soon. remember, you're the leader." soonyoung nodded. he had the responsibility of looking over the group and making sure all of them were suitable. if someone was potentially dangerous, he may have to ask them to leave the group.

"i will." soonyoung nodded and seungcheol smiled, a genuine smile towards him. "let's go, i have things to pick up and snacks to get for my baby."

seungcheol just chuckled and drove away. jeonghan and jihoon were still chatting on the balcony, some of the others doing their own things.

"listen, i'm going to go to the field and pick some flowers for tonight." jeonghan nodded.

"you want me to come with you?" he asked and jihoon shook his head.

"if it's okay, i'd like to do it alone. i need to just relax about all of this."

"of course. if you need something just run back, worse comes to worse scream. i'll be here waiting for you."

"thanks, han." jihoon smiled. "really, thanks so much. you've helped me a lot."

"that's what best friends are for, hoonie." jeonghan winked and knocked his shoulder against jihoon's. "don't tell the others, they'll get jealous."

"my mouth's shut." jihoon zipped his lips and jeonghan chuckled.

"remember your bat." jeonghan reminded and jihoon nodded walking into his room and grabbing it. he looked in the mirror, noticing the necklace around his neck. he walked out the room with a smile on his face, finger grazing over the piece of jewellery around his neck.

"what's that?" jeonghan asked.

"soonyoung gave it to me." jihoon blushed, showing jeonghan the necklace. "he told me that his eomma said to give it to the person he loved. it means so much to me."

"why's he so romantic but also so dumb?" jihoon laughed at jeonghan's comment before sighing and smiling.

"he's my romantic dummy. i love him."jeonghan smiled warmly. it was so nice to see that it was finally working with soonyoung and jihoon. he never wanted to see jihoon so upset again. "anyway, i'm going to go and pick those flowers."

"be safe." jeonghan patted his back and watched as jihoon went down the stairs and into the forest, making his way to the field.

jihoon had been gone for about fifteen minutes by now, jeonghan had gotten a book and made himself comfy on a chair on the balcony to read. he'd occasionally look up to see what everyone was up to or if anyone wanted to speak to him.

he also didn't think anything of it when he saw minjoon making his way into the forest, the same way jihoon had gone to pick flowers from the field.

—

"okay, he wants snacks." soonyoung mumbled as they entered the supermarket. "my baby wants snacks, he'll get snacks."

"you're so in love." mingyu teased, poking soonyoung and making love hearts with his hands. yeah, soonyoung was in love. and what about it? he wanted to make this night the best night for jihoon and himself.

"i just want jihoon to be my boyfriend, officially my boyfriend." soonyoung picked up snacks as he talked, anything that he knew jihoon liked, and he picked up stuff that he did too.

he picked up a little basket to put all the snacks and few drinks in with some red tissue paper because he wanted to be creative and wow his lover.

he also picked up the projector that chan had talked to him about, picking out some movies. he picked out literally anything from disney movies to action movies to sad movies, horror, romance. he didn't think they'd have any room to keep these but hey, him and jihoon would have a field day watching all of these.

"damn, soonyoung. how much do you need?" seungcheol asked as soonyoung clambered out with his arms full. how he was carrying all of that no one knew but he managed to do it.

"this is for jihoon." he smiled, proud of himself. "i'd get anything for him if he asked."

"you're whipped." seungcheol scoffed.

—

jihoon had been at the field for quite a while, picking the flowers and just enjoying the sunshine and the breeze. he felt good. everything was going to work out with soonyoung and soon enough they'd be back on track with no distractions to ruin their night.

he was very excited for the movie night. he secretly loved that and he loved romance even if he didn't seem like the person to enjoy that.

he just so badly wanted this to go smooth sailing. he'd fought with soonyoung too much in his lifetime to keep it up. he just wanted soonyoung as his, was that too much to ask? apparently yes, because here comes minjoon as if on cue, to quite frankly ruin jihoon's day. well, he was about to ruin a whole lot.

jihoon was too busy smiling at the pretty tulips in his hands, all different colours with a few daisies as well. he had a vase in his room which he could put them in and he's sure soonyoung would love them. he knew he secretly loved flowers too. maybe not as much a jihoon, but close enough.

he picked red tulips, for love. he hoped that tonight would bring him a boyfriend, a loving boyfriend that wouldn't hurt him any longer.

he picked white tulips, for forgiveness. he wouldn't get anywhere with continuing to stay mad at soonyoung and hating him. he believed that soonyoung wanted to better himself and their relationship, the first step to them becoming a real couple was forgiving. not forgetting, but definitely forgiving.

jihoon wanted soonyoung to learn from this. that his actions hurt him and he shouldn't do it again. that hurting jihoon had its consequences. soonyoung had to learn from these mistakes so he could be the best he could be for jihoon. of course, they all have their flaws and jihoon appreciated every part of soonyoung.

he picked pink tulips, for happiness. he was truly happy to have this date with soonyoung and have everything working out. he felt happy for the first time in a while. and when soonyoung had told him that he'd hold him close at their wedding, he had butterflies in his tummy because _wow, i want him to be mine forever. we're going to get married._

he lastly picked yellow tulips for cheerfulness. he scoffed knowing that that's the complete opposite of a chrysanthemum which he explained to soonyoung earlier. but he was cheerful. he was so cheerful. so why did it all go so wrong? why did he have to show up? _why did you believe him, jihoon? you should've known better than to believe him._

"what are you doing?" jihoon watched as the flowers were knocked out of his hands and scattered along the grass. he jumped away from who was talking to him, laying eyes on minjoon and scowling.

"none of your business." jihoon glared, bending down to pick up the flowers one by one. he got to the last few when minjoon stomped his foot down on them. "hey! why are you such an asshole?"

"me?" minjoon mocked offence with a hand on his chest. "i'm no such thing, it was purely an accident."

"and you're talking pure shit." jihoon bit back. "just leave me alone." minjoon didn't do that. "can i help you?"

"yes." minjoon gaze went dark and something seemed off but he let it pass. maybe it was the light or because jihoon wasn't really paying attention. "what's that?"

"oh this?" jihoon pointed at the necklace around his neck. "soonyoung gave it to me."

"did he?" minjoon scowled. "that's nice for you."

"yeah it is." jihoon smirked. "jealous?"

"no." minjoon glared. he definitely was in fact very jealous. "he's probably only giving it to you so he can get rid of it."

"what do you mean? this is a gift from his eomma, to give to the person he loves and will spend the rest of his days with." jihoon held onto the necklace. "he chose me. you have to realise that soonyoung isn't interested in you. back off."

"too bad your little future together won't happen." minjoon scoffed. "do you really think you know soonyoung?"

"of course i do." jihoon scowled. "we've known each other for years, the whole enemy thing was because we couldn't just admit our feelings. soonyoung's a good person, he tells me he loves me and makes me feel like i'm loved. he's the sweetest person i've ever met, but he's also extremely dumb. i don't know why he thinks you're anywhere near interested when you're clearly a selfish bitch."

"he's a liar." minjoon said back and all jihoon could do was stand still. "you really don't know him do you?"

"what are you even talking about. just say it cause you're annoying me. i have a date with him later so if you could hurry up because i don't have all day."

"he hates you, jihoon." minjoon sounded genuine. jihoon couldnt even detect one ounce of lies. "he's hated you for years."

"how do you know that? how do i know you're not lying?"

"our parents were friends, so naturally me and soonyoung were as well. i've liked soonyoung for a long time, we're meant to be together. he hates your guts and the only reason he continues to tell you these lies is because he's bored."

"you're lying." jihoon scoffed. "i'm sorry but you're lying and i just don't believe you."

"fine, don't." minjoon shrugged. "your funeral."

"funeral?" he questioned. "what do you mean by funeral?

"oh, i don't think i'm really meant to tell." minjoon acted as if he just let out the biggest spoiler for a tv show. "i'm back now, jihoon. he doesn't need you anymore. and you swung your bat at me, he's heard about that, even the others stuck up for me. he's not happy with you, jihoon. he said he's not letting dangerous people stay in the group. i heard them having a meeting. he wants you gone."

"gone?" jihoon dropped the flowers, again scattering across the grass and jihoon himself accidentally stepped on them when he stepped back, body shaking. "g-gone?"

"he wants you dead." the cry that left jihoon's mouth was satisfying to minjoon. so very satisfying. it's working, min. keep it up. "he's twisted, he knows exactly how's he's going to kill you, and there’s basically no laws anymore so he can do whatever the hell he likes, and all the others agree with him. you think he's just going to shoot you and you'll be done? he's going to let the zombies get you. watch as you turn into one. do you really do that to a loved one?"

"shut up. just shut up." jihoon cried, falling to the ground and sobbing. "stop lying."

"you have a chance to run, jihoon. run and you'll be alive. there's a camp nearby." that should've been a red flag. "they're looking for survivors. run, and don't come back. he'll kill you if you do."

"i have to go." jihoon gasped, standing up on shaky legs. "i don't want to die." jihoon was crying and any rational part of him wouldn't believe the older man stood in front of him. but soonyoung had hurt him so much, acting as if he already knew minjoon. well, maybe he did. maybe all of this had been a lie.

"run, don't look back. don't worry about anyone else. just get away whilst you still can." jihoon nodded, making a turn to leave when minjoon stopped him. "you don't want anything to remind you of him." he pointed at the necklace. "or something he can identify you by."

jihoon nodded, taking of the necklace and giving it to minjoon. he turned and left, trying to run but his legs were too shaky for that. he walked as fast as he could. he had to get away. minjoon had pointed him in the direction of the camp. that's the safest bet for him. he never wanted to see kwon soonyoung again or the others for that matter.

jihoon had left his walkie talkie and his bat behind, too in a rush to "save his own life". minjoon picked them both up and smiled.

"gullible." he laughed, turning on his heel to make his way back to the hotel. jihoon was gone, now it was just time to make soonyoung his. he couldn't believe jihoon fell for the utter bullishit he had spewed but now his main threat was gone.

he _unfortunately_ was able to make it to his room without being noticed. someone would definitely question why he had jihoon's belongings but jihoon wasn't anywhere to be seen.

he placed the bat and the walkie talkie in the drawer under the bed. he made sure to take the batteries out of the walkie talkie and switch it off so it wouldn't go off at any point.

he placed the necklace in his bedside table and that's where he'd keep the left over evidence of jihoon. they'd never find out that it was him that drove him away. this was the best plan he'd ever had. 

he smiled and jumped a little when he saw the car pull in from where some of the others had gone to the supermarket.

minjoon ran out, making his way down the steps and right into soonyoung's arms, hugging him tightly almost knocking some of the things out his hands.

"sorry." minjoon chuckled and soonyoung nodded his head.

"it's okay. just be more careful next time." minjoon nodded back and soonyoung made his way to his room.

"what's all that?" minjoon asked, pointing at the movies and snacks, and projector. "have any plans?"

"date with jihoon. i thought i told you." he wasn't having a date with jihoon. said boy was already far gone. "if you don't mind." soonyoung made a face of please leave so i can set up for the date with my baby that's not going to happen.

"okay." minjoon smiled. "don't be too long." soonyoung didn't say anything, he just shut the door with his leg and placed everything down on the bed.

he sighed, catching his breath and slowly sorted everything out, placing things on the side so he could change the sheets and make the room more cozy.

he got the little basket and filled it with tissue paper adding the snacks and drinks into it, surrounding it with more tissue paper.

soonyoung looked at his work, proud of how cute it looked and that jihoon was bound to love it. the red tissue paper lining the variants of snacks, from chocolates, gummies (sour and not so sour), savoury snacks and jihoon's favourite— strawberry pocky. not the mint ones that the officer had picked up during the quarantine period.

he had another basket for the movies. he also knew that he and jihoon were very indecisive so there will— would be an argument over which movie to watch. a back and forth of _"you can pick," "no you pick," "no, i really do insist that you pick."_

he had some paper and a pen, writing down the names of each movie that he picked up, adding the names on the paper and then ripping them and folding them, so they could pick one randomly.

he smiled, placing everything neatly on the bed, setting up the projector and making sure it would work, thank the heavens it did. now everything was set up and ready, all that was left was to wait till nightfall for this date to be underway.

_sorry, soonyoung. i'm so sorry. the red you picked out is very fitting. love, hate and more importantly danger. danger is right in front of you and you still cannot see it._

he made his way out, looking around for jihoon. he was nowhere to be seen. minjoon thankfully was in his room, or soonyoung guessed he was because he wasn't anywhere in the motel grounds.

soonyoung decided to knock on minjoon's door. he did promise to help him figure out who left him those flowers and jihoon was probably with one of the others. a little time with minjoon wouldn't hurt.

he knocked on the door, waiting for the occupant to open the painted door. minjoon's eyes widened when he saw soonyoung, and soonyoung could've sworn he was nervous.

"i promised to help figure out who gave you the flowers. there's a while till nightfall, we can start now."

"sure, come on in." minjoon opened the door wider for soonyoung to make is way into the room. soonyoung took a seat on the bed, looking around a little.

there wasn't much to minjoon's room. the walls were bare and he hadn't decorated. it almost felt like he was moving out, planning on leaving at some point. unlike everyone else's rooms that were decorated and looked like long term staying, minjoon's was blank.

soonyoung's eyes landed on the nightstand. open it. _open it, soonyoung. your necklace is in there, the one you gave jihoon. it's in there._ soonyoung just looked away.

minjoon sighed, leaning against the cupboard behind him, lips in a pout. _stop_. soonyoung thought.

"so do you have the note? or the flowers?" soonyoung asked.

"no. it went missing."

"i can't help you without it." soonyoung sighed. how on earth are they meant to find out who sabotaged soonyoung and jihoon's date without the note.

"oh no, i took a picture of it, just in case something like this would happen." minjoon pulled out his phone, phones were pretty much useless but minjoon seemed to find a reasonable purpose for it.

"huh." soonyoung held minjoon's phone closer. "this looks like jihoon's handwriting."

"really?" minjoon questioned. _correct, soonyoung, you clever boy._

"he wouldn't sabotage our own date though." would he? what soonyoung failed to think was that they had white board on their door that jihoon would use to write little messages.

some of them being:

_\- "meet me at the field if you're looking for me, gone to look for flowers."_

_\- "soonyoung, love. stop leaving the light on >:("_

_\- "kwon soonyoung, stop calling me baby..."_

if soonyoung had thought for a while and remembered those messages he would've realised that if minjoon put them together it would make _baby, meet me at the field, love soonyoung._

"he doesn't seem to like me that much, maybe he wanted you to be mad."

"this is all so confusing. i need time to think about this."

"what's there to think about, soonie. he obviously did it if it's his handwriting." soonyoung knew minjoon was right. it's his handwriting, he did it. he didn't think that minjoon destroyed the original note so that soonyoung wouldn't see that they were completely different.

soonyoung all but got up and left. it had started to get dark and when he went outside, he was met with everyone looking concerned.

"anyone seen jihoon?" soonyoung asked, voice annoyed. "i need to speak to him."

"soonyoung, have you seen him?" jeonghan asked, eyes pleading for soonyoung to say yes.

"no, that's why i asked you." _wow, okay._ jeonghan thought. it wasn't his fault he hadn't seen him.

"soonyoung, don't talk to him like that." seungcheol warned. "maybe if you weren't too busy with minjoon, you would've noticed that jihoon's missing."

"m-missing." soonyoung's front dropped. he went from annoyed to worried in the span of a couple of seconds.

"he went into the field earlier to pick flowers for your date, he hasn't come back." before anyone could think, soonyoung was running in the direction of the field.

some of them followed, some of them stayed behind but when soonyoung reached the field, all he found was the discarded flowers, trampled and flattened by the feet that stepped on them, but no jihoon.

soonyoung called out his name, hoping that maybe jihoon had wandered too far and just needed some guidance back home. but he was met with nothing but the growls of zombies, killing a few and he'd take a good look at them afterwards seeing if one was his beloved.

when he returned to the motel, he motioned to the car. soonyoung, seungcheol and a couple of others went out in the car to try and find jihoon. all that was on soonyoung's mind was how jihoon could be gone.

the others that were left stayed in silence. minjoon chuckled and that's when jeonghan knew he had something to do with this. in the cloud of his anger he pulled out his gun.

"where is he." jeonghan snarled, pointing the gun at the man in front of him. "did you kill him?"

"no." the voice spoke, and jeonghan had shivers down his spine. if that wasn't the voice of someone who knew something he didn't know what it was.

"bullshit. i saw you follow him earlier, you were the last person with him. where the fuck is jihoon?"

"gone." minjoon chuckled. "he's far away by now."

"you're sick." jeonghan scoffed. "you doing this for soonyoung? he'll hit the roof with you when he finds out."

"you're not going to say anything." minjoon smiled. "you think he'd believe you? sweet, kind minjoon."

"you tell soonyoung or i will." jeonghan lowered the gun and pushed minjoon away. "i'll let him kill you after we find jihoon."

"you'll never find him."

"where the fuck is he? what the fuck did you tell him?" jeonghan was so close to shooting him on the spot but he had to keep him talking.

"you think i know?" he asked. he did but anytime minjoon could lie he would.

"i swear, if he's dead." jeonghan kept his voice low. "i'll kill you myself."

"guess you'll never find out." minjoon shrugged. jeonghan continued to snarl at the boy in front of him and if it wasn't for the sound of the car coming back then he would've killed him on the spot.

"he's nowhere." soonyoung breathed out and it looked like he had been crying. "he's just gone."

"we'll find him, okay." mingyu softly spoke.

soonyoung just shook his head, bottom lip quivering as he ran towards his room, opening the door and slamming it shut. he broke down crying, gut wrenching sobs filling the silent room.

he felt so stupid for treating jihoon so badly, and now he was gone. he didn't know where he was or if he was okay, just that he was lost, in the dark with no one with him during a zombie apocalypse.

he heard a soft knock at the door and as he was about to shout for whoever it was to go away, mingyu entered.

"have hope, soonyoung." mingyu sighed, placing a hand on soonyoung's back where he was on led face down on the bed, the force of which he had thrown himself onto the piece of furniture having knocked over the snacks and movies. "listen, jihoon knows how to take care of himself he should be okay."

"this is an apocalypse, mingyu." soonyoung glared. "he could be dead for all we know and i have to sit here and live with the fact that i hurt him so bad."

"soonyoung we'll search for him until we find him. we might find him a state we don't want to but it'll put our minds at ease at least."

"are you suggesting he's dead, because if he is i'm done." soonyoung cried. "i don't want him to die, mingyu. he's my everything. i love him. i promise i do, i want him back. please bring my baby back home."

"it's okay." mingyu felt his own eyes well up, seeing soonyoung so upset hurt him so much. he must be in so much pain. "we'll find him. i promise."

"whoever did this to him is going to pay. i'll kill them with my bare hands." all mingyu could do was nod and agree. soonyoung had the right to be mad. jihoon wasn't the type of person to just run away so someone had something to do with it and he knew it wasn't him, and it clearly wasn't soonyoung.

mingyu just sat with soonyoung, patting his hair soothingly until he fell asleep, alone in bed without jihoon to cuddle close to. he turned the lights off and walked out. he used soonyoung's key to lock it from the outside and would give it back to him the next day.

all mingyu knew is that they had to find jihoon. he just hoped they found him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope this chapter was okay ahah. the life talk 🥺 they have their future planned out like that and they were going to have such a fun movie date but minjoon’s ruined it. some may wonder why jihoon believed him so quickly, but jihoon’s been constantly hurt by soonyoung for a long time, even the enemies act hurt him a lot. because of that and the recent events with minjoon, jihoon’s mind led to believe that it was actually real. i feel so bad for soonyoung but it’s also opening his eyes and he feels guilt. we’re definitely seeing a change in soonyoung though if the end didn’t spoil it too much lmao. 
> 
> also i saw the bts movie last week and 🥺 i love them and miss them so much!!! i hope next year is so much better so maybe tours could start happening. also skz comeback 🥺🥺 they’re so talented i’m yelling!!!!! back door is so so so good!!! literally everything about in life is perfect. and svt comeback?!?!!?! in spooky month!!! i’m excited but also rest omg! 
> 
> also i’m starting uni on monday, hopefully i will still be able to write my chapters, i should be able to but it’ll just be a little slower haha. i won’t be going anywhere i’ll still find a way to write and update. i love writing so its not going to feel like a chore or anything. 
> 
> also i wrote a little soonhoon oneshot 🥺 i might publish it soon. 🥺 it’s cute, it’s a lil youtuber oneshot where jihoon has a yt channel and ppl want to see soonyoung lmao. it’s hard to explain without giving away literally everything lmaoaoao. i was going to publish it as a halloween thing but halloween is a saturday and this is updated saturdays and i think this is quite fitting for halloween haha. 
> 
> also i’m on Twitter i forget to say all the time haha. my twitter is @/flxwershxp 🥺🥺🥺 just in case haha.
> 
> until next week!! stay safe and have a nice week 💞🥺


	9. Someone Take Me Home

jihoon ran, he was slowly losing his breath and he was hungry, thirsty and way too warm. his vision was blurry from the tears and he felt light headed. although the air was crisp and cool he was too warm, felt like his legs were about to give out from underneath him. jihoon didn't even think he was thinking straight, well, he wasn't that was a given. it was like his body was moving on its own accord and all he could do was let it take him wherever he was going.

it was dark by now and he had no weapons, he had nothing. nothing but his tears that were cascading down his cheeks, and laying to rest against his skin. he was also left with his broken heart, shattered into pieces. it was like soonyoung had put together the pieces of his heart and it all went together, fully completed and so full of love, but then he took it and crushed it, and his friends stomped on the remains of his heart for good measure. that's what he felt.

he felt alone. he was alone. he had no one but himself and the zombies. _zombies, jihoon._ he moved naturally away from the monster running towards him, arms out and teeth gnashing ready to eat him alive and feed off his flesh. he didn't want to go that way. he was going to be just fine. he'll show them that he didn't need them, and when the view of the camp minjoon was on about came into view he realised that maybe he could have a new family, maybe his heart could heal.

he staggered up to the gates, bracing himself up against them. he was muddy from the constant tripping he had done due the sheer amount of shaking he had, and because he just wasn't in his own mind. when he caught his breath and came back to reality, he didn't even remember how he got to this place. then he got dizzy, sweat forming quick and in copious amounts. he felt sick to his stomach and then as he heard people shouting he emptied his stomach, or what was in there at least.

he felt so ill, he looked very ill. he was pale and shaking and with that his body hit the ground. if jihoon was still awake he would've seen the gates open. a couple of people stood above him, looking at the weak, limp body in front them.

"pick him up and take him to the infirmary. if we leave him here, he'll die." someone picked jihoon up, securing him in their arms and they walked slowly to the infirmary. the large gates closed behind him and now jihoon was in a new place. now he was trapped here.

he must've slept for so long, maybe a day or two or maybe it was a few hours that felt like days. he slowly opened his eyes, seeing that he was in a completely different place, he didn't recognise this place. he quickly sat up, placing a hand on his head and when he noticed the other person in the room he kept quiet, looking at them in fear and when they reached their hand out he flinched back.

"hey, i'm not going to hurt you." the man in front of him had soft eyes but jihoon didn't trust him. "my name's hanjae. i'm the leader of the camp. what's your name?"

"jihoon." jihoon spoke quietly, noticing how dry his throat was and when he reached up to touch his throat like he was begging for a drink, hanjae passed him a glass of water.

"nice to meet you, jihoon." hanjae smiled, taking a seat on the spare chair in the room. "are you feeling okay? you were in pretty bad shape when you got here. you passed out at the gates."

"hungry." jihoon's voice was hoarse and his throat was hurting, he just wanted to sleep and wake up in soonyoung's arms. but soonyoung didn't care about him, he wanted him dead. well, jihoon had a lot more life to live and he wasn't going to let soonyoung take that away from him. no way.

"we have some bread. is that okay?" jihoon nodded, watching as hanjae placed a tray on the bed, bread that was already sliced in front of him. he hesitatingly picked up a piece and bit into it, sighing as the rumble in stomach that he didn't even know was there stopped.

"thank you." jihoon smiled,certain that this hanjae person didn't do anything to it. "i'm sorry for showing up so unannounced."

"we didn't know there were any survivors." hanjae sighed. "get some rest. i'll be back to check on you soon."

jihoon nodded as hanjae left the room and that's when the tears fell. he cried, his face wet with tears and he's sure if someone were to walk by they'd hear his crying. he caught sight of a book on the stand beside him. he picked it up seeing as it was empty he decided to pick up the pencil beside it and write.

_i'm in a new place. i don't know where i am or who these people are. i don't know if i can trust them. all i want is soonyoung. i want him to come here and tell me it was all a joke and that minjoon's gone for good because he cares about me. right? soonyoung, you care. you didn't sit there and let me talk about our wedding if it was all an act. or are you an award winning actor, you fooled me that's for sure. you fooled my heart as well. although it's shattered the pieces still remember everything. tell me it's a joke, i want you to love me, soonyoung._

_i'm sorry i ran. if you even cared an ounce you're probably scared. some of the others must be scared. i'll be better without you. you'll be better without me. have a nice life, i guess. i know no one will see this but i need to do this for my own peace of mind._

_this is the start of my new life._

jihoon sighed, the paper was tear stained and as hanjae walked back in he hid the book under the covers. he didn't know this man, he could read it aloud for everyone to hear, he could rip it up and throw it away, or he could just leave jihoon be.

"come with me." he moved his head in the direction of the door and jihoon slowly got up, hiding the book and pencil under his shirt. he felt his legs wobble as he stood. how long had he slept? he must've ran for a long time also if his legs were this jelly like.

hanjae let jihoon out first. jihoon didn't expect to be met with two guns pointing at him. he gasped backing away. hanjae just placed a hand on his shoulder and started walking him in the direction of a building.

jihoon looked around him, the residents of the camp were all looking at him, whispering and pointing. jihoon looked at them as well, as best as he could. this all felt surreal. was this a dream? was he just sleeping?

when he was pushed inside the building and sat in a chair his fear spiked. the people with the guns held them up at him as hanjae sat across from him.

"do you know this person?" hanjae asked. he pushed a photo forward and jihoon knew exactly who this person was.

"yes." he nodded. the sound of the guns cocking made him jump. "yes, i know this person."

"what's his name?" hanjae asked, keeping his finger pointed at the person in the photo.

"minjoon." jihoon breathed out. "i don't know his last name all i know is minjoon."

"is he alive?" hanjae asked. jihoon nodded his head. "did he send you here?" hanjae sighed.

"yes." jihoon breathed and when hanjae's expression turned dark jihoon tried to save himself. "well he didn't really say to come here but you know..."

"shut your mouth." hanjae shouted, face red with anger. "lock him up."

"what, no." jihoon's eyes widened as he was grabbed and forced to stand up with his hands behind his back. "no, what are you doing?"

"say one more word and i'll blow your brains out." one of the people restraining him placed the gun against his temple and pushed it hard against him, letting him know it was there and it could kill him within a second.

jihoon trembled, eyes out of focus because of the tears welling in his eyes. he was scared, so scared, petrified even. how could these people turn on him so quickly? he wasn't a bad person. so why were people treating him like this?

jihoon was pulled harshly out of the room and in front of the rest of the residents. the guards pulling him didn't handle him nicely. they held him with an iron grip and pulled him around like a rag doll.

they unlocked a large door, pulling him down steps and unlocking another door. they pushed him in with such force that he fell to the ground. he groaned in pain, his shoulder hurting from where he landed on it.

he could only look at the closed door. it was cold and dark and jihoon could already feel himself shivering. he pushed himself back so he was sat in the corner of the room, knees to his chest as he cried.

what had he done wrong? what he did he do to be so poorly treated? he shivered, teeth chattering realising that he only had his shirt to keep him warm, they hadn't even given him a blanket.

he pulled out the book from his shirt and the pencil. if he couldn't do anything else he may as well write.

_these people are horrible. they know minjoon and asked me if i did. of course i do, for all the wrong reasons, and the leader got mad. they've chucked me in the cold room. it's concrete and dark, soonyoung, please save me. get me out of this place. i'm scared and so cold. am i going to die? will this be how i go? i'm sorry. i didn't mean to mess up._

jihoon finished his writing and tried to find a place to hide it. he looked into the dark corners of the room, seeing what looked like a blanket. he sighed standing up and finding out that it was indeed a blanket.

when he went to take it, it moved. he jumped back, backing himself away as far as he could. what the fuck.

it was small, really small so jihoon swore that it was a small animal, maybe a cat. but when he crawled back over and lifted the blanket he was shocked to see a baby.

"what the fuck." he looked towards the door, who in their right mind left a baby alone in a cold room. when a loud cry sounded through the room, jihoon picked the baby up, rocking them back to sleep. "it's okay." jihoon whispered, holding the baby close to warm them up.

he sat back in the corner, looking down at the tiny being. how perfectly precious, how small, what a miracle.

"i'm so sorry you were born into a world so cruel." this baby couldn't be very old, they were tiny and seemed like they could've been born less than two weeks ago. how this baby had survived down there was a miracle. maybe one of the guards fed them.

on cue the door opened and another blanket was thrown in, along with nappies, wipes, milk, and warmer clothes for both him and the baby.

"wait." jihoon called out and he heard a sigh. "why is there a baby down here? where's their parents? you shouldn't leave a baby alone, what's wrong with you?"

"he's only been here for like five minutes, he's fine. we took care of his parents." jihoon looked down at the tiny boy, he felt so incredibly sorry. "i guess he's your responsibility now."

"i can't be a parent." jihoon tried to reason. "please, at least don't leave him here. it's cold. it's not safe."

"not my problem." the guard shrugged. jihoon called out again but the door just shut. he heard the guard telling him to be quiet before leaving again. it all went quiet, just jihoon and this tiny being.

"i'm sorry." jihoon couldn't help but cry. "i can't take care of you. i don't even have a home anymore, how am i meant to take care of a baby? i guess it's good i found you though, huh. i wouldn't have known you were there otherwise."

jihoon just scooted forward to grab the blanket wrapping it around himself and the baby in his arms. it'll all be okay.

—

soonyoung was sat on his bed, eyes red from crying and he looked exhausted. he didn't want to move, all he wanted to do was lie there until jihoon came home.

"you want anything to eat, soon?" mingyu asked him. soonyoung just shook his head. mingyu sighed leaving the plate on the nightstand before taking a seat beside soonyoung. "we'll find him."

"jihoon wouldn't just run away." soonyoung willed himself not to cry. "he wouldn't do that, gyu. i've known him for so long, he wouldn't ever do that."

"maybe he got lost." mingyu suggested. "maybe he found lot of flowers and just wandered off."

"he wouldn't go alone." soonyoung reasoned. "jihoon doesn't adventure outside of places he isn't familiar with unless he's with someone he trusts."

"what do you think then?" mingyu asked.

"i think someone in the group had something to do with it. i don't know maybe he's scared."

"what would he have to be scared of?" mingyu was so confused. sure the apocalypse was scary enough but jihoon had nothing to worry about, he was safe with them.

"jihoon wrote the note." soonyoung sighed. "for the flowers, he wrote the note." mingyu scoffed in disbelief even chuckled to himself. "i'm being serious, mingyu."

"you're fucking delusional." mingyu's voice lowered and he became a lot more stern. "and ruin his own date? that he was so excited for. you think he'd ruin that for some jealous newcomer that can't back off. soonyoung, have you ever thought that maybe jihoon has fuck all to do with this. maybe he was hoping to have a nice, successful date with someone who he thought cared about him."

"mingyu, his handwriting is on the note." soonyoung sighed, running a hand through his hair. "if it's his handwriting, he wrote it."

"show me." mingyu said. "show me the note."

"why?"

"because i don't believe a word you're saying." mingyu spat. "jihoon didn't do shit, i already know that. he cares so much about you sometimes i don't know why because you treat him like utter shit. he's missing and all you care about is his "handwriting" on a note."

"it's his writing, gyu!" soonyoung shouted back, eyes darkening. "fine, i'll get minjoon to show you and when you see it's his handwriting, you can apologise to me."

"no i won't." mingyu scoffed. "because i'm right and i know i'm right."

soonyoung glared at him and stood up. he went outside for all but a minute coming back with minjoon.

"can i help?" minjoon asked and mingyu could all but glare.

"the note." mingyu went straight to the point. "let me see it."

"uh." soonyoung nodded towards him when minjoon looked at him. "fine." minjoon smiled, he got the photo up and mingyu looked at it. "soonyoung said it's hoon's writing."

"it's jihoon. you're not his friend." mingyu glared, soonyoung tapped his arm as if to say stop it, but mingyu couldn't care less. he didn't trust minjoon and as minjoon was eyeing soonyoung, he sent himself the picture before deleting the message so only he could see it from his phone. "thanks." mingyu smiled, handing minjoon his phone back.

minjoon nodded, he and soonyoung watching as mingyu walked out.

"what was that about?" minjoon asked pointing at door. soonyoung shrugged and just led down, groaning into his hands.

minjoon sat beside him and placed a hand on soonyoung's shoulder. soonyoung didn't move minjoon's hand or anything, he just let him do what he liked.

meanwhile, mingyu had gathered everyone outside with the photo of the note.

"minjoon has something to do with this." mingyu said, they all kept their voices quiet just in case the other two would hear them.

"finally." jeonghan threw his arms in the air. "someone who fucking agrees."

"this picture's edited." mingyu showed everyone. "he's so bad at editing you can see the white from where jihoon wrote on the whiteboard while the note is wrote on pink card."

"so he did it—minjoon did it." jisoo said and mingyu nodded.

"i don't know what he told jihoon to make him leave but it must've been bad. minjoon knows where he is that's for sure. all we need is more evidence that it's him. soonyoung's so dumb, he's not going to believe us but we have to work fast. the more we stand here and contemplate what may have happened, jihoon's out there alone. we can't sit here and not do anything, he could get caught at any point. we need to find him as soon as possible. with or without soonyoung's help."

everyone in the group nodded, figuring out a plan. they hoped this worked, they hoped they could bring jihoon home as soon as they could. hopefully that would be sooner than they expected but it would be harder than they thought.

minjoon also had secrets, dark secrets and they didn't realise how much danger they were all in. how much danger soonyoung was in, and if he didn't believe them, if he took minjoon's side then something bad would happen.

—

jihoon was the first to learn about minjoon, and who he really was. he didn't know how minjoon had the time to do this but he guessed he was betraying the group.

jihoon was sleeping, he was so exhausted and although the floor was uncomfortable he had no other choice. he was startled awake when the door opened.

"soonyoung?" jihoon rubbed his eyes, face falling when he didn't see soonyoung. he saw one of the guards. he instinctively held onto the baby in his arms.

"listen, i don't have much time." the guard looked out the door and back at jihoon. he quickly went in the room and came back with a mattress, leaving it in the room, leaving to get another one, jihoon assumed that was for the baby.

"thank you." jihoon smiled. the guards placed a pillow and blankets on one of them and food on a plate and water for jihoon on the floor.

"i'm sorry they're treating you like this. they can't trust you, you have to understand." jihoon wrapped the baby in the small blanket, laying him on the mattress so he could sleep comfortably.

"why?" jihoon asked. "please, you've thrown me in here with a baby. i'm scared, okay. it's cold and horrible and i just want to go home."

"i'm sorry." the guard seemed genuinely sorry and jihoon felt at least a little better. "minjoon was part of our group but he'd leave most of the time during the day, we suspect he was finding another group, maybe yours so he had somewhere to go."

"yeah, probably." jihoon nodded. "he joined our group when we all reunited again."

"he drove away our leader's significant other, and when our leader didn't show him affection and love when his lover went missing, he killed him."

"oh my god." jihoon gasped. "i'm so sorry." then he realised. "he told me that soonyoung— my... well he's my— it's complicated. he told me he wanted me dead and that i should come here. please you have to let me go."

"we can't do that." the guard shook his head. "for all we know you're lying."

"he'll come for me." jihoon said. "soonyoung will come for me."

"don't bet on it." the guard said. "if minjoon's doing the same with you that he did with us, your soonyoung will be dead by the end of the night."

"no." jihoon said. "no, he'll be here. i know he will." the guard chuckled, shaking his head and grabbing something from outside. he placed a microwave in the corner of the room. jihoon had noticed the hole in the wall and the guard pushed the plug through it.

"this will be connected to the wires outside, use it to heat milk up for the baby." jihoon nodded.

"what's his name?" jihoon asked.

"don't know." the guard shrugged. "don't think he has one. boss made us kill his parents before they had a chance to tell us."

"you're sick." jihoon whispered, not quiet enough for the guard not to hear him and the next thing he knew a hand was coming across his cheek.

"don't question what we do." the guard said sternly. "unless you want to end up dead. that's the only way you'll see your soonyoung again."

jihoon just nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"i'll be back with more food. just stay quiet, they'll kill us both if they find out about this."

"i-i will." jihoon managed, voice weak."i promise, i won't say a word, just please don't hurt me— or the baby."

the guard said nothing, walking out and closing the door. jihoon heard him move the plug and when it connected with power it started. jihoon went over and heated up some milk, switching the microwave off afterwards. he crawled back to the mattresses, sitting on his own and grabbing the tiny boy from the other one.

"hi." jihoon smiled. "are you hungry?" the baby started eating right away. "what should your name be?" he chuckled. he was somewhat glad he wasn't alone but this baby didn't deserve such a horrible start in life. "i promise when soonyoung comes here, we'll give you a better life. we'll be your parents and we'll try our best. the world not nice, it's scary and it's difficult. but you bring a bit of brightness, you'll be strong. i think the name changmin suits you. do you like that name?"

when the tiny baby kicked his legs, jihoon assumed it meant he liked his name. he chuckled, and he hadn't realised he was crying until he wiped his eyes.

"oh, you're so precious. i'll protect you. i promise i will protect you."

when jihoon and soonyoung had talked about having a family, a baby of their own. he didn't realise it would be this soon. what if soonyoung didn't want to take the baby in as their own? what if soonyoung never came? what if they'd forgot about him?

"as least we have each other." jihoon chuckled, burping changmin when he stopped eating, little whines coming from him as he started to cry. "shh, it's okay. we'll be okay."

when he fell asleep jihoon placed him down on the mattress, swaddled in the blanket so he was warm but also so he wasn't cold. he knew it was dangerous to leave an unraveled blanket around a sleeping baby, so swaddling him was the next best bet.

"it'll be okay, i promise." jihoon grabbed his book and pencil. at least he had a place to hide it now.

_there's a baby here. i've had to take on the responsibility of looking after him. he didn't have a name so i've called him changmin because he's strong and bright. soonyoung, please help us. they're not nice people here and minjoon's dangerous. he'll hurt you, soonie. badly... the guard told me so. i need you to save us. you care, you'll find me right? you don't want me dead like he told me. please, we can be a family. we can get married and raise this tiny baby. we can have a good life soonyoung if you'll just help. soonyoung, he hit me. the guard did. the guards killed changmim's biological parents. i'm scared, soonie. they're heartless and evil. what if they kill me too? i want to come home._

he was crying by now and he didn't want to wake the baby sleeping peacefully next to him. jihoon hid the book under his pillow before eating the food that the guard had left him. it did what it needed to help his hunger but it was clear they didn't really care if jihoon perished. all he did was sigh, lying down and falling asleep.

the blanket did little to keep him warm but he had to try. he not only had to try for himself but he also had to for the tiny, helpless being who needed him. this baby couldn't look after himself, he needed jihoon because jihoon was the only one there.

—

minjoon was still sat by soonyoung's side, fingers now lightly stroking through his hair. soonyoung only led there, breaths steady and calm as he had his eyes closed, resting them as minjoon continued the ministrations.

jihoon did that too, would run his fingers through his hair as he let soonyoung lay his head on his chest. he'd stroke his back as well, using the tips of his fingers to slowly run soothing lines up his back.

jihoon would smile when soonyoung would draw circles on his bare thigh, tightening his leg around soonyoung encouraging him to continue the touches.

soonyoung, and many others knew jihoon wasn't that big of a fan of skin-ship but it always seemed to disappear when soonyoung would hold him.

it felt wrong with minjoon, didn't feel right and now soonyoung seemed to understand how jihoon felt when he was doing skin-ship with anyone but soonyoung.

it just didn't feel right. he didn't want a replacement of jihoon. he wanted jihoon. he wanted the love of his life back home and safe in his arms.

minjoon noticed the sniffles falling from soonyoung and moved so they were both sat up, moving the hand in soonyoung's hair to his back. jihoon would do that too.

"what's wrong, love?" minjoon asked and soonyoung didn't even catch on to the pet name.

"i just— i want jihoon home." soonyoung sniffed, a lone tear falling freely down his cheek. "he could be anywhere."

"he ran away." minjoon tried to reason. "i get how you feel, we all miss jihoon." lies. "but if he ran without saying anything, he doesn't want to be found."

"he wouldn't just run away though." soonyoung stressed. "he's not like that."

"do you want a hug?" minjoon asked. not because soonyoung genuinely needed one at this time and wanted to comfort him. no— he wanted to get closer to him, for his own advantages.

soonyoung all but nodded, of course he'd want comfort. he didn't have jihoon to hug or hold close so the next best thing was minjoon.

minjoon wrapped his arms around soonyoung, hugging him close. soonyoung cried, he was just so upset.

"don't cry." minjoon shushed him. "i don't like seeing you so upset."

"i can't help it." soonyoung sniffled and minjoon wiped the tears from his cheeks. "jihoon's my everything. he's just gone."

"forget about him." minjoon whispered, moving soonyoung's chin so he was looking at him, eyes flicking down to soonyoung's lips. "he doesn't deserve you."

soonyoung didn't say anything, just flicking his own eyes down to minjoon's lips. minjoon went for it, leaning in and kissing his lips.

soonyoung didn't pull away, and when minjoon pulled away, he captured his lips again. maybe it was because soonyoung was so desperate to have this back again with jihoon, he definitely wasn't thinking properly, but minjoon revelled in it, kissing back.

soonyoung slowly pushed minjoon down so he was led on the bed, soonyoung hovering over him. all that was going through his head was jihoon, jihoon, jihoon. in soonyoung's messed up mind he was kissing jihoon, but when minjoon let out a small and breathy "soonyoung" he knew he wasn't kissing the love of his life.

he didn't sound like jihoon and his lips didn't fit perfectly with his like they did with jihoon. minjoon didn't run his hands through soonyoung's hair and whine like jihoon did. he also didn't wrap his legs around soonyoung's waist and pull him in closer like jihoon did.

this wasn't jihoon. this was someone different and he didn't want anyone different. if he couldn't have jihoon he didn't want anyone.

soonyoung pulled away, breathing out and sitting up, head in his hands and his eyes closed as he sighed.

"what am i doing?" he sighed to himself. "what the fuck am i doing?"

"come on, soonie." minjoon chuckled, running a hand up his arm. "we're just having fun."

"are you serious?" soonyoung asked, quite frankly dumbfounded. "i don't want fun, i want jihoon. i want to kiss jihoon, i want to hold jihoon. i want jihoon. you don't get that do you?"

"he's gone though." minjoon rolled his eyes. "forget about him. think of me. i can make you forget about him."

"are you not listening to a word i'm saying?" soonyoung asked, glaring at minjoon. "i don't want you. i want jihoon. he's the only one i should be doing this with. it feels like i'm cheating. i'm not a cheater, minjoon. i'm not going to start now, especially not with someone i don't like."

"wow, thanks." minjoon glared. soonyoung had rejected him. he guessed that he'd have to get rid of him so no one could have him. "but i don't think it's cheating if he's dead."

"...how would you know?" soonyoung stopped.

"what?"

"you said he's dead. how would you know that?" soonyoung asked.

"that's what you've been saying." minjoon chuckled. "all of you said it."

"no. we said he was missing. none of us have said he was dead." soonyoung's eyes widened. "you know what happened to him."

"no, i don't." soonyoung's gaze darkened and he was pissed. he grabbed minjoon's arm, pulling him up, grabbing his gun and pulling him outside and down the steps so he was in front of everyone.

"soonyoung's what's up?" jeonghan asked, looking at minjoon who was on the floor.

"this fucker had something to do with jihoon going missing." soonyoung held his gun up towards minjoon. "you did, didn't you?"

"no." minjoon's eyes were pleading but soonyoung wasn't falling for that bullshit.

"he's lying." mingyu spoke up. "i sent the picture of the note to my phone." mingyu held up his phone for soonyoung to look at, zooming in. "it's edited. these are all from what jihoon would write on the whiteboard."

"you have some nerve." soonyoung spat. "jeonghan, let's check his room. this fucker probably has something in there."

"you can't do that." minjoon laughed. "you can't." minghao and mingyu had already picked him up and sat him on a chair, keeping firm hands on his shoulders so that he wouldn't be able to run.

"i'm the leader of this group, i'll do whatever the fuck i want. don't you dare tell me what i can and cannot do. you're very lucky you're still alive because let me tell you, i'm this close to it." he motioned with his fingers how close he was to putting a bullet in minjoon and all minjoon could do was just sit there. "now we'll search your room, if you have nothing to hide like you act like you don't, then there's nothing at all to worry about."

"let's go." jeonghan motioned towards the stairs.

"we'll be back." soonyoung said. "if he moves, just shoot him. although i'd rather do it myself when we find jihoon."

"you can't kill me." minjoon scoffed. soonyoung chuckled, dark and sinister. no one had ever seen soonyoung like this.

"watch me." he glared, and for the first time in a long time the group saw a complete shift in soonyoung. "you dare to come here and mess with our group like it's a hobby. i swear if there's anything in that room that belongs to, or relates to jihoon you'll be sorry... very sorry let me tell you that."

soonyoung and jeonghan made their way to minjoon's room, unlocking the door and waking in.

"check everything." soonyoung stated before starting with the pillows on the bed. jeonghan checking the cupboard in the room.

the found nothing in those and they searched and searched everything that they could see until they couldn't look anymore. the room was a mess and soonyoung was about to give up when he opened the drawer of the bed.

"oh my god." soonyoung gasped. "jeonghan." soonyoung reached his hand in the drawer and pulled out jihoon's bat and walkie talkie. "fuck. he's going to pay for this, i swear i'll—"

"let's find hoon first." jeonghan placed a hand on soonyoung's shoulder to try and calm him down. "is he wearing anything? something that we could identify him by."

"he's wearing a necklace." soonyoung said as jeonghan checked the nightstand, opening the drawer. his face fell when soonyoung said the next part. "it's a star with a diamond in the middle."

"soonyoung, i'm sorry." jeonghan gave him a look of sympathy when he held up the necklace that soonyoung was talking about. "i'm so sorry."

"fuck." soonyoung breathed, taking a seat on the bed, breathing heavily. "fuck, he took everything. he left him with no weapon, no way of communicating with us and nothing to identify him. he probably took his life as well."

"we'll find him." jeonghan reassured. "i promise we'll find him."

"he's probably dead, han." soonyoung cried, jeonghan's heart hurt watching soonyoung completely break down. "he wouldn't fight off zombies without a weapon. god, maybe he killed him."

"soonyoung, we don't know that." jeonghan tried to reason. "he could be alive and well, being looked after." that wasn't the case but jeonghan had to hope. they needed hope.

soonyoung just took the necklace from jeonghan and stormed out the room, bat and walkie talkie also in hand and when he arrived in front of minjoon the rest of the group gasped, and minjoon stared with no emotion.

"you're going to tell me exactly where he is, right now." soonyoung's voice was low and the rest of the group just watched.

"what if i don't?" minjoon chuckled.

"i swear to god, you're going to tell me everything or i'll shoot a bullet through your head." soonyoung threw jihoon's belongings to the ground and pressed his gun against minjoon's temple, pushing harshly.

"soonyoung, don't you think you're doing a bit too harsh." one of the members of the group asked, soonyoung didn't know who it was and he didn't care. no one told him what to do.

"shut the fuck up." he snarled. "i swear if jihoon doesn't get back here alive i'll kill him. anyone want to go against that?" soonyoung chuckled. "if you do, i'll kill you too."

"soonyoung, we'll find jihoon." seungkwan smiled. "please, just calm down. you're saying things you don't mean."

"i mean it." he warned. "now, you're going to tell us everything. what you said to him, where he went, if he's alive."

"he's alive, at least when i sent him off." minjoon shrugged. "he could be dead for all i know."

"what did you say to him?" soonyoung snarled, holding the gun against his temple ready to shoot at any moment.

"i told him you wanted him dead, that was enough to send him running. he believed me when i said you hated him and that we're meant to be together. he believed every single lie. you should've seen him." minjoon chuckled. "he was crying and he couldn't believe it. he ran saying he didn't want to die."

"you're fucking sick." soonyoung was so pissed. "i regret ever trusting you. i should've known jihoon had nothing to do with this."

"you kind of ruined it for yourself." minjoon shrugged.

"no we were doing just fine before you showed up, before you created these lies and led him away. we're meant to be together, we're meant to get married and have a family. i swear if the love of my life is dead, the person i want to spend the rest of my days with, even in death. you'll be very, very sorry." soonyoung took a pause. "i don't think you realise who you've pissed off and who you've messed with."

"you're not going to do anything." same exact thing he told jeonghan, but soonyoung was a lot stricter and a lot scarier.

"there's no laws. i'll do whatever i damn well please. now you show me where he is and i might consider keeping you alive."

"fine." minjoon nodded. "i'll show you the way."

"you better not lie to us." soonyoung warned. "you take us on one wrong route and you're zombie food."

"i promise i won't." minjoon seemed genuine. he knew not to mess with soonyoung.

"let's go then." soonyoung lowered the gun and motioned for mingyu and minghao to stand him up, keeping his hands behind his back, tying him so he wouldn't think to throw a punch at either of them.

"but it's late, soonyoung." wonwoo added.

"i don't care." soonyoung grumbled. "i'm getting jihoon back tonight if it's the last thing i do." soonyoung was right to go now and not leave it till the next day because god, were they about to have some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! i hope this was okay. jihoon’s not having the best time in this fic omg 😭😭😭 i feel so bad for him. and yes i added that they’ll save a baby, some might not like that but 🥺 please i just want soonyoung and jihoon to have the life they want together 🥺 i want them to be a happy family and it’ll give me a reason not to use the major character death tag lmao, probably 👀. i also just want to write some fluff omg 🥺🥺 this fic is being deprived of that. and please!! soonyoung finally coming to his senses god, it only took him ages lmao. 
> 
> also i watched harry potter for the first time ever and omg 🥺 i love it so i’m really excited to watch the other movies. i’ve only seen philosophers stone. i’m so surprised i was never into it before considering i grew up with my parents liking it and the one of the first things thought about the uk is harry potter lol 
> 
> also i did my first week at uni and it went really well and i’m actually really enjoying it. so i’m really glad it went okay because i was super nervous but it seems like i’ll like it a lot. also it’s all online so i get to stay home as well haha. 
> 
> also i really want to make a playlist thing for this fic like maybe at the end i can add a chapter with songs i think go with each chapter because i do listen to music as i write and some of them go really well with scenes 🥺 this is titled with a lyric from home 🥺 because i was listening to the slow motion one as i wrote haha. i think it went well 🥺 
> 
> anyways i hope this was okay and you’ll look forward to the next chapter 🥺
> 
> until next week, stay safe and have a nice week. 🥺💞


	10. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw- violence, fires (if that makes you uncomfortable please feel free to skip)

jihoon stirred, whining as he just wanted to sleep but he swore he heard someone crying. he slowly sat up, stretching and sighing at the satisfying clicks of his arms and back, yawning. it was only after all of this that he realised that the crying wasn't him being crazy, but coming from the baby next to him.

"oh, shhh." jihoon picked the boy up, slowly cradling him in his arms and swaying them back and forth until he had calmed. "it's okay. you're okay, i'm here." jihoon whispered like if he spoke normally the tiny baby would be disturbed. "you're so small and precious. me and soonyoung talked about wanting a baby. i've always wanted a baby of my own, with someone that i love and care about, like soonyoung. i think he'll love you. you're our little miracle, aren't you? it would be hard to find a baby during an apocalypse, and you can't do this alone. i promise nothing will hurt you. i'll keep you safe. “

the baby wrapped his tiny hand around jihoon's pointer finger, and jihoon couldn't help but smile a watery smile down at him.

"we'll get out of here soon." jihoon nodded, trying to make himself believe that too. "i promise, appa will come for us."

_appa,_ soonyoung might not even accept the baby, but for some reason it suited him. it felt right. jihoon led the sleeping baby down, placing his head in his hands. he realised how much his face hurt when he pressed his hand against one of cheeks, he was sure he had a bruise there from where the guard hit him.

he just wanted to go home, so much. he wanted to be in soonyoung's arms, he wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him he wasn't mad at him at all. he loved him, that didn't go away even if soonyoung clearly didn't love him back.

"he doesn't love me." jihoon cried. "he hates me. i'm probably stuck here for the rest of my life. they won't let us out. god, let us out!" he yelled, standing up and banging his hands against the door that locked them inside. "open the door! please! i want to go home." he cried, sliding down the door. "let me go home."

he had to move from the door when it suddenly opened. he was pushed quite badly and ended up grazing his leg on the floor. he hissed in pain, backing away from the guard.

"you need to be quiet." the guard warned. "it's for your own good."

"please let me go home." jihoon pleaded, his eyes begging. "p-please."

"we can't do that." the guard stated, almost robotic. "you know that."

"but you can't keep us here. please, i have a newborn. he can't stay here." jihoon watched as the guard took a look at the sleeping baby.

"we can." he shrugged. "you'll live. just not as you thought you would."

"soonyoung will come for me." jihoon wiped his tears. "you wait."

"i don't know who this soonyoung is but i don't think he'll do shit." the guard scoffed.

"fuck you." jihoon cried, pushing the guard away from him. jihoon knew he made a mistake when the guard grabbed him and pushed him into the corner of the room. jihoon was cowering in fear into the wall, as the guard has a tight grip of his hair.

"you do that again, and you'll be dead." the guard lifted his gun so it was underneath jihoon's chin, lifting his head to look him in the eyes. jihoon was holding back his tears but the fear was evident as he whimpered, pushing himself further into the wall as a way to try and escape at any cost. "we'll leave your body here for your soonyoung to find you."

the guard lowered the gun as jihoon sighed in relief, but when the guard moved over to the sleeping baby, picking him up jihoon immediately saw red.

"put him down." jihoon warned, voice low and protective. "put my baby down."

"he's not yours." the guard said.

"you killed his parents. i've been looking after him, therefore he is mine. he’s my son. i'm taking the responsibility of looking after him since he can't do it himself. he's a baby." the guard held the baby and jihoon's heart was beating out of his chest. every move the guard made had him panicking. what if he dropped him? what if he took him away? all these what ifs but the guard just gave him to jihoon.

"let this be your warning." the guard warned. "you start any more shit, you're dead and this baby is left with no one."

jihoon kept quiet. he wanted to say something tell the guard how downright evil he was for doing this to an innocent newborn and to an innocent jihoon who hadn't done anything wrong.

the guard pushed jihoon lightly, just enough that he hit the wall. jihoon held onto the baby tightly, hiding him into his chest, and covering him to protect him. he jumped when the baby started crying, and the guard just looked in disgust.

"shut that noise up." he motioned and jihoon nodded. "i don't need to hear that all day."

jihoon watched as the guard left, slamming the door which made the baby cry louder. jihoon cradled him, stroking his head lightly.

"shh, i know." jihoon whispered. "it's okay, darling." he placed a kiss on the top of the baby's head and that seemed to calm him down. "see it's not so bad." when the little boy gripped onto jihoon's shirt, smiling, jihoon cooed. "aww, do you like hugs? huh? papa likes hugs too." _papa,_ he felt his heart go all warm, he loved it. all the baby did was close his eyes. "are you going to sleep? you're always so sleepy. i don't blame you. if i could sleep all day i would. maybe i'd wake up and this would all be over. although maybe you'll make the world better."

he knew that changmin couldn't understand what he was saying since he was way too young but he already knew that he had a responsibility to take care of him and try and give him the best life he possibly could in this fucked up world.

jihoon hoped that he could get out of there soon, that soonyoung would come and save them both and take them home, tell him that he was there for both jihoon and the baby. that changmin was welcome into the family. they could be a family.

jihoon didn't know if soonyoung was coming, if he even cared. all he could do was survive and hope that one day soonyoung would find him. it would be difficult though. jihoon hadn't seen much of the leader but he had thrown him in here so he couldn't be very nice. he also had the guards, and the other residents didn't seem very welcoming. the only other person jihoon had in this situation was changmin.

jihoon slowly sat down on the mattress, keeping changmin in his arms. he held him close, cradling him as he slept, just staring down at the little miracle in his arms. 

jihoon ended up lying down with changmin led on his chest, the baby gripped his shirt tight and jihoon fell asleep like that. for once he felt safe. he didn't know why but he did and he was thankful that he did.

he dreamt about soonyoung, about what their life could be like if he could just go home. if everything could go back to the way it was before.

he dreamt about being in soonyoung's arms again, sweet kisses and hugs and constant i love yous. the cuddles and lazy days where they'd spend all day in bed just cuddling and watching whatever movies they could find and ate whatever snacks they had.

he dreamt of just one date with soonyoung going well. one that would lead to two and so on until soonyoung would drop down on one knee and ask jihoon to be his husband, to spend the rest of his days with him. how they'd dance together at their wedding, soonyoung would hold him close, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as they swayed to the light music.

he dreamt of soonyoung as a father. that would be sooner than soonyoung would've planned or expected but he wouldn't complain. this may be one of the only chances they get at being parents together. raising a family and being a family. they may not get this chance again and they had to save this baby and protect him at all costs.

the world was a cruel place now and only god knows what would happen if they were to leave this baby alone. he was defenceless and vulnerable to all the threats that came with the world today. jihoon couldn't let anything bad happen to him. if that meant becoming a parent a little earlier than he had hope then he'd do it.

he wondered what soonyoung would be like as a father. he knew that he'd be the best that was for sure. he could imagine waking up to see soonyoung feeding their baby or speaking to their baby. he'd be an amazing father and jihoon hoped he'd accept changmin with open arms.

he's sure he would. soonyoung would probably go all dad mode as soon as jihoon would show him the tiny boy and say that he needed a home, a safe home with loving parents who obviously loved each other but needed to work it out a bit.

soonyoung had always wanted children of his own. he wanted a big family. more specifically he wanted a big family with jihoon. if anyone were to ask jihoon they'd expect him to answer that he didn't want a big family but it was quite the opposite.

he had secretly always thought about how life with soonyoung would be like. unfortunately it had taken a nasty turn that he didn't want it to. he wanted to be happy. he wanted to live his life and be happy with soonyoung. why couldn't the world give him that. it was fucked up enough did it really have to fuck up him and and soonyoung.

he'd have a lot to learn about soonyoung. he wasn't even gone for that long, just over a day and soonyoung had already messed up. if he was faithful, which he’d already proven he wasn’t, he'd tell jihoon and be truthful but who knows what soonyoung has planned.

jihoon would also have to deal with the new change in soonyoung. the scarier side of him, the one that didn't put up with any bullshit and who would 'protect' his group at all costs, even if those costs were bad.

he had a shock that's for sure. if he got out of here alive that is. jihoon didn't know but soonyoung was on his way, and he was coming at a good time.

jihoon had awoken from his slumber by the mere thought of soonyoung which had caused him to start crying, he just wanted to go home. he didn't know how much he could stress that, but he was trapped.

he was actually very grateful that changmin wasn’t a whiny baby and didn't cry a lot because he didn't think he'd be able to deal with that in his state. jihoon, himself cried a lot so he didn't think that would be the best combination but thankfully changmin slept a lot and it gave jihoon time to try and keep himself sane and mentally stable enough (sort of) to look after changmin.

he slowly ended up falling asleep again, and when he woke up he'd been if for a nasty surprise and there's nothing at all he could do to stop it. he was stuck in that small room, cold and scared. jihoon truly believed he wouldn't make it out alive, soonyoung would beg to differ.

—

soonyoung made minjoon stand up, keeping the gun pointed at him, afraid he'd try and run.

"tell us where he is." soonyoung growled. "take us there and you'd better hope he's alive."

minjoon nodded, the fear evident on his face. he'd messed with the wrong group and the wrong leader of said group. if he made one wrong move he was dead and minjoon didn't want to die.

"me, cheol, han, gyu, hao and hansolwill go. the rest of you stay here. don't let anyone in. if anyone tries to, shoot them dead." soonyoung warned. the others of the group nodded quietly. best not to go against soonyoung. "now you." he pointed at minjoon. "show us where he is."

minghao and mingyu kept a firm grip on minjoon as they started walking towards the field. that's the last known place that jihoon went as the rest stayed put.

they couldn't all go, although they wanted to. they could get overrun by zombies or survivors if they didn't keep some of the group where they were.

"i'm kind of glad i'm staying behind." seungkwan sighed, taking a seat on one of the chairs outside, running his hands through his hair.

"why?" jisoo asked.

"do you see soonyoung?" seungkwan threw his arms in the air. "he's going crazy. i've never in my life seen him like that."

"he's just upset and angry." jisoo reasoned. "as he should be, minjoon had us all fooled."

"yeah but he threatened to kill us, josh." seungkwan looked towards the others who had stayed. "i'd rather be here than out there where he can kill us whenever he wants."

"soonyoung wouldn't kill us, we're his friends." chan stressed. "we're family."

"i'm sorry." seungkwan sighed, looking down. "he's just changing and it's scary. we should probably keep an eye on him regardless." 

the rest nodded, in a mere span of seconds soonyoung had changed. the apocalypse was slowly driving that man crazy, and none of them really blamed him. it was only a certain amount of time until one of them did. they were all hoping jihoon’s return would calm him. 

soonyoung and the rest had reached the field, standing by the trampled flowers. soonyoung looked down at them. the colours were faded and were hard to see in the dark but the torch that hansol was holding helped a bit.

"where did he go from here?" soonyoung growled, gun raised. "tell us exactly where he went."

"that way." minjoon nodded towards the way that jihoon had ran. minjoon was sure that if he didn't tell soonyoung the truth he'd kill him without a doubt.

"you telling the truth?" soonyoung asked. minjoon just nodded. "you better be."

they all walked in the direction minjoon told them, into the woods. it was going to be difficult to trace where jihoon could've gone since it was all trees.

"do you think he could've left footprints?" mingyu asked and soonyoung nodded but sighed.

"it'll be way too difficult to see them and we could mistake them for a zombies. it's best we leave it to him." soonyoung motioned towards minjoon. "he knows what will happen if he leads us the wrong way. we just have to trust that he'll take us to where jihoon is. he knows exactly where he is i can feel it."

"you put too much trust into him." mingyu whispered and soonyoung nodded.

"it's the only way we'll find jihoon." soonyoung smiled. "he'll get what's coming for him when we find the love of my life, making him believe i'll keep him alive will let us find him."

"so you're lying to him."

"exactly." soonyoung smirked. "give him a taste of his own medicine."

"are you going to kill him?"mingyu asked, putting a hand on soonyoung's shoulder as he started to walk off. "soonyoung, what are you planning to do?"

"my plan is find jihoon." soonyoung thought that was pretty evident in his plan. he wanted to find the love of his life before he did anything else. "and then he's dead." he pointed towards minjoon who was facing away from him, walking into the forest, showing the others the way. hansol had swapped places with mingyu so he could speak to soonyoung.

"so you're going to kill him." mingyu verified.

"yes." soonyoung breathed out, chuckling. god, this had turned him completely insane but he was so angry. so angry that he hadn't noticed all the signs and done something to stop this sooner.

"soonyoung, don't you think killing him is going a bit too far?" mingyu chuckled but stopped when he noticed soonyoung's firm expression.

"isn't tricking jihoon into thinking i wanted him dead going a bit too far? isn't messing with our group going a bit too far? isn't trying to seduce me going a bit too far?" soonyoung was so angry, he was seething at this point and he was speaking through gritted teeth. mingyu was intimidated, scared even. god forbid if he ever got on the wrong side of soonyoung.

"seduce you?" mingyu questioned. "what happened, soonyoung?"

"i kissed him." soonyoung scoffed in disbelief at himself. "he kissed me first and then i kissed him back. i cheated on him, gyu. me and jihoon aren't even dating but i cheated on him."

"you're not in the right state of mind, soonyoung. don't you think we should go back and do this tomorrow?"

"fuck tomorrow." soonyoung chuckled. "i'm finding jihoon now, if it's the last thing i fucking do."

"are you going to tell him?"

"tell him what? that it took me cheating on him to figure out that we had someone dangerous in the group. that you were right all along and i'm a terrible person. i didn't believe you, i didn't believe jihoon but i believed someone i didn't even know."

"you can't keep this from him,soonyoung." mingyu warned. "if you don't tell him, i will."

"mingyu, you didn't give me a chance to finish. of course i'm going to tell him. he has a right to know. if he wants to leave and never give me another chance then i deserve it. i'd be a horrible boyfriend, husband, father."

"soonyoung, you're broken." mingyu made his voice soft. "please, don't let this apocalypse take what's left of you. you're changing and it's scary."

"i need to change." soonyoung scoffed. "i won't get through this if i don't." soonyoung walked off with that, catching up to hansol and minghao pointing his gun at minjoon. "which way now?"

"i-i don't know." minjoon sighed.

"liar." soonyoung spat. "tell me where the fuck he is."

"i don't know the way, i'm telling you the truth." minjoon looked scared but soonyoung couldn't care one bit. he didn't trust a word coming from minjoon's mouth.

"tell me where he is or i swear to god, i'll kill you right here." he pulled his knife from its holder placed around his thigh and held it to minjoon's throat. "show me the way now, or i'll do it."

"that way." minjoon pointed in the right direction. "that way i promise."

"you better be telling the truth." soonyoung warned and minjoon nodded like he was confirming that he was telling the truth.

they travelled for a while longer, soonyoung's feet were aching from walking so far and he was tired but he kept going. he wasn't going home without jihoon. he'd never leave without him.

they walked until they saw smoke in the distance. soonyoung stopped, eyes widening but also questioning.

"we need to be careful." he told the rest of them. "smoke attracts zombies so there could be a ton of them around. just keep yourselves aware of your surroundings. i'd like to leave with all of us plus jihoon."

the others nodded as they followed where the smoke was coming from. the last thing they expected to see was a camp on fire.

"is this where he is?" soonyoung asked frantically, as minjoon's face fell when he saw the camp going up in flames. "tell me, goddamn it. is he here?"

"yeah." minjoon breathed out. "if he's anywhere he's here." soonyoung looked with glassy eyes, and before anyone could stop him he was running through the gates into the camp. hansol and minghao stayed behind whilst the others followed him. someone had to keep an eye on minjoon. this was the perfect opportunity for him to take to run away. soonyoung wouldn't let that happen, and he certainly wouldn't be happy if someone else let him go.

some people passed the boys as they were trying to navigate themselves through the smoke and flames. that was until someone ran into them.

"who are you?" the person asked. "you don't belong here?"

"who are you?" soonyoung bit back.

"the leader of the camp, although it's up in flames. you're crazy to stay here you have to get out." hanjae was stood in front of soonyoung. the very person who chucked his lover into a cold and dark room to survive alone, with a baby to look after at the same time. the culprit was stood in front of him, telling them all to leave.

"you have someone that belongs to me." soonyoung spoke clearly, standing his ground. "where is he? give him back to me."

"oh, you must be soonyoung." hanjae chuckled. "jihoon speaks of you a lot." soonyoung glared at the man in front of him. "my guards tell me he cries out your name in his sleep, like he's begging for you to come and save him."

"where is he?" soonyoung growled. "tell me where jihoon is."

"he's probably already dead." hanjae shrugged his shoulders. "the last thing we'd care about is him. he knew someone from your group, until he’s dead he’s staying where he is.”

"you piece of shit, tell me where he is." soonyoung yelled, mingyu tried to hold him back but soonyoung was already shouting in hanjae's face.

"no." hanjae chuckled and that's the last thing he ever did and soonyoung held his gun up and shot him down. the group gasped as they watched what soonyoung had just done. soonyoung however, just walked off into the smoke.

that very gunshot awoke jihoon. he was welcomed by the smell of smoke as it entered through the underside of the door and the little hole in the wall. he gasped, coughing as he scrambled to his feet. he grabbed blankets and started covering the door and the hole in the wall to stop the smoke entering.

he was coughing and finding it hard to breath and soon enough his mind set on the tiny baby in the room. he staggered over to the mattress, grabbing the baby carefully and holding him against his chest and covering him with another blanket so that the smoke wouldn't get to him.

all jihoon could do was sit in the corner of the room and hope this wasn't it for him. he knew he wouldn't be able to get out and by now everyone was far gone.

"help!" he yelled, but his voice was strained and his throat hurt. "help, please." he pleaded. he was too weak to shout really loud, and no one would be able to hear him. he didn't even care for his diary that he had kept on the mattress all he cared about was trying to survive but also having nothing he could do.

meanwhile the others in the group were looking everywhere for jihoon. mostly everything was going up in flames and it was getting harder to navigate themselves.

"soonyoung, it's too dangerous we should go back." jeonghan shouted.

"no." soonyoung shouted back. "i'm going to find jihoon, with or without your help."

"soonyoung, do you want to die?" jeonghan stressed pulling soonyoung's shoulders. "it's too smoky, if we stay here we'll all die. jihoon may have fled already."

"no, he's here I know it." soonyoung walked off, arm in front of his face so the heat from the fire didn't hit him so much. it was so warm and soonyoung was sweating. he knew that he only had limited time and if he couldn't find jihoon in that time he'd have to leave.

soonyoung was already close to passing out. he didn't do well in the warmth. he'd never really been a fan of hot days since it would make him dizzy and feel ill. he was more into colder days where he could control how warm he could get.

unfortunately when you're in the middle of a fire it doesn't care if you don't like the heat. soonyoung was starting to cough and lose his breath but he wasn't about to give up. he wasn't leaving without the love of his life.

"have any of you found him?" soonyoung asked when the group reunited. everyone shook their heads and soonyoung could feel the tears well in his eyes. did jihoon slip away again? this was all his fault.

"sorry, soon." mingyu smiled apologetically and sympathetically. he wanted jihoon to come home as well, so much. but he also didn't want to die himself. at this rate if they stayed here then they definitely would.

"wait." soonyoung coughed. he pointed towards a door that looked like it lead to some steps. "has anyone been in there?"

"no." mingyu looked at the others in the group and everyone shook their heads. "soonyoung, are you sure you want to go in there? this fire is getting out of hand and i'm sure it's going to attract a mob any second now."

"i'm going." soonyoung grumbled. "jihoon could be in there." soonyoung was right to go. jihoon was down there and all he had to do was get there, open the door and jihoon would be back in his arms. he'd also have a very big surprise that they'd be taking a baby home too. he'd also be very angry as to who treated jihoon like this.

soonyoung made his way to the door, pushing it open easily. it was filled with smoke and he coughed as he made his way down the steps, careful as to not trip down them.

"there's a door." he whispered. "help me open it." soonyoung immediately went towards it, trying to lift up the metal latch that was keeping jihoon locked inside.

"soonyoung, it's too smoky and dangerous." jeonghan tried to get him to leave but the more jeonghan tried to persuade soonyoung to leave, the more soonyoung was getting frustrated. "soonyoung, come on it's probably just a storage room."

"we don't know that." he said through gritted teeth, hissing as he tried to open the door. "please, just help me." jeonghan just nodded walking over to help him push the latch.

inside the room, jihoon was sat on the floor, huddled into the corner. his breathing was erratic and he was crying. there was someone trying to get in and jihoon didn't know who it was and what they wanted with him.

it could be the guards to take him away and kill him, or take him to another camp to treat him the same way. it could be hanjae to tell him the inevitable and that the camp was on fire and they had to leave. it could be soonyoung, but he was sure it wouldn't be. soonyoung had probably forgotten about him and couldn't care if he had gone missing.

or maybe, just maybe, he was hearing things. maybe this apocalypse was driving him insane if it hadn't done so already. maybe nothing was outside, maybe he was just left here to die. he'd turn into a zombie and there's no way he'd get out. he'd just spend the rest of his undead days trapped in the same cold, dark and damp concrete room. 

he held a hand over his mouth as he tried not to cry too loudly. he didn't want anyone to know he was here and if the guards saw him cry they'd probably punish him. he held tightly onto the baby that was still wrapped in the blanket. his protectiveness and instinct to look after the tiny being becoming more prominent in that situation.

it was when the door opened and a gust of smoke entered the room that he coughed. he watched as a figure moved towards him. he felt a sob wrack through his body as his eyes fixed on who it was. “soonie.” he cried.

"jihoon." soonyoung sighed in relief, immediately falling to the ground to hug jihoon near to him. jihoon was crying loudly, coughing at one point because of the smoke, but held onto soonyoung’s arm with a strong grip, not wanting to let go. "it's okay, you're okay. you're safe i promise."

jihoon watched as soonyoung pulled away, seeing him wipe away his own tear at the sight of jihoon. he was pale and had bruises littered over him. he looked exhausted and most of all broken. it broke soonyoung's heart and it was all his fault.

just as soonyoung was about to stand up, a cry interrupted them. soonyoung looked towards jihoon with confusion, slowly moving away the blanket to reveal the baby in his arms.

"jihoon-" soonyoung gasped.

"w-we can't leave him." jihoon pleaded. "please, soonyoung. we can't leave him here."

"no, of course we're not going to leave him here." soonyoung smiled, slowly taking the baby from jihoon's arms and passing him to mingyu who quickly walked out to get the baby away from the smoke and somewhere safer. "mingyu has him okay." jihoon nodded. "can you walk?" jihoon shook his head. "it's okay, come here. i got you.” 

soonyoung picked jihoon up bridal style, holding him tightly. he wasn't ever letting jihoon slip from him again, he felt his eyes well up with tears knowing how close he was to losing the love of his life.

jeonghan noticed the diary on the floor, picking it up and walking out the room. they all made their way to the entrance of the camp and they had great timing.

as they got to the entrance they heard what sounded like an explosion. when soonyoung looked back he saw that it came from the room that jihoon was locked in. he looked in horror that if he had been any later, if they had decided to stay at the motel jihoon wouldn't be alive right now.

soonyoung placed jihoon down on the floor for a few minutes away from the burning camp. they were a little into the woods and soonyoung knew that they had to get back to the motel and just hope the fire went down as the clouds burst with rain.

"baby, you're shivering." soonyoung himself was cold as the temperature dropped suddenly but jihoon must've been freezing. "let's get you home. keep a hold on him." he motioned to minjoon as he picked jihoon up. "i'm not finished with him."

"you said you'd keep me alive." minjoon sighed. he was angry. jihoon wasn't meant to be alive, he wasn't meant to ruin everything.

"i never said when i'd let you go though." soonyoung chuckled, looking at jihoon fall asleep in his arms. "and i'm saying right now, you're not free yet."

minjoon just sighed as minghao tightened his grip around his arm. minghao wouldn't let him get away, not after what he had done to jihoon. he deserved to have soonyoung mad at him.

after a few hours and it being probably the early hours of the morning, they all arrived at the motel. soonyoung straight away took jihoon to their room, placing him on the bed.

"you want to shower?" soonyoung asked, as to which jihoon nodded. soonyoung smiled, helping jihoon up and leading him to shower, helping him get in and making sure he was all set before making his way out.

"hey." mingyu whispered. "decided he probably wanted to be with jihoon more than me." he motioned to changmin.

"he's showering." soonyoung sat down on the bed, running his hands over his face and sighing.

"you want to hold him?" mingyu asked, motioning to the baby in his arms.

"pass him here." soonyoung held his arms out and mingyu carefully passed the baby to him. "hello, you're safe now. i’m sorry i took so long.” 

"wow, never thought you'd be a family this early." mingyu chuckled, watching as soonyoung's face lit up when he slowly rocked the baby to sleep.

"he probably won't want me back, mingyu." soonyoung huffed. "after everything i put him through, even after he left."

"soonyoung, have hope." mingyu smiled. "just tell him the truth and he'll make his decision. i think you’ve proved you love him. i’ve never seen someone run into a fire that quickly. you didn’t hesitate at all.” 

soonyoung all but nodded and mingyu left after that, not before telling him that they had minjoon under surveillance and that he was ready for when soonyoung was ready to deal with him.

soonyoung thanked him and let mingyu leave, just waiting for jihoon to finish up in the shower so they could talk. hopefully they could sort things out or soonyoung could just be of comfort to jihoon.

he looked down at the little boy in his arms and realised that they really didn't have anything here for a baby, not even a crib for him to sleep in or milk. they didn't have anything.

he stood up, walking out the door and onto the balcony.

"cheol." he shouted down. "you want to take a trip to town and get some baby stuff? maybe han could go with you? i'm waiting on hoon to get out the shower."

"course." seungcheol smiled. "won't be long." he motioned for jeonghan to jump in the car with him and they were off. seungcheol didn't exactly know what to get but he's sure jeonghan would know.

soonyoung smiled, making his way back in the room and seeing jihoon stood by the bed. he was already dressed and soonyoung's heart broke seeing jihoon covered in bruises and he looked so tired.

"give him here." jihoon took changmin from soonyoung, glaring at him.

"jihoon." soonyoung sighed.

"he doesn't have anywhere to sleep." jihoon ignored soonyoung's advances to talk.

"cheol's gone to get supplies, they shouldn't be long. just let him sleep on the bed for a while." jihoon just nodded, placing the baby down on the bed and making sure he didn't awake.

soonyoung slowly walked up to jihoon, he raised his hand and jihoon flinched. all soonyoung could do was pull jihoon into his arms and hug him tight. he heard the small sobs from the younger and soonyoung carefully placed his hand under jihoon's chin, pushing his head up to look at him.

"i'm so sorry." soonyoung couldn't take his eyes off jihoon, he couldn't let him go and he couldn't let his eyes leave him. he had been so close to losing him. "i'm so sorry this happened to you."

"it's not your fault." jihoon smiled. it was a weak smile, nothing like a normal jihoonie smile that everyone was used to.

"it is." soonyoung nodded, ready to admit his faults and that he was indeed wrong. "i didn't believe you and that was wrong of me. i should've listened to you instead of making assumptions. you wouldn't had left if i had just been a better person."

"soonyoung, it's okay." jihoon smiled. "i don't want to talk about it." soonyoung respected his decision, by the way he found jihoon and the state he was in he wasn't surprised.

"well, i'm here." soonyoung smiled. "and i love you."

jihoon just nodded. "i just want to sleep, soonyoung. and not be afraid to fall asleep. can i do that?"

"of course." soonyoung helped jihoon into bed, pulling the covers over him and making sure the baby was safe. jihoon kept an eye on him and soonyoung smiled. hopefully they could be a family. that's something he'd always wanted.

he waited until jihoon closed his eyes, smiling and leaving a kiss on his forehead, also very lightly stroking the baby's tiny foot, as if to say _you’re safe now, i'll keep you safe._

his smiled dropped as he turned and walked out the door. he had a cold expression, and anyone that saw him would move away. he made his way down the steps and towards where minjoon was.

"can you let me go now?" he sighed. "this is getting boring."

"you're lucky he's alive." soonyoung spat. "you're so fucking lucky he's alive. i swear if you had gotten us there any later he'd be dead."

"i didn't know the place was going to catch on fire." minjoon chuckled. he really just didn't give a shit. soonyoung’s blood boiled. 

"he shouldn't have been there in the first place." soonyoung gritted. "you're sick."

"and you said you'd let me go if you found him alive. he's alive now can i go? you got what you wanted."

"yeah with only a bit of luck. maybe if you hadn't told him all those lies he wouldn't have gone." minjoon just shrugged and smirked.

"well, who cares." he chuckled. "i'll be gone by sunrise."

"oh, very correct. well done." soonyoung walked up to him and smirked back. "you're going now." everyone looked in confusion. "you're going to hell."

soonyoung raised his gun and the shot echoed as the motel fell silent. the only sound was muffled cries coming from soonyoung and jihoon's room.

jihoon had been awoken by the shot, two in one day, scared that someone from the camp had followed them back. he noticed the baby crying and slowly picked him up, shushing him and holding him close. he decided that he would go and check what was going on. he'd be safe with everyone around him.

he didn't expect to see soonyoung stood above minjoon. more to his horror minjoon wasn’t moving, soonyoung had shot him. soonyoung lifted his head to the balcony making eye contact with jihoon as he wiped the splatter of blood off his cheek, eyes dark. 

jihoon just stared, holding the baby close like he was blocking his view. all he did was turn around go back into the room. maybe he was fucked up— scrap that, he was very fucked up because when he placed the baby down on the bed again, he couldn't help the small smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! i hope this chapter was okay 🥺 jihoon’s safe 🥺🥺 and we all got what we wanted with minjoon lmao. hopefully i can write some fluff now before i decide how to bring this to an end. honestly though, writing about them saving a baby makes me want to write another mpreg au!!! i just want fluff omg 😭😭😭 but i’m also a sucker for writing angst. 
> 
> i really have no clue as to how long is going to be now, i have something planned but i’d say it won’t be long maybe a few more chapters and then i’ll have to start thinking of a new fic to start ahshhshshsh 
> 
> anyways!! until next week, stay safe and have a nice week 🥺🥺🥺💞


	11. New Beginnings

"feed him to the zombies." soonyoung scoffed, looking down with no remorse. he didn't care about what he just did. all he cared was that jihoon was home safe and sound, and he had to do what he had to do to protect not only jihoon, the love of his fucking life. the one he's going to marry and just spend the rest of his days with. but he also had a baby to protect and a group of his close friends.

"what have you done, soonyoung?" seungkwan gasped.

"what does it look like?" he motioned. "i took care of the problem, now get rid of him. no one will know he's dead besides us."

"you told him you'd keep him alive." seokmin raised an eyebrow.

"i was lying to him." soonyoung said. "got us to jihoon didn’t it, that's all i cared about."

"for some reason i find that clever." seokmin chuckled.

"you're seriously okay with this?" seungkwan scoffed. "what were you thinking?"

"seungkwan, he was ruining everything. he led jihoon away to a place where he was locked in a room. he has bruises all over him and he was left to look after a baby. what did you expect me to do?"

"oh, i don't know." seungkwan said sarcastically. "maybe let him go."

"and have him do it to someone else. i don't think so. i not only did this to protect you but also to protect jihoon, and the baby. he deserved what he got." soonyoung scoffed.

"it's wrong." seungkwan sighed and soonyoung chuckled, walking up to him.

"you can join him if you want." soonyoung lifted his gun and seungkwan shook his head, flinching. "thought not. now get rid of him, zombies will like him."

the group nodded, doing what soonyoung instructed and within ten minutes after they had gotten rid of minjoon, seungcheol and jeonghan arrived back.

"soonyoung, we got some supplies." he called soonyoung over and soonyoung jogged over so he could help him.

"thanks, cheol— han." he nodded gratefully. "i appreciate it."

"jihoon doing okay?" jeonghan asked and soonyoung shook his head, helping seungcheol grab the box for the crib.

"he doesn't want to talk about it, which i guess is pretty understandable." soonyoung respected jihoon's decision to not talk about. "he'll tell me when he's ready."

"yeah, he’ll speak with you about it when he's comfortable. he couldn't have had the best of times." seungcheol sighed.

"of course he didn't have a good time." jeonghan scoffed. "imagine being thrown in a cold and dark room, not knowing if you'll get out alive. not only that but he was trapped in there with a newborn baby as smoke was entering through the doors."

"sounds awful." seungcheol added.

"well good thing it'll never happen again." soonyoung started walking up the stairs, helping seungcheol place the box on the floor outside the door. jeonghan placed the box of milk, bottles, clothes and other necessities down as well.

"what's up with them?" jeonghan pointed to the couple of members of the group walking back from the forest. "no one normally goes into the forest this late."

"took care of minjoon." soonyoung shrugged. "he's zombie food now."

"you killed him." seungcheol looked at him with wide eyes.

"don't start." soonyoung glared. "i've already had seungkwan bitch about it."

"i wasn't going to bitch about it." seungcheol held his hands up in defence. "he got what he deserved."

"to be honest." jeonghan started. "i'm kind of glad you finally took some initiative and took care of the problem. if you just let him go he'd do it someone else. if we kept him here he'd start ruining shit again."

"yeah, can't be having that." soonyoung stated. "we have a baby here now we can't have someone like that here."

"you know it's really mature of you and jihoon to take the baby under your wings." jeonghan smiled.

"well, hoon hasn't really said that we're a family or anything. but the baby needs someone. if jihoon wants us to be a family... i guess i'm a dad." soonyoung chuckled. 

"he'll come around, soon." seungcheol smiled, patting his back. "we'll leave you to it. ji must be really tired and we don't want to leave the baby all alone if he's awake."

"thanks." soonyoung smiled, and for once seungcheol saw a true smile. part of the soonyoung he knew was still there.

"hold on, soonyoung." jeonghan said as he was being pulled away by seungcheol. he held out the diary that jihoon had kept when he was at the camp. "you might want to take a look at this. i saw it when we were in the room that jihoon was locked in. i couldn't help but look around as you were helping him. i found this."

"thanks." he smiled, taking the diary and placing it in the box that held all the necessities. with that jeonghan and seungcheol made their exit to their own room as soonyoung opened the door to his.

he smiled seeing jihoon sat on the bed, humming to the baby. jihoon looked up, smiling weakly. soonyoung placed the box that had the crib in the room before grabbing the other box.

"is he hungry?" soonyoung asked.

"probably." jihoon nodded. "he hasn't eaten in a while. could you make a bottle?"

"uh—y-yeah—yeah." soonyoung nodded. jihoon chuckled and the sound made soonyoung's heart so full. "it's just a bottle, not hard to do."

"shouldn't be." jihoon smiled. soonyoung nodded, getting the milk and a bottle. he made sure the bottle was clean and sanitary before he added the milk and heated it up. he handed it to jihoon, who checked the heat on the back of his hand before letting changmin eat. "thanks, soon. you did a good job, he's loving it."

"no problem, this dad business is a walk in the park." he stopped and went silent at that. "i mean, you— we— me— i— you see."

"no." jihoon said plainly. "it's okay. my feelings for you don't just go away, no matter how much you hurt me. you're his dad, if you want to be."

"i do." he whispered. "i want us to be a family, jihoon. i don't care how long it takes for you to trust me again, you may not trust me ever again."

"i want to trust you. i do trust you, even though it should be difficult it’s not." soonyoung nodded in understanding. "please, soonyoung. you didn't want me dead, right?"

"of course not. never in a million years." soonyoung was so genuine. jihoon smiled, maybe it was silly of him to ask because he knew soonyoung would never want him dead but it messed with his head for sure. minjoon messed with his head and he was very glad soonyoung had stopped him for good. "jihoon, i have to tell you something."

"you can tell me anything." jihoon nodded for soonyoung to continue.

"i kissed him." soonyoung looked up with guilt. "it was when i found out you had left and i was so upset and so scared and i know that isn't an excuse. i thought i was kissing you, i was only thinking of you. i'm sorry, that's all i can say. i can't believe it took me cheating on you to finally come to my senses."

"oh." jihoon looked sad, disappointed and soonyoung didn't blame him. "i don't really know what to say."

"tell me i'm an asshole and you wish you never gave me the light of day, tell me to get lost and never come back, tell me you hate me." soonyoung looked down and jihoon could tell that soonyoung was hurting because of this. he could tell that soonyoung cared about him. "i deserve it."

"no." jihoon said again. "you could've hidden this from me, soonyoung. but you didn't. i'm glad you told me. points on the trust meter."

"i don't deserve it, jihoon. i don't deserve you. i cheated on you." jihoon nodded.

"it technically wasn't cheating, but knowing that you care for me that much to class it as cheating. hurts more, but shows that you care." jihoon burped changmin as he finished the bottle, patting his back lightly and smiling when he made a little noise. "you're mature, soonyoung. you're being honest and i appreciate that. i know you hate minjoon, or hated him. i'm willing to forgive you. you have to promise you won't kiss people if we do start a relationship."

"i won't." soonyoung said straight away. "i promise. it was a stupid mistake, and when i found out he had something to do with it he was in the worst trouble you could think of."

"he deserved what he got." jihoon growled. soonyoung nodded, starting to open the box to build the crib. he had a few tools here from when he was working on the fencing for the perimeter so he hoped they would come in handy. “you don’t get it, soonyoung. he was going to kill you.”   
  


“what?” soonyoung breathed out.   
  


“he did the same thing to the other group. he drove away the leader’s partner and when minjoon couldn’t replace them he killed the leader. he was going to do the same to you.” jihoon sighed, looking down. “that’s why i can’t help but be happy that you did what you did. especially after what he put me through.” 

"jihoon, you know you can tell me about everything. i won't tell anyone." jihoon nodded. "i just wanted you to know. jeonghan gave me this." soonyoung placed his hand in the box beside him, pulling out the diary.

"did you read it?" jihoon asked, snatching it back.

"no." soonyoung widened his eyes. "i promise i didn't. jeonghan just gave it to me."

"this is private." jihoon threw the journal beside him, going back to look at the baby, then his eyes softened. "thank you for not reading it. i'd rather tell you anyway. i trust you."

"i'm all ears." soonyoung smiled, working on the crib that didn't look too complicated thankfully. he wanted to get it done as quickly as he could so changmin could have a proper sleep.

"well when i got there the leader of the group seemed really nice. he introduced himself and gave me food and water. he wasn't nice, soonyoung."

"it's okay." soonyoung placed a hand on jihoon's leg, rubbing his thumb soothingly. "take your time, baby."

"they held me at gunpoint and sat me down in this chair. they had a picture of minjoon and asked me if i knew him, if he was alive and if he'd sent me there. when i said yes to all of it they pulled me out and chucked me into that room. they were so rough, soonyoung. they didn't care if i got hurt."

"i'm so sorry." soonyoung looked like he was about to cry but jihoon just continued.

"they left changmin in there alone. he was wrapped in a blanket and i thought he was a cat. they killed his parents and left him alone. they'd yell at me if he was crying but they'd give me milk and even put a microwave in the corner of the room so i could heat it up. they put two mattresses in there for us to sleep, but they weren't comfy."

"that doesn't make it okay, baby. them giving you that doesn’t make it okay." soonyoung looked up. his blood was boiling, how dare anyone treat jihoon like that, and changmin for that matter. "tell me, hoonie. did they hit you? did they hurt you?”

"yes." jihoon nodded. "i was so scared, soonyoung. i just wanted you to show up but i thought you forgot about me."

"all i thought of was you. i even set up for our date but you weren't here. i want you to know that you're so brave and that you're safe here. i won’t let you or changmin get hurt ever again." soonyoung was still building the crib that was almost done but he also made glances towards jihoon so he knew he was being sincere. "over my dead body will anyone hurt you or changmin." 

"thank you." jihoon smiled, wiping away a tear. soonyoung finished the crib, making sure it was sturdy and placing it in a better place than the middle of the room. he added the cuddly toy which was a rabbit and a little blanket which also had a little rabbit.

"i'll take them out when he goes to sleep." soonyoung motioned and jihoon chuckled, pointing at changmin.

"he's already at that step." soonyoung smiled. "did han pick up any clothes. he needs to be changed."

soonyoung checked and saw that jeonghan had. jihoon suggested they give the baby a bath after being locked in that room for ages. they did and changmin hated every second of it, crying loudly and even still crying after he had been changed and placed into the warm baby onesie.

soonyoung took him from jihoon, walking around the room as he eased the crying. he looked down and smiled, a genuine smile.it was nice and jihoon was reminded of why he loved soonyoung. he was so caring and just an all around great person.

"he's perfect." soonyoung choked on a sob and even though jihoon's legs were weak and still slightly in pain he was up in an instant to be beside soonyoung. "i'm just so glad you're safe and alive."

"you saved me— us. you saved us, soonyoung." soonyoung nodded, placing changmin in the crib slowly, moving the rabbit and blanket so they caused no harm. "look at him, he's so adorable in his little onesie."

"he's so precious. i'm glad you're safe. i don't know what i would do without you." he let jihoon hug his side, turning to wrap his arms around jihoon, holding him close. jihoon looked up and soonyoung looked down. soonyoung leaned down, pressing a kiss to jihoon's lips. "i'm sorry. i'm so sorry, you probably didn't want me to do that. i'm so-"

"soonyoung, stop." jihoon chuckled, placing a hand on soonyoung's chest. "it's okay. i—uh—i liked it."

"i'm glad." soonyoung blushed. "um, i'd like for us to go on our movie date, properly. if you'd like to."

"i would love to." jihoon chuckled. "make it up to me yeah."

"yeah, i promise." soonyoung nodded. "it's going to be the best date you'll ever go on." jihoon just laughed and nodded.

"we could like—do it right now." jihoon suggested. "i'm sure you still have the snacks and movies. i’m impatient.”

"yeah—i do. yeah we can. whatever you want." soonyoung went and got the snacks, walking back in and grabbing the projector and movies. he checked the time seeing it was actually earlier than he realised. he thought it was at least five in the morning maybe later but it was only half one in the morning. the nights were drawing in and it got dark early so he wasn't surprised he thought they had left the motel earlier. "you pick."

"um—put on anything." jihoon smiled, making himself comfy in bed and switching off the lamp on his side. soonyoung picked a random movie, placing in the projector and making sure it was placed all right. "that okay?"

"perfect." jihoon smiled. soonyoung climbed in next to jihoon after checking that changmin was still peacefully sleeping. he switched off the lamp on his side and grabbed some snacks and started eating them. jihoon did too and they watched the movie slowly inching closer to each other until jihoon had his head rested on soonyoung's chest and soonyoung was holding him close. "this is nice."

"yeah." soonyoung agreed. "i'm so glad you're just back. i'm never going to let you go" they both chuckled. "i'll be too scared that i'll lose you again."

"i promise i won't leave." jihoon whispered, leaning up so he was looking at soonyoung properly. soonyoung leaned in, kissing his lips before pulling away.

"sorry." soonyoung looked away but jihoon caught his lips just before he could. jihoon smiled into the kiss, soonyoung kissing him back. 

"stop apologising." jihoon breathed before soonyoung was leaning back in. jihoon sighed, leaning back until his head hit the pillows and soonyoung was hovering above him. jihoon wrapped his arms around soonyoung's neck, as soonyoung leant on his elbows, playing with jihoon's hair. soonyoung started smiling and then chuckling, blushing just as much as jihoon was. jihoon hid his face in soonyoung's neck, chuckling himself. "shhh." he laughed. "not so loud."

"that's not fair, you're laughing too." soonyoung chuckled, burying his head in jihoon's neck and littering little kisses there. "can i?" soonyoung asked, motioning to the bruises on jihoon's shoulder that peaked from the shirt he was wearing.

jihoon nodded, letting soonyoung unbutton the shirt and take it off him. he felt tears in his eyes seeing the state jihoon was in. he hated the fact that he couldn't protect him. the one thing he had sworn to do and he failed.

"i'm sorry." soonyoung sniffed. "i'm so sorry." he rested his head on jihoon's chest, quiet sobs filling the room.

"it's not your fault." jihoon whispered, running his fingers through soonyoung's hair. "please don't blame yourself, baby." 

"it-it is my f-fault." soonyoung cried. "it's all my fault and i'll never forgive myself."jihoon shushed him. "i'm terrible."

"you're not." jihoon answered right away. "you saved two lives, soonyoung, and probably more. it's not your fault."

"you should be so mad and upset but you're not." jihoon nodded, humming in agreement.

"you're right, i should be. but i'm not because my love for you goes way deeper than my anger and hurt. you must've felt awful too."

"every second that i found out that you were missing i wanted to find you, figure out who did it and kill them." jihoon chuckled but was flattered none the less. "there wasn’t a minute that went by that i wasn't thinking about you." 

"i was thinking about you too." jihoon smiled. "all the time. i think we were both scared. i'm glad i'm home and i want you to know i'm not angry at you, and i would love for us to make up and figure out what we want. i could stay mad at you but you could go out there and not ever come back, you could die and i'd have to live with the fact that we fought. i don't want that, soonyoung. i want to be happy."

"of course." soonyoung nodded. "i'll do everything in my willpower to make you happy and safe." jihoon hummed. "i love you, jihoon. i thought i'd never be able to tell you that again."

"i love you too." jihoon chuckled as soonyoung shot up to kiss him. soonyoung left sweet kisses on jihoon's lips,cheeks, neck.

"does it hurt when i do that?" soonyoung asked after having kissed jihoon's bruise. it was only a feathery touch with his lips but he didn't want to harm jihoon more than he already had been.

"no." jihoon shook his head. "if anything it's soothing. let's me know you care." soonyoung kissed the bruise again, very light and careful. the movie was still playing in the back but they had given up on it and some of the snacks were still left but they'd probably save them for another time. soonyoung kissed jihoon's shoulder once more before they heard movement. "shh." jihoon motioned. "you'll wake him."

soonyoung stood up, checking on the baby and making sure that he hadn't awoken, glad to see that his son was getting a good nights sleep.

"he's adorable." soonyoung smiled and it warmed jihoon's heart. "so small and precious. he's going to fit in so well."

"the guard made an effort to tell me that he wasn't mine. i felt so bad, soonyoung. like i was doing something terrible because he's not mine." soonyoung looked over to jihoon who was sat on the bed, shirt back on as he was slightly cold and the absence of soonyoung made him colder.

"he's yours, hoonie." soonyoung smiled. "you're the one raising him, you're the one taking care of him. you're his father, jihoon and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. i think you did something wonderful and brave. you put him first, any father would do that." soonyoung slowly reached into the crib, picking up the tiny boy and smiling down at him. "we should give your papa a big hug."

soonyoung sat at the edge of the bed, waiting as jihoon made his way to sit beside him, head resting on his shoulder.

"he's so small." jihoon whispered scared to wake the baby up. "he's a miracle."

"he is." soonyoung smiled. "i didn't think i'd be able to start a family with you this early." jihoon hummed. soonyoung stood up placing the baby back in his crib, smiling down at him. he made his way back to jihoon and took his hands in his. "marry me, jihoon."

"excuse me?" jihoon choked.

"marry me." soonyoung repeated.

"what happened to us taking things slow and figuring out what we want?" jihoon took his hands from soonyoung's and he felt so bad when soonyoung's face fell.

"you don't want to." soonyoung chuckled, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. "i should've known. there's no way you’d be able to trust me again."

"no, of course i want to but this isn't how i expected to be proposed to." jihoon chuckled.

"ahh, let me try again." soonyoung chuckled. he stood up going to the beside table, pulling out a box and making his way back. he leant on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

"where did you steal this from? and when?" jihoon chuckled and soonyoung rolled his eyes.

"i didn't steal it and i got it the day we had our picnic. i knew you were always the one, jihoon, and losing you once was enough for me to not want to wait." soonyoung smiled. "i got it for the love of my life, who i want to spend the rest of my days with. i want to marry you, jihoon. i want to do it now, as soon as i can because i don't know what tomorrow will bring and i want to just do it. i love you so much, more than i can even say and you're all i've ever wanted in my life. i don't want to ever lose you. lee jihoon, will you marry me?"

"i—" jihoon stuttered. "yes." he nodded. "yes. i will." soonyoung smiled, taking the ring out the box and slipping it onto jihoon's finger.

"i love you." soonyoung kissed him sweetly.

"hmm, you're lucky i love you." jihoon chuckled, lifting his hand to look at the ring. it was beautiful, diamonds shaping into a flower and it screamed jihoon. "would you have got this ring if we weren't in the middle of an apocalypse?"

"i would of saved up all the money i could to get you this ring. it suits you so much. it looks beautiful on you." jihoon blushed and smiled. "i'm going to call a meeting for us to start trying to look for the cure now we have files. we could always stop near the beach and take a couple of days to have a wedding."

"you're really serious about this?" jihoon gave soonyoung a look and something inside soonyoung hurt at that.

"do you want to get married? you don't seem so sure. i don't want to make you do something you truly don't want to do."

"soonyoung, you know me." jihoon chuckled. "i'd tell you up right if i didn't want to marry you. i do."

"i'm glad." soonyoung smiled. "because i really want to marry you." jihoon leaned up and kissed soonyoung, smiling against his lips.

"just a few months ago we were at each other's throats. now we're getting married." jihoon chuckled. "why don't we start anew." jihoon suggested. "let's just forget everything that happened and start new."

"we can do that." soonyoung nodded, smiling. this is exactly what he wanted. he wanted to marry jihoon that second but he wanted it to be as special as he could make it during this time. 

soonyoung got up and switched off the projector. he made sure the snacks were on the beside table beforepicking jihoon up and laying them both down, kissing him sweetly before hugging him close and falling asleep.

—

"okay." soonyoung spoke, walking back and forth with changmin in his arms as the rest of the group was sat in front of him. "it's time we try and find a cure or something that can help. we have the files, they should have something in there."

"there's supposed to be a working cure. it'll take us a couple of days to get there, more if we stop along the way." seungcheol said.

"yeah we're going to have to stop along the way." soonyoung smiled. "me and jihoon have something we need to do."

"that is?" seungkwan questioned, raising an eyebrow. he and soonyoung had made up that morning when soonyoung apologised for threatening him and that he valued his friendship.

"can't you say it?" he looked down at the baby. "papa and appa are getting married, aren't they?" soonyoung smiled and everyone gasped.

"you're joking." jeonghan said. all jihoon did was hold up his hand with the engagement ring on it. "i'm so happy for you!" 

"so we're stopping on the way so you two can get married." chan clapped his hands. “finally, something fun.”

"of course, my baby wants a beach wedding, that's exactly what he's going to get." jihoon stood up, walking up to soonyoung and kissing him.

"get a room." seokmin joked.

"be quiet. you'll wake our son." jihoon warned and the rest of them awwed. "we decided to just forget everything that's happened and start fresh. i don’t want to be reminded of what happened and have people feel sorry for me. i want to start a new life. a positive one with the people that mean a lot to me.” 

"that's a good way of thinking." junhui spoke up. "we need to be focused on this trip for the cure. are we all going?"

"it's pretty safe to say that no one will over run the motel, we have pretty good security here. i also don't think there's many survivors here so we can go and come back without hassle hopefully." soonyoung stated.

"and what if it’s overrun?" jeonghan counter argued.

"we have the keys." soonyoung shrugged. "they don't leave we all know what will happen."

"okay. when do we leave?" seungcheol asked.

"well we'll need to try and find a few more cars, we can't all go in one and i'm sure none of you would want to sit in a car with a crying baby." they all chuckled and nodded. "we should leave tomorrow, try and find a hotel near a beach to stay at for a few nights and do an impromptu wedding. we can then hit the road to find the cure, or at least something that'll help."

"sounds good." they all smiled. soonyoung nodded as to conclude the meeting and they stood up to go their separate ways for the rest of the day. jihoon made his way over to some of the others.

"oh my god, jihoon." jeonghan whispered. "what are you thinking?"

"what?" jihoon asked. "i'm confused."

"you're getting married? already?" jeonghan asked, placing his hands on jihoon's shoulder to which he hissed and flinched away. "sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you."

"jihoon, i'm going to tell you something and mingyu told me that soonyoung was going to tell you but he must not have. you can't go into this marriage so quickly."

"why can't i?" jihoon asked. "last time i checked, you don't tell me what to do, han."

"he cheated on you." jeonghan said and jihoon chuckled, laughed until he was having to place his hands on his knees and take deep breaths. "what's so funny?"

"he already told me. he told me last night and me and soonyoung were never dating so i agreed to just start fresh. i appreciate you looking out for me, han but have some faith in soonyoung okay? he told me so don't worry."

"well as long as you're happy that's all that counts." jeonghan smiled, hugging jihoon as a way to apologise. "let's see it." jihoon lifted his hand and jeonghan and the others gasped, taking a closer look. "it's beautiful, where'd he steal it from?” 

"that's why he wanted to go to the jewellery shop." seungcheol stated as he walked over to take a look at the ring. "he spend all but a minute in there."

"oh so he picked one without even thinking about it." jihoon scoffed.

"no." seungcheol shook his head. "he came out like he knew exactly what ring to get, like he had looked at it before."

"huh?" jihoon looked towards soonyoung who looked back at him and motioned him to come over. "see you lot later, yeah?"

"have fun." hansol waved him off. jihoon just smiled and approached soonyoung.

"you want to go on a trip to the field? we can show him the flowers." soonyoung motioned to changmin and jihoon nodded. jihoon wanted to link his hands with soonyoung's but he was carrying their son and he didn't want to risk soonyoung dropping him.

when they arrived jihoon sat down on the grass since it wasn't wet or muddy. soonyoung handed changmin to jihoon as he took a seat himself. jihoon kept a hold of the baby, smiling before resting his head on soonyoung's shoulder.

"i like it here." jihoon said. "even though it has so many bad memories i love it here."

"i think it's the flowers." soonyoung picked a small one and placed it behind jihoon's ear. "you don't think of all the hurt because the flowers make you happy. you look beautiful as well."

"thank you." jihoon blushed, looking away. "you see those flowers there?" he pointed across the field and soonyoung nodded. "those are pink delights, they represent new beginnings."

"you know a lot." soonyoung smiled.

"i've always liked flowers. they're so pretty and they all have different meanings, and all the colours have different meanings. you could have a yellow chrysanthemum and it means neglected love but a yellow tulip means to be cheerful. it's fascinating."

"would you wear flowers at our wedding?"

"yes." jihoon nodded. "i already have it all figured out. i really want to wear a flower crown. it'll be a simple one with white blossoms. they represent honesty. i could say purity but we're not very pure." soonyoung chuckled. "and for my bouquet i'll have roses."

"sounds beautiful, baby." soonyoung kissed the top of jihoon's head. "i'm surprised you want a beach wedding, i thought you'd want a woodland wedding or a wedding in a field full of flowers."

"beach weddings just look so pretty, i've always wanted that. serious question, soonyoung." soonyoung hummed. "how are we going to have a wedding when we could get interrupted by zombies? no offence but i don't really want you having a gun when one of the boys is trying to marry us."

"we'll do it." soonyoung smiled. "i believe it'll go really well. and anyway most weddings start in the day time and we could always hold a little party in the hotel. i'm sure seungcheol and jeonghan would look after changmin for the night so we could celebrate our marriage."

"it's crazy that we're getting married." jihoon hummed. "but i'm happy. question, seungcheol said that you were in the ring shop for all but a minute. he said it looked like you knew exactly what ring you were going for and you didn't need to think about it. care to explain?"

"the truth is, i've had my eye on that ring for a long time, even before we went in quarantine and even before the virus started all together. i knew you liked flowers and i was already saving."

"you were saving for a wedding ring? for me?" jihoon looked at soonyoung like he was taking the piss but soonyoung just nodded.

"i knew from the moment i laid eyes on you that i wanted to marry you one day. i knew i had to get the best ring i could find. i didn't care about the risk that maybe you wouldn't love me. maybe we were destined to be enemies. when we first kissed after the first session of us working on our project, i knew you were the one."

"we were both too stubborn to admit our feelings." jihoon chuckled. "i thought you'd go for someone else, so many people liked you in university."

"well, i only had my eye on one person and now look, i'm marrying him and we already have a son. you saved me too you know." soonyoung spoke softly.

"how, my love?" jihoon asked.

"when we were figuring out where you were and when we had started on our way to find you, mingyu told me that the apocalypse was taking the last of me, making me go insane. i mean i threatened to kill my own friends. i probably would've if we hadn't of found you i was so angry and upset. it was so difficult, jihoon. to not know what to do, not know if you were alive."

"it's okay, honey." jihoon whispered, snuggling closer into soonyoung. "take a breath. take your time." soonyoung did as jihoon said, calming down.

"i thought i'd find you dead, jihoon." soonyoung sounded like he was close to crying. "he took everything from you, your weapon, your walkie talkie, your necklace. you had nothing. i thought we'd find you wandering the forest alone."

"i'm alive." jihoon knew it was an obvious statement but he needed soonyoung to know he wasn't dreaming. he was here.

"i'm glad because i wouldn't be able to shoot you. i couldn't ever bring myself to do that." jihoon nodded. he understood. he wouldn't be able to shoot soonyoung if he became a zombie.

"you won't have to make that decision." jihoon smiled. "i promise." soonyoung nodded.

"you saved me anyway." soonyoung whispered. "i think you're one of the only people keeping me sane."

"i'll always be here." jihoon left a tiny kiss on soonyoung's shoulder, looking down at changmin who was still sleeping. "he hasn't eaten in a while i'm betting that he'll wake up soon."

soonyoung hummed, standing up and taking changmin from jihoon's arms, cries making soonyoung jump. jihoon laughed standing up and holding his arms out again.

"here you go. back to papa." soonyoung's voice was quick and frantic like he didn't know what to do with his crying son except push him into jihoon's arms again. the crying stopped and turned into small whines and jihoon concluded that he was hungry.

"lets go back." jihoon motioned with his head. "he's hungry."

soonyoung started leading the way, walking slowly with jihoon trailing behind him. it was nice. their little moments together as a family, soonyoung would always cherish those.

they got back to the motel, and they all stood and had a chat with their friends, most of that time was spent with them all cooing over changmin who was still securely in jihoon's arms. it was when he started wailing that jihoon made his way inside. 

he placed changmin on his back in the middle of the bed, going into the kitchen to make his bottle. he was too little to be able to roll himself over so jihoon knew he was safe where he was for a few minutes.

he knew he was even more safe when he caught sight of soonyoung bounding up the stairs two at a time, entering the room and greeting the baby, laying on his stomach next to changmin and letting him grab his pinky finger.

the quiet chuckles from soonyoung and the little coos from changmin made jihoon smile so wide he had to place a hand over his mouth. he made sure the milk was warm enough and made his way into the room.

he handed the bottle to soonyoung and soonyoung looked at him like he had three heads.

"you feed him." jihoon pointed.

"me?" soonyoung asked. jihoon nodded and soonyoung smiled, picking changmin up and letting him eat. "he's so calm."

"he likes to eat." jihoon chuckled. "you're such a good father, soonyoung." soonyoung eyes lit up with that.

"really?" he asked. "i'm not all scary and mean." he whispered, cooing when changmin opened his eyes. "hi, buddy."

"you're not scary. not to me." jihoon stated. "if anything i think you're brave and you put everyone else before you."

"thank you, baby that means a lot. i'd never want to scare you." soonyoung chuckled when changmin sneezed. "oh, bless you." he looked towards jihoon then. "baby, if you want to shower go ahead."

"how did you know?" jihoon asked.

"you keep looking at the bathroom door." soonyoung chuckled. "i had one earlier when you were sleeping. we're leaving tomorrow so we may want to take one."

"thank you." jihoon sighed out, walking over and leaving a peck on soonyoung's lips, and a peck on changmin's head before going into the bathroom.

"all finished?" soonyoung asked when changmin let go of the bottle. he held the bottle up seeing that his son had finished every drop. "well done, you're going to be as strong as me."

changmin started crying about five minutes later as soonyoung was just holding him, looking at him with soft eyes.

"what's wrong?" soonyoung cooed. then he realised. _oh no, soonyoung. this was bound to happen to you eventually._ soonyoung's dad mode was activated, getting all the necessary supplies. "nappy, wipes, changing mat, the culprit." he spoke to himself as he changed his son. "oh changmin, i don't think i can forgive you for this."

once he was all done he sighed in relief. _wasn't a big deal, soonyoung. you're a pro._ with everything binned and cleaned away he changed changmin into some cute pyjamas and slowly cradled him to sleep. he led the sleeping baby in his crib and shut off the lamps in the room so that they wouldn't wake him up.

jihoon was still showering and soonyoung decided he'd best check on him. opening the door to the bathroom.

"minnie asleep?" jihoon asked and soonyoung smiled, what the hell that's the cutest nickname for their son ever.

"yep." soonyoung nodded. "out like a light." jihoon chuckled.

"i was just about to get out. can you pass me my towel?" jihoon asked and soonyoung picked it up and handed it to him.

"i'll—um—be, you know in there." he pointed to the main room and jihoon laughed, nodding. jihoon changed pretty quickly, wanting to cuddle his fiancé.

  
fiancé, that has a nice ring to it.

jihoon fell into bed, hugging soonyoung tight until they were both falling asleep. they had a long week ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope this chapter was okay i don’t really know how to feel about it haha. but i just needed at least some fluff wth 🥺 i think there’s only going to be two or three more chapters now and then i’ll be bringing it to a close. of course the playlist chapter will be a bonus shsjjsjsjs which i hope will make it better if anyone decided to reread and play the songs, or maybe go back to a certain ‘scene’ should we say lol. i’m already writing a new fic which will probably only be a couple of chapters. and i have a few others planned but writing them as a family made me want to write another baby au 🥺🥺 so hopefully everyone will enjoy that or if that’s not interesting to you that’s absolutely fine, maybe a later fic will suit you more 🥺💞 also some may think that soonyoung and jihoon are going a bit fast and that jihoon wanting to marry soonyoung really soon is a bit fast but they want to live in the moment. they want to take every opportunity they can to do what they want to do in life just in case something goes wrong and they won’t get to do it. jihoon also wants to forget what has happened and move on. soonyoung took care of minjoon and therefore there’s nothing now for jihoon to be worried about. soonyoung saving him and telling him the truth and just being there for him when he needed him is what made jihoon realise that soonyoung was always the one for him. so yeah they’re getting married now sjjsjsjsjsjjs 
> 
> also svt comeback???!!!!!! i’m loving the concepts already!!! icb that there’s fourteen covers though, prayer circle for soonhoon covers since i’ve bought two which i never normally do. i normally buy one set and that’s all sjsjsjsj so this is new. i’m very much looking forward to it though. 
> 
> anyways!! thank you!! until saturday! stay safe and have a nice week


	12. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut

stress. that's what soonyoung felt as he ran around the room, well he wasn't running. he couldn't really run when he had his son in his arms who by the way was screaming. jihoon was busy in the bathroom, and soonyoung was still trying to pack a bag with his clothes and jihoon's, and a baby bag for changmin.

trying to do that with one hand whilst the other was maybe not so carefully holding a human was difficult. soonyoung was stressed and he was starting to have a headache.

"shhh." he whispered. "can't i pack the bags in peace?" soonyoung complained like changmin would listen and stop his wailing. he wasn't really surprised when his son cried louder. "stop crying for appa. i'll cry too."

"he wants his papa." jihoon scoffed, walking over and taking changmin from soonyoung's arms, the crying stopping almost immediately.

"picking favourites i see." soonyoung pretended to cry which just made jihoon laugh and shake his head. "you wait until your papa is away and you have to spend time with me."

"he's not that bad really, minnie." jihoon stroked the boy's cheek, smiling after booping his nose. "you packed everything?"

"almost." soonyoung sighed. he packed the rest of what they needed without the help of a crying baby, because changmin was too busy giving jihoon little smiles to which his fiancé would giggle and coo. soonyoung couldn't be mad. not when the sight was everything he could've ever pictured for when he started a family. "okay done. you ready?"

"as ready as i'll ever be." jihoon sighed. "okay, this is it." he sighed. "we'll be back as husbands, wow. never thought this would happen."

"you complaining?" soonyoung raised an eyebrow.

"no." jihoon smirked. "can't wait to be kwon jihoon." soonyoung smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

"considering you used to address me by just kwon you shouldn't be able to forget it." jihoon rolled his eyes but left another kiss on soonyoung's lips.

"i would never forget you anyway, my love." jihoon chuckled, kissing him once more before focusing his entire attention on the baby in his arms. "oh, changmin's first trip."

"going on a trip for a cure, not much of a holiday to be honest." soonyoung scoffed and jihoon rolled his eyes again. 

"we're going to the beach though, that should be fun. and we'll make our reception fun even if it's in the hotel."

"i'll try and make it as fun as possible, and as safe as possible." soonyoung smiled and jihoon was appreciative. soonyoung always put others before himself, had always been like that. "we should be absolutely fine, baby."

"good because i want this to go well. perfect even." jihoon smiled and soonyoung nodded, grabbing the keys and the bags. "everything's packed for the baby, right?"

"yes." soonyoung sighed. "i even checked everything off." he held up the checklist jihoon had wrote out, everything ticked.

jihoon hummed in approval and soonyoung led the way out and down to the car. seungcheol had picked up a baby carrier when they went hunting for spare cars, thankfully finding some that were brilliant for long travels.

jihoon placed the baby in the carrier seat, placing a blanket over him so he wouldn't get cold, and he would sleep peacefully hopefully for most of the drive. jihoon had prepared milk just in case but it would be nice if changmin slept the whole drive.

they were leaving pretty early so they could check out the hotel and make sure it was zombie free and then when they were all there and everything was cleared, they were all on wedding planning duty.

soonyoung and jihoon were hoping to hold the wedding the next day, that's why they left so early so they could get everything done, and with thirteen people helping it should get done in no time at all.

soonyoung was so excited to get married, especially to the love of his life. he just couldn't wait to see jihoon with a flower crown and his bouquet, walking towards him. soonyoung promised himself that he wouldn't cry, but maybe he needed a cry, after everything that had happened, maybe he just needed to get it all out.

jihoon was just as excited as soonyoung. knowing that he'd soon be kwon jihoon, husband of kwon soonyoung made butterflies erupt in his stomach. the mere thought of marrying soonyoung was like a dream, but it was the best dream he'd ever lived.

jihoon sat in the car, waiting for soonyoung as he chatted with the boys, probably telling them where they were headed and what to do when they got there. there was most likely going to be no traffic so they should be able to get there pretty quickly, hopefully jihoon hoped.

changmin started fussing all of a sudden and jihoon smiled, turning in his seat as best he could and stroked his tiny arm as comfort as if to say _'papa's here, there's nothing to be scared of.'_

when changmin let out a small whine, jihoon sighed. he knew this would happen and his son would start crying as soon as he wasn't holding him.

"now you're in trouble." jihoon joked, pointing to soonyoung who was walking towards the car. "your appa's there."

soonyoung heard the crying from outside the car, opening the back door being greeted by changmin's screams.

"hey, what's going on?" he pouted, unbuckling changmin and picking him up into his arms, holding onto the blanket so that it was still wrapped around him. "hi, buddy. it's okay." 

"soonyoung, good luck." seungcheol joked and soonyoung smiled.

changmin fell quiet after a while of soonyoung holding him in his arms. when he was asleep he led him back in his carrier making sure he was all buckled in.

soonyoung sat in the driver's seat, starting the car. he knew where he was going so he drove out of the motel grounds first. they should be at the hotel in a few hours so he let jihoon chill and basically do whatever he liked.

jihoon wanted the radio on, he had the radio on. jihoon wanted snacks, he got snacks. jihoon wanted to sleep, he slept. anything his fiancé wanted he'd provide.

—

"okay." soonyoung sighed. he was tired from the long drive and changmin had started crying near the end, so bad that jihoon had to climb into the back seat just to make him stop.

they had finally arrived at the hotel. it was right across from the beach and it was pretty small considering many people would visit. soonyoung more specifically picked this beach because it had little beach cabins along the water. he thought it would be the perfect place for him and jihoon to get away for the night and not disturb any of their friends.

jeonghan and seungcheol had already agreed to have changmin for the night after the wedding and that jihoon and soonyoung should have their fun whilst they can, and to make the most of it.

jihoon held onto changmin, the little boy finally quiet and settled. soonyoung grabbed his gun and slowly made his way to the door.

"okay, we'll all take a room in pairs." soonyoung nodded at his own suggestion. "there's not too many rooms so we should be fine, but just be careful. any trouble just shout, we should be able to hear."

soonyoung went in first, looking for the key cards at the desk, finding them easily. he took one and motioned for jihoon to follow him. and all the others took one too, making their way to said room.

soonyoung held onto the key card, taking a deep breath. he didn't know what was going to be at the other end of that door. he looked back and saw jihoon nodding at him.

"just do it, babe." jihoon nodded. "get it over with." soonyoung gave a glance to the baby then. "i'll cover his ears, he'll be fine."

soonyoung nodded, counting to three and jihoon realised just how scared soonyoung was. he wasn't some mean, cold leader who killed people on the spot. he was scared. scared for himself, his friends, his son and his fiancé. he was petrified and that broke jihoon's heart.

when soonyoung opened the door he was met with nothing. he still held his gun up, checking every nook and cranny of the room, even the bathroom, and when he realised that nothing was there he let jihoon enter fully.

soonyoung did hear a couple of shots from somewhere in the hotel and they both jumped, causing changmin to wake up.

"oh, shhh." jihoon shushed him, leaving tiny kisses on the baby's head to calm him. even soonyoung lightly stroked the baby's head, anything to calm his son. soonyoung left after a while to make sure everyone was okay, coming back after a while with the bags and changmin's pram.

the carrier could clip onto the frame of the pram which helped so much so jihoon didn't have to carry changmin around all day.

"all the others okay?" he asked as he led changmin in the carrier as he slept, thankfully not waking him up.

"yeah." soonyoung nodded. "there were a few zombies but not too many, we should be absolutely fine. the doors lock too, so we should be okay. you're going shopping with han and kwan right?"

"more like stealing but yes i am." jihoon chuckled and nodded. "if we want this wedding to happen tomorrow i have to pick out my bouquet and flower crown and we normally wouldn't be allowed to see each other today but i can't not be around you so change of plans."

"who's having changmin? me or you?" soonyoung asked. "i'll gladly take him off your hands, you have him all the time. it's time for appa to have some bonding time."

"sorry but he's already agreed to help papa pick out the best flower crown." jihoon smiled. "but you can take him tomorrow before the wedding."

"deal." soonyoung smiled, smiling even wider when he looked at the sleeping baby. everything about his son was perfect and he really couldn't be more happy right now. the only thing left to do was marry jihoon and then he'll be completed.

"hey, hoon." seungkwan greeted as he walked past the room, soonyoung had left the door open just in case someone in the group came past. "you ready to go? we want to be as quick as we can. we still have the beach to set up and the hall in here."

"who's on what duty?" soonyoung asked. it was his own wedding but he had no clue what was going on.

"me, kwan and han are going to get everything i need. you, cheol and gyu are going to get everything you need. jisoo, seokmin and hansol are on beach duty. wonwoo, chan , junhui and minghao are on hall duty." jihoon smiled. "remember the rings."

"i wouldn't forget the rings, what makes you think i'd forget the rings?" soonyoung's nervous chuckle had jihoon smiling fondly.

"don't be nervous, baby." jihoon chuckled, pecking soonyoung lips. "i love you, just remember that." soonyoung smiled and pecked jihoon's lips.

"pick out the prettiest flower crown, baby." soonyoung smiled. "they'll all suit you but pick one that means a lot."

"i always do." jihoon chuckled. "it's very bold of you to assume i won't analyse all the flowers there. that's why we have to go so early." soonyoung just rolled his eyes but watched as jihoon picked changmin's carrier up and clip it onto the frame of the pram, making sure it was secure before pushing it so it was in front of soonyoung.

"say bye to appa." jihoon smiled. soonyoung just lightly stroked the baby's cheek, cooing when he smiled in his sleep. "aww, he loves you so much." jihoon cooed.

"that's because appa is the best." soonyoung gave a smug grin and just pushed his shoulder jokingly. "be safe, jihoon."

"don't worry, i have seungkwan with me— and jeonghan. we have nothing to worry about." jihoon pecked soonyoung's lips once again before pushing the pram out the room, chatting with seungkwan about their plans as they walked off.

—

jihoon, jeonghan, seungkwan and changmin had all made it to the town centre. jeonghan made himself boss, taking out any zombies that came his way with his gun or knife, obviously silenced so that one, it wouldn't create a loud sound for other zombies to follow and two, changmin was sleeping peacefully and the last thing anyone wanted was to scare the boy.

"where do you want to go first, hoonie?" seungkwan asked.

"let's go get my suit first." jihoon smiled. "that's probably the most important part." jeonghan chuckled but nodded as they headed towards the suit shop.

considering it was an apocalypse the shop barely looked touched. then again he was sure not many people had weddings planned during the quarantining period, and if they did they were probably cancelled and rearranged.

they walked in, seungkwan helping jihoon lift the pram up the step, although he really didn't need help he appreciated it. jihoon put the brake on the pram so changmin wouldn't start rolling away and they'd have to start chasing after him, even though the door was closed and there was no way of that happening. jihoon was protective, and there wasn't a problem with that. he wanted his son to be safe.

"see any you like?" jeonghan asked as he checked out the suits, picking up different ones. jihoon looked around for a while, his fingers brushing the material of the suits. he came across a white suit, he pulled it from the rack, checking the size and seeing that it was literally perfect. "try it on, ji. we'll wait out here with changmin."

jihoon smiled, an excited one as the others ushered him to try on the suit he had picked out. seungkwan and jeonghan started their own conversation, looking around the shop at the different wedding accessories. jeonghan's eye landed on the flower crowns and then onto something else just behind them. he smirked, jihoon should have one of those.

jihoon finally walked out and his friends jaws hit the ground. he looked stunning, so very beautiful. jihoon walked to the mirror, checking it out and he gasped. he placed a hand over his mouth and he felt himself choke with tears.

"it's perfect." he cried. "it fits perfectly, everything about it is just perfect in every way."

"you look beautiful, jihoon." seungkwan smiled, wiping away a tear and they all hugged then. jeonghan and seungkwan wrapping their arms around the smaller from each side as jihoon lifted his arms to squeeze at their arms lightly in appreciation. "soonyoung's going to love you, not that he doesn't already, but even more."

"they have flower crowns here, hoon." jeonghan called him over. "they're all so pretty." jihoon smiled, looking at each and every flower crown. he could go on for hours about the flowers but they needed to get back to the hotel eventually.

"blossoms." jihoon smiled. "these are exactly the ones i wanted." he picked up the flower crown and placed it on his head, smiling, but he felt like something was missing.

"try this one." seungkwan whispered, placing another white blossom flower crown atop jihoon's head. it was the exact same as the other one but with a veil attached. "oh, jihoon." seungkwan gasped. "you look beautiful."

"oh." jihoon gasped. it wasn't a bad oh, it was a nice oh. he liked it and he was sure soonyoung would like it. "i think he'll cry. i think i'll cry."

"we're all going to cry, you look amazing... now!" jeonghan clapped his hands, doing a little dance as the other two watched in amusement. "pick one." he held his hands out and jihoon choked.

"what?" jihoon looked at him. "really, jeonghan. a garter?"

"come on, spice it up a bit." he wiggled his eyebrows. "me and cheol are looking after minnie for the night so do something for soonyoung. i doubt you packed anything sexy to wear." jihoon quite frankly was offended. if soonyoung was here he'd uno reverse jeonghan real quick, saying how anything jihoon wore was sexy. "spice it up, hoonie, we're waiting."

"oh my god." jihoon laughed in disbelief. "fine, that one." he pointed to the light pink one that was lacy and had a bow in the middle. "this is embarrassing."

"aren't you going to try it on?" jeonghan asked teasingly as jihoon shook his head. "and embarrassing my ass. can i remind you when you and soonyoung h— got freaky and none of us could sleep."

"no." jihoon took the garter from jeonghan placing it in the bag that had his suit in. "and this is for soonyoung's eyes only."

"have fun with that." seungkwan giggled and jeonghan joined as jihoon went as red as a beetroot.

"okay, let's just go and get the bouquet and get back." jihoon rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of the handles on the pram, pushing it towards the door. "so much for helping papa." jihoon smiled down at the boy, patting his tummy lightly. "all you do is sleep."

they left after that, going next door to the flower shop to get the white rose bouquet. it was absolutely beautiful and jihoon was so ready to get married.

—

"i can't decide." soonyoung grumbled.

"well you're going to have to." seungcheol sighed as they looked at the rings in front of them. "we've been here for so long for you to just stare at them."

"but i want the best wedding rings. i want to make jihoon happy." soonyoung bit his lip looking at the rings. he had a silver pair, just a simple silver pair, and the same gold pair. but they didn't feel right. "let me have another look around."

"hurry up, we need to get your suit and minghao wants us to pick up string lanterns. we really don't have all day if you want to get married tomorrow." mingyu chuckled.

"yeah, yeah." soonyoung rolled his eyes. he looked around before he gasped, tapping on the glass. the other two came beside him to look as well. soonyoung went behind the glass, picking out the rings and he loved them, knew they were perfect.

the rings were silver, one with a diamond shaped like a flower, much like jihoon engagement ring but the diamond was a lot bigger. the other was silver with a part cut out in the middle. if you put the rings together they would connect.

"jihoon will love those." mingyu smiled at the rings. they were literally perfect.

"i can't wait to see him wear it." soonyoung jumped slightly in happiness. "he'll look beautiful, like every second of every day."

"who's going to be your best man, anyway?" seungcheol asked, puffing his chest out as he said the next part. "i think i'm a worthy candidate."

"stuff that, you'll embarrass yourself and everyone else." mingyu waved a dismissive hand. "i'm a very worthy candidate."

"both of you can say something." soonyoung watched in amusement, grabbing the ring box so he could give it to jisoo later that day. he trusted jisoo the most with the rings. "i can't choose between you."

"aww, that's sweet." seungcheol joked, pushing soonyoung's shoulder lightly. "how do you think the others are?"

"jihoon knows exactly what he wants he's probably keeping them both in check." soonyoung chuckled. "and changmin's probably asleep. it's jihoon so he's definitely asleep. he always cries when he's with me."

"don't blame him." mingyu laughed and soonyoung just hit his arm causing him to stop. "i'm joking. come on, babies don't know what favourites are. changmin will probably change favourites quicker than you think. he'll be crying for you instead of jihoon."

"you're right." soonyoung chuckled. he placed the rings in the box, looking at them with a smile on his face. he couldn't wait to see how jihoon's ring would look on his finger. 

they left the ring shop, going to a different suit shop so they wouldn't run into the others. soonyoung tried on various suits until he found a nice fitting black suit. he looked so very handsome and even seungcheol and mingyu nodded in approval.

"wow, i can't believe my best friend is getting married." mingyu wiped away a non existent tear and soonyoung laughed.

"i can't wait. i've wanted to marry jihoon since i laid eyes on him. let me tell you though, make out sessions are always better when you claim to hate each other."

"so you were caught kissing." seungcheol gasped. "i knew it."

"well, it was after hours. we didn't really think anyone would be there, and that's besides the point we didn't stay after hours to make out." soonyoung sighed and decided to drop the subject. he thought it was obvious to his friends that there was something going on with him and jihoon way before all of this happened.

soonyoung just changed out of his suit, folding it and putting it into a bag, all ready for the next day. the boys left and went to get the string lights for minghao and also a wedding cake and snacks for the reception since everyone had forgotten about that.

"chan's super excited to be in charge of music." seungcheol chuckled. "he already has your slow dance song picked and everything. he knows exactly what he wants with this."

"chan will make it fun." soonyoung smiled. "he always does." the boys agreed and they set off back to the hotel. when they passed the beach, soonyoung smiled. the others had done a superb job at setting it up.

they had laid down a walkway so none of them would get sand in their shoes. there were flowers marking the row of chairs, they must've found them in the hotel, but they were nice and simple. lastly there was an archway at the end, a wooden one with flowers, again probably found in the gardens of the hotel. it was adorned with white flowers and red roses. everything about it was perfect.

"jihoon's going to love this." soonyoung smiled, patting hansol on the back. "thanks, you lot."

"it's no problem." jisoo smiled. "i had a great time setting it up. we're going to try and keep it a surprise from jihoon."

"well not too long to wait." soonyoung smiled. "i can't wait. i just want him to be mine. i want to be his, i won't be able to sleep i'm so excited."

"well we're all happy for you." seokmin smiled. "although i thought you'd get married sooner." soonyoung just rolled his eyes before setting off in the direction of the hotel.

minghao and the others had set up the hall. it was beautiful with a few circle tables and decorations. chan was busy setting up what would be the music for the night. seungcheol gave the string lanterns to minghao which he used to decorate and when he lit them up the room was beautiful, absolutely stunning. he just couldn't wait for the next day.

—

jihoon and soonyoung had spent the night apart, apparently something to do with luck to jeonghan and he insisted that they spend it apart when he dropped changmin back to soonyoung.

soonyoung whined about it saying how he really wanted to see jihoon and he even tried to sneak out to see him but changmin had started crying and lo and behold jeonghan had scolded him to go back to sleep because he needed to be up early.

now there soonyoung was standing at the archway on the beach, suit looking incredible on him, as he waited for jihoon to arrive. some of the others were with him, reassuring him and jisoo kept checking he had the rings every five minutes. this had to go perfectly.

jihoon was currently being fussed over. seungkwan was fiddling with the strand of hair that had fallen into jihoon's eyes, jeonghan was sorting the flower crown veil on his head and wonwoo was adding light shadow to his eyes.

they had insisted jihoon to wear the pink garter underneath his suit and he had refused at first with a blush on his cheeks but after a lot of persuasion he finally gave in, wearing it and making sure it wasn’t visible. that was for soonyoung's eyes only.

he looked at himself in the mirror and when seungkwan passed him the bouquet he burst out into tears.

"what's wrong?" wonwoo asked. "have you changed your mind?"

"no, never." jihoon sobbed. "i just— i love it." he smiled. "i look nice."

"you look beautiful and if soonyoung doesn't cry when he sees you, i'll make him cry." jeonghan chuckled along with the rest of them. "are you ready?" he asked and jihoon nodded, taking a deep breath.

"this is it." he chuckled, wiping his tears and smiling so bright, it lit up the room. "i'm getting married."

"and they're waiting so we should go." wonwoo motioned to the hotel door. jeonghan nodded, sorting jihoon's veil so it was down over his face. they walked across to the beach and soonyoung was facing the sea, not looking at where they had just arrived. 

seungcheol looked back as jihoon and the others arrived at the walkway. he smiled softly, motioning everyone to look back as well, holding changmin up and pointing to jihoon, the little boy just cooing and smiling at his uncle. seokmin let out an audible gasp, as seungkwan and wonwoo hurried to sit down next to seungcheol, jeonghan looping his arm with jihoon's.

they started walking and the gasp had caused soonyoung to turn around and when he his eyes caught sight of jihoon he was sobbing. he placed a hand over his mouth as he watched jihoon walk towards him. jeonghan let go of his arm as he got to the front and soonyoung took his hands instead.

he let go to lift jihoon's veil and he looked beautiful, the flower crown looked beautiful, he looked beautiful. he was crying and jihoon lifted his hand to wipe away his tears, although one cascaded down.

"don't cry, beautiful." soonyoung whispered, caressing the side of jihoon's face as jihoon leaned into the touch.

"you're crying more, baby." he chuckled, and jeonghan cleared his throat from where he was stood.

"can we start?" he asked and the two of them nodded, hands connected as they stared into each other's eyes with nothing but love. "okay, we're here to marry soonyoung and jihoon. although we all thought it would happen earlier, it's happening now."

soonyoung and jihoon gave each other looks, raising their eyebrows. jeonghan definitely had no clue what to do but it was sweet of him to take the responsibility to marry them. they also couldn't take too long, none of them had weapons on them and a mob could happen at any moment.

"maybe say your vows." jeonghan suggested, motioning to soonyoung to start. soonyoung took a deep breath before starting.

"jihoon." he started, having to take another breath as his eyes went glassy with tears. "i've been waiting for this day ever since i first laid eyes on you. i've wanted to marry you and have a life with you since that moment. i truly believe we were always meant to be, soulmates even. i love you so much." he stopped, here were the tears. "i love you so much, and i love our son, i love our family. i promise to always love you, even if you're not always right." chuckles sounded around the beach. "i promise to protect you, look after you, comfort you and be the best i can always be for you. all i can really finish off with is i love you and i cannot wait for us to start this new chapter."

"aww, that was so sweet." jihoon sniffed, wiping his tears. "okay, soonyoung." his gaze softened when he looked at his soon to be husband. "starting off as a self proclaimed enemy of yours, i didn't ever think we'd be stood here getting married. when this all started, i thought that was it and i'd never see you again." they all teared up at the reality of that. "i wished we had just accepted that we had feelings for each other and done something about it sooner but then you found me, and i knew everything was going to be okay again. then everything happened and i thought that i'd never see you again. then you saved me and our son. i realised how much i love you and that i don't regret a single day of knowing you, and i want to keep knowing you until the day i die. i promise to always be someone you can come to, always protect you, always look after you, i'll always love you. i love you so much." the tears had caused jihoon's vision to go blurry but he continued. "i can't wait for this new beginning, us and our son. i love you, soonyoung."

soonyoung was crying, jihoon was crying, everyone was crying except the baby and jeonghan had to compose himself to stand back up. jisoo stood up also with the rings, he opened the box and jihoon sobbed.

"they're beautiful, soonie." he smiled and soonyoung smiled. all he wanted was for jihoon to love them and he did.

"okay, soonyoung." jeonghan motioned to the ring and soonyoung took it from the box. "jihoon, do you take soonyoung as your not so lawfully wedded husband?"

"i do." jihoon chuckled at the comment, that's so jeonghan. soonyoung smiled, slipping the ring onto his left hand with his engagement ring. the ring looked beautiful, sparkling so prettily and soonyoung was smitten, completely in love.

"jihoon." jeonghan mentioned to the box and jihoon to the other ring. jisoo sat back down, his own eyes glassy seeing his best friends get married. "soonyoung, do you take jihoon to be your again, not so lawfully wedded husband?"

"i do." soonyoung nodded. jihoon smiled and slipped the ring onto soonyoung's left hand, looking at how the band of metal looked so perfect on him.

"well, i now pronounce you as husbands. you may kiss." jeonghan clapped along with the others as soonyoung cupped jihoon's cheeks and brought him into a kiss. they were crying and their tears were mixing in with their kiss but they were so happy.

they pulled away and everyone cheered as soonyoung and jihoon held hands and walked down the aisle. they all made their way to the hotel hall to have a celebration until it started to get dark.

when they arrived it looked so pretty with the lanterns and they all sat down for a bit, congratulating the newlyweds and for jihoon and soonyoung to hold their son in turn as he was restless and hungry.

jihoon fed him his bottle, rocking him in his arms, laying him in the pram that seungcheol had brought down just in case he did fall asleep. seungcheol and mingyu had done short speeches about how happy they were for their friends and that they were absolutely made for each other and they wish them all the best. chan decided to start the music then.

"okay, first dance is for mr and mr kwon." he motioned for soonyoung and jihoon to stand in the middle of the hall. jihoon wrapped his arms around soonyoung's neck as soonyoung wrapped his around jihoon's waist.

the music started and they moved slowly, they didn't care about the best or words or anything they just moved together, looking at each other so fondly and so in love. soonyoung held jihoon close as they swayed together, everyone watching with tears in their eyes. they were just such a beautiful couple. 

they chuckled when they started crying, and all soonyoung could do was lean down and kiss him, whispering _i love you_ over and over against jihoon's lips, jihoon saying it back, pulling away and laying his head on soonyoung's shoulder, closing his eyes just basking in the moment until the song ended and he left one last kiss on soonyoung's lips before pulling away.

the others joined them on the floor as chan started planning different tracks and they all had a great time, dancing and laughing. they had eaten a great meal that junhui had cooked, and the wedding cake that soonyoung and jihoon had cut together,and jihoon even danced with changmin once he had woken up, along with jeonghan and minghao who would hold the boys hands and move them back and forth lightly.

at the end of the night, everyone was tired and happy. jihoon placed his sleeping son in his pram, pushing it towards seungcheol and jeonghan.

"look after my son." he warned with a playful glare. he knew changmin would be just fine with them.

"he'll be fine." jeonghan looked down at the tiny boy and cooed. "he loves me anyway so he'll give his uncles an easy time."

minghao approached them as they chuckled. he handed soonyoung a key and winked.

"hansol checked the room earlier, no danger there. you have the one right at the end of the bridge walkway. the one that looks out at the sea. it's really pretty, at night the lights in the sea turn on and it causes this glow. it's beautiful so have fun." he smirked and soonyoung sighed. they were probably going to have endless teasing about this.

"go on." seungcheol ushered them to go. "don't worry about changmin he'll be fine. go and celebrate." he smiled as soonyoung and jihoon took it in turns to say goodbye to their son and bye to everyone else.

"you look happy." soonyoung smiled and jihoon nodded, lacing their hands together as they made their way to the beach cabins.

"i'm so happy." jihoon sighed in contentment. "i just want to show how happy i am. i want to show you how much i love you."

"we can, but let's get into the cabin first." soonyoung chuckled. he was glad hansol had checked the room earlier and locked it so nothing could get in because if a zombie ruined the mood and he didn't get to love his husband that night he'd throw himself into the sea.

they walked down the walkway that was above the water and when they made it to the cabin they both chuckled. soonyoung unlocked the door pushing it open, but before he walked in he picked jihoon up bridal style to carry him in.

jihoon squealed with the sudden movement and started laughing as soonyoung walked them inside. soonyoung kicked the door closed behind them and walked them to the bed and placed jihoon down. he walked away to lock the door, making his way straight back, taking off the jacket of the suit since he was incredibly warm. he rolled his sleeves up, forearm tattoo on display. it meant so much more to the both of them now that they were married and it had the date they met on it.

the room was beautiful, modern and cosy. minghao was right when he said the lights from outside created an amazing glow. he loved the way the glow caused jihoon's eyes to sparkle, he looked ethereal. that and the bed was situated in front of a large window. he was glad that there was no land that zombies could get to from there because they were about to have a real show.

jihoon caught soonyoung look behind him and he sat up turning his head to look at the large window, he was too focused on soonyoung beforehand to notice it. he just smirked, if someone wanted to watch let them, not that anyone would be able to see them when the walkway didn't go behind the cabin, the only way you could get there was by the balcony door that was in their cabin. no one was going to see what they were up too.

soonyoung leaned over his husband as he led back down motioning soonyoung over, looking into his eyes before slowly leaning down and connecting their lips. jihoon sighed, wrapping his arms around soonyoung's neck, deepening the kiss.

soonyoung licked over jihoon's lower lip and jihoon willingly allowed him access as they pushed their tongues against each other. it wasn't a fight for dominance it was sweet and passionate, slow and just all round perfect.

soonyoung pulled away, kissing jihoon's cheek, biting on his ear and whispering "i love you so much, kwon jihoon." he slowly made his way to his husband's neck, kissing and licking until jihoon's breath hitched.

jihoon pulled lightly on soonyoung's shirt, unbuttoning the first few buttons, soonyoung leaned up, unbuttoning the rest of them and shrugging off the material. he kicked his shoes off and pulled off his socks, putting them somewhere in the room. jihoon did the same kicking them off and taking of his socks, pulling off his jacket and shirt, leaving the rest to soonyoung.

soonyoung unbuttoned his own pants, taking them off so he was left in his boxers, doing the same withjihoon's pants, slowly pulling them down and he hissed when he saw the material wrapped around jihoon's leg, and the white lace panties.

"a garter?" he chuckled and jihoon nodded blushing. "god you're so beautiful. everything about you is perfect." soonyoung leaned down kissing jihoon's hip, across the material of his panties. he rested in between jihoon's legs, kissing up his stomach as jihoon breathed heavily, his back arching into soonyoung's touch, moaning when soonyoung's tongue ran over one of his nipples, sensitive and hardening as cool air hit the wetness from soonyoung's tongue.

"baby, please." jihoon wrapped his legs around soonyoung's waist, pulling his head up so he was looking into his husband’s eyes, tracing a hand over his tiger tattoo. he leaned his head down to leave kisses along soonyoung’s shoulder, over his tattoo, pulling his arm up so he could kiss down his bicep, to his forearm, kissing the tattoo there and kissing the palm of his hand.

"i love you." soonyoung breathed out as he watched jihoon kiss his wedding ring. soonyoung leaned down kissing jihoon, all of the love he had for him pouring into it.

jihoon hummed, kissing back until he pulled away for much needed breath. soonyoung trailed his kisses down to jihoon's neck again, slowly moving his hips against his husband’s.

"shit." jihoon hissed, gripping soonyoung's hair. "i want you, baby, please." jihoon moved his hips along with soonyoung, the material of the panties rubbing just right but it was too little.

soonyoung smirked against jihoon's neck, slowly lowering his kisses to jihoon’s collarbone, chest, stomach, and with each kiss he whispered the words _i love you._

soonyoung hissed as he moved jihoon's legs from around his waist, spreading them open. he leaned down, kissing jihoon's thighs as jihoon's breath hitched, and then soonyoung finally pulled the panties off, lifting jihoon's hips to slide them down easier.

soonyoung kissed from jihoon's ankle all the way to his outer thigh, right where the pink garter was. he smiled, chuckling lightly.

"i can't believe you actually got one." jihoon blushed, avoiding eye contact with soonyoung but soonyoung was up in an instant, moving his head to look at him. "i love it. you're so beautiful, jihoon."

"soonyoung, please." jihoon whined. "i love you." soonyoung kissed him before going back down to jihoon outer thigh, he bit onto the garter, slowly pulling it down with his teeth. jihoon hissed, throwing his head back. anything soonyoung did was so attractive to him and watching him remove his garter with his teeth, placing it on the bedside table, it did things to jihoon and his husband was just the most attractive person he'd ever laid eyes on. soonyoung opened the drawer to see an unopened bottle in there. he scoffed seeing a note attached to it, picking it up and showing it to jihoon.

_'enjoy your night, lovebirds.'_ jihoon groaned, face red in embarrassment. it would've ruined the mood if soonyoung didn't look so damn attractive, and the way he crawled back in between his legs and ran a hand up his thigh, jihoon was so turned on.

soonyoung placed a kiss on jihoon's tattoo before he opened the cap of the bottle and jihoon spread his legs willingly. soonyoung hissed pouring a good amount onto his fingers and leaning over jihoon, hooking one of his legs around his waist.

"you ready?" he asked. jihoon nodded, pulling him down for a kiss and soonyoung slowly entered one digit into his husband. jihoon's breath hitched and soonyoung kissed his neck. "you're doing so well, baby."

"more, soonyoung." jihoon moaned, feeling his husband's lips against his neck. "please, more, soonyoung." soonyoung nodded, adding another one. he slowly moved his fingers and jihoon gasped. "ahh, it feels good."

"you're so pretty, baby." soonyoung chuckled, smirking when jihoon let out a loud moan, closing his eyes. "there, baby?" jihoon nodded, whining and hissing, squirming underneath soonyoung as he continued hitting the spot that made him see stars, slowly stretching him out.

"i'm ready, soonyoung." jihoon breathed out. "please, i'm so close. i don't want to yet. need you so bad."

soonyoung pulled his fingers out and this night was all about jihoon for him, just like this night was all about soonyoung for jihoon. he wiped them on the sheets, not really caring since his focus was all on jihoon.

jihoon sat up, running his hands from soonyoung's hair to his chest and down to his boxers, he pulled the waistband down until soonyoung's cock was freed. jihoon wrapped his hand around the length, moving his hand slowly.

"ahh, fuck." soonyoung groaned, hands gripping the sheets as jihoon chuckled around a moan, connecting his lips to soonyoung's neck, leaving his own mark of love. "jihoon." he hissed.

"love me, soonyoung." he held the side of soonyoung's face, looking into his eyes with nothing but love.soonyoung stood up discarding of his boxers and climbing back over jihoon.

"how do you want it?" soonyoung's eyes sparkled as he looked down at jihoon, wrapping one of his husband's legs around his waist, rubbing small circles on his thigh.

"slow." jihoon wrapped his arms around soonyoung's neck, playing his hair. "want to see you so like this." he motioned to the position they were already in. "i want to be loved."

"i love you." soonyoung smiled, kissing jihoon sweetly. jihoon grabbed the bottle from beside him, coating soonyoung's cock with the liquid and also wiping his hand on the sheets. soonyoung leaned over him properly, kissing him sweetly before lining himself up to jihoon's entrance and pushing in. "fuck, you're so tight."

"s-soonyoung." jihoon gasped, hands tightening in soonyoung's hair. "move, please." soonyoung nodded moving his hips slowly. they both moaned with each thrust, looking into each other's eyes. "ahh, it's so good. you're so deep."

"you're taking me so well, baby." soonyoung praised, groaning as jihoon clenched around him. "i love you. you're so beautiful and perfect." jihoon moaned, biting onto soonyoung's shoulder. "let me hear you, baby. you sound so beautiful."

"baby." jihoon moaned. "you're so good, i love you. you look so handsome." soonyoung kissed him, slow and passionate, pace of his thrusts still slow. it was driving them both crazy in a good way. jihoon's legs dropped from around soonyoung's waist, and soonyoung hooked one of jihoon's legs over his shoulder, the other one lifting around his waist again. "fuck!" jihoon gripped soonyoung's hair pulling harshly causing soonyoung to moan. "right there, baby. fuck, r-right there."

"you're doing so good, taking me so well." soonyoung groaned. he watched as jihoon threw his head back, moaning with each thrust. "ahh, baby, i'm getting close."

"hmm, keep going." jihoon encouraged. "slow, keep it slow, baby. feels too good." soonyoung groaned, thrusting slow but deeper and jihoon yelled, pulling soonyoung in for a kiss. "hmm, fuck." he moaned against soonyoung's lips. "i'm close." soonyoung nodded, brushing his lips against jihoon's, not fully disconnecting from him.

"me too." he groaned, taking jihoon's hand in his own, the other one stroking the side of his face, running along his husband’s bottom lip. they both moaned, eye contact strong with love. jihoon took in the sight of soonyoung as he led his head against the pillows.

soonyoung's hair was sticking against his forehead as he bit his lip in concentration. his face would contort into pleasure and a moan would fall from his lips as he moved his hips so slowly and deeply, jihoon was sure soonyoung was slowly rearranging everything inside him and he could feel every bit of him, he felt incredible.

"i love you." jihoon blurted, hands cupping soonyoung's face. "you're beautiful, soonyoung." soonyoung looked down at his husband, hair also sticking to his forehead, eyes glassy and perfect moans falling from his perfect lips. soonyoung squeezed jihoon's hand and thrust a little harder, but not really changing the speed.

"come for me, baby." soonyoung whispered. "you can do it." jihoon moaned high and loud as soonyoung leaned down, biting his ear lobe and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. jihoon moved soonyoung's head so he could kiss him, pulling away to gasp against his lips, brushing them against soonyoung's own.

"coming, baby. i'm coming. f-fuck~" jihoon threw his head back, mouth open with a loud and long moan, eyes rolling back. "inside me, soonyoung. come inside me, please." soonyoung, although having done it before, found this time a lot more special. jihoon clenched hard and tight around his lover and soonyoung groaned low, releasing his load into his husband’s trembling body. "k-keep going, baby. please don't stop."

"isn't that going to hurt?" soonyoung looked down, dropping jihoon's leg from his shoulder. "i don't to hurt you."

"hurts so good." jihoon moaned. he pushed soonyoung off him, grimacing when he pulled out, but he turned his body so he was stomach down, ass up. "please."

soonyoung felt himself harden again as he hissed. he ran a hand across jihoon's ass, landing a playful smack smirking as jihoon moaned and pushed back on air. 

"you're going to be the death of me." soonyoung hissed, climbing overtop of jihoon, and jihoon moaned, holding onto soonyoung's forearms that he was leaning on so he didn't crush his husband beneath him.

"in, soonyoung. need it." jihoon whined. soonyoung couldn't deny his baby of what he wanted so he slowly pushed back in, using one hand to move jihoon's head so he could connect their lips.

jihoon could all but moan against his lips, lifting one leg so he could slightly twist his body to look at soonyoung. as soonyoung leant up, starting to move, jihoon lifted a hand to run up soonyoung's torso to his pec where his tattoo laid and then to his shoulder and bottom of his neck.

"keep touching me, baby." soonyoung moaned. "ahh, fuck. it feels amazing." jihoon did, running his hand all over his husband's body as he picked up the pace. jihoon's other hand gripped the sheets beside him as he yelled, screamed, cried. the pleasure was just too much.

"harder, baby." jihoon moaned, tears rolling down his cheeks. "w-we've done slow, please fuck me hard." soonyoung eyes darkened with lust, the same darkness jihoon now held as he begged for soonyoung to just have his way with him.

"fuck, you're beautiful." soonyoung groaned as he gripped the side of jihoon's waist and the other gripping one of his legs. jihoon looked so fucked out, so beautiful with tear streaked cheeks and red lips that looked sore from all the biting. 

"ahh, hmm." jihoon couldn't bring himself to say anything. his body wouldn't let him, the only thing on his mind was soonyoung. the way soonyoung held him, they way he was working his cock in and out of him as his body jerked with each hard thrust, soonyoung's name falling from his lips until the familiar knot in his stomach came back. "c-coming, fuck— ahh."

jihoon opened his mouth in a silent scream, eyes squeezing shut as he came, moaning out when he felt soonyoung empty everything into him. soonyoung groaned, calling out jihoon's name as jihoon clenched so hard around him. 

they both held onto each other, coming down from their highs. jihoon hissed when soonyoung pulled out but pulled him closer afterwards.

"i love you." jihoon smiled as soonyoung rested his head on jihoon's chest after he had rolled on his back. "so much."

"love you more." soonyoung smiled, kissing jihoon's chest before sighing. "was i okay?"

"more than okay." jihoon laughed. "it felt amazing, thank you." soonyoung smiled, kissing jihoon sweetly. "we should clean up and maybe shower."

"hmpf." soonyoung squeezed jihoon tight. "we can clean up but we should shower tomorrow."

"are you that tired?" jihoon scoffed.

"no." soonyoung sat up. "i just know that if we get in the shower now there probably won't be much showering." jihoon raised an eyebrow. "i won't hesitate to just lift you up and take you against the wall."

"oh my." jihoon gasped, face red. "you're so shameless."

soonyoung just chuckled standing up and cleaning up. jihoon held his arms out for soonyoung to come back to bed and hug him and soonyoung gladly joined.

the feeling of soonyoung against him, just the contact of skin on skin was so comforting to jihoon. just them together, holding each other and basking in the moment. everything was perfect.

"i'm so glad i got to marry you." soonyoung held jihoon's hand, playing with the bands on his finger. and jihoon watched with fond eyes.

"i'm so glad too." jihoon then looked at soonyoung's ring. "why is yours like that?" he hadn't really noticed before since he was crying so much.

soonyoung just took jihoon's wedding ring off and his own, putting them together and jihoon gasped. they looked beautiful together. soonyoung slipped the ring back on, pulling jihoon close and they didn't need to say anything, the presence of each other spoke a thousand words, and that's all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i hope this chapter was okay!! i’m starting to become a bit :// with this fic haha. i don’t know i feel it’s gone downhill and probably will continue to for the last few chapters. but this was the wedding chapter 🥺🥺 i just need fluff sjsjsjjsjs i love writing angst but i need some fluff as well shsjsjsj. and i’m excited to start a new fic after this one, if it’s not your taste that’s absolutely fine, i’m thinking of doing a second chapter for kiss me as a Halloween special, and another oneshot?? maybe 2-3 chaptered fic as a Halloween special, so there may be 3 things from me for Halloween sisjsjjsjsjsjjsjsjs 
> 
> i don’t have too much to say besides i can’t wait for svts comeback!! it already sounds so good and i cannot wait for unit songs 🥺 it would’ve been so nice to get another leader line song since change up is one of my favourite songs, but i love how they’ve done it in lines. i absolutely cannot wait??!?:!£:£:£;£;)£;
> 
> until saturday!!! stay safe and have a nice week 🥺💞


	13. If Things Go Wrong

jihoon was awoken by a ray of sunlight pouring through the window of the cabin. jihoon squinted his eyes trying to get used to the light. he yawned, stretching his arms and feeling a hand around his waist. he looked to his side to see soonyoung sleeping peacefully beside him.

jihoon smiled, just watching soonyoung sleep, running his fingers through his hair and soonyoung didn't stir, just slept peacefully. jihoon thought soonyoung deserved the rest, he'd done nothing but continue to make sure everyone in the group was safe.

he had hardly had any sleep when jihoon went missing and the constant fear of the world outside. how he'd survive but make sure that everyone that was important to him survived too, and last night, well last night he was a bit busy.

"i love you." jihoon whispered. his heart was so full and content having soonyoung in his hold, with his husband's arm wrapped securely around him.

jihoon led there for while until his leg started cramping and he had to get up. he slowly removed soonyoung's arm from his waist making sure he didn't wake him up.

he pulled the covers off him, gasping as he remembered that he wasn’t wearing anything. he grabbed an extra sheet that was by the side of him on a chair, wrapping it around himself until he found clothes that the others had left for them. they really had planned everything, even leaving coffee and food for them.

jihoon slipped soonyoung's shirt on and a pair of boxers, going to the kitchen of the cabin. the view of the sea was beautiful and he was upset that he didn't really pay enough attention to it the night before but the only thing on his mind was getting his husband's dick in him.

that he got and damn did his back hurt and he hadn't noticed how shaky his legs were and how he must've stumbled across the room just to cover his nakedness, not that if soonyoung had awoken at that time would he have minded.

he couldn't have asked for a better wedding night. he never knew how much soonyoung could really mean to him until he was saying i do. he cherished that moment, because he didn't know when he wouldn't have that again.

he willed himself not to cry but ultimately reality hit him in the face. he took a shaky breath. he hated that his mind ran wild thinking of all the what ifs. what if something happened? what if he never saw soonyoung again? what if he got bit? what if soonyoung got bit? what if? what if?

it shouldn't be the what ifs. it should be the right nows. right now he was happy. right now he had done everything he could've dreamed of, except get his dream job but right now that was necessary. money wasn't necessary, working wasn't necessary. survival was.

right now, he had a family. he had a loving, caring, amazing husband that would risk his life to make sure jihoon could live out his own. he had a son, a tiny baby that needed him, and meant so much to him. he couldn't wait to see him grow, teach him valuable lessons and how the world was like and how he was sorry for him having to be born into such a cruel world, but that his son was a miracle and he would never regret taking him under his wing.

he had an amazing group of friends that continue to still be there for him, still care for him. he doesn't want to say that they won't have their fights because he's already witnessed that happen, but he'd always protect them, make sure they were safe and well.

right now he was alive. he was healthy and alive and he shouldn't be thinking of the what ifs, because in mere seconds it could come crashing down, and the guilt of not living in the moment and constantly fearing of what he could've done or thinking negatively all the time would eat him alive. 

he just sighed, taking another look at the sea and making himself coffee. he made more than he would've just in case soonyoung woke up and wanted some.

he also grabbed a snack, making his way back into where soonyoung was still peacefully sleeping. jihoon chuckled and shook his head before going out onto the balcony.

the water was a lovely blue colour and the breeze made jihoon shiver, but not because he was cold but because he just felt free for once in his life since all of this had happened. he finally felt like he was able to let go and enjoy himself.

he opened the door to the balcony as quietly as he could since his husband was still sleeping peacefully, hopefully having sweet dreams. he had his coffee and a few snacks, it was time to relax for a while.

there was a swinging chair out on the balcony and jihoon placed his cup of coffee on the little table beside it, taking a seat and making himself comfortable before grabbing the cup.

it was relaxing to look out into the sea and just watch the waves and listen as they crashed. the cool breeze and the calmness of the beach made him happy in the moment. he wanted to stay here forever, but he knew they had things to do. 

soonyoung awoke after a while, going to wrap his arm around jihoon's waist when he felt nothing. his hand patted the sheets a few times just in case he had lost where jihoon was, but nope there definitely wasn't anyone next to him.

he woke up then, where was jihoon? why wasn't he sleeping next to him? what was he doing so early in the morning? his senses was met with the smell of coffee and it was a homely smell, comforting and cosy and what he wished he could wake up to in his dream home.

he wished he could wake up peacefully and not have to worry about what he'd have to do, fear for the lives of everyone around him and continuously have to fight to survive.

he just wished he could have a normal life, have a job at a dance studio and make choreography for competitions or people in the music industry. he wished he had a house to call his own, not the one he stayed in for university, but a family one.

he wished he could have a peaceful life, married and happy with jihoon. where they wouldn't have to worry about having to rush. fearing that if they didn't do something in the moment they may never get to do it.

unfortunately for soonyoung, waking up relaxed was not on his agenda. as soon as he felt his husband was missing he shot up, eyes wide with fear. anything could've happened to him and soonyoung had slept through it all, even with the smell of coffee that should keep him comforted, the comfort disappeared.

he looked around as he sat up in bed, still very aware of last nights events and the fact that he was very much unclothed underneath the sheets. he grabbed the pair of sweatpants that his friends had left there. they really did plan this whole thing, he shook his head.

he turned to look at the window, nerves calming when he saw jihoon on the swinging chair with a cup of coffee, looking out at the sea with a small smile on his face.

soonyoung quietly made his way outside, watching jihoon for a few minutes before he physically couldn't stand there anymore and he needed to hold him, kiss him, tell him how much he loved him and that he'd always love him.

"morning, baby." soonyoung greeted. jihoon smiled brightly, placing his cup down and moving so soonyoung could sit down in the chair. jihoon wrapped his arms around soonyoung, placing himself next to him. "you're cuddly this morning."

"maybe i want to be." jihoon shrugged, watching the sea in front of them. "there's extra coffee if you want any."

"thanks." soonyoung kissed the top of jihoon's head, going to get some coffee and then joining him again. jihoon just sighed happily and leant against soonyoung's chest.

"i wish we could stay here forever." soonyoung hummed in response. "can't we stay an extra night?"

"i wish we could but we really shouldn't." soonyoung sighed, feeling so guilty when jihoon face fell. "we have stuff to do, baby."

"but that can wait. we're not on a time limit here, soonyoung." true, jihoon was indeed right. "we can leave to look for the cure tomorrow. let's just have this day to relax and have some freedom that we don't know if we'll have again. please, let's just spend today together, as husbands."

"what about changmin?" soonyoung sighed. "what's he going to do all day?"

"jeonghan and seungcheol love him!" jihoon responded. "i'm sure they'll agree to look after him for another night. please, soonyoung. i just want to spend time with you while i still can. who knows when we'll be safe enough to not worry."

"okay, let's do it." soonyoung smiled. "i think we all deserve a break. the rest of the boys can go around town, maybe pick something nice up and have fun on the beach for a while, and we can spend time together."

"thank you, baby." jihoon smiled, puckering his lips for soonyoung to kiss. soonyoung planted a quick peck onto his husband's awaiting lips and smiled back.

"anything for the love of my life." he was met with a playful slap but they laughed anyway. "we should shower before we head back to the hotel."

"together?" jihoon raised a questioning eyebrow. "i'm still tired from yesterday."

"did i hurt you?" soonyoung turned from playful to serious. "you should tell me if i'm being to rough, baby. we should have a safe word."

"soonyoung, baby, calm down." jihoon laughed. "i'm fine it was a joke. it was really nice, you made me feel so loved and appreciated. thank you." 

"i can love you again." he smirked, holding tighter onto jihoon. "why clean up and then get dirty when we could get dirty and clean up."

"show me what you got." jihoon winked, squealing when soonyoung stood up and picked him up into his arms, jihoon's legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

"let's go then." soonyoung smirked, carrying jihoon into the bathroom of the cabin. he placed him down when they got inside, turning on the shower and making sure it was a good temperature before ridding of his sweatpants.

"seriously?" jihoon hissed. soonyoung hadn't bothered with boxers and he just smirked as jihoon's face went red but he rid of his own clothes too. jihoon was pulled into the shower. it had a glass wall with a door and when the wall steamed up soonyoung drew a smiley face on it. "that's so cute."

"you're cuter, baby." soonyoung grinned when jihoon sighed, leaning against the wall where the shower head was, the water cascading down on him. soonyoung couldn't help how much the sight of jihoon like that turned him on. he just looked edible— fuckable. he just looked all round ethereal. "you're hot too."

"thank you." jihoon blushed. "but you're hotter. your tattoos, the way you lead the group, the way you care, the way you hold me, kiss me, touch me, fuck me." soonyoung hissed at jihoon's words. "fuck me."

"fuck." soonyoung hissed, gripping jihoon's waist.

"me." jihoon smirked, wrapping his arms around soonyoung's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. soonyoung gladly accepted the kiss and reciprocated, pushing jihoon further into the wall. it was all so hot under the water and steam. something about it just hit differently.

soonyoung wasted no time in lifting jihoon up and wrapping his legs around his waist. jihoon moaned, never disconnecting his lips from soonyoung's.

"like this?" soonyoung asked, pulling away. "can you take it?"

"yes." jihoon nodded frantically. "still stretched from last night and you're already wet, just put it in me, soonyoung." jihoon threw his head back, almost hitting it on the wall if soonyoung hadn't of quickly moved him away before pushing him back again. "please."

soonyoung nodded, crashing his lips onto jihoon's and pushing his cock in. jihoon moaned, clenching around soonyoung. soonyoung gripped onto the younger's thighs, groaning loud and clear.

"you're so tight." soonyoung didn't let his husband adjust, just fucking him into the wall like his life depended on it. "feels so good."

"s-soonyoung, baby." jihoon moaned, head falling back against the wall, body pulsing up with each harsh thrust that soonyoung gave him, and all he could do was take it, all he wanted to do was take it. "fuck, hmm. i'm not going to last long."

"come, baby." soonyoung whispered. "it's okay, let go. i'll make you do it again." jihoon yelled, hands clawing soonyoung's shoulders and back as he painted their chests white, breaths heavy and high as he whined in over overstimulation.

"soonyoung." he groaned, hissing afterwards. he was twitching in soonyoung's arms but soonyoung continued his ministrations until jihoon was losing his mind."baby, i can't. it's too much."

"do you want me to stop?" soonyoung breathed out, leaning in and brushing their lips together, slowing his thrusts to let jihoon think properly.

"n-no." jihoon whined, clinging tighter onto soonyoung and encouraging him to speed up, biting his lip before crashing them on soonyoung's. "c-coming."

"that was quick." soonyoung chuckled but his ego boosted knowing he could make jihoon feel so good he could come in mere seconds or minutes. the thought of that and jihoon clenching around him, more or less purposefully now made him throw his head back and fill his husband to the brim. "j-jihoon, ahh."

soonyoung connected his lips to jihoon's, pulling out and catching the hiss that jihoon let out into his mouth. they cleaned up, showering and just taking a few minutes to hold each other as the water fell down on them. something about it was relaxing.

—

"hey, lovebirds." mingyu waved as the newlyweds appeared at the hotel, now dry and dressed. "how was your night?”

"be quiet." jihoon blushed. "it's private." he held onto soonyoung's arm, swinging their arms back and forth lightly.

"you ready to get going?" seungcheol asked.

"actually." soonyoung made a glance at jihoon. "we wanted to stay another night, if that's okay with all of you." seungcheol handed changmin to soonyoung as he was speaking so the little boy could see his father after not seeing him for the night. "you can all go and have some time, who knows what will happen tomorrow."

"thanks, soon." seungkwan smiled. "i wanted to have fun on the beach. as fun as you can make it i mean." the rest nodded but were happy that soonyoung was letting them have some free time. 

"i'm guessing you want us to have minnie?" jeonghan asked. "it's fine, he's very well behaved and he loves his uncles. i love looking after him, makes me want one of my own."

"you honestly don't mind?" jihoon asked. "we can take him, he's our son after all."

"but we're your friends, and you deserve some time alone together, after everything that's happened." soonyoung smiled and patted jeonghan's shoulder.

"thanks, han. we appreciate it." jihoon nodded along with soonyoung's words, handing changmin back to jeonghan who had whined for jihoon whilst soonyoung was holding him.

"it's fine, really." he bounced the baby in his arms. "we have a lot more fun without papa and appa, don't we?"

jihoon laughed looking at jeonghan start a little dance with his baby in his arms. soonyoung smiled too. it was nice to know that their friends were there to help them and let them have a break once in a while.

"go and have fun." jeonghan shooed them away, most of the others had gone their separate ways to have some relaxing time.

"thank you." jihoon smiled, grabbing soonyoung's hand again. they went and got some clothes and necessities before walking back towards the cabin. jihoon had a consistent smile on his face, happy to have another day of relaxation.

when he and soonyoung reached the cabin, they immediately went out to the balcony. it was a nice day and spending it together in the sun would be ideal.

jihoon took off his shoes and socks, sitting on the stairs of the balcony that went into the water, the water was surprisingly warm due to the sun beating down on it.

"is it cold, baby?" soonyoung sat on the chair, laying back slightly with his hands behind his head, watching jihoon kick his legs as the water splashed.

"no." jihoon smiled. "it's actually quite warm, it's actually really nice." soonyoung giggled with a slight hint of evilness.

"come here, baby." he motioned and jihoon raised an eyebrow but stood up, going over and standing in front of his husband. soonyoung stood up, pulling jihoon into a hug and before jihoon could even process it, soonyoung was throwing him into the water.

when he emerged from the water he gasped, scowling when he saw soonyoung laughing that he fell over.

"not very funny." jihoon sighed, and soonyoung stood back up, laughing and pointing at his husband who was drenched and quite angry at him.

"very funny, actually." he chuckled, wiping away a tear and jihoon couldn't believe soonyoung was laughing that much, it really wasn't that funny.

so in the midst of his anger and sudden shock of being pushed into the sea he ran as best as he could up the steps and pulled soonyoung into the water with him.

"jihoon!" soonyoung yelled as he emerged from where he had gone under water. "why did you do that?"

"payback, baby." jihoon smirked, leaning in and kissing him. "you did it to me, so revenge."

"you're very lucky i love you." soonyoung chuckled, capturing jihoon's lips with his own. jihoon giggled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around soonyoung's neck.

jihoon ran his tongue along the bottom of soonyoung's lip, biting down and soonyoung immediately opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against jihoon's. jihoon hummed, pushing his body against soonyoung's and soonyoung pulled him close.

"we should honestly stop being so horny." jihoon chuckled and soonyoung squeezed his waist, moving them around in the water, and he found it easy to keep them both afloat.

"me, horny?" soonyoung chuckled. "not me." jihoon scoffed and pinched soonyoung’s shoulder lightly so he didn't hurt him.

"you are." he accused.

"you kept asking me to keep going." soonyoung pointed. "if anyone's horny it's you."

"hmm, okay." he nodded. "but you don't complain."

"i love you." soonyoung whispered. "i love you and i love to express that love to you."

"you're such a sweetheart." jihoon kissed his cheek and soonyoung blushed lightly. "i love you so much."

soonyoung kissed his lips as a response and he let go of jihoon, pushing water all over him and then all hell broke lose, both boys started splashing water over each other whilst yelling. it was at first very fun but near the end they had ended up side by side, angrily splashing the water in front of them, more so soonyoung was angry.

"it's a good way to take your anger out on." jihoon put a comforting hand on soonyoung's shoulder, letting him know that he was there and that soonyoung could do what ever he needed to calm down. "it's okay to be angry."

"i'm scared, angry, frustrated, sad." soonyoung pushed the water with every word. "why is this my life, jihoon? is this what was meant for me? to be a leader of a group during a damn apocalypse. to try and keep everyone alive?"

"let's get out of the water, baby." jihoon led his head on soonyoung shoulder, urging him to get out. "we can talk. we have the time."

"but that would ruin your night." soonyoung sighed. they'd been playing in the water for hours and now it was slightly getting dark, but jihoon just shook his head.

"no, honey." he whispered. "you won't ruin my night. you never would. i'm here for you whenever you need. you haven't really just let everything out since this started."

soonyoung just nodded, both of them making their way out of the water, drying themselves off and getting into some comfortable clothes. jihoon sat cross legged in front of soonyoung and placed a hand on his knee.

"talk to me." he urged.

"i'm tired, jihoon." soonyoung sighed, tears glossing his eyes. "so tired, of everything. i was meant to become a choreographer, make people proud, have a family and husband but not in these conditions. i don't want you to live like this, i don't want changmin to live like this. i don't my friends to live like this. i have no clue where or how my parents are.you lost your parents because of this. this isn't how things were meant to go."

"i know." jihoon pulled him into a hug, lying down with soonyoung's head on his chest. "baby, i know. but we're all so proud of you. you're doing a tremendous job. you can still dance." jihoon smiled. "minghao, junhui and chan love dancing, you can dance more when we get back home."

"but it's not the same." he sighed. "i just don't want to live like this."

"what's that supposed to mean?" jihoon sat up, which made soonyoung sat up. "if that means what i think it means then no, i won't let you."

"jihoon, no." soonyoung sighed. "no i didn't mean it like that. i just want everything to go back to how it was before, when it was easier and i didn't have to worry." 

"i love you." jihoon took soonyoung hands in his own. "i'll always help you through it, okay. this isn't just you alone trying to save everyone. this is all thirteen of us working together to survive, we will. we'll all get through this no matter how difficult it may get."

"i love you, jihoon." soonyoung snuggled closer into him, sighing shakily and letting jihoon draw small shapes on his back. "i couldn't ask for anyone better."

"i love you too." jihoon smiled. "always and forever."

"tomorrow." soonyoung started, sitting up and holding both of jihoon's hands, looking at him with soft but sad eyes. "i-if things go wrong tomorrow and i—"

"don't." jihoon could feel his eyes start to tear up, until they were blurry and he felt a tear run down his cheek.

"if things go wrong and i turn into one of them, you shoot me." soonyoung nodded as jihoon shook his head. "you shoot me and you don't look back, you forget about me and you live your life as best as you can, try and get back to normal. you have to promise me you'll do it."

"i can't." jihoon cried. "i don't want to."

"jihoon, please." soonyoung begged. "if anything happens, just shoot me, don't even think about."

"i don't want you to die, soonyoung." jihoon wailed and soonyoung immediately pulled him close. "i don't want you to die, i don't want you to-"

"i'm sorry, baby." he sniffed. "i didn't want to make you so upset, i'm so sorry. it's just someone has to stay with changmin in the car. i want you safe, jihoon and i want our son safe. you can do that right? you can look after him and wait for me."

"of course." jihoon nodded, although he badly wanted to help find the cure. he didn't want to take his son in there and he surely knew that thirteen people would cause a stir with the zombies inside the building.

"jeonghan will stay with you as well, so you're not alone. but you have to go with one of the others if i don't make it out."

"but you will." jihoon nodded. "don't say your goodbyes like you're not going to come back, you act like you know for a fact that you won't. i won't let that happen."

"i promise i'll come back to you." soonyoung kissed jihoon's forehead, his cheeks, his nose, chin and then lips. "and you know, i'll always be here." he placed his hand on jihoon's chest, right where his heart was and just feeling the beat, knowing that his husband was very much alive and well sent him into a fit of tears.

"but you want me to forget about you?" jihoon had realised a lot that soonyoung liked to change his mind but he guessed this time was so confusing and soonyoung couldn't help changing his views. "you don't want me to hurt, or for changmin to hurt. you're so selfless, soonyoung."

"you and changmin mean more to me than i do." soonyoung sighed. "i wouldn't want you to be sad, so you need to forget me if i die. if this apocalypse kills me, pretend i never existed."

"i won't do that." jihoon shook his head. "this is the one time i have to say sorry but no." jihoon sighed. "you think i'm just going to let our son grow up and not tell him that his appa was the greatest person on the planet. that you saved him. and that you loved him so much even if you can't be with him. you think i'm just going to push that away and not let him know?"

"i'm not great though." soonyoung scoffed. "i hurt you... so much, hoon." jihoon nodded. "you can tell him that i was awful and made his papa cry. that i was unfaithful and deserved what i got."

"kwon soonyoung, stop this!" jihoon looked at him with sadness and anger. "i love you! is that so hard for you to see?! you hurt me but you were honest about it, you fixed it and you make me happy. you don't deserve to die. don't say that around me, or anyone. our son will grow up with you, knowing that you are the greatest father he could ever have."

"i'm sorry." soonyoung wiped away his tears.

"come here." jihoon pulled soonyoung close, laying down again and running a hand through soonyoung's hair. jihoon took hours just holding soonyoung close because he had a hunch, a bad one. something was going to go wrong he could just feel it.

—

jihoon was unfortunately right. it was the morning and they were already on their way to the building where the cure was said to be. soonyoung held jihoon's hand as he drove, changmin asleep in the back.

"jeonghan's staying with you." soonyoung went over the plan again with jihoon although he'd heard it about a trillion times. "we'll go in, get the cure as quick as we can and then get out of there."

"calm down, baby." jihoon chuckled. "you've told me this over and over i know what the plan is."

"sorry i'm just scared and nervous." jihoon hummed in understanding. "what if something happens, jihoon."

"nothing will." jihoon reassured. "you're strong, soonyoung. you got this, and me and changmin will be here waiting for you. i expect you to come back, i'll curse at you if you don't."

"you always seem to be able to make a joke." soonyoung chuckled.

"i thought it might make you feel better." jihoon shrugged, scared that maybe he had upset soonyoung in some way.

"it does, i appreciate it." soonyoung smiled. he sighed once again when they turned the corner into the building car park.

they parked far away in the car park so that the zombies wouldn't reach the cars in a quick amount of time.

"okay, we know the plan." soonyoung spoke out once everyone had gathered into a circle just in front of all the parked cars. "jeonghan, with jihoon and changmin. the rest of us in there." he pointed with his gun at the building. he had his knife strapped to his leg and they were ready to go. "let's get this over with."

"be careful." jihoon pulled soonyoung aside and hugged him tightly. "please come back."

"i will." soonyoung leaned down to kiss jihoon on the lips, not wanting to believe that it could be their last. he also leaned down to leave a kiss on changmin's head. "see you soon, buddy."

jihoon willed himself not to cry but watching his husband disappear into a zombie infested building, and already hearing the yelling and gunshots from those members that didn't have silencers, it scared him.

"let's go to the car, hmm." jeonghan placed a hand on his shoulder. "it's too dangerous to stand out in the open."

jihoon nodded, placing changmin back in his baby carrier, thanking the gods that he fell asleep. they had a blanket up on the back window where changmin was so no zombies would be able to see him. it was jihoon's worst nightmare that a zombie would get his baby.

soonyoung was immediately faced with danger. the place was crawling with zombies and he was so happy that he brought more ammunition because he knew the ones in his gun would not be enough.

He had used a few of his bullets already and they hadn't even gotten into the main part of the building. this was going to be a difficult mission but they had to push through to find the cure.

soonyoung had to save them all, he couldn't let them all die a horrible death and become zombies and just have to feed off whatever they can and petrify survivors until someone held a gun to their heads.

it was like instinct for soonyoung to raise his gun and shoot the things in front of him, coming all different ways, teeth gnashing and eyes bloodshot, doing anything in their willpower to have a taste of soonyoung's flesh. feed off him until there was nothing but his carcass.

"okay, let's split up." he called. "groups of three, one of four." they all called out their agreement and split up to find the cure. it was here somewhere, soonyoung knew it. he went with hansol and chan up to the top floor, shooting all the zombies that would clamber down the stairs.

soonyoung got to the top of the stairs waiting for the other two to join him. he heard a yell behind him and saw hansol fighting off a zombie as chan had run out of ammunition.

"shit." he panicked, holding his gun up and aiming it at the zombie, shooting it down and rushing to hansol. "you okay?" he checked his friend over and when hansol nodded, soonyoung sighed in relief. "here you go." he turned to chan and handed him the rest of his ammunition. "i have a knife you only have a gun."

"thanks, soonyoung." chan nodded and soonyoung just smiled, turning around and making his way back up the stairs. he looked both ways, starting on the first door he saw.

any zombies in the room he used his knife to take out, blood was already all over him and he knew he needed a shower tonight.

they checked room after room with no results. they hadn't heard any confirmation from anyone else that they had found the cure.

"come on, soonyoung." chan motioned to the stairs. "it's not here, let's just go."

"you two go ahead. i'm just going to check the last room." the boys looked at each other before shrugging and making their way out, soonyoung could take care of himself and the more they wait the more soonyoung would become more stubborn and tell them to leave and that he'd be fine.

"where's soonyoung?" jihoon asked, getting out of the car when he saw hansol and chan. seungkwan was immediately hugging hansol when he set eyes on him as all the others had already come out, not having found anything.

"he's still in there." chan gave a pat on jihoon’s shoulder. "he's fine, he's a great fighter."

"i'm not leaving my husband in there alone. he has no one to watch his back." jihoon growled, taking steps forward to enter the building.

"you can't go in, jihoon." seungcheol stopped him. "soonyoung will kill us if we put you in danger."

"i can look after myself thank you very much." he ripped his arm out of seungcheol's grip and made his way inside with no weapon or any idea where soonyoung had gone.

soonyoung was upstairs, having gone in the last room and found the cure in a safe that he had managed to find the code for pretty easily. keeping it in a filing cabinet probably wasn't the smartest idea.

he jumped out of his little victory thoughts when he heard an all too familiar scream.

"jihoon!" he yelled. he ran as fast as he could out of the room and down the stairs to see the sight of jihoon trying to push a zombie off of himself. his arm up in front of him as a shield. soonyoung held up his gun, cursing when he realised he had no bullets left.

he ran down the steps two at a time until he could plunge the knife into the zombies skull, watching as it fell down onto the floor.

"are you okay? what are you doing in here?"

"i'm fine." jihoon winced. his arm was bleeding and he covered it the best he could, even came up with an excuse that he had cut it on a scrap piece of metal.

jihoon's intuition was right, it did go horribly wrong, because as soonyoung escorted him to the car, forgiving his friends for allowing jihoon to enter knowing how damn stubborn his husband was, and listening as soonyoung checked on their son, saying he kept his promise of coming back, jihoon had to sit there knowing that he had been hurt badly.

jihoon had been bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i hope this chapter was okay :/ my motivation for this fic has dropped considerably and i honestly cannot wait to finish it lmao. i honestly just want to start my new fic and forget this one exists sjjsjsjsj it’s definitely my worst. anyways lol, thankfully this will be done in like two chapters but i am excited to make the playlist for it so sjsjsjjsjs i hope you will look forward to my next fic because i am actually looking forward to that. i also need to start writing a second part to kiss me and i want to do a one shot maybe short chaptered fic which will hopefully be a bit of a laugh shhshshsh 
> 
> seventeens comeback was also so very good!!! i am in love with literally all the songs and i am so so proud of them!! 
> 
> anyways until next week, stay safe and have a good week!!


	14. Let Go

jihoon was sat in the car, holding his arm close to him trying everything in his will power to stop the bleeding but also trying not to bring any attention to himself.

_'no one has to know about this.'_ jihoon convinced himself. _'no one will find out, you'll be okay.'_ he sat in silence, willing himself not to cry.

"what's wrong, baby?" soonyoung spoke softly. "why are you crying?"

"nothing." jihoon chuckled, wiping his eyes. "just glad we made it out safe." jihoon felt like pure shit saying that. he couldn't turn around and go _'oh, you know just the usual zombie bite that could kill me in minutes, if i'm lucky hours and if i'm extra lucky days.'_

he couldn't take the cure either. jihoon wanted that to be kept for someone that truly needed it. from what he saw they only had a small amount and they shouldn't use it right away. it wasn't even guaranteed to work anyways, so why should they try on him?

"we're going straight back to the motel, so jeonghan will bandage your arm when we get there. it must be a nasty cut if you did it on metal." soonyoung whole heartedly believed him. it broke jihoon but he wanted his last minutes with soonyoung to be happy. he didn't want him panicking. "we're trying to hurry so it doesn't get any worse. we would've stopped to bandage it at the building but it was too dangerous to stay and we didn't bring any emergency equipment which was silly on our part."

"it's okay." jihoon smiled weakly. "i'll be fine." as he looked at soonyoung he felt his world crashing down. he remembered before the apocalypse started, their whole enemies facade. how he truly deep down loved kwon soonyoung with his whole entire existence.

he smiled, thinking about the one time he had to come over to his home to work on their project. how he had made sure he looked perfect for soonyoung's arrival and how his mother had embarrassed him, and how he realised he had the biggest crush on kwon soonyoung. scrap that, he was in love with soonyoung.

—

jihoon checked himself in the mirror, straightening out his jumper and making sure his jeans fit snug. he really wasn't trying to impress soonyoung, he really wasn't.

he jumped when he heard the doorbell ring and before he could get down the stairs he heard his mother greeting soonyoung at the door.

_"you must be soonyoung."_ she smiled. _"please, come in. we've heard a lot about you."_

_"all good things i hope."_ soonyoung chuckled and jihoon hated it. hated the sound of soonyoung's laughter because it was just so perfect. 

_"i'll go and get jihoon."_ his mother smiled, patting soonyoung on the shoulder and that's when jihoon ran back to his room, closing the door and willing his very obvious, very much unwanted crush on kwon soonyoung to go away. _"ji, honey."_ his mother knocked on the door. _"your friend is here."_

jihoon opened the door, smiling towards his mother and making his way downstairs. he and soonyoung weren't friends, not by a mile, but his mother was watching him so he had to be civil.

_"hey, soonyoung."_ he smiled. _"how ar-"_ soonyoung gave him a look. "let's get to work." he turned to look towards his mother who was watching them. jihoon took soonyoung's hand and led him to the dining room. 

_"wow, you already set up."_ soonyoung motioned to the laptop and papers.

_"the sooner we do this the better."_ jihoon sighed. _"spending my free time with you sounds like absolute hell."_

_"no one really asked for your opinion on it though."_ soonyoung grinned. he took a seat besides jihoon, placing his leather jacket on the back of the chair and for the first time since soonyoung arrived, jihoon took a look at him. he looked so good, so so good. jihoon was very glad his parents were going to work because this look on soonyoung was going to be stuck in his brain.

ripped jeans and tight shirt and oh, his cologne. stop, kwon for all our sakes. surely he had to be going somewhere to be dressing up like that.

_"where are you going?"_ jihoon blurted and mentally cursed himself for asking because one, he couldn't care less and two, it wasn't any of his business.

_"umm, nowhere."_ soonyoung raised an eyebrow. _"just here and then i'll get going home. why?"_

_"no one dresses like that when just going to their enemies house."_ jihoon motioned to the outfit and soonyoung smirked.

_"taking notice of me, are we?"_ he chuckled. _"you don't look bad yourself, hoonie. you really didn't have to try and impress me."_

_"i am doing no such thing!"_ jihoon defended, slamming his hands on the table. _"respect me in my house, kwon. i can throw you out."_

_"you two okay?"_ jihoon's mother entered the room and placed down glasses of milk and cookies on the table. _"i didn't know if you wanted any snacks but here you go."_

_"thank you, mrs lee."_ soonyoung smiled brightly. _"we'll work hard."_

_"such a lovely boy."_ jihoon's mother smiled. "no wonder i hear you talking about him all the time to wonwoo and seungkwan."

_"i do not."_ jihoon went red and all soonyoung did was smirk.

_"oh okay."_ jihoon's mother rolled her eyes and soonyoung chuckled again. _"soonyoung, you'll have to join us for dinner one day. jihoon talks about you a lot, my instincts say my son has a soft spot for you."_

_"he would hate that, wouldn't you, soonyoung."_ jihoon glared.

_"i'd love to, mrs lee."_ soonyoung smirked back. _"i didn't realise jihoon liked me so much."_

_"that's great."_ she clapped her hands. _"well i'll leave you boys to it. i'm leaving now for work but there's food and drinks here if you need. it was lovely meeting you, soonyoung."_

_"you too, mrs lee."_ soonyoung bowed his head. _"thank you."_

_"such a sweet boy."_ jihoon's mother smiled before leaving. she called a goodbye to the boys and they shouted back. jihoon stood up, going over to the window and making sure his mother was indeed gone.

_"she's gone, we can start now."_ jihoon took a seat again but was met with soonyoung staring at him. _"can i help you?"_

_"i didn't know you talked about me all the time. am i that unforgettable?"_ jihoon all but sighed. here we go, a way for kwon to show off, like normal.

_"i don't talk about you so you can stop acting like that. i was talking about another soonyoung."_ soonyoung saw right through his lies. _"let's just get on with the work."_

_"i don't know any other soonyoungs, so i know you're talking about me. i knew you have a crush on me."_ soonyoung just loved to rile him up.

_"i do not."_ jihoon shouted. _"yuck, gross- never in a million years."_

_"whatever you say."_ soonyoung teased before actually getting on with this project. they didn't have long until they'd have to perform it, although they'd never get to perform it.

they had started on more lyrics and actually getting some of the song recorded and soonyoung had started teaching jihoon some of the choreography he had planned that he had written down. it wasn't all final but it was working and unbeknownst to the both of them, they actually worked really well as a team.

they had been working for a long time now, actually working together and giving ideas and being for once kind and civil. they had worked their way through the cookies and milk and now it was getting late.

_"don't you think i should get going soon?"_ soonyoung asked, motioning to the darkness outside and that they had indeed been working for quite some time.

_"uh, yeah."_ jihoon nodded and he didn't want to admit that he was actually enjoying his company, so he added a little remark. _"i'm getting tired of you, you're so annoying."_

_"you don't really think that."_ soonyoung sighed. jihoon kept quiet. _"the truth or dare game last week told me otherwise."_

_"don't even talk about that."_ jihoon sighed waving a dismissive hand. _"i was drunk and thought you were someone else."_

_"okay, who else goes by kwon soonyoung?"_ soonyoung asked, smirking when jihoon said absolutely nothing. he knew damn well that soonyoung would see past anything he tried to say. he had a big crush on the boy next to him and by god he'd never admit it.

_"isn't it past your bedtime?"_ jihoon glared, packing away everything. _"or do you need a bedtime story?"_

_"fuck off, jihoon."_ soonyoung turned around, grabbing his jacket and slipping it over his shoulders.

_don't look, jihoon. don't look, jihoon. the jacket looks horrible on him, really. you really don't want to look at him. shit, you looked at him. he's so damn annoying but so damn hot._

soonyoung cleared his throat when he saw his enemy staring at him with his jaw hanging down to the ground. jihoon ran out the room then, into the living room and then the kitchen.

_"why are you running away from me all the time?" soonyoung pouted as he joined jihoon in the kitchen._

_"i wasn't running away, i have a show to watch. can't have you also messing that up."_ jihoon went into the living, snacks and a drink in hand, taking a seat on the sofa and turning on the tv. _"are you going to join or not?"_

_"you want me to?"_ soonyoung raised an eyebrow and jihoon shrugged.

_"don't annoy me and it's okay."_ soonyoung just wordlessly took a seat, accepting the snacks that jihoon handed to him. wow, he never thought the time would come when lee jihoon would let him in on a movie night. or a tv show binge at that.

soonyoung hadn't realised they watched so many episodes of said tv show and that he and jihoon had ended up so close together. jihoon leaning into soonyoung's side ashe had his arm wrapped around the younger.

jihoon was almost drifting off to sleep when he realised the close proximity of the other. he cleared his throat, moving away and refusing to make eye contact with soonyoung.

_"you should really get going."_ jihoon nodded his head towards the door.

_"why? i thought we were having fun."_ soonyoung pouted. he was genuinely having a good time and really didn't mind jihoon curling up into him. it was nice, but apparently jihoon thought differently. he always did.

_"no reason why i want you to leave, i just do. i hate you that's why."_ soonyoung scoffed at jihoon's reasoning, shaking his head and pushing his tongue into the inside of his cheek. jihoon obviously found the whole scene incredibly attractive but he hated this man's guts.

_"really? you really hate me that much?"_ soonyoung raised an eyebrow. jihoon nodded towards him. _"so you'd hate me even more if i did this."_

soonyoung slowly leaned in, pressing a kiss against jihoon's lips and pulling away soon after. jihoon sat there, contemplating what had just happened for a few seconds before he pulled soonyoung down for another one. 

soonyoung's breath hitched as jihoon straddled his lap, keeping one hand on soonyoung's shoulder and the other on the back of his neck to keep him as close as possible.

jihoon bit on his bottom lip, pulling lightly and soonyoung pulled away. his hands slipped to jihoon's waist and for some reason there was no resentment in his eyes.

_"do you really hate me that much?"_ soonyoung asked. jihoon shook his head, no words coming out his mouth and all soonyoung did was kiss him again. this time when jihoon bit his lip, soonyoung let him explore his mouth.

jihoon couldn't get enough and neither could soonyoung. this was definitely one of their most intimate kisses. jihoon never in a million years thought he'd kiss kwon soonyoung like this.

but he couldn't pull away, he really didn't want to either. he just wanted to stay attached to soonyoung until his last breath and then he had to pull away because he didn't want his last breath to be just yet.

_"it's late."_ is all jihoon said and soonyoung nodded, letting jihoon stand from his lap before standing up himself, fixing his leather jacket and wiping his lips a little and jihoon walked him to the door.

_"i'm guessing i have to act like this didn't happen."_ soonyoung chuckled when jihoon rolled his eyes.

_"i really do hate you. a kiss means nothing."_ for some reason the hurt that crossed soonyoung's eyes made him feel so guilty. he stood biting his lip in thought as soonyoung sighed, slipping on his shoes and leaving. _"wait."_ jihoon called and took a step outside. he regretted that when he realised it was raining but this was soonyoung. _"i—i can't pretend that i didn't like it."_

_"you do?"_ soonyoung looked down with a small smile on his face.

_"yeah. a lot."_ jihoon breathed out and soonyoung walked up to him, already drenched from the rain and jihoon wondered why he hadn't noticed the weather sooner when they were inside, but that thought was pushed back when soonyoung smashed their lips together.

jihoon hummed, wrapping his arms around soonyoung's neck and pulling him close as the rain poured down on them. it was all very cliche, nothing jihoon thought he'd ever experience and enjoy but with soonyoung. damn, with soonyoung it felt so right.

soonyoung licked jihoon's bottom lip, entering his tongue and everything about this kiss was perfect. for once both of them felt the spark between them. jihoon sighed against soonyoung's lips, never wanting to let go.

when soonyoung did pull away, jihoon shivered as he looked up at him. he was cold for starters and the rain was getting heavier, and in that moment as he saw the twinkle in soonyoung's eyes he knew that he loved him so much.

_"you should go back before you get sick."_ soonyoung whispered, leaving a peck on jihoon's lips. jihoon nodded, blushing profusely and soonyoung just smiled, letting jihoon disappear back into his house.

that's really the last time they had been together before the quarantine.

—

now here jihoon sat, wishing he had acted on his feelings way earlier than he had done. he and soonyoung had only been together for a few months and now it was all going to come crashing down.

"remember our first proper kiss in the rain?" jihoon chuckled, trying not to let his voice betray him and start crying. "after we worked on the project."

"i've never forgotten it." soonyoung smiled. "it was everything you'd want a first proper kiss to be."

"you know, i wanted to ask you to stay the night. we could've watched a movie and cuddled, but i was so adamant on still hating you that i didn't."

"well i was sick the day after from being out in the cold, so i'm glad i didn't stay. i wouldn't want you to get sick." soonyoung admitted and jihoon somehow felt butterflies in his stomach. how was soonyoung always so caring even if he didn't know.

"sorry to make you sick." jihoon winced at the pain in his arm. "but i'm glad we had that kiss, i probably wouldn't have come to terms with my very obvious crush on you otherwise." soonyoung chuckled, shaking his head. oh, how jihoon wanted to hear that laugh his whole life.

"just so you know, i had the biggest crush on you too." jihoon blushed.

"really?" he questioned, soonyoung nodded.

"i had the biggest crush ever on you, but i didn't want to admit it because we had this whole enemy thing, and i can't lie, it was fun to see you get so riled up over the littlest things." jihoon rolled his eyes. "but i was so glad when we kissed, not our angry makeout sessions because we couldn't just admit our feelings... our real kiss, the one in the rain. it made me really happy and i knew from that moment that i'd do anything for you to feel the same way about me that i did about you."

"i love you, soonyoung." jihoon led his head back against the headrest, looking towards soonyoung and all of a sudden he felt so weak, like all he wanted to do was sleep. he felt his breathing pick up and he started sweating, he felt too warm. he knew it was the bite taking affect but he couldn't say anything, and then soonyoung turned to look at him, only quick since he was driving but jihoon saw the way he did a double take, the way his face fell and the way he called out his name.

"jihoon, what's wrong?" he asked and his voice was all muffled, jihoon could hardly make out what he was saying. "baby, can you hear me?" soonyoung called, reaching over one hand to shake jihoon slightly. yes it was dangerous to do as he was driving but he couldn't just not care about his husband. "jihoon, baby." no response except fast breaths and now soonyoung was scared.

he pulled over the car onto the side of the road. the other boys were driving in different cars behind him. he got out of the car, making his way over to jihoon's side, not before quickly checking on changmin making sure he was still peacefully asleep.

"everything okay, soon?" seungcheol questioned as he pulled up beside the car.

"jihoon's feeling a little sick so we're going to take a break. you lot go on though, we're almost back at the motel anyway." soonyoung smiled. "we won't be too long."

"you sure?" seungcheol asked. soonyoung nodded and that's when changmin woke up, screaming his lungs out and he knew that jihoon probably wouldn't appreciate that. he took changmin from his carrier and shushed him to try and get him to stop. "do you want us to take the baby?" seungcheol asked. "it seems like you have your hands full with hoon. if he's sick we don't want changmin ill too."

"are you sure?" soonyoung asked but the relieved sigh he let out. he didn't know what was wrong with his husband but he knew he couldn't help him if their son was crying.

"hey, it's no problem. we're almost home and he'll probably fall asleep by the time we get there." soonyoung thanked him before passing the baby to jeonghan who stopped crying when he saw his uncle. "take care of ji, yeah." soonyoung nodded and seungcheol drove off the others following behind his car, waving towards soonyoung.

when the cars were all out of sight, he rushed to open the passenger door. he unbuckled jihoon's seat belt, helping him out the car and placing him on the grass on the side of the road. he ran to the car again, opening the boot and grabbing a bottle of water.

"baby, can you hear me?" soonyoung sat down next to jihoon, pulling him against his side, all he got was jihoon's fast breathing. "jihoon, breathe." he rubbed a hand on his back and gave his some water that thankfully jihoon was able to drink. "breathe, that's it." soonyoung smiled when jihoon finally started to even out his breathing. "that's it, baby. you're okay."

"soonyoung." jihoon whispered weakly. "i'm sorry." he sobbed.

"baby, it's not your fault." soonyoung held him close, holding the water bottle to keep letting jihoon drink from it. "you're sick. when we get home you can rest, i'll go out and find some medicine."

"thank you." jihoon smiled. soonyoung kissed him quickly on the lips before helping him up and sitting him back in the car and placing his seat belt on. he realised in that moment how ill jihoon looked. he looked deathly ill and that scared soonyoung so much. he had to get him back to the motel and then get some medicine and hope that jihoon just slept it off.

jihoon knew deep down that he didn't have long. he thought maybe the universe would just let him have this one and let him have more time with his baby and his husband but the odds were all against him.

he could just tell soonyoung the real reason he was ill but then he'd insist on using the cure and jihoon didn't want him to do that. what scared him most is the fact that the cure might not even work. it gave him false hope but if he didn't take it then he could just let the bite do it's course without that hope of getting better.

in other words, jihoon had already accepted what was happening to him. it was all so sad, he should want to take the cure and get a syringe and jab it into him at the speed of light, but that wasn't the case. he was just happy that he got to do what he did.

he married the love of his life, he had a baby, he had his friends. he was happy. all he wanted to do was to die happy. he definitely would've liked it if he was older, but maybe the world wanted his time to be now.

or maybe it was his own fault for running into the building after his husband when he could've easily stayed put. if only he had listened then maybe he wouldn't be in so much pain, maybe he'd be breathing normally and he wouldn't feel like he could drop dead at any minute.

if only he had listened.

jihoon was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise that soonyoung had arrived at the motel. home. at least he could see this.

soonyoung helped him out the car, passing everyone on the way. they all looked concerned and they all knew something had to be wrong for jihoon to look so ill but they let soonyoung take him into their room.

he led jihoon on the bed, taking off his shoes so he was left in his socks and also taking his jacket off. he got him a drink and a snack placing it on the beside table.

"do you want to be under the covers?" soonyoung asked and jihoon shook his head, he was way too warm. he felt like he was going to pass out but he just rested against the pillows. "you just rest, baby. sleep this sickness off."

"yeah." jihoon smiled, loving the feeling when soonyoung held the side of his face. jihoon nuzzled against his hand leaving a kiss on his palm.

"i'm going to go and get you some medicine, okay." jihoon nodded. "hopefully it'll make you feel better. i promise i won't be long. then we can cuddle, maybe watch a movie. how does that sound?"

"sounds perfect, honey." jihoon whispered. soonyoung stood up and jihoon gripped onto his arm. "c-can i have a hug and a kiss?"

"of course." soonyoung giggled. he sat on the edge of the bed next to jihoon brought him into a hug. jihoon wrapped his arms around his husband and clung on tight. he let the tears fall, wetting soonyoung's shirt and he never wanted to let go of him. soonyoung pulled away, wiping away his tears, then he leant in kissing him sweetly.

"please don't go." jihoon pleaded, vision blurry from the tears and he begged them to go away. he wanted to see his husband, every second that he could look at him he would. "stay with me."

"baby, i need to." soonyoung looked apologetically. "i need to get your medicine and i'd rather go myself and make sure i'm getting the right one. don't worry, baby. you'll be fine by tomorrow."

"get one of the others to do it." jihoon pleaded. "please, i don't want you to go."

"i promise i won't be long, ji." soonyoung even locked their pinkies together as a promise. "just try and sleep yeah. it might make you feel better." all jihoon could do was nod and as soonyoung opened the door he whispered out to him.

"can i at least have one last kiss?" soonyoung didn't realise the severity of jihoon's words. he just chuckled and went back over kissing him a few times, jihoon pulling him closer for a longer one until they both pulled away. "goodbye."

"i'll be back before you know it, baby." soonyoung smiled, leaving the room and that's when jihoon shook with sobs leaving him. he placed a hand on his chest, willing himself to just breathe. he took a sip of his water and that helped cool and calm him down.

he quickly grabbed his notebook from the side of his beside drawer and a pen. he opened the notebook and started writing. he wrote two notes, one to soonyoung and one to changmin. they could give it to him when he was older but he had to say something to his son before he couldn't and he had to say something to his husband.

he was crying and the paper ended up having tear stains on it and even the ink smudged slightly but he was able to finish them. he ripped both pieces of paper out, folding them in half and writing _soonie_ on one and _minnie_ on the other. he placed them on the beside table and sat back. he was sat for a while until the door opened and he thought it was soonyoung but it was just jeonghan.

"soonyoung told me to come and look at your arm." he closed the door behind him and took a seat next to jihoon. "let's get you all fixed." jeonghan chuckled opening the first aid and when he went to touch jihoon's arm he pulled it away.

"no." jihoon glared. "i don't need any help."

"jihoon, please." jeonghan looked with sad eyes. "you need our help, just let us help you. your arm can heal, you only cut it. you need it taken care of so it doesn't get infected."

"i said i don't need your help." jihoon scoffed and then jeonghan grabbed his arm making him wince. "what are you doing? get off."

"i'm helping you." jeonghan sighed and jihoon tried so hard to get his arm out of jeonghan's grip, yelling at him to leave him alone but jeonghan didn't let up. "jihoon stop making such a fuss, you're f-" as jeonghan pulled up his sleeve the bite mark was revealed. "jihoon."

"i'm sorry, jeonghan." jihoon sobbed. jeonghan just stood up and ran out the room and jihoon yelled at him to come back. he didn't want to be alone.

"soonyoung!" jeonghan yelled, but his car was already gone. "fuck, damn it." he sighed.

"han, what's wrong?" seungcheol came up to him. "you look stressed, what's up?"

"where's soonyoung?" he gripped seungcheol's shoulder and shook him lightly. "tell me where he is."

"he already left. he didn't say where but i'm guessing it's to try and find medicine." jeonghan's face fell, a lone tear escaped his eye and seungcheol held him close. "hey, what's wrong?"

"someone needs to go and find him now." jeonghan was causing quite the scene and now all the others had started to gather and ask what was wrong. junhui had hold of changmin and when jeonghan's eyes caught the baby he cried. "god, he took his car."

"of course he did." seungcheol nodded. "how else would he get to places fast enough?"

"we need his car, cheol!" jeonghan yelled. "soonyoung has the fucking cure in his car. we don't have time for him to take a casual shop and come back when he feels like it. he needs to come home now."

"woah, han." jisoo held a hand out to calm him down. "what's going on?"

"jihoon's bit." he sobbed and the whole group went quiet. "he's bit and he's going to fucking die if we don't find soonyoung."

"none of us know where he is." hansol admitted. "the nearest pharmacy was rid of all the medicine. he could be across town by now."

"shit." jeonghan yelled. "does he have his walkie?" jeonghan's eyes were begging at this point for someone to say yes but chan just held up the walkie.

"he gave it to me before we left to look for the cure." chan looked down.

"fuck it." jeonghan shook his head, walking back to the room. he saw jihoon sat there, tears running down his cheeks and all he could do was cry himself, pulling his best friend into a hug. "why didn't you tell us, hoon?"

"i don't know." he sniffed.

"we could help you." jihoon shook his head. "jihoon, we have a cure. soonyoung has it in his car."

"i don't want it." jihoon sighed. "please, it just gives me false hope." jihoon smiled weakly and it made jeonghan's heart break.

"does soonyoung know?" jeonghan asked, taking jihoon's hands in his.

"no." jihoon shook his head. "i can't bring myself to tell him, han. i-i know i'm dying. i know what's happening and i can't bear to see him lose his mind over this. i said goodbye."

"he didn't know what you were saying goodbye for though, hoonie." jeonghan squeezed his hands. "he's gone to look for medicine."

"i know but i'd rather he not be here." jihoon wiped his tears. "i don't want to see him upset." 

"hey, it's okay." jeonghan smiled. "you don't want him to see you like this." jihoon nodded.

"i wrote a letter for him." jihoon pointed to the piece of paper on his nightstand. "please give it to him." he handed him the paper to jeonghan who placed them on the bed. "i also wrote one for changmin."

"jihoon." jeonghan looked down at the notes. "why won't you let us help you?" he pleaded. "we don't want you to die!"

"because i don't want you too!" jihoon cried. "now please, can i see my baby?"

"jihoon." jeonghan sighed.

"i want to see my baby." jihoon urged and jeonghan stood up. he went to the door and all the others were already outside and he motioned junhui to pass changmin to him. "hiya, minnie."

jihoon smiled when jeonghan passed him into his arms. jeonghan sat beside him as jihoon looked down at his son with tears pouring. when changmin smiled jihoon choked on his sobs.

"i love you. please always know that." jihoon smiled down. he knew changmin couldn't understand him but he had to tell him. "i'm sorry i'm leaving you so soon, but your appa is such a good person. he'll teach you well, hmm." jeonghan couldn't help crying himself even more than he already was. "i'll always be with you. don't give appa a hard time, he's always trying his best." changmin just cooed and then jihoon couldn't do it. "take him, please."

jeonghan nodded, letting jihoon place a kiss on changmin's head. the others had come in one by one to talk to jihoon and to spend some time with him before he inevitably left them.

jeonghan was the last to come in again. all the others were outside just waiting for the news or waiting for soonyoung to arrive but he was taking longer than they thought.

jeonghan entered holding chains and jihoon knew at this moment that he was really going to become one of those.

"you know i have to do this, hoon." jeonghan smiled apologetically and jihoon nodded. "i'm sorry."

"no it's for the safety of everyone." he smiled. jeonghan chained his arms and his legs and he felt so bad but he didn't want to be bitten himself. "i'm sorry, jeonghan. i love you. i love all of you, never forget that."

"i won't." jeonghan sobbed. "i never could forget you, kwon jihoon." 

"good." jihoon chuckled but ended up coughing instead. "can you take my rings? give them to soonyoung. he can pass them down to changmin. i don't want them getting destroyed after you decide what to do with me."

jeonghan didn't question it. he just did as his best friend wished. jihoon was so pale he knew it was only a matter of minutes now and all he did was sit beside him, running a hand through his hair and humming.

"just sleep, hoonie. let go." he whispered. "dream happy things. dream about flowers. your own flower field with bright colours and we could all go on picnics in the garden."

jihoon closed his eyes, dreaming of this flower field. he saw himself with soonyoung and changmin, and all his friends. they were laughing and smiling, they were happy having their picnic. it was sunny, maybe too sunny. the sun was so bright, jihoon couldn't help but look at it.

on the other side, jeonghan sobbed. jihoon's chest had stopped rising and falling. he was gone. just like that his best friend was gone. he knew he had to leave, he had to get out before jihoon woke back up but it was so difficult to accept it.

when jeonghan did leave he caught eyes with the rest of the group. jeonghan's face said it all and everyone was quiet, silent tears speaking a thousand words. hugs given for comfort. junhui even had to pass the baby to jeonghan because he was shaking so much.

this is the first time any of them had really been hit in the face about the reality of what was happening. any of them at any point could get bit.

they were all still quiet when a car pulled into motel grounds. jeonghan sighed, he felt so incredibly bad for soonyoung. he doesn't know what's about to hit him and he can't even start to describe how it must feel to leave and come back to the worst news.

"i'm back." soonyoung called. "i stopped to get some snacks. me and jihoon are going to watch a movie until he feels better, so i'm sorry if i don't really hang out too much."

"soonyoung." seungcheol looked with tear stained cheeks. "i'm sorry."

"what are you sorry for?" he chuckled.

"soonyoung, you don't get it." jeonghan walked up to him slowly, holding the baby close. "you're too late."

"what?" he raised an eyebrow but he felt a lump in his throat. "where's jihoon?" he made his way to the steps and jeonghan tried to grab his arm but seungcheol just motioned for him to let him go. "baby, i'm back. i hope i didn't wake you u-"

soonyoung opened the door and his world came crashing down. jihoon was trying to move with the chains wrapped around him. when he looked at soonyoung he didn't look human. he wasn't human, he was a zombie.

his eyes were bloodshot and red, he was pale. he was gone and soonyoung fell to his knees. he couldn't believe it, he could accept it. his heart hurt, it physically hurt and he grabbed his chest and sobbed.

"no, no, no, no. jihoon." he sobbed. "jihoon? baby, no." soonyoung felt sadness, anger, confusion and all he could do was cry. he was crying so much he was sure his friends could hear him and he found it so hard to breathe.

he just watched as jihoon growled, trying everything in his will power to properly move. to be able to get a bite of soonyoung's flesh. his mouth was watering just at the sight of soonyoung and it broke soonyoung into pieces.

"jihoon." he sobbed and in that moment all the happy times came back to him. the enemies facade, the kiss in the rain, their first time together, holding their son for the first time, their engagement, their wedding, their wedding night and their playfulness. "i don't want you to go, baby. i want you to stay, please."

jihoon all but growled. soonyoung sobbed, he couldn't bring himself to move from where he was. he soon felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he sensed that it was mingyu.

"i'm so sorry, soonyoung." he whispered, holding his best friend in his arms as he cried, at this point it was yelling but he knew that soonyoung must be so upset.

"why did you leave?" he yelled at jihoon. "huh? why? why didn't you tell me, jihoon? why did you do this to me?" seungcheol came in the room when he heard all the commotion and when he saw jihoon as a zombie he held his gun up. "stop." soonyoung shot up from the ground, pushing seungcheol slightly. "he hasn't done anything to you, leave him alone."

"soonyoung, you can't keep him like this." seungcheol sighed. he was upset too but he didn't want jihoon to go around as a zombie. "let him rest."

"but i don't want him to go." soonyoung cried. "please, i can't let him go." seungcheol sighed. "i want to do it myself, but please, don't hurt him. please, cheol. don't hurt my husband."

"you're hurting him by keeping him like that." seungcheol growled.

"fuck you." soonyoung spat. "i love him, cheol. the love of my life is dead. look at him, he's fucking dead. when i shoot him i'll never see him again. i'll never get to wake up next to him, never get the kiss him and hold him. i'll never ever get that again. but you have the nerve to stand there and tell me how i should handle it. fuck you. if you were in my shoes right now and it was jeonghan looking like that you wouldn't want anyone to hurt him either."

"soonyoung, he's gone." seungcheol whispered. "let him rest. this isn't about me and jeonghan. this is about doing what's right. you don't want to keep him like this, you know you don't."

"he promised me. you promised me i wouldn't have to make a decision like this." he held his gun up towards jihoon. his hands were shaking and he was crying. jihoon looked towards him, growling but his eyes looked like he knew him. "i love you. i'm so sorry, baby." soonyoung pulled the trigger and jihoon fell to the ground.

"it's okay, soonyoung." seungcheol whispered. he watched as soonyoung fell to the ground again, making his way over to jihoon and hugging him close.

"leave me alone!" soonyoung sobbed, clinging to jihoon so tightly his knuckles were white from the grip. seungcheol nodded, pulling mingyu out with him and soonyoung was left alone to sit with his husband who he had just had to shoot down. "i'm sorry, jihoon. i didn't mean to hurt you."

he noticed the paper on the bed and saw his name on one. he grabbed it and opened it up. he sobbed as he read his husband's last words.

_soonyoung,_

_if you're reading this then i'm probably already gone. i'm sorry for not telling you the truth but i didn't want to worry you. i just wanted my last moments with you to be at least a little happy. i didn't want the cure. i didn't want that false hope that it might work. i hope you're able to respect that. i'm sorry that we never had a proper goodbye but seeing you was so hard. i couldn't drop news like this on you. maybe i'm selfish but you mean everything to me, soonyoung. i didn't want you to see me like this. take care of yourself for me. take care of our son and teach him well. tell him his papa loves him very much and will always be with him, all he has to do is look at the stars._

_i love you, soonyoung. i will never stop loving you. i wish i would've gotten to know you properly sooner. maybe we would've had more time. but i will always cherish the time we had. thank you for being my happiness, my everything, my true love. it hurts so much to say goodbye. it hurts knowing that i won't wake up next to you anymore, won't be able to tell you off for never turning the lights off. god, soonyoung it hurts. everything hurts. i just need to know you'll be okay so i can let go. you'll be okay. you'll get through this even if it's without me, because you're strong._

_i love you so much, kwon soonyoung. maybe we'll see each other again when you've lived your life as happy as you can. all i want is for you to be happy. keep the field nice. it's one of the only things that kept me going. if you ever need to get away from everything, go to the field and know i'll be there. i'll be there to comfort you, i'll always still be there, honey. i promise i won't ever let you go._

_i guess this is it. i'm so sorry to make you so upset, but just know i'll never forget you. i'll always be kwon jihoon. you'll always be my soonie. thank you for everything, soonyoung. i love you._

_your jihoonie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi 🙃 i already know this chapter isn’t good because omg it’s so sad 😭😭😭😭 at the start of this story the major character death tag was literally for no one except jihoon’s parents because they were going to play a bigger part but then this happened. there’s one more chapter left and i’m not going to spoil anything lol. honestly it’s kind of sad to see this story come to an end because i’ve been working on it for so long, longer than fourteen weeks haha. but i’ve honestly enjoyed it and i think last week i was just a bit tired haha but i have found the good in this story. i’m also so excited to start my new story. i already have the first chapter finished!! 
> 
> also happy halloween!!! i wasn’t able to get a second chapter done for kiss me since i was busy with uni and my main priority is this story. 
> 
> anyways, until next week!! stay safe and have a nice week!!


	15. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was the original ending that i had in mind when i first started this story and then i changed it a few times but decided to change it back. let's just say it may be confusing and lots of people might not like it (honestly don't blame you) but i don't know. i really wanted to do the ending i intended to do. it's meant to be confusing, i'll talk more about it in the end notes but i just wanted to mention it lol.

soonyoung was startled awake by the sounds of crying. he rushed to his son's crib, picking him up and lightly rocking his arms to calm him down. ever since jihoon's death a few days ago, he'd cry a lot. soonyoung guessed he just knew that his father had left. it broke his heart knowing their son would grow up without his father, but he wouldn't let jihoon be forgotten.

"hi." soonyoung smiled down at the baby. changmin wailed and soonyoung frowned instead. he honestly had no clue what he was doing. he had no experience in being a dad and jihoon had always been a natural with their son. jihoon was definitely changmin's favourite.

then an idea struck soonyoung. he slowly kept rocking his arms as he started to hum a melody. soon enough changmin quietened down, eyes looking up at his father until he closed them, occasionally blinking at him.

"papa used to sing to you like this." soonyoung's voice was quiet, fragile. like if he wasn't careful., if he took the wrong step, it would shatter. "i miss him so much."

he looked down at his son who had fallen asleep in his arms. as he took a better look at changmin he realised how much he looked like a mixture of him a jihoon.

 _that shouldn't be possible._ he thought. but as he looked closer, he really could tell that changmin was a perfect mixture of them. he even had the under eye mole that jihoon had.

he felt bad that he hadn't really taken notice before but now he couldn't get it out his mind. he felt like he was going crazy. he felt like he had been going crazy since this started, like something just _shifted._

he shook his head. _you're really going crazy now, soonyoung._ he just sighed, slowly walking around the room whilst holding changmin. he started humming and he felt some type of nostalgia with the melody but he couldn't really pin point where it was from, but he just smiled down at his son.

"papa loved you so much, changmin." soonyoung whispered. "you'll know when you're older and it's difficult for you to understand but i promise i'll try my hardest to be a father. you're papa was always better at parenting than me." he chuckled. "he was so smart. he knew exactly how to make you stop crying and how to make you laugh." changmin smiled in his sleep. "you know how to make appa smile though."

he placed his son down in his crib, stroking his hair lightly before leaving him to sleep. he sat on his bed, his head aching like hell and he could hear beeping and he just needed to sleep this all off.

"soonyoung." seungcheol knocked on the door. "we're ready when you are."

 _ahh, jihoon's funeral._ he thought to himself. he can't really get a minute of peace, but he wanted to do what was needed and that's to let jihoon have some peace.

he sighed, leaving changmin to sleep since they'd just be outside. they had decided to bury jihoon on the motel grounds and the others had even gone and got a headstone. hansol had suggested the flower field but soonyoung knew jihoon wouldn't want that.

he made his way out and down the steps, he had asked the boys to bury jihoon before he went down there because he didn't want to see that. it would just make it all too real and he couldn't bear it.

"it'll be okay." seokmin smiled weakly. "just take as long as you need."

"there's no time to it." soonyoung sighed. "i'm never going to get over it." seokmin could all but pat his shoulder. he had lost a dear friend but soonyoung had lost his everything.

"i'm truly sorry, soonyoung." seokmin just gave a supportive smile before they had arrived at the grave. soonyoung was crying as soon as he caught sight of it.

"shit, this is so hard to do." he cried and the others slowly embraced him in a hug.

"you're doing the right thing, soonyoung." jeonghan whispered and soonyoung nodded.

"i already miss him." soonyoung sobbed. "i hate it. i fucking hate everything about this. he was my everything. i can't just not live without him."

"he wouldn't want you to be upset, soonyoung." jisoo sighed. "he wouldn't want any of us to be upset."

"at least you all got to say goodbye." he scoffed. "i left thinking he was just sick, he was going to sleep it off and we'll be back to normal. i never got a proper goodbye. maybe if i didn't leave. he asked me not to go but i didn't realise what was going to happen."

"soonyoung." jeonghan sighed. "he changed his mind once you had left. he really didn't want you to see him so ill."

"but i could've saved him." he fell to his knees and it broke everyone. no one wanted to see soonyoung so upset. the beeping in his head had come back and everything just felt so fuzzy. "i could've saved him."

"he didn't want you to, soonyoung." jeonghan felt tears in his own eyes. "i think he was just ready to go, soonyoung."

"but why?" soonyoung shook his head. "was i not good enough? was changmin not good enough?"

"no, soonyoung." seungcheol knelt down to pull his friend into a hug. "he loved you so much. you meant the world to him and so did changmin. no one will know what was going through his mind but jihoon just wanted to let go. he didn't want to worry anymore and all he thought about was you and changmin. he kept saying how he wanted to know you'll be okay so he can rest."

"but i'm not okay." soonyoung cried. "this has broken a part of me, cheol." soonyoung was shaking and the others tried to console him but there wasn't too much they could do to help when soonyoung didn't want help. "i just wished he told me the truth. even if he didn't want the cure, i wouldn't force him. but if only he had told me i wouldn't have left."

"it's not your fault, soonyoung." jeonghan patted his back. "none of us knew until i went to check on his arm and even then he was really making a fuss about me seeing it. he didn't want us to worry but he loved you so much."

"then why did he take his rings off?" soonyoung had noticed the rings on the beside table when he had left the room after having cried for hours upon hours.

"he didn't want to get them dirty." jeonghan chuckled. "this is jihoon we're talking about."

"that's one thing that's true." soonyoung chuckled and then his head starting ringing again. the same beeping and he twitched slightly. "i don't feel too well. i'm going to go and lay down."

"do you want one of us to have changmin?" minghao asked.

"no." soonyoung shook his head. "i can't lose my son either." soonyoung disappeared into the room and seungcheol sighed sadly.

"i feel so bad for him." he placed some flowers he had picked beforehand onto the grave and he knew if jihoon was here he'd be telling him all about the flowers and maybe that he had even put the wrong ones on there.

"jihoon was my friend but imagine how soonyoung feels. he's lost his husband and he's left to raise a baby." seungkwan looked down at the grave. "part of me wants to respect his decision but i can't help but be angry. i won't forgive him for this."

"what do you mean?" jeonghan asked. "he's already gone, kwan. you can't change what happened."

"yeah, and now look at soonyoung." seungkwan bit back. "i heard him crying last night, calling out for jihoon to come back. all he had to do was try the cure."

"he didn't want the false hope." jeonghan tried to reason but to no avail.

"and?" seungkwan shrugged his shoulders. "it's better to try it than to not. he could've been saved but now look what he's done."

"we're all upset but we can't change it. if jihoon didn't want the cure we can't force him." minghao reasoned but seungkwan was angry.

"i don't care." he scoffed. "he could've tried for soonyoung. he could've tried for changmin and he could've tried for us."

the rest of them stayed quiet. looking down at the grave in front of them maybe jihoon could've tried. maybe he could've lived. or maybe it just had to happen.

soonyoung clearly wasn't okay. his head hurt like hell and he just felt like pure shit and all he wanted to do was cry. he wanted to crawl into bed and just sleep forever and never wake up. he was just so _weak._

he didn't think he could handle this world without jihoon by his side and he doesn't think he could be a good father for changmin and that exhausted him. his thoughts were just eating him alive.

he fell to the bed, hoping that jihoon would just wrap his arms around him and hold him close, kiss his head and tell him it was all okay. everything would be okay. he just felt his eyes close and the beeping was back, making his head pound and he just winced, willing it to go away.

he ended up falling into a somewhat sleep state but his mind was running wild. all he could think about was jihoon. the way he held him, the way he made him feel so loved. the way just spending time with jihoon made him so happy. he remembered back to when he had almost shot jihoon in the head but when he had turned around he had openly let soonyoung hug him and he had told soonyoung about his parents. but that wasn't like jihoon. or at least the jihoon he knew. he twitched in his sleep just thinking about how different jihoon really was. like he was someone different but also somewhat the same. just small changes that he wouldn't have caught onto if he was so deep in thought about his husband.

 _he moved!_ he heard. it was distant, very distant and it took him a while to make out jihoon's voice. _i saw him move, don't you believe me?_

the voice seemed like an echo like it was from a ghost or something soonyoung had heard before. he felt familiar led on his back on his bed, stiff and immobile. something about this felt eerie, like someone was holding him down, keeping him in place and he couldn't get up. he just felt so out of place, like he was a ghost in his own world.

he finally fell asleep though and mingyu had checked up on him after a few hours and soonyoung was still sleeping peacefully. even changmin was too. looking at his best friend passed out in bed, tear stained cheeks and bags under his eyes he could feel his own anger towards jihoon surface. what if he hadn't have been so stubborn. what if he had stopped him. it wouldn't have been hard to stop him., even if they say everything happens for a reason.

_______

 _"you can't go in, jihoon."_ seungcheol stopped him. _"soonyoung will kill us if we put you in danger."_

_"i can look after myself thank you very much."_

_"jihoon, you're not going."_ mingyu grabbed his arm and when jihoon hissed he felt so bad but he couldn't let him go. _"we made a promise to soonyoung to keep you safe. i'm sorry but you're staying here. soonyoung's a big boy, he can look after himself. if you go in there you're risking the chance of distracting him and you don't want that. no offence, hoon, but you could be doing more harm than good by going in there. he won't be long, so let's just sit in the car or something. changnin's probably hungry."_

 _"fine."_ jihoon raised his hands in defence. " _have it your way but if anything happens to him, i'll never forgive you."_

jihoon went back to the car, sitting in the back seat with changmin, humming a tune to him and smiling. meanwhile, soonyoung was inside the building and he had just found the cure. he did a little victory dance before making his way out. the place seemed pretty much barren and he got out with no trouble.

" _you get it, soon?"_ minghao asked. " _we had no luck."_

 _"right here."_ soonyoung held up the little bottle and the rest of the smiled. " _where's jihoon?"_

 _"in the car with changmin."_ seungcheol pointed. " _had to keep him away from the building."_

 _"thanks, cheol."_ soonyoung smiled. " _i really didn't want him getting hurt in any way."_

 _"none of us do."_ seungcheol patted soonyoung's shoulder before letting him leave to see jihoon. soonyoung made his way to his husband fairly quickly, opening the back door and holding up the bottle.

" _look what i found."_ he smiled in amusement when jihoon rolled his eyes and motioned him to get in the car beside him. soonyoung squeezed beside him, taking a look over jihoon's shoulder at their son who was wide awake and smiling. as soon as he saw soonyoung he giggled, cooing afterwards and soonyoung smiled so wide jihoon thought he'd end up stuck like that.

" _why are you staring at your appa for, my little prince?"_ jihoon's little nickname for changmin was new to soonyoung's ears and he loved it, it was so adorable and he really was their tiny prince. " _he left for way too long, you should be telling him off."_

 _"come on, ji."_ he scoffed. " _i wasn't that long."_

 _"long enough."_ jihoon scowled, turning his head away. " _you scared me when you didn't come out with the rest of them."_

 _"baby, i'm not going anywhere there's no need to be scared."_ soonyoung cupped jihoon's cheek, rubbing his thumb in slow circles as jihoon leaned into his touch. " _you're stuck with me."_ he chuckled.

jihoon just smiled back, leaning in until his lips were brushing against soonyoung's own. soonyoung connected their lips, leaving sweet pecks until jihoon was giggling and had to pull away. jihoon turned to look towards changmin again and soonyoung couldn't help but just stare at him. his eyes sparkled with love. it _felt_ so real.

" _i love you."_ soonyoung watched as jihoon gave him a glance with a blush. " _you're like- just so perfect. i can't put it into words but like damn, i love you a whole lot and i don't think i want anyone else in this world."_ jihoon was blushing like mad, his whole face red.

 _"maybe i love you too."_ jihoon shrugged. " _i've loved you for a long time."_ soonyoung just smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to jihoon's lips before moving to get out the car.

" _i just need to sort something out. i won't be too long."_ jihoon nodded, looking back to changmin and making him do a little dance with his hands as he kicked his legs. he was in his own little world as he heard the car door shut. he could still feel soonyoung's eyes on him when heard a yell of pain.

" _soonyoung!"_ he heard seungcheol's voice loud and clear even if he was sat in the confined space of the car. he looked towards the door that soonyoung had just left from, and the sight was something that he would never get out of his mind.

jihoon screamed as he saw soonyoung pushed against the glass, a zombie taking a bite of his skin from his neck. there was blood everywhere and soonyoung was in so much pain. he heard a gunshot and the zombie fell to the floor and soonyoung gave him a look before falling down as well.

changmin, who had been startled by the sudden noise and commotion started crying. jihoon who was sat in shock, scared and his own tears forming also had to take care of his screaming son. he unbuckled changmin's car seat, pulling him into his arms and shushing him as his tears poured. he couldn't get out of the car by going the opposite way because of the car seat, the only way was the way soonyoung went.

jihoon, with one hand since the other was holding changmin, opened the door and carefully got out, avoiding the zombie and his husband who was being checked over by seungcheol and his friends. it was utter chaos until mingyu arrived with a syringe.

" _i have it."_ he panted, hands on his knees as he caught his breath, passing the syringe to seungcheol who had the cure bottle in his hand. looking at soonyoung, jihoon knew there was no saving him. the zombie had literally taken a chunk of him and the sight made him turn around and empty his stomach onto the floor.

jeonghan rushed over to him, taking changmin from his arms and turning jihoon around so he wouldn't have to look. this mission could not have gone any worse. jihoon cried, hugging jeonghan and jeonghan felt so bad.

" _there's only enough for one dose."_ seungcheol said. " _let's hope this works."_ he filled the syringe and placed it into soonyoung's arm after finding a vein. he sat back waiting for soonyoung to open his eyes and tell them that he had just survived a zombie bite, but no avail did that happen. the 'cure' didn't work. soonyoung had awoken with foggy eyes and blood was pouring out his mouth as he made a grab for seungcheol.

he was successful at grabbing his arm, pulling seungcehol towards him, mouth open ready to feed off his flesh and seungcheol tried everything to get his arm out of soonyoung's grip. in the end another gunshot was heard as soonyoung's body fell to the floor. chan looked in horror at what he had just done but he had to.

" _chan."_ seungcheol held his arm out but chan just ripped his arm away, looking down at his friend. " _you did what you had to. thank you."_

 _"i killed him."_ chan dropped his gun and shook. " _i killed soonyoung."_

 _"chan, he was already gone."_ seungkwan gave his shoulder a squeeze. " _you saved seungcheol though."_

 _"don't you get it? he's our leader! what are we meant to do now?"_ none of them had really thought about that. soonyoung was an outstanding leader through his faults that he was brave enough to admit, and now he was gone. well, one of them had to step up.

" _i think jihoon should."_ mingyu stated. " _soonyoung found the motel alone and then he found jihoon. technically our hoon is second in line."_

 _"do you think he can handle that?"_ seungcheol questioned. " _i mean look."_ he pointed to where jeonghan was consoling his friend as he yelled in pain, holding his chest like soonyoung passing was killing him. but seungcheol couldn't imagine how he felt. soonyoung was his close friend and damn, seungcheol was so upset, so devastated that his close friend was just killed in front of him but he couldn't imagine the hurt jihoon was feeling. " _he has changmin to worry about, he doesn't need to added stress of leading this group through an apocalypse."_

 _"okay, i'll step up."_ mingyu crossed his arms. " _jihoon knew soonyoung best, but i'm his best friend. i need to avenge him in some way."_

 _" okay then."_ seungcheol nodded. " _i'll tell jihoon."_ mingyu held out his hand to stop him.

" _he's just lost his husband. let's not bring anything else onto him right now. give him time."_ all seungcheol did was nod, then bursting into tears along with the rest of them, and they decided to cover soonyoung up so jihoon wouldn't have to see him in the state he was.

" _we can't leave him."_ jihoon had cried as everyone was trying to usher him into jeonghan and seungcheol's car having already put the car seat and other stuff in there.

" _jihoon, we can't have him in any of the cars."_ seungcheol smiled apologetically. " _it'll be getting dark soon so we can't stay."_

 _"but he's my husband."_ he went over to soonyoung. " _i love him."_ he went to lift the sheet but decided against it before sighing and lifting it where his arm lay. he carefully took the ring from soonyoung's finger, noticing how cold he was. he placed the ring onto his own finger, connecting them together making a flower.

" _jihoon, we have to go."_ jeonghan tried to get him to come but jihoon just sobbed.

" _no."_ he cried. " _i can't leave him. i don't want to."_ he slowly moved the sheet down from soonyoung's head. although the sight was gruesome and part of jihoon wished he hadn't pulled it down. he wanted to see his husband one last time. " _i'm sorry. i love you, soonyoung."_ he leaned down and placed a kiss against his husbands lips for the last time and then he was walking away, not looking back.  
—

one of them would've died either way. it wasn't a good outcome. the only way they would've had a good outcome is if they had decided to scrap finding the cure and decided to just come home.

but they all just wanted to do what they thought was right, what they thought would help them. but in the end it only caused them pain and loss.

that and the 'cure' wouldn't work anyway. it was water in a bottle. not something that can magically cure you from having a chuck of your flesh taken out.

mingyu sighed but smiled at the sight of his best friend, then looking into the crib to see changmin awake.

"hello." mingyu cooed. "you're so kind for giving your appa some rest." he smiled down. "do you want to help uncle mingyu? we can go to papa's field and pick some flowers." the baby cooed and mingyu reached into the crib and picked him up. "come on then."

mingyu gave soonyoung one last glance before exiting, going to the field to pick some flowers and placing them on the grave.

soonyoung slept for a few more hours, unmoving and if anyone walked in the room they'd be immediately concerned about the leader.

when he finally woke up he looked around and sighed. he hoped that everything he had gone through was just a horrible dream, but unfortunately it still wasn't.

he sighed, rubbing his eyes and going to check on changmin. he panicked when he saw he wasn't there. he quickly went out of the room, running frantically around the motel grounds, crying and breaths heavy as he couldn't find his baby.

"soonyoung, calm down." seungcheol placed a hand on his shoulder. soonyoung couldn't hear him. he was sweating and shaking and everyone else's voice was just a mere mumble. "-young, soonyoung!"

"changmin." soonyoung called. "where's changmin? where's my son?" mingyu heard the commotion from where he was placing the flowers on the grave, changmin in his arms.

"soonyoung, he's here." mingyu watched as soonyoung turned to look at him and immediately took his son from mingyu's arms, holding him close and kissing the top of his head.

"why did you take him?" soonyoung cried. "i thought i lost him too. why would you do that to me?"

"he was awake when i checked on you." mingyu sighed. "i thought you needed some rest, soonyoung. i didn't think you mind. i really didn't know you'd react like this."

"don't do it again." soonyoung growled. "i want to know where he is if you're taking him. you don't it, mingyu. i can't lose him too."

"you won't." mingyu tried his best to console him. "i won't let that happen. changmin is safe. he's our first priority. he's a baby."

"just please, don't do it again." he begged. "at least wake me up and tell me." mingyu all but nodded. he got why soonyoung was overprotective, he would be too.

"i'm going to go to the field." soonyoung said. "could you please have him?"

"of course." mingyu smiled, taking the baby into his arms again as soonyoung thanked him. in that moment he saw just how tired he looked and how broken he looked, but he let his friend go.

soonyoung made his way to the field. he just needed to get away from everything and he knew that jihoon had wrote to go to there if he ever needed to have some space.

it was late and soonyoung just felt so disconnected from everything. he just wanted his husband back. he wanted to hold him again, kiss him, tell him how beautiful he was and that he was so glad to have him in his life. as soon as jihoon died everything just shifted again. he just felt like everything was a lie. like he didn't belong here. like he was somewhere completely different.

he sat in the field, surrounded by flowers. each one having it's meaning that he has no clue about, but he knew that if jihoon was sat beside him he'd tell him the meaning behind each and every one. that's when he cried. now he was alone he didn't need to keep a guard and try and stop himself from crying. oh, he showed he was sad but he couldn't cry like he wanted to, but now he was. yelling out sobs that were so gut wrenching he was starting to lose his voice and his throat stung.

he cried until he couldn't breath. lying down on the grass with his hand on his chest. he cried until he couldn't, until he was just hiccuping.

"don't cry, baby." he heard a voice whisper and when he looked by his side he saw jihoon. jihoon reached out a hand and wiped away his tears and he led in shock. "i hate seeing you so upset."

"jihoon?" he sat up. he knew he was losing his mind. what? was he really seeing jihoon's ghost? he felt too real though. he felt the tears be brushed from his face but his husband just wasn't really there.

"it's okay." jihoon whispered. he led beside soonyoung just looking into his eyes. "you know you're strong."

"stop." soonyoung stood up. "you're not real. you're dead."

"soonyoung." jihoon sighed, standing up as well. "i did what i needed to do."

"what? you needed to die? leave me alone to raise our baby? leave me alone to live through this apocalypse? to lead a group? the most important person in my life was you and you ruined everything."

"thanks." jihoon scoffed.

"i won't ever forgive you." soonyoung growled. "never. what you did hurt me, jihoon. i miss you so goddamn much."

"i think you'll forgive me one day." jihoon sighed. he picked a flower and placed it behind his ear. "when i passed out, when i ran away i saw something. i haven't talked about it and i kept it a secret but soonyoung, i had to do this. i didn't want to believe it was real. thought it was impossible but i knew you had changed, i just couldn't understand how and then i saw and it all made sense."

"why? tell me why." soonyoung begged. "jihoon, i'm going fucking insane. i'm genuinely going insane and i'm never going to heal from this so at least tell me why. i'm so fucking confused."

"i can't." jihoon felt the tears in his eyes. "not if this is going to work. i'm sorry, soonyoung." soonyoung felt so confused but his head started spinning and beeping and god, he just wanted to fall down."hey, you know how you said you wanted to dance?"

"yeah, i guess." soonyoung slurred.

"let's dance." jihoon grabbed soonyoung's hand. now he was going crazy. it felt all too familiar and that broke his heart. jihoon pulled him closer, placing soonyoung's hands on his waist and placing his own around soonyoung's neck. "look at me, honey."

soonyoung looked into jihoon's eyes and he instantly calmed. maybe it was some ghostly magic on jihoon's part but whatever he did it calmed him down. jihoon slowly started swaying them from side to side, giggling every once in a while.

soonyoung held him like this was the only chance he'd ever get again, and he knew it probably was. he suddenly spun jihoon around and started laughing himself. when minghao had come to see how his friend was doing he saw soonyoung dancing around and laughing alone. he was going to question him but when he heard a soft "i've always wanted to dance with you, jihoon." he thought it was best to leave him alone. "i know we had our wedding dance, but like this as well. you know for fun."

"i'm sorry." jihoon whispered. "i promise that i'm only doing this for you. just let things play out, hm?"

"i have no idea what you mean." soonyoung scoffed. "but i trust you." jihoon pulled away from soonyoung, leaning up and pressing a kiss against his lips before pulling away.

"wake up." jihoon whispered.

"what?" soonyoung questioned and that's when jihoon's eyes turned black and the wind picked up until he was finding it hard to stay put on his own two feet.

"wake up, soonyoung!" he screamed. "can't you hear me?" to say soonyoung was scared was an understatement. "you can't die, soonyoung!" he rushed forward to jihoon but the wind was too strong. "wake up! wake up! wake up!" and as he lifted his arm to cover his eyes the wind was still blowing and a storm had started, but the screaming stopped. jihoon had disappeared and the field was a mess. flowers everywhere but not as they had been.

he called out jihoon's name, but no answer. he slowly made his way back to the motel and upon arriving he was met with gunshots and his son crying. he saw mingyu throwing bags into the car boot and placing changmin in his car seat.

"what's going on?" soonyoung asked. "seungcheol?"

"mob." he breathed out pointing at the directions the zombies were coming from. "we have to leave, soonyoung." he looked with pleading eyes. "it's not safe here anymore."

"what about jihoon?" soonyoung was shocked when seungcheol grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"he's dead, soonyoung! he's not coming back. you need to do what's right. think about your son. think about us, hell, think about yourself. we can't stay here we'll all die."

"go on." soonyoung nodded towards the car. "leave. go find a safe place and live life happily."

"what are you talking about?" seungcheol let go of soonyoung's arms and the gunshots faded in the background.

"i can't leave, cheol." he sighed, willing the tears away. "you go. take care of the others but i'm staying."

"soonyoung, you'll die." seungcheol looked at him with wide eyes. "i may have been a bit harsh and i'm sorry but we need you, soonyoung."

"i know if i stay they'll get me." soonyoung bit his lip. "but jihoon told me to let things play out naturally, that he had to do what he did for me. something's telling me in my heart, in my gut, my whole body. cheol, everything is telling me i need to stay right here."

"what about changmin?" seungcheol asked. "he's already lost jihoon."

"i'm a shit father, cheol. all i can do is cry and sleep. i'm not fit to look after a baby when i can't even look after myself. just tell him i tried my best, but i just wasn't good enough."

seungcheol looked at him in pity. "you don't have to, soonyoung." he tried pleading with his eyes but soonyoung had made up his mind. seungcheol, although extremely upset, had to respect him. soonyoung gave him a hug and then he was making his way to the car. he saw him talking to jeonghan and everyone was looking at him. they all watched with sad eyes until seungcheol had started driving away, shooting a few zombies down as he did.

then soonyoung was faced with the mob. all he did was stand still, looking towards the stars. seungcheol closed his window when he heard soonyoung's yells, and then there was silence. like everything had stopped. like something had _shifted_.

_changmin,_

_i know you'll never get this because i know soonyoung. he'll keep it with him at all times until you're old enough but i had to do what's right. what i saw, when i arrived at the camp. it's hard to know that it's all a lie. it hurts knowing that i fell in love with someone that wasn't really here._

_the only way for me to save kwon soonyoung is to die first. i saw it . if he dies first, he dies. if i die first, he has a chance. you'll understand. i knew this was all a lie when i looked at you and you looked like me and soonyoung. it's impossible. the bite is taking effect which is good. hopefully the person that loves soonyoung will be able to see him again. i'm sorry_

_signed, lee jihoon_

-

"no pulse." the man shook his head, looking at the machine. "let's try again." he waited until the signal before shocking the patient's chest. "no pulse."

"is he going to die?" the boy from outside cried.

"i don't know, honey." a women answered, pulling the boy into her arms. "shh, it's okay. don't look."

"no pulse." they heard again and even the women let out a sob. "again." the doctor called. they all went quiet waiting for the shock, and when it was heard and the beeping started going normally like it had been for the last few months, the boy sighed in relief, crying into the women's arms. "we have a pulse."

the other doctor came out of the room, looking with sympathy. "he's really lucky." she sighed. "he's a fighter."

"do you know when he'll wake up?" the boy asked, eyes hopeful.

"mr, lee." she sighed again. "kwon soonyoung has been in a coma for months. it's only a matter of time."

"but i saw him mo-"

"you saw him move, you've told us." the doctor just looked down. "we're doing as much as we can, but looking at soonyoung's scans it's almost impossible."

"what?" he asked. "tell me what, please."

"his brain activity is very high. all parts are being used. speech, hearing, smell, coordination, face recognition, touch, taste. it's all functioning when he's not doing most of those things. we don't know what's happening and we've kept this from you until now to try and figure out what's really going on. and this might sound delusional but we have reason to believe that maybe kwon soonyoung is just somewhere else."

"well, he's right there." jihoon pointed. "i see him! is he dreaming? he's dreaming. what? you think he's in another reality or something."

"bingo." jihoon went to say something but the doctor shushed him. "ludicrous i know. but there's no other explanation for why his brain activity is so high for things he's not doing. maybe he's stuck, that's why we've encouraged you to talk to him. tell him things that might make him remember."

"well that's hard to take in." jihoon sighed. "and it's hard to believe. that's simply impossible."

"we'll only know if he wakes up. looking at his scans and the way his activity was, he'll remember it. he's been asleep for months, probably made memories, thought the world he was in was real. but tread lightly if he wakes up, his emotions showed a lot of stress and fear. whatever was going on it couldn't have been good."

"so all we can do is wait." jihoon sighed. "more waiting. you know if only i had told him to stay. i wanted so badly to make him stay. i try and remind him of things, even mingyu and seungcheol will. even seungkwan. i tell him things from how i saw them, hoping he'll hear me and wake up. maybe he'd remember university, our truth or dare party, our kiss in the rain that caused this mess."

jihoon closed his eyes. he can still remember watching as soonyoung kissed him goodbye, both of them soaking wet and bound to get a cold. as soonyoung walked out the gate and turned to leave, a car came. it lost control with all the water and nothing could've stopped the car from hitting soonyoung.

jihoon still remembers how he had screamed, running towards soonyoung as the car sped off. he yelled in anger at the driver who had left soonyoung there. he had hit his head badly, blood was mixing with rain water and soonyoung was out cold. that's when jihoon screamed for help. he left his phone inside and he couldn't leave him. thankfully someone had heard his screams for help and had come out to help him.

jihoon had never felt fear like that in his entire life. and as he was rushed into the hospital and the nurse had said only immediate family was allowed he did the only thing he could think of. "he's my boyfriend. please, let me go with him." the nurse just led him into the room where soonyoung was, attaching him to machines and after a couple of days of visiting, their friends bringing gifts and even jihoon's parents visiting, but no sign of soonyoung's, the doctor had announced that soonyoung was in a coma.

he remembered seeing soonyoung twitch for the first time in months and he had hope, had hope that soonyoung was somewhere there. and then he remembered how he was begging soonyoung to wake up, and then all of a sudden the machine that showed his heartbeat started beeping rapidly and that's when he was pulled out of the room as the doctor's started working on him.

now here he was, sat in the same chair, in the same room like every day just waiting for soonyoung to come back. he loved soonyoung with his whole heart and he couldn't bear to lose him. he was almost asleep, barely able to keep his eyes open when he felt a squeeze on his hand.

he looked up and shock ran through him as soonyoung's eyes fluttered open. he felt himself sigh in relief but soonyoung panicked. 

"soonyoung, calm down. you're okay." he was crying and soonyoung was staring at him with wide eyes and jihoon hoped that soonyoung remembered him. 

"jihoon." his voice was muffled behind the oxygen mask but jihoon knew what he was saying. "but you're dead." 

"no." jihoon shook his head. "no, i'm fine. soonyoung, do you remember anything?"

"it's an apocaplyse." jihoon felt his heart stop. "we're married and we have a baby. we were going to get the cure but you got bit. are you a ghost? are you coming back again?"

"soonyoung, we aren't married. we don't have a baby." he watched as soonyoung's breathing picked up. "no, please. calm down." he ran to call for help and the doctor's were able to calm him down. 

"soonyoung, do you know where you are?" the doctor asked. soonyoung shook his head and the doctor smiled. "you're in the hospital. you were in an accident. now this may be a shock but you've been in a coma. can you remember anything?"

"he said something about an apocalypse." jihoon mumbled. "and that i'm dead." 

"he probably remembers it." the doctor sighed. "we'll keep an eye on him. he could easily slip back into it again." 

"what does it mean if he doesn't?" jihoon asked. 

"he died in that reality." the doctor sighed, sitting down and motioning for jihoon to as well. "i did some research and asked a few experts so we can all make sense of this. i've never dealt with anything like this. but what i found out is he must've been really weak. he said you were dead. maybe you meant a lot to him."

"he said we were married and that we had a baby." the doctor just smiled. 

"maybe that jihoon sacrificed himself so you could have him back." jihoon gave a confused look. "the only way he would've been able to realise that maybe he didn't belong is by being weak. it's speculated that sometimes they can hear the beeping of the machines, when you talk to them, they remember certain things like flashbacks. if he hadn't have been that weak and he had died before he was weak then he probably wouldn't have woken up."

"this is all so confusing." jihoon placed his head in his hands. "so while i've been worried out of my mind, he's just been somewhere else."

"pretty much." the doctor chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "but he's awake. you have him back and now you can worry a little less, try and get some sleep. i see you awake most of the time when you're with him."

"thank you, doctor." jihoon smiled and the doctor nodded before leaving. soonyoung had fell asleep and jihoon was so scared he'd slip away from him again, but soonyoung just squeezed his hand in his sleep and jihoon knew he'd be okay. "i promise i'll look after you." jihoon smiled, a lone tear falling down his cheek. "i love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! so this ending may have been shocking and confusing but it's meant to be. it's meant to seem completely impossible because we're looking from soonyoung's point of view. it all seemed so real that dropping something like that would be so confusing and you'd question it all. you may wonder why i started with jihoon's point of view if this is all about soonyoung ending up in that reality. honestly so an ending like this wouldn't be suspected and it would be more shocking, like plot twisters lol. also because i wanted to stress the fact that they are still their own person. the alternate jihoon was still a person, still lived life and still knew soonyoung. the reality that soonyoung ended up in existed with him in it, he just took over that soonyoung. so that's why i had a few jihoon point of views and some of the other members. it's all meant to be confusing and it's not meant to make sense haha. and you may be like why did you leave it there!! and even i'm like that but i'm going to be making a sequel to this. i know that reality shifting has been talked about a lot recently but i want to say that this story isn't based on that and when i came up with the storyline and stuff i had no idea what reality shifting was lol i just wanted to make it all seem so real and then having it be soonyoung in a coma the whole time, and he was just somewhere else. the flashbacks were soonyoung remembering things and jihoon trying to make him remember. soonyoung and jihoon were enemies in that reality as well, some things stayed similar. however, jihoon didn't hate soonyoung as much that's why he was so willing to hug him after soonyoung found him in the supermarket and also why soonyoung was constantly changing his mind. the alternate version of him was likely to believe jihoon but the 'real' soonyoung would likely blame jihoon because they hated each other. technically when soonyoung said he was sick the next day after the kiss he was, and that conversation basically never happened. it was jihoon trying to make him remember and he was hearing his voice but couldn't make out that it wasn't the 'real' jihoon. 
> 
> honestly it's not meant to make sense, it's meant to be confusing and it's meant to leave you thinking. there's probably inconsistences but honestly that's my fault for changing my mind all the damn time lol so please, let me have this one sjsjjsjs. if you didn't like this ending that's completely understandable lol. the other ending was going to be that soonyoung just ended up losing the plot and staying behind when the mob happened and then it just ended, but i thought i could take it a little bit further. so basically jihoon sacrificed himself so soonyoung wouldn't be stuck. we'll see more in the sequel lol. but basically the whole keep your enemies close was because jihoon was the only one that could save him. 
> 
> anyways!! the playlist is next chapter that i'm working on and hopefully you somewhat liked this ending, but i totally get if people hate it. until the next chapter (hopefully will be out in the next couple of days) stay safe and have a nice week.


	16. Playlist <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please im crying 🥺 also these songs may be less than the scenes if you get what i mean but i mean you can play the song a couple of times or just not listen to it whilst reading the scene honestly just do as you please 🥺 
> 
> i recommend not really reading too much of this because i say which scenes i think each song goes with and it has spoilers if you haven’t read the story but if you have read then feel free to read haha.

enjoy 🥺🥺🥺💞 

now here’s how i personally feel the fit the story of course you may feel different and that’s perfectly fine!! 

  
  


**chapter 1**

_love illusion - gin$eng_

first time soonyoung and jihoon kiss as they're working on their project. i personally think this song fits a late night make out session when it's raining outside and you claim to hate each other.

_SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK - Joji_

the song soonyoung was dancing to before he heard the news of the apocalypse. he chose this song because he was thinking of jihoon and their proper kiss in the rain during the night, but he has doubts. i know it also says that the music turned off as the tv turned off but if you'd like to continue listening to the song like it's drowning out around him as he packs his bags and texts jihoon, and as he runs then feel free to do so i did that and i actually liked it haha.

_To Build A Home - The Cinematic Orchestra, Patrick Watson_

when jihoon finds his parents and have to fight them off, when he figures out about the apocalypse. this honestly made me so sad omg. for some reason it just fits. like everything in that moment disappeared. omg this playlist making this shit hit different man. also this song playing as he makes his phone call to soonyoung, as he's crying and soonyoung doesn't answer. i'm crying so hard omf.

**chapter two**

_Fight And Fuck - Terror Jr_

make out session two lmao. the first time they really started teasing each other in a more intimate way. neck kisses and grinding idk i think that goes well with this song. and the way soonyoung offers jihoon some fun if he skips is like asking to be let in i guess i don't know how to word things as you may be able to tell lol. i know what i'm on about but trying to word it is difficult. 

_Centuries - Fall Out Boy_

the mob on the bridge where soonyoung fights and ends up jumping over the bridge into the water. something about this song just fits tbh like i don't really like this type of music?? but centuries is a really good song and for some reason just fits this scene to me. also fits when he's looking for weapons haha. 

**chapter three**

_Feels - Kiiara_

first off the whole talk with seungkwan about soonyoung being attractive lol and then jihoon getting off to the thought of soonyoung because he has too many feels and that's the only way he can act on them in that moment lol.

_The Night Is Still Young - Nicki Minaj_

when jihoon lays down on soonyoung's lap and he takes a photo 🥺 and then they play the pepero challenge idk i think it's so cute and truth and dare is smth you do more when you're younger and idk i thought it fit like a party or get together where you're all just having fun and not really thinking i guess. 

_Selfish - PnB Rock_

soonyoung meets jihoon upstairs and asks him to see the fishnets and thong after the photo he sent. tbh i was listening to this song as i wrote this scene and 😳 idk why it fits well but they just honestly needed to confess omg. it's obviously they want each other like jsjsjsjsjsj 

_Make You Mine - PUBLIC_

where soonyoung dresses jihoon and takes him home and he falls asleep in arms. and when the driver asks him of Jihoon's his boyfriend and he says it's complicated but everyone else watches them as they leave and just knows it's true love 🥺🥺🥺 although it's pretty upbeat i guess it's just fitting.

_Goodbyes (Feat. Young Thug) - Post Malone, Young Thug_

when jihoon's on the bridge and sees the complete mess and just knows somethings up. something about him walking alone on the bridge wondering where everyone is, especially soonyoung and just wanting to be saved himself just omg i'm going through it rn. and when he's looking for weapons as well. it may not fit the scenes completely based on lyrics but the beat just idk i like it hshshshs 

**chapter four**

_i'll be okay - gin$eng, VELVETEARS_

when soonyoung wakes up in the house he stayed in, basically knowing how fucked up shit is and he gets angry and shoved his hand into the wall lol.

_You - Petit Biscuit_

when soonyoung holds his gun to Jihoon's head and for the first time since the apocalypse they find each other alive. then hugging as well 🥺🥺🥺 stop this omg and just the conversation about jihoons parents it's sad but just also so relieving that they found each other

_Pumped Up Kicks - Foster The People_

when jihoon and soonyoung leave the supermarket and there's a mob. i think this is just a song that fits well with that scene especially when Soonyoung comes and saves jihoon in a car after leaving him to fight some off himself and then driving away. just the thought of them trying to fight whilst shopping bags are dangling from them makes me chuckle. 

_Stakes - Vancouver Sleep Clinic_

where soonyoung and jihoon arrive at the motel after the shopping trip and decide to shower together and just end up holding each other as soonyoung lightly scrubs jihoon's back and then jihoon leans up and kisses him 🥺🥺 and just being in their own little world with each other until jihoon pulls away and goes back to showering but soonyoung just turns him back around and kisses him again 🥺🥺 and they missed each other. 

_Empire - Ella Henderson_

when jihoon and soonyoung sleep together for the first time 🥺 and it all just felt right for them and it was just them and they were ready to just let go of this enemy facade and love each other. 

_Move On - Garden City Movement_

again for the smut scene. i just love the beat and move on in the sense of the fic is them moving on from their enemies phase lol. 

_Euphoria - bülow_

🥺🥺 still the smut scene, probably at the end now or if the songs fit a different way that's fine as well, these are just songs that i feel for it pretty well and this also kinda foreshadows the way they were going to fall apart and i love this song tbh 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 idk i think it's a good song for the end and them falling asleep with the line "this euphoria dont last forever."

**chapter five**

_Circles - Post Malone_

idk but this song popped into my head for this chapter for literally for no reason at all. i think it's more of the beat more than the lyrics. but i guess it fits since they couldn't just admit their feelings so they were running in circles.

**chapter six**

_sex money feelings die - Lykke Li_

when soonyoung and jihoon fuck on the kitchen counter. i honestly just like this song haha and part of me just thinks it goes well.

_Look After You - Aron Wright_

when minjoon encounters the zombie and soonyoung priorities him. also when jihoon when they're arguing. i feel like the song is the complete opposite to what's happening and that's why I think it works. jihoon's asking him to just care about him and so are the others.

**chapter seven**

_I’m Gonna Show You Crazy - Bebe Rexha_

please jihoon hating minjoon sjjsjsj he's not holding back i love him.

_You & I - One Direction _

when soonyoung and jihoon are having their date and minjoon ruins it. i think the contrast of the lyrics and someone actually coming between them makes these scenes sadder. and playing this whilst jihoon throws the flowers in the fire and cries ahhh :((((((( something about this song and these scenes.

_Make Up Sex - SoMo_

smut scene!!!! this smut scene is probably the most sinful jsjsjjsjs so this song honestly fits it lmao. that and jihoon's angry.

_Die For You - The Weeknd_

something about this song just seems to fit this. because honestly even though they're so angry and just frustrated, they'd still both die for each other in a heartbeat, jihoon is literally the evidence of that.

_Right Here - Chase Atlantic_

this just slaps lol

_Can We Kiss Forever? - Instrumental - Kina, Adriana Proenza_

aftercare >< please where jihoon's like 'i love you and i know i shouldn't but i can't help it.' and soonyoung gives him his hoodie as he's crying. something about this instrumental makes this scene so sad but so soft.

**chapter eight**

_Lovely (With Khalid) - Billie Eilish, Khalid_

when minjoon tricks jihoon into leaving because he tricks him into thinking that soonyoung hates him :( and jihoon just wants to get out there no matter how long it takes. the line "isn't it lovely all alone" :((((( please it makes me so sad because jihoon really believes he is.

_Panic Room - Au/Ra_

when soonyoung helps minjoon with the whole flower thing and they find out that jihoon is missing. something about this song with this kinda goes well. knowing that soonyoung's worst nightmare is about to come true and everything that leads him to jihoon is in that room. "you know i wasn't joking when you see them too." going to say that this realtes to jihoon's belongings in the room that he has no clue about. something about jeonghan fighting with minjoon to this as well since they're all panicking and minjoon is just watching their fears come true.

_Forget You - DYSN_

when soonyoung and mingyu are talking about jihoon going missing and soonyoung is really scared and upset. and soonyoung falling asleep really scared :((((((((( please the lyrics "cause you are the only one" hits different and knowing that soonyoung has regrets but has to deal with the fact that jihoon's gone.

**chapter nine**

_hate u love u - Olivia O’Brien_

when jihoon is still running away. soonyoung literally broke his heart and jihoon hates him but loves him so much.

_Are You With Me - nilu_

when jihoon is at the camp and they're taking him to the room. idk something about this fits and i think this song makes the scene chilling because he really has no one.

_Paper Hearts - Tori Kelly_

when soonyoung finds out minjoon had something to do with jihoon's disappearance. the way this contrasts. although soonyoung's so angry and this song is kind of soft i think the fact the only thing on soonyoung's mind is jihoon and when he finds jihoon's bat and jeonghan finds his necklace omg im crying 

**chapter ten**

_Safe & Sound - from The Hunger Games - Taylor Swift, The Civil Wars _

jihoon in the room ;-; please these are so sad im making this story sadder omf i'll leave lol

  
_We Gotta Get Out of This Place (Re:Imagined) - Denmark + Winter_

when soonyoung and the group are at the camp and it's on fire and they need to get jihoon out.

_Dead To Me - Kali Uchis_

kinda upbeat ngl but weren't we all happy to minjoon go lol

**eleven**

_It’s You - Ali Gate_

jihoon and soonyoung talking after he's back. :( please they love each other but they don't know how to handle the hurt

_Home (with Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassador & Bebe Rexha) - Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassador, Bebe Rexha_

something about soonyoung feeling guilty and just crying and telling jihoon he's sorry but then proposing 🥺 shut up im losing my mind

_Infinity - Jaymes Young_

when soonyoung and jihoon are at the field and they're talking about flowers and their wedding 🥺

**twelve**

_Memories - Petit Biscuit_

please this chapter is honestly wholesome 🥺

_Full Moon - Petit Biscuit_

again basically fits the chapter but maybe when jihoon finds his suit and cries 🥺

ily - plunko

please i can't this making me 🥺 i honestly love this chapter for being one of our most wholesome ones

_Say You Won’t Let Go - James Arthur_

soonhoon wedding 🥺🥺🥺🥺 please I'm crying fr shjsjsjsjjdjs

_Hug - SEVENTEEN_

when they have their dance 🥺🥺 please i can't jsjsjsjsjsjjsjsj

_Lust For Life (with The Weeknd) - Lana Del Ray, The Weeknd_

love making scene 🥺🥺

_Fantasy - Alina Baraz, Galimantias_

still love making scene 🥺🥺🥺🥺

_Happy Place - Terror Jr_

🥺 please i can't do this shsjsjjsjsjs

_Love Me Harder - Ariana Grande, The Weeknd_

when jihoon gets a little more freaky and is like keep going ;)

_Into You - Ariana Grande_

if it's still going once the other one ends sjsjsjsj 

**thirteen**

_Weather - Novo Amor_

jihoon making coffee in the morning and sitting by the sea 🥺 just so soft for some reason and I love it and I'm here for it.

_TOUCH - Jus2_

i think we all what scene this is for lmao ;) but please i love this song so much and i love got7 so yesbsjsjsjjsjsj

_Past Lives - dots_

idk why this works to me when jihoon and soonyoung are taking about his fears and if anything goes wrong but please it just makes me so sad ;-;

_Everything Is Lost - Maggie Eckford_

when jihoon does in the building and gets bit I'm fucking leaving the planet this shit is so sad

**fourteen**

_Wolves - Selena Gomez, Marshmello_

soonhoon hanging out in the flashback and being so awkward because they just love each other lol

_Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish_

the kiss in the rain 🥺🥺🥺 although we know what happens after it and omg it's so sad when you realise how in love they are and they had just decided to accept it and try and make it work

Shine - Martin Arteta

when jihoon starts to get sick and soonyoung has to pull over the car. idk why this fits 

Goodbye - Addict. 

when jihoon's saying goodbye to soonyoung :( the lyrics "i won't give up." but he does but he also doesn't because he's doing this for soonyoung.

_Six Feet Under - Billie Eilish_

jihoon's death :(( omg fuck this i hate myself for doing to all of us omf jsjsjsjjsjsjs i can't

**fifteen**

_River Of Tears - Alessia Cara_

jihoon's funeral 😭😭😭 omg i can't this is so sad i can't. soonyoung feeling so guilty it hurts man sjjsjsjsj

_Iris - Natalie Taylor_

soonyoung's death #1 omg saying that makes me feel so bad. i really did that to him twice omf

_Dancing With Your Ghost - Sasha Sloan_

when he and jihoon dance in the field omf 🥺🥺🥺🥺 im so sad but soft i can't decide

_Goodbye To A World - Porter Robinson_

soonyoung's death #2 ;-; so sad im cryinf

_Rose - James Horner_

the titanic song yes but i love this and i think it just goes well somehow with the transition to the alternate reality and the real one and it's also makes it kinda sad :(

_always, i’ll care - Jeremy Zucker_

ending of the story with this 🥺 please im so excited for the sequel might make another playlist for that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! omg im really hoping this playlist is okay. i spend a long long time thinking this through and i honestly am liking it. although if there is a song that you feel fits this au please do comment it and i will for sure add it to the playlist 🥺🥺🥺 
> 
> i can’t believe this is over but the sequel is coming!! i’m going to start writing chapter one tomorrow 🥺 i do have a Twitter that i will probably post updates on how it’s going on there. it’s @flxwershxp 🥺🥺
> 
> of course I’ve started my new story ‘everything has changed’ and if that interests you i hope you’ll enjoy it but if you’re waiting for the sequel that’s fine and i can’t wait to hopefully see you there and please know it won’t be long!!! thank you for being so patient 🥺 and thank you for the support on this book it means so much that so many people enjoyed it 🥺🥺💞 i hope the sequel will also be just as enjoyable 
> 
> also i don’t think i can share an actual link so here it is if it helps sjsjsjsj if not my spotify is just flxwershxp and it’s the only playlist on there lol 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/nottodaymyfriends/playlist/1jdRGzIfC31ezX8lw7XHvi?si=hpqBWi_NRH69yBPtRMlhwA
> 
> until the sequel 🥺 thank you so much, stay safe and have a nice week 🥺💞


End file.
